


Mako's Fury

by DarkShinobu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Character Development, Childhood Trauma, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Plot, Prostate Massage, Slow Burn, Weekly Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 166,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShinobu/pseuds/DarkShinobu
Summary: Having a Plan B is a must when you hinge the world's survival on one person. When Cloud isn't born, the Planet needed a Plan B, but what if the expectations of one youth are too great? AGSZ This is my first story ever so please be kind. Updates every Saturday. (Chapter 38 is up!) [Warning for: language, violence, and sexual themes]
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Thank you for taking a look at my story. This is my first time writing fanfiction (or any story really) and I really appreciate any comments and feedback so I can keep learning and developing my writing style. 
> 
> This story started as an odd dream that just kept going for several weeks. Every night, I would go to sleep and more of it would come to me so I started writing an outline. One and a half months passed and 110 pages of bullet points later, I had finished an epic story that pulled on every emotion from joy, love, and compassion to rage, loneliness, and loss. I knew I needed to follow through with it so I began writing Chapter 1 on June 1st, 2020, and haven't looked back. 
> 
> Since then I have picked up a small following of friends who offered to be my Beta Readers and have helped me so much. Pixie reads every chapter first, fixing all the grammatical issues and gives ideas when something doesn't fit. She also helps me navigate the complicated emotional and psychological issues that come up along with keeping characters developing at a normal and healthy pace. Kiza is my die-hard FF7 fan who offers advice on lore and timeline corrections. Last but not least is Discord. He is my... well let's just say he is the final say on the most adult portions of the story and has been a great help with anything that I had questions about.
> 
> If you find yourself enjoying this story, I would really love to hear from you either in comments or just a short message letting me know your favorite parts. Any feedback is welcome. Thank you and enjoy.
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and other side characters are mine.

Author's note: Thank you for reading this first chapter in what, I hope, will be a long story. This is my first FanFiction and I was really nervous to share but am glad I did. As I said, this is going to be a LONG story and will take a little while to get rolling but I hope you will hang in there with me. I will be posting one chapter a week each Saturday and then maybe two a week from time to time depending on if my muse will work with me or not.

Also wanted to give a HUGE thank you to my three beta readers. Pixie, for helping me with all the grammar and story progression. Kiza, for helping me get FF7 facts correct and double-checking my character development. Discord, who is helping me with the more... adult themes in a yaoi story. You all are amazing and I can't thank you enough for all the love and support while I develop my characters and their intertwining story with the much loved FF7 boys.

I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and other side characters are mine.

**Chapter 1**

The tapping of rain against the window woke Talin from a light doze, and he shifted on the uncomfortable bench seat. The trip into Midgar by train was long, and made worse by the inability to even get up and stretch your legs. With so many people packed in, he was lucky to have a seat at all. Even now that they were out of the corkscrew tunnel, it was still dark from the heavy storm clouds and the early sunset of winter, but all the boy had eyes for was the gleaming tower they were approaching.

Shin-Ra.

He had finally made it after almost a week of travel and couldn't wait to crash in whatever bed they gave him. After he worked off some pent-up energy, at least.

The train was full of employees heading to work, but even they were outnumbered by the number of new cadets. In groups or by themselves (as Talin was), they covered the range from excited to nervous and the chatter from the more outspoken dominated quieter conversations.

Talin wanted to be excited, he wanted to feel something for this new adventure, but all he could conjure was a dull sense of boredom. He wanted to be out of this claustrophobic seat and loosen his cramped muscles. _Only a little longer_ , he thought to himself and rubbed at his wrists pulse point. It had always calmed him down, and it worked this time as well. _Just a little longer and I can have a challenge again..._

The stutter and slowing of the train along with a loud whistle brought him from his thoughts about twenty minutes later as they entered the main terminal. Sitting so near the front of the train meant he got to get out first, and he bolted at first chance into the open air. One deep breath and he almost coughed. Mako fumes were a known factor of Midgar, but even knowing couldn't prepare him for the almost heavy feel of it in your lungs and the light burn on that first breath. He had been reassured that the burn would pass in a day or so and he would acclimate but it still made him uneasy. Trusting his body to sort out the issue, he continued out of the train terminal and towards the imposing structure of Shin-Ra tower.

Signs here and there welcomed him to Sector Zero, the sector that surrounded the tower, and some gave directions to each of the train lines to other locations. He followed the ones marked for Shin-Ra tower and eventually made it out of the train depo. The rain had lessened slightly and people were moving at a good pace out of the station. Talin paused by a wall and just watched for a moment, forgetting about his burning lungs or the need to get to the tower for check-in.

There were so many people here, so many, many more than even in Costa Del Sol. For a boy from a small town in the middle of nowhere it was a bit overwhelming, but this is what he signed up for. He wanted to be a part of the wider world, know more than the ignorant folk who had never even crossed the mountains. That thought cleared away his reservations and he stepped out into the flow of traffic again.

The area around the train station was open and inviting. Shops lined the road along with small cafes and bigger restaurants. Under the cover of an awning, a small food vendor was selling simple grilled chicken kababs that smelled amazing. His stomach growled at the appetizing smell and he bought two before continuing on his way, eating as he walked on. Every so often he paused and looked in the windows of a shop. There were clothing shops, places with knickknacks for tourists, a small weapon shop with selections of low grade, but expensive, Materia, and one was even selling nothing but Shin-Ra memorabilia.

All this was wasted on Talin. He knew very little of the people shown in the pictures and he doubted that he would ever meet any of them. They were all handsome and he did remember seeing their photos at the recruitment office in Costa Del Sol but couldn't remember the names. By the time he finished his chicken, he was almost to the tower and it was even more crowded.

He drew glances from the locals as he passed. It was uncomfortable, but he could understand. Red hair the color of summoning Materia slid across and over his shoulders as he moved. It was long, almost to mid-back, and Talin regretted that they would cut it when he entered the Cadet program. The boy was tall for his age, 5' 11" and just starting to fill out a frame that showed the promise of strength. Wide shoulders tapered down to a trim waist but his legs already showed muscle developed from years of hiking up and down mountain slopes. His arms were obscured by long sleeves and gloves that had seen consistent use but were well cared for. Rounding off all were a pair of almost boring grey-blue eyes, like the sea during a storm, set in a face just losing the softness of youth.

Talin didn't care for the attention, and kept from meeting any of the eyes that followed him down the street. Attention always led to trouble either for him or them. He worked his way up the streets towards the great building, and soon found himself at the first checkpoint. Two guards were posted at the bottom of the stairs and asked him his business.

"Cadet Graft, Sir, reporting for placement in the Cadet Program," he said, snapping to attention and then producing a referral form signed by the recruitment officer of Costa Del Sol. They reviewed the form before handing it back to him and waving him on.

"Up the stairs to the second floor, and make a left. There will be a table there where you will sign in and they will get you settled. Good luck, Cadet Graft." The infantryman said with a kind smile. The kid looked like a good candidate, but he had seen tougher leave after only a week. Only the best became SOLDIER and the rest either joined the infantry or went home.

Taking back his referral, Talin nodded his thanks and then headed across the large plaza and into the building. The inside was as impressive as out with wide open spaces that flowed with polished floors and graceful staircases. Upper floors were visible by the central hollow ringed by balconies and Talin had a moment of vertigo when he looked up. It just kept going... Shaking his head, he moved to the stairs and went to the second floor, finding the check-in desk immediately on his left.

There he met with two SOLDIERS for the first time, and was...unimpressed, but he didn't let that show. Both were 3rds, and looked new to the rank if the lack of Mako glow was anything to go by. They welcomed him and introduced themselves as Marco and Vale. They were intake officers today, and were there to welcome all new recruits and help answer any questions. Taking his referral, they assigned him to Unit 28 and his personal number in the group was 19 giving him the cadet number U28-19. So creative, but it worked. They gave him a slip to take up to the 4th floor where he would check in with Administration for his ID and gear. As the kid left, they both looked at each other.

"Taking bets today, Vale?" Marco grinned at his friend and Vale turned to look after the boy as he waited at the elevator.

"That depends. You for, or against?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Against. He doesn't stand a chance with that attitude, all sorts of sulky and arrogant. Fifty Gil says he won't make it the month." Marco smiled down at the shorter SOLDIER and grinned wider as Vale stuck out his hand.

"Deal, I'll bet he makes it at least two." They shook and turned back towards the stairs as more cadets started showing up. Nothing wrong with a little bet on the young bloods, especially ones that are so easy to pick out of a crowd.

* * *

Administration was a slog. As he walked in the door, a lady asked for his paperwork and handed him a dumb "I'm Cadet Talin Graft U28-19" sticker. She told him not to remove it till he was done with intake. It took forever to get his ID made and then it was off to scheduling for his class lineup, to the storeroom for sets of uniforms and boots, a quick intake eye exam and reflex check, a stop for a haircut, then finally a printout was handed to him with directions to his Unit's barracks.

The directions took him up to the 18th floor and down one of the long halls to a door marked only with U28. He tore off the stupid sticker as he walked up to the door. It slid open at the proximity of his keycard and he was met with a wide room housing ten bunk beds, five each side, and a door at the far end. There were only two people in the room so far, off in the back corner. They were stowing their things on the last bunk and chatting excitedly. At the sound of his arrival, they both looked up and waved.

"Yo! How's it goin'?" Asked the blond and then continued as he saw Talin hesitate at the door. "Just find the bunk with your number on it. My names Cody." He walked over as he said the last and held out his hand. Talin took it, "I'm Talin, good to meet you." he said as he watched the other boy come up. Where Cody had gold blond hair, trimmed short on the sides and longer on top, with light blue eyes, the other had messy black hair and watered-down green eyes. Both were young and probably just squeaked in over the age limit of 16 years for the Cadet Program.

"Like talons?" asked the black-haired kid, making clawing motions with his hands. Talin laughed, "Kinda, T-A-L-I-N not L-O-N," he said as he shook the hand held out to him.

"I'm Kyle, we're both from near Rocket Town, how about you?" They followed him as he found his bunk and started stashing away his few belongings and new gear.

"Corel Area, shipped out of Costa Del Sol." They nodded and then Cody asked, "We were about to go get somthin' to eat, wanna join us?" Talin had finished settling his things in the locker and considered the offer before shaking his head. He needed to go get rid of the energy he could feel burning him from the inside.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to blow off some steam. Know where the training rooms are?" The two gave him directions to the 22nd floor, any of the rooms there were free use to cadets. Waving as they parted at the elevators, Talin breathed a sigh of relief that they didn't decide to come with him. His arms were burning up and he needed to use some of that energy or suffer the consequences.

He took the last training room off the hall hoping that no one would venture that far back and was happy to find it empty. It was and not just that but it was a simulated terrain room full of cliffs, and even a fake rock floor. It felt like home, and he couldn't help his laugh as he tore off to the first wall and vaulted high to catch a handhold to start climbing. Ripple after ripple of subtle power flowed through him as he pulled himself higher and a slight glow started in the veins of his arms under the sleeves. It felt so good to do anything after such a long trip, and he almost felt high on the endorphins.

Rolling up onto the top ledge, he laid on his back for a moment, enjoying the slight tingle from the exercise, before he jumped up and threw himself down the same cliff that he had just climbed. Instincts took over and a flood of power ran down his legs and burned in his arms as he caught himself on a slim ledge. He kicked off again and allowed himself to freefall the rest of the way, landing in a fluid crouch that dissipated the shock of a hard landing. Breaking into a full sprint, he ran at another wall and jumped almost twice his own height, catching another handhold, he flowed up the wall like a natural. Talin was enjoying the physical outlet so much he hadn't noticed that someone else had entered the room shortly after himself.

Another boy from Talin's unit tucked himself against one wall and watched open mouthed. The movements looked impossible for someone who just joined Shin-Ra. Maybe an enhanced SOLDIER sure, but a new Cadet? He was sure that this guy was new, the fresh haircut, civilian clothes, all that and training in the Cadet gyms, but he moved like nothing he had ever seen.

The wild redhead had summited another cliff and kicked off the ledge with a series of flips and twists before landing with cat like grace. The watching Cadet couldn't help the quiet, "Whoa," he let slip and suddenly his gaze was captured by sharp blue eyes from across the room.

Talin froze as he caught sight of the newcomer. Shit. How could he play this off? The other cadet walked towards him with an odd expression on his face and Talin couldn't help but break eye contact. Instead, he looked down at the name sticker the other was still wearing. It read, "Callian Ford U28-20". Talin memorized the name before turning back towards the cliff face. He really didn't need this today.

Callian stopped just a bit away and Talin studied him from the corner of his eye. He looked to be about the same height with pale blond hair cut in a loose fashion, if he had been a girl it would be a pixie cut, and strange pale gold eyes.

"Damn, that was impressive. Sorry to interrupt but seriously, could you teach me to do that flip?" Callian says as Talin slowly turns back to him. Dull grey-blue eyes meet his and Callian was confused. Weren't they brighter just a second ago? For a second, all each can do is just look at the other and then Talin gives a slight chuckle, "I could try but a lot of it's not exactly planned, it's just how I move."

"I'll take anything you can teach. I've never seen someone move like you do, at least not in person. Sorry, my names Callian, but just call me Cal." They shook hands and Talin introduced himself.

"C'mon, let me see what I'm working with and then we can try the flip." The redhead was amazed that the guy hadn't backed out slowly when he saw what he did. Talin wasn't doing anything too crazy, but, where he was from, it would have spooked people away. Maybe just the difference between the city and the backwater he was from. It was nice not to be looked at with fear for once. Cal was no pushover he found out quickly. The guy had his own moves for sure but could only get part of the flip mastered before calling it quits.

"Hell, how are you still not tired?" Callian said laughingly from his position sitting on the floor. He was drenched in sweat from the hard practice and Talin looked like he had taken a light jog at most. Talin found himself laughing as he said,

"Ah, well, that's a bit complicated. Probably wouldn't believe me if I told ya," His grin faded a bit as he said the last. A booted foot lashed out to knock him lightly in his own.

"Dude, try me. We're in a city powered by weird glowing planet goo. Who would've believed that shit way back when?" Talin crouched down in front of his unit mate and smirked.

"What if I said I was trained by wild monsters?" Neither could keep a straight face and Talin fell over laughing when Callian shoved him in the shoulder. "Try again, smart ass," The blond said still grinning. Talin's smile faded again but he tried to keep a light tone as he spoke.

"I…uh. I fell as a kid…into a Mako well. Life's a bit different after that," he said averting his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure if he wanted the guy to believe him or not but it was out there now.

"You're… you're not kidding, are you," Callian paled a bit at the thought. "How did you survive that? Anyone I ever heard of died…" his words tapered off and as Talin fidgeted with his gloves, Callian's mind jumped to a conclusion. "Oh Goddess, your arms…are they, scarred? Is that why you have them covered?" He was relieved when Talin shook his head.

"Not scarred, but…" He stopped himself. How much did he want to say? He just met this guy, but he needed allies, needed people he could trust. For cadets, that was supposed to be their unit. He swallowed hard, and peeled back his glove a bit. "They aren't scarred but I came out…different." He kept his eyes on Callian's face as he pulled off the glove and rolled up the sleeve.

Mako as it comes up from the earth is a bright, glowing green. In the human body, it is almost invisible other than the glowing blue-green in a SOLDIER's eyes. Talin's arms, on the other hand, were stained as if with teal dye all the way up to mid forearm. Shock, awe, and raw curiosity ran across Cal's face as he looked at the colored skin. He reached out before snapping his hand back.

"Sorry, it probably hurts, doesn't it?" Talin shook his head, mind reeling. Shock was a common reaction to his strange markings, fear even more so. The last thing he ever expected was for someone to want to touch them.

"No, they don't hurt. It feels just like regular skin, but…" he trailed off and just held out his hand. He almost jolted when Cal touched his palm. Touch was beyond rare for Talin, it had been…a long time since anyone had touched his hands.

Callian was full of curiosity now and scooted forward to take the hand into both of his, turning it over and looking closely at it. The look of concentration made him smile at his new friend and he laughingly asked if he could have his hand back.

"Sorry, its just so odd. Who would have thought that would happen? Its still a miracle you didn't die from the fall. Why do you keep them covered if they aren't sensitive though?"

Talin scoffed, "You know what happens to anything that has to do with Mako, right? Shin-Ra gets ahold if it or them, and they disappear. I was told to work hard and show my worth to Shin-Ra. Make myself visible for all the right reasons, so I can't be just quietly disappeared." Callian laughed at that but then looked thoughtful and stood.

"Well, you know you can trust me to keep your secret till you're ready but, honestly, I think you should leave off the sleeves. People will look at you funny for a second but if you show them what you can do, they won't give a damn," He said as he held out a hand to help up the redhead. Talin took the hand and thought over the advice. It was tempting, but he needed to think on it for a bit and said so.

"While you think about it, show me some more of what you can do. Don't hold back on me this time, let's see what you got, dude." A quick grin was all Callian got before Talin was sprinting off into a series of flips and other ground acrobatics. A lightning quick jump had him half way up a wall before he caught a hand-hold and pulled himself the rest of the way with a fluid grace of long practice. It was mesmerizing to the blond who watched with an excited smile. _This guy's amazing..._ Was all he could think as he walked forward towards a low ledge to keep the other boy in his view. As he watched, his eyes were caught by a green glow coming from Talin's arms. It had to be some kind of Mako reaction to glow like that.

Talin pulled harder on the Mako in his system and let fly a range of kicks and combination assaults against an invisible foe. He pulled more and more as he went trying to exhaust himself. He had been so pent up for days and the ability to let loose was everything he needed right then. Having an unafraid observer was another thing pushing him on. He would never admit it, but he had always wanted to show off but people were either afraid or only interested in what he could do for them. Never just in him.

This last thought spurred him to throw himself down from the high ledge into the hard landing he loved. He landed, feeling the sting up his legs and arms, and looked straight down into Callian's eyes with a smug smirk on his face at having surprised the boy. The look on his face was shocked but not at the close landing.

"Your eyes! Dude, holy hell man!"

Talin cocked his head to the side in confusion, "My eyes?"

"Whoa, they are changing...Hang on, do that again," Callian pulled his phone out as Talin continued to try to figure out what had happened. _His eyes? What about them... "_ Go on, do it again. I can video so you will see what I mean."

Not sure what to expect, he took off again and launched up and back down in the same flip and using Mako to make the landing like he just had. Again he was almost eye level with the blond as he looked up but a phone camera was aimed at his face this time.

"Got it!" Callian said as he stopped recording and turned around to lean against the wall, holding his phone up as he replayed the video. Talin watched himself launch off the ledge and come plummeting down but when his past-self looked up into the camera, he couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise. The eyes looking into the camera were crystal green but quickly melted back into the normal stormy grey-blue. Shock was all he could feel as he took the phone and watched it again.

"I...I never knew they did that..."

"Really? How could you not? It's so obvious even from a distance. I was sure your eyes were different earlier, but thought that maybe I was just mistaken."

Talin handed the phone back and just shook his head before coming down off the ledge.

"No one was ever nearby when I used Mako before. I only used it against monsters and the people of my town never came near me when I was training. Hell, they never came near me at all, but especially when I had a sword in my hands." The last was a frustrated grumble as he pulled his sleeves and gloves back on.

"You are going to draw a lot of attention if your eyes shift like that every time. You sure you won't leave the sleeves off and just get the shock over with?"

"I'll think about it, but for now I think we better head back to the barracks." Turns out he was right, it was about fifteen minutes till curfew and they needed to get back to meet the other guys.

* * *

The barracks were noisy with eighteen other cadets as they entered, and all cried a raucous welcome at the two before a few came up to introduce themselves.

Talin hauled himself up onto his top bunk and just smiled. It was so different here. These guys didn't know him from any other cadet and all were happy to meet and get to know him. Callian turned out to be his bunkmate as well and had climbed up to sit with him.

Cody and Kyle were both up on Cody's bunk and called out for the others asking for attention.

"Hey, so we all want to get to know each other so let's do rounds. Everyone up on the bunks and let's go round with name, age, hometown, and so on. Anything you want to share."

"I'll start," Kyle bounced on the bunk before standing on it in an overabundance of excitement. "My name's Kyle. I'm 15 but will be 16 in a few months and am from Melcala near Rocket Town. I was sent here to keep out of trouble but they goofed and sent this idiot with me." He pointed at Cody and laughed as his leg was pulled from under him making him crash down onto the bunk again.

"This idiot has a name, jackass," He said laughing at his partner in crime. "I'm Cody and I'm 16 and also from Melcala. We were supposed to be split up but the recruiting officer took pity on a couple of country boys and let us come here together." The blond said and pointed at the next bunk, "Your turn guys."

The introductions went down the bunks and Talin hoped that he would remember half the names the next morning. When it was his turn, he told them he was from a tiny little nowhere town in Corel and that he had been his town's hunter. This brought a few questions and excited comments about having someone with experience in the unit. Callian helped him out by cutting in to introduce himself and get the ball moving again.

Only two were from Midgar, Brooks and Hank, the rest were from all over. Juno, Mideel, even one from Wutai named Lox. He was a quiet guy but Talin could tell that nothing passed in the room that he didn't take notice. When asked why he was here from Wutai, he told them that he had been an orphan in Wutai and was evacuated with the others by SOLDIERs when the fighting got to his town. They had kept them safe and offered to transfer any that wanted back to Midgar. Lox had been given the choice and chose Midgar. He came to respect the SOLDIERs that had protected the kids and wanted to pay forward that kindness.

It also came out that Talin was the oldest in the group since he would be 19 in about six weeks. Kyle was obviously the baby of the group as normally you had to be 16 to become a Cadet.

It was getting late as the introductions wound down and Callian poked Talin in the ribs.

"We better get to bed. Classes are early and breakfast is even earlier."

"Ya, your right. OK guys, we can all talk more tomorrow, best get ready for lights out." Talin called out to the group and hopped down to go brush his teeth. It felt odd calling them to order, but something about being here made him feel bold enough to take charge. He was relieved when the unit listened and started getting ready for bed, hopping off bunks and heading to the bathroom or changing into nightclothes. Callian laughed at his surprise at being listened to.

"Keep that up, and you'll be in charge before you know it."

That night Talin lay in his bunk listening to the quiet breathing of the guys around him and wondered at Callian's words. He didn't really want to be in charge of anyone, but being listened to was definitely nice for once. The other thing on his mind was his markings. He didn't know if it was the right plan or not to reveal them but he wanted to. His unit had accepted him with open arms but they didn't know even a smidge about who he really was so it was going to be a shot in the dark. At least he had Callian. The other boy had been by his side since they got back to the unit, and had even pulled up his sleeve a bit when It slipped, hiding the action in a playful headlock as they were walking back to the bunk.

However tomorrow went, Talin knew he couldn't hide forever. Better face it now and deal with any consequences on his terms, instead of letting it come out by accident. Rolling over to his side and pulling the sleeves up again, he settled his thoughts. Tomorrow was the beginning of more than just a new quarter for Cadets at Shin-Ra. It was the first day Talin would stop hiding, whether the world was ready for him or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

**Chapter 2**

Morning came with a slow beeping as someone's alarm chimed before they hit snooze, but it was more than enough to wake several, including Talin. It was early, only about 0500 and breakfast wouldn't be served till 0630 but there was no going back to sleep for him.

Crawling out of his bunk he dropped off the side, and moved to the showers. Better get one before the stalls were full. There were only five for showers so they had to rotate, same with toilets. Once he was in the stall, he tore off the long sleeve shirt and gloves. He really did hate them, and it would be a blessing to be free of the need to cover his arms. Cold water poured down on him as he flipped the taps over and for a moment, he just stood there in the freezing spray to let it wake him up the rest of the way. Soon enough the water went hot, and he scrubbed down and washed his short cut hair before turning it off. Quick showers were a must in the barracks he had been told, otherwise there wouldn't be enough hot water for all of his unit.

He toweled off and listened. None were with him in the shower area, but he didn't want to risk it yet. He changed in the stall into his new uniform pants and shirt and pulled on the sleeves and gloves last before stepping out.

Callian was just getting up and stretching as he came back and looked at his arms.

"So, what's the call?" He asked and smiled as Talin nodded his head.

"I better do it now. Just... I'm just worried about their reactions. You're the first to not freak, you know."

"Well, you're not in some backwoods town anymore. People can think past their fear of the unknown, just give them a chance." Cal held out his hand and grasped Talin's forearm, forcing Talin's hand to grip his. "We may have just met, but a Cadet's unit is their family and it is our job to care for one another. I'm your brother now, so are the rest of these guys. Trust us to take care of you, Talin." The speech was impassioned but quiet enough to only be heard between the two of them.

Talin's grip tightened on Callian's arm and he nodded again. "Before we leave for breakfast, then. I want to get it out there so I can take the damn things off, but let's just keep it to the basics for now, k?" He said with a small smile, but the worry was still in his eyes. Cal pulled him forwards, and gave him a brief one-armed hug before letting go and backing up again.

Head reeling from everything, Talin hopped up onto his bunk and started getting socks and boots on. He had had more contact with people in this last 24-hour period than he had in months, and it was jarring. Checking his phone, he saw it was just ticking over to 0530.

"Ok, guys," He spoke in a louder voice that carried across the room, "0530, time to get a move on if we want to get to breakfast before it's cold." The grunts and sleepy groans sounded round the room as the sleepers roused. He watched from his bunk as several almost crawled to the showers and others rolled back into their beds for a few more minutes.

Eventually, all were awake, and either ready to go or just finishing dressing. Cal hopped up with Talin and gave him a look as if to ask, 'Ready?'. He nodded back and pulled the sleeves and gloves off. "Can't believe I'm doing this..." He whispered to himself. Callian smirked and hopped down from the bunk.

"We better get a move on, guys." he said, and clapped Talin on the shoulder when he also jumped down. Talin was uncomfortable and fidgeted endlessly as they walked towards the door.

It was torture on Talin's nerves as he waited for the first person to say something. He kept his arms down and tried to keep distance from the others. Gods it was awkward, how had Callian convinced him to do this?

Anders and Tores were standing by the door talking about their home towns as they approached. Tores had been with Talin on the ride over from Costa Del Sol where he had lived all his life. His skin held the traditional tan of a beach town and his hair, that was up in a short tail, could only be called chocolate in color. Hidden within the long strands were a few sections of lighter highlights from the constant sun. Eyes of light blue were full of happy memories as he spoke of home.

Anders was from Kisk, a larger town out in the grasslands where his family moved when he was 10. He had a unique look with black hair that had been buzzed off the sides and left long on top. This morning it was jelled back to keep it out of his eyes that were such a dark color, they almost appeared black in dim lighting. His rugged looks were marred with two scars in a line down his face. One was a nick out of his right eyebrow, between eye and temple, and the other was just at the corner of his mouth on upper lip.

Anders did a double take and frowned. "Dude, is that what they do to hunters in your town?" The question was kind but Talin still flinched.

"N... No, it's from an accident when I was a kid." He stammered out and tried to leave it at that but now Tores had turned to look also.

"What kind of accident does that? Looks like you fell into a pot of clothing dye." Tores said as he stepped forward to take a closer look. Talin was fighting with the urge to flee and backed up a step as he answered.

"I... uh, well, I fell into a well when I was six...a Mako well..." He couldn't look up as he stumbled over the words and watched as a few more pairs of boots came into view followed by a quiet gasp.

"You what?!" It was Cody and the loud exclamation made him snap his head up. "How did you survive? Did it hurt? OH! Did you meet the Goddess? Is she as beautiful as people say? Does she have big tits? C'mon dude spill!" The questions came out rapid fire and Talin was almost laughing by the end of the more ridiculous ones. He waved the other boy off and tried to back up again but found himself almost surrounded by the others. All were curiously looking at his arms and some laughed as well at Cody.

"No, none of that. I didn't see the Goddess, in fact I don't really remember anything. I blacked out and woke up days later with the marks and that was it." Cody looked almost disappointed at the lack of juicy details and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"What good is a near death experience if nothing interesting happens?"

"Do they hurt? Is that why you had them covered yesterday?" Milo, the smallest of the group asked from his spot leaning against the wall. With short, fluffy copper hair and the build of a pipe cleaner, many wondered why he had been accepted for the Cadet Program. He was only about five foot six and it didn't look like he would get any bigger no matter what training he had.

Talin couldn't help the small laugh as he shook his head. Was that always going to be the first question for most people?

"No, they don't hurt. I keep them covered because I don't want to freak people out, but I'm tired of hiding them." He saw nods of understanding from a few as he glanced around.

"C'mon guys, lets head to breakfast, you can chat and walk, least I hope you can," Callian said with a grin and took Talin's hand to pull him through the group to the door before letting go.

As they moved out of the barracks to breakfast, several more questions were asked about Talin's fall and about him being a hunter for his town. What monsters did he fight? How old was he when he started hunting? He must be good to be a solo hunter, could he give them some pointers for sword fighting? He answered as best he could but was glad when they made it into the cafeteria and the conversation turned to food and classes.

A few people around them looked pointedly at Talin's arms but said nothing. It wasn't till he was getting a tray of food that one of the cooks spoke up.

"Man, if I was you, I'd report whoever did that. Those blue toilet tabs are toxic you know..." Talin was confused and didn't say anything but Callian about died laughing as they moved to a table. It wasn't unheard of for new recruits to be hazed and one of the most common ways was getting shoved into a toilet. More of the guys overheard.

A few laughed but Michael, the largest guy in their unit, frowned. When standing, he was an inch or so taller than Talin but built like a wall with broad shoulders. His skin was the color of caramel and his hair and eyes a matching warm brown.

"We better start spreading the truth around. Wouldn't be good if people think your being abused by your unit," He said in a quiet deep voice.

Drew, who was sitting next to Michael, agreed. "If they are going to spread rumors, let's give them a better one. Nothing better than the truth, in this case." He said with a sly smile. Drew was a boy of average height, about five foot nine, with dark hair and eyes a shade of blue only slightly brighter than Talin's. He shifted over and tapped Joey, who's most striking feature was the bright almost gold of his eyes that flashed with mischief as Drew whispered in his ear. He had tan skin much like Drew but his hair was longer and a soft brown. The three had all come from Bayder, but Drew and Joey had grown up together and the look they shared made Talin hesitate.

"I don't know, guys... I don't want this getting blown out of proportion..." as rumors had a tendency to do.

"Better to have mostly truth than some crazy fiction. Truth you can work with. They think we're hurtin' you and it could cause real problems." Joey said as he and Drew stood.

"Don't worry, Talin," Michael said, drawing his attention back to him, "They know what they're doing. Besides, we'll be sure to correct anyone that decides to...embellish the story," He said with a grin that bode ill for such a person.

* * *

The first class of the day was a weapons and hand-to-hand class. Each Unit took classes together for the first year at Shin-Ra so they found seating together in the lecture hall and waited for their instructor.

Just before the bell rang, a tall man with spiky black hair and sharp blue eyes walked through the door with a huge smile and apology. He wore the uniform of a SOLDIER but it was black instead of the blue and red they had seen previously. As with all of the ranking officers, he was well muscled in all the ways of a true fighter but not bulky as some were. Talin noticed a fluidity to his movements that was subtly different as well. Something told him that this guy could go from zero to one hundred in an instant.

"Sorry guys and gals, last minute change," He said with a one hand scratching the back of his neck. "Looks like your regular instructor, 2nd class Martin, isn't back from extended assignment yet, so I'll be taking over for this quarter."

Whispers exploded around the room as the SOLDIER went to the desk to sort out the paperwork he had brought with him. Hank was sitting just below Talin in the rows and was almost bouncing with excitement. Leaning down he asked who the guy was and was promptly stared at by all in hearing range.

"You seriously don't know? Wow, you really did live in the middle of nowhere. That's SOLDIER 1st class Commander Zack Fair." The name was faintly familiar but Talin still shrugged. Hank elaborated. "He's one of only four 1st class SOLDIERS and was promoted just recently to that rank. He was Commander Angeal Hewley's student." Again, the name sounded familiar, and he had a partial memory of another dark-haired man, but that was all. Hank shook his head in frustration. "Eh, we can teach you later." And he turned back to the front as Zack passed stacks of papers to the front row to hand up the tiers.

Hank was one of the two who were native to Midgar so it was no wonder if he knew all the big named SOLDIERs, but the hero worship in the Cadet's eyes almost made Talin laugh. Hank had looked like a bit of a dreamer when they did introductions last night. Those light brown eyes had wandered often and never quite focused on any of them. Somehow, he had managed to keep his long dark hair from being trimmed and it fell from the loose tie he had it in.

"Ok! So, since this is all really last minute, I just wanted to let you guys know that we will be working from the schedule Lieutenant Martin had set up. That means that on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday we will be in lecture hall for the book-smarts section. Thursday and Friday will be hands on in the training rooms up on the 7th floor, room 7-3, so be in comfortable workout clothes on those days."

Many more excited murmurs went round the room at that. They would get to train with a 1st?! How cool was that? They were going to learn so much!

On the schedule that had made it up to them, it showed that Zack would be doing one-on-ones to see where each Cadet was for close combat that Thursday. Talin was excited for the chance to spar against one of SOLDIER's elite and looked forward to it. He was an anomaly in his unit, he found out later. Most were scared shitless at the idea.

The rest of the class session was going over what would be covered in the quarter. Most of it would be learning how to operate and care for different weapons used by the infantry. The rest would be a beginner class for of close combat.

Just as the class was being released, Talin heard his name called.

"Cadet Graft, can I see you for a moment before you go?" Zack called from his desk. Callian offered to stay and wait for him, but Talin waved him and the others on, "I'll catch up, go on."

When he made it down the stairs, he was met with a wide, welcoming smile that all but dissolved the minor worry at being pulled aside.

Standing to attention, he saluted with a quick, "Sir."

Zack's eyes followed Talin's hand as he saluted. "At ease, Cadet," He said and Talin relaxed his pose. "I won't keep you long, but I wanted to check on you." His smile faded a bit and a hint of concern touched his eyes. "To be blunt, I wanted to see if you...needed to report something? Possibly some trouble with your unit?" He asked and gestured to the arms Talin had clasped behind his back.

"Oh, no, Sir. Nothing like that. It's... from when I was a kid. There was an accident and it left my arms like this." He pulled his arms from behind him to show the 1st as he spoke. Zack was curious but didn't pry.

"Ok, Cadet. Just wanted to make sure." The charming smile was back, and Talin couldn't help but appreciate how handsome his teacher was... "You better catch up with your Unit for second session. See you tomorrow," He said, the casual dismissal freeing Talin to sprint up the steps of the hall and out the door. Dayton, Callian, and Anders were waiting for him saying they had decided to wait for him while the others went ahead.

"What did he want?" Dayton asked as they moved quickly down the halls.

"He asked if I needed to report a hazing," Talin said laughingly. The concern that the 1st had shown surprised him but it was kinda nice. He wasn't invisible here, or at least he wasn't to Commander Fair and his Unit.

* * *

The rest of the day went by much as Zack's class had. They were introduced to their instructors and what they would be covering for the quarter before moving on to the next class.

Their second class was Military History, and Talin was actually looking forward to it, unlike most of the group. Raised where he was, he never had access to information on the wider world and craved the knowledge like a starved man craved food. When prompted by the instructor for each person to take a course book with them if they desired, Talin hopped up and snagged one in an instant.

After that was a drill/gym class. It focused on strength training, sharpening reflexes, endurance building, agility and so on. Talin found himself bored in this one and not really looking forward to it.

Just looking down the activities list made him wonder if he should talk to someone about moving to something more challenging. No, that would only draw more attention to him that he didn't want. Guess he would have to try and not use any Mako while training. It would suck but he had to get established here before more people found out what he was really capable of. Callian knew, and Talin was beyond thankful that his new friend hadn't reacted badly, but who could say how others would respond.

Lunch was after tactics and then they had a class on military tactics. It was a limited class since new Cadets only needed to follow orders not plan assaults, but it would help them understand some of the 'why' of their orders.

The last class they had for the day was Creature Studies. Again, it was a greatly abbreviated class that only covered basics of world monsters. It would involve lots of memorization of weaknesses and how to identify each monster but that was all. It would be useful for any of them that made it to SOLDIER and possibly for any Infantry that are deployed outside of the city, but till then it was mostly useless info.

They wandered out of the last class chatting about what classes they were looking forward to and the ones they dreaded. It was still an hour before dinner would be available so the group took the elevators up to their barracks to drop off books and all the papers from the day.

"Hey, Talin, want to come with us to the training rooms after dinner? We wanted to brush up on some hand-to-hand before our spar with Commander Fair," Joey asked as they headed back down for dinner.

"Sure, I could use some brush up, too. Been a while since I actually got to fight against a person and not just a training dummy." Talin was glad for the invite so he could at least get some kind of a workout in. Even if it wouldn't be as intense as he needed to get tired it would help.

Dinner was full of laughter as Milo and Cody got into a contest of who had the better stupid story from their home towns. Both had some that just couldn't be true but were funny enough to have the unit dying, and several from other tables, too. By the end of dinner, it was called a draw and Talin's sides hurt from laughing.

As it turned out, all of the Unit had decided to get some practice in that night. Room 22-1 was the largest training room and was full of the floormats that they needed. Callian and Dayton were already paired up when Talin looked around for him and he paused, unsure who to pair with. A slight tap at his shoulder by Michael answered his dilemma.

With a nod, they moved to an open mat and began a slow sparing session that sped up as they got comfortable with each other. Talin had wondered if people would avoid touching his arms even after he uncovered them, but Michael had no such hesitation. They grappled and sparred without even a moment of awkwardness, much to his relief, and he got his ass thrown a few times. Michael might have been big but he could pull out some speed in short bursts that surprised Talin.

The focused effort of not using Mako was almost as draining as if he had and he was glad when he finally landed a solid pin on the larger Cadet, ending that match. Rolling from the hold and helping his partner up, they called it quits for the night and leaned against the near wall to watch some of the others.

"You fight well. How long have you been training?" Michael asked as he handed the redhead a water bottle.

"I was seven when I started training to be a hunter. I had to be good, my teachers didn't tolerate disappointment..." The sentence burned with resentment but Michael chuckled.

"Ah, those types," He said, shaking his head. "From what I hear, you'll wish they were your teachers again after a few months in the SOLDIER program." The deep chuckle was contagious, even more so as they watched Milo fly screaming across the mat as Chase put too much power behind a throw. The momentum of his throw sent Chase to the floor as well. He frustratedly got back to his feet and ran hands through his bleached white hair.

"Sorry, Milo. I've been trying to get that one down," He said with regret showing in his sharp grey eyes.

Laughter quelling to a small chuckle, Talin walked over to the pair and helped the small boy up.

"Way too much power, Chase," Talin said, still smiling, and had him shift his feet a bit and try again with a less than willing Milo. This time, the throw was more controlled and Chase was able to slow his momentum and catch himself instead of following his opponent to the floor. Milo called it quits and fled to sit next to Michael by the wall so Talin stepped in as Chase's partner. He had him do the same throw and compensate for a heavier and taller foe.

It was a great feeling to work with someone so willing to learn. He had the move down by the third try, successfully throwing Talin exactly to the edge of the mat while maintaining his balance. A few of the others had been watching from their mats, long since done with their own sparing, and congratulated Chase.

Tired and sweaty, the group cleaned up the mats and headed back for bed. Talin found himself asked by a few to spar with them the next night. All wanted his help with this or that and he promised to help if he could.

As he fell into bed that night, he found a feeling of contentment settle over him. Little by little he was making a place for himself in this group. They weren't afraid to come in contact with his strange colored skin and several had even fist-bumped him after his training with Chase. None but Callian knew about his ability to use the Mako in his system, but maybe... The need for acceptance ended that train of thought.

He couldn't risk scaring away the few friends he had made so far, and nothing would do that faster than seeing his arms glow like a damn reactor. Or, Goddess forbid, an accidental use of Mako in a match. The thought scarred him more than anything and set him firmly in his decision to restrain his use of it. He would just have to sneak away to drain off some of the energy. Too long and it would start to burn under his skin, but maybe Callian would help him secure a training room.

Plan made, he let himself slip into sleep at last, but his dreams were too full of nightmare memories to be restful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

Smoke choked his lungs and a sort of rushing roaring sound filled his ears. Nothing but darkness met him when he tried to look around. Pain bloomed at the back of his head, limbs became heavy, sound faded slowly but the smell of burning things was so strong...

With a gasp, Talin sat bolt upright out of bed. He could almost feel the grit of ashes in his mouth as the fog of nightmares cleared and he was left with a strange sense that he was forgetting something. Beyond the roar of flames and smothering blackness there was something he had... heard? Or maybe something he had felt? It was slipping away like sand the more he tried to recapture the sensation and finally gave up. With a sigh he flopped back down onto the bed and pulled his phone out from beneath the pillow. 0400.

With a groan he rolled off the edge and caught himself on the floor with hands and feet. Might as well get a shower before the others. Cold water woke him up the rest of the way and he let his mind drift to the night terror. He had had the same experience before but this was the first time he had the feeling like he had missed something. It felt important, but like most dreams it danced further away the more he reached for it.

He scrubbed away the annoyance and flipped the taps off with a little more force than needed before stepping out to dry off. Why was this bothering him so much? Forgetting was something he _wished_ he could do and now he was angry about it?

Towel round his waist, he moved out to the main room and tried to get his gear out quietly to get dressed. Curfew was in effect from 2200 till 0430 so he threw on his lose gym gear before tapping Callian.

"Talin?" Came the tired grumble.

"Hey, I'm going to the gym for a bit. Be back before breakfast." He told the half-awake Cadet. No use worrying anyone by his unexplained disappearance. All the answer he got was a thumbs up from the pile of blankets and mop of blond hair. He wanted to smile at the exchange but could only manage half of one.

The quick trip up to the training rooms was silent. Not another person in sight, but he still worried about being caught unawares. He took a mid-hall room at random and then placed his shoes against the inside of sliding door where they would fall when it opened. For extra caution, he dimmed the lights to just 15%. He could see fine when acclimated but anyone coming in would be blind for the moments Talin needed to cut off the Mako. It wasn't much, but it would have to work for now.

Taking a fighting stance in the center of the room, he pulled hard on that burning lifeforce and let it disperse throughout his body. Small lines of his veins started to glow and his arms lit faintly where the skin was stained. The tingle that spread along his nerves told him to do something or pay for inactivity but he waited. Taking one long, deep breath then another before he started a slow shadow boxing session. Slow was hard with that much power built up but it was the better way to drain Mako. Focusing on every step, punch, hook, kick, and the few high flips he threw in. It was a sweet torture and about forty minutes in he was happily worn out. He had used about half of the store of power. No need to drain it too far, just enough to stop the burning itch under his skin for another day or so.

Shaking his arms out and cutting off the Mako he headed back over to his shoes and headed back to his Unit.

Some are still snoozing as he comes in, including Callian. Mood restored after the exercise, Talin sneaks up on the younger Cadet, drawing the attention of a few others who snicker quietly. Some subtle sense tips Callian off, but it is moments to late. Talin lunges at him and they tumble out the other side of the bed in a flurry of blankets and a yell of shock. Those watching burst into laughter as the blond struggles to free himself from strong arms and the tangle of fabric to no avail. Kyle jumps in like a referee and starts counting as Talin shifts his hold to a makeshift pin.

"Talin! C'mon! Naa...Seriously man let me up!" Callian's laughing complaints cause those in the bathrooms to peak out as well and soon all are calling out advice to him.

"Eight!... Nine!... Ten!" Kyle yelled over the commotion and Talin relents. Rolling off the other boy he helps him up and gets a light jab in the shoulder for the prank.

"I cover for you and this is how I get repaid?" Cal grumbled as he threw his blankets back on the bed and headed for the showers with Talin. The playful assault has all awake now and before long the Unit is ready for breakfast.

* * *

Classes that day were similar to the one before. More basic information that hardly covered anything at all but it was a start. In weapons and combat, Commander Fair gave them an ungraded test on weapons to see what was common knowledge and where they would need to devote more time to study. Talin was shocked at just how many types of weapons and guns were on the quiz. He had hardly heard of a quarter of them and felt slightly embarrassed till after when some of the others grumbled about their own inexperience.

Military history covered a broad section of the most recent war. They looked at some maps of Wutai that showed the major battle locations and the teacher spoke briefly on the three biggest. Talin had heard about the Wutai war but never really understood the scope of the fighting till then. The continent was massive. The number of combatants on both sides was staggering but, in the end, it had been the might of SOLDIER that had ended the fighting. General Sephiroth and his Commanders had decimated any foe. The fighting ended when they captured the enemies' main fortress in a single night, forcing their surrender as the last pocked of resistance was exterminated.

Talin felt sorry for the Wutanese. They had fought a losing battle from the beginning but they had fought anyways. For their homeland, for their people, and eventually, just for revenge of their fallen friends and family. Now they were at peace, but it was a forced and shaky thing built on fear.

They were all glad for the physical exercise of gym and pushed through the obstacle course without needing prodding from the instructor. It was good to move and get out some of the pent up energy from sitting through classes. Talin focused on his movements and kept strong reign on his body's urge to use Mako to assist him through the course. It was like forcing a bird to walk instead of fly but the need to fit in was stronger than that primal urge.

The rest of the day flew by after lunch. Tactics was slow and boring and monster studies was tedious for him. He knew the different types of monsters they were covering already and could tell male from female or the ones that had no gender. By the time they were released from the last class, Talin was ready to tear out his hair.

"Gods, if there was one class I could get out of it would be monster studies. I wish Lieutenant Roth would just give me the final so I could skip the rest of the quarter." Talin grumbled to Callian as they worked their way through the dinner line.

"You could ask but I doubt he would let you. I hear he is a bit of a hard ass on Cadets." Most of the unit was already sitting at one of the long tables and they quickly took the seats Dayton had guarded for them.

"I can't wait to get into hand-to-hand training with Commander Fair. At least then I'll be learning something new," Talin said as he dug into his dinner.

"Can't believe you're excited to spar with him. Dude is a 1st. I know he won't hurt us but still! They are way to freaking strong and fast for us to keep up with..." Hank said from down the table in obvious awe. Most nodded in agreement, Talin seamed the only one excited by the prospect of going toe to toe with the Commander and laughed at their hesitance.

"You'll never get better if you aren't challenged. What better way to learn than by working with the best Shin-Ra has to offer?" He said with an encouraging smile.

A scoff was heard from the table behind Talin and a sneering voice was heard saying, "If I were Commander Zack, I wouldn't spar with that freak. He would stain my gym clothes blue with that shit."

"I guess that won't be a problem for you, Bastion. No one wants to spar with known cheaters." Tores shot back. It was evident by the remark that the two knew each other. The words were aimed to sting and obviously they hit their mark. Tores was pulled forcefully from his seat and held up almost off the floor by the bigger boy. Bastion was tall and, like Michael, was well built for his age. His eyes flashed with rage for being called out and all froze as his other arm hauled back to drive a punch into Tores' face. The blow never landed.

Next thing Bastion knew, he was crumpled against the far wall of the cafeteria with said 'freak' standing over him. The eyes that looked down into his were not normal, crystal green and bright with a glow like a SOLDIER's... Pain finally registered along Bastion's back and head as his body caught up with the fact that he had been thrown almost twenty feet from where he had been standing with Tores. He groaned and his gaze wavered from pain till a hand gripped the neck of his shirt and his eyes shot open. The hand that was holding him was glowing a sickly green and their eyes locked again as Talin spoke.

"Never lay a hand on my unit unless you want to lose them..." The darkness in those words scared Bastion to the point that all he could do was shake his head mutely.

Talin hardly remembered standing or charging to the aid of his unit mate. As soon as that fist was raised to strike Tores he just acted. Mako flooded his system as he jumped from his seat and lunged. In a flash of green light, he wrenched the grasping hand from Tores' neck and his other slammed open palmed into Bastion's chest, sending him flying. The force was checked at the last second to lessen the impact but the boy's body still crashed into the wall with a loud smack. All Talin could feel was rage. He wouldn't allow Tores to be harmed for defending him from a heckler, but he hadn't intended for it to get this far out of hand...

As the words slipped from his mouth, Talin regained control of himself and realized his, possibly fatal, mistake. His arms were glowing an unearthly green and the eyes reflected in the other boys were just as bright with power. _What have I done?!_

With haste Talin cut off the flow of Mako and released the bully before taking a step back. Whispers assailed his ears and he couldn't stop the tremor of fear that ran down his spine.

"Look at his arms!"

"What happened? He moved so fast I missed it!"

"What is he?"

"Did you see? He really is a freak."

The panic that had rooted Talin in place broke like a dam and he bolted. Remnant Mako hastened his departure and he caught only one yell of "Talin!" from behind him before he was out the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

Tores found himself sitting on the floor and watched dazed as Talin leaned over Bastion to whisper something in his ear. A green glow emanated from the older Cadet's arms. What is that? What happened? Before he could turn to ask the others, Talin bolted from the room as it exploded in whispers. Callian was on his feet, "Talin!" he called out but he was gone.

"The hell was that?" Jasper said from his seat across the table. The dark-haired boy was as confused as the rest of them as they looked from one another for answers. The only one that didn't was Callian.

"Cal, the hell did we just see?" Dayton asked from next to his friend. All eyes fell to the blond and he just looked back to the doors where Talin had fled.

"I... I need to go after him," was all he said as he moved to follow.

"Wait. Tell us what's going on," Dayton urged again, gripping Cal's arm as he passed.

"Ya, seriously, Cal. What was that glowing thing Talin did?" Hank asked. As the shock wore of, Callian could see mild fear settle on the faces of some of the group. This wasn't going well. He needed to turn this around fast but he couldn't do it here where everyone could hear...

"C'mon, I'll tell you, but not here. We have to go after Talin, he needs us right now," He said and then muttered under his breath, "Probably scared out of his mind..."

* * *

Callian was wrong. Talin wasn't scared. He'd grown up with fear, had known its stomach-turning presence since a very young age. But this bone shaking panic was a new monster all together. One that he couldn't fight or run from.

He had attacked someone. That alone was punishable, but he had used Mako to amplify that attack in front of at least two hundred witnesses. The cat was out of the bag, there was no going back now. He had been so confident that he could keep it contained. How arrogant he had been. Mako was a force of nature. Why had he thought he could box it away? All that work, the forged papers, promises that he would keep it in check, months of planning, for what? For him to blow it only three days in!

He had run to one of the 23rd floor training rooms and hidden amongst the simulated mountain crags and cliffs. He wished he had a better place to hide but it was all he had unless he wanted to actually leave the building. Or should he? If he left now, he could lose himself into the deep shadows of Midgar before anyone started after him. Maybe he could get away before word of the odd, Mako powered Cadet reached the science department. Maybe...

The sound of the gym doors opening cut off his line of thought and he ducked further into the shadows of the spire he was behind.

"Talin?" A tentative voice called out.

"Cal?" Sure, there weren't many places that he could really go but he was surprised that his friend had found him so fast.

"Dude! Thank the Goddess! Where are you? You ok?" The relief in Callian's voice both soothed and pained him. What a position to put his supposed friend into. He had asked for his silence on the subject and then blew that secrecy to hell and back.

Taking a shaky breath, Talin stood from his hiding spot and moved to the cliff edge that looked towards the doors. "Here, and ya I'm...fine I guess..." He said with an expression that was everything but fine.

Callian moved to the base of the cliff, about twelve feet below. "That was one hell of a way to blow your cover," The blond said with a half-smile.

"Is Tores alright?"

"Oh ya, he's fine. Can't say the same for Bastion, but he sure won't mess with you again anytime soon. Dude looked freaked when they took him to medical, but he was walking ok on his own from what I saw," He paused for a second before asking, "You held back, didn't you?" Talin sat down on the cliff ledge and scrubbed both hands into his hair.

"I... I don't even remember getting up or charging him," He said with a slight crack in his voice. "I saw him grab Tores and then next thing I see is my fist aimed at Bastion's chest. All I could do was change it to a palm strike and cut as much force from the blow as possible." The anguish in his voice cut Callian deeply as he listened. "I didn't wanna hurt him but I wasn't about to let Tores take a beating for defending me." Talin almost whispered but his voice carried well enough in the open room.

"I don't know who I was trying to fool. A freak trying to become a SOLDIER. What a joke," He said with a disgusted sneer.

"You're not a freak, Talin!" Cal said firmly, "You're just different. You have a strength most could only dream of and you use it for the right reasons. You were a hunter to protect the people of your town, right? I'm betting you came here for similar reasons, didn't you?" The determination in Callian's eyes as he spoke broke through Talin's worry.

"I joined so I could help people. I don't want to hurt anyone..." He said looking away again.

"I know that, Talin." Cal said quietly.

"We all do," said another voice from the doorway. Talin jumped to his feet and saw his Unit huddled around the entrance. He hadn't noticed before that the doors didn't shut after Callian came in. They had been left open on purpose and the other Cadet's had heard everything. Michael had been the one to speak and now walked further into the room. Some came up with him without fear but still others were yet hesitant.

The instinct to run hit Talin hard, but there was nowhere to go and he dropped back down to sit on the ledge. Eyes meeting Callian's all he could do was ask, "Why?"

"Don't blame him, Talin. We pestered him till he was forced to let us come with," Chase said from a little behind Michael. Talin felt trapped but refused to let his instincts get the better of him for a second time that day.

"Just tell them what you told me," Callian encouraged. He was still at the base of the cliff but was now faced back towards the others almost like a guard.

"Please tell us something," Lox chuckled from near the back of the group, "Curiosity is killing me," He said with a slight smile.

"Seriously dude, tell us what it was you did back there." Cody was practically hiding behind Kyle as he spoke. Talin's stomach sunk further. Some of them were seriously freaked and he couldn't blame them. He dropped his gaze to his hands and took a shaky breath. _Now or never._ He thought.

Closing his eyes, he stretched his right arm out in front of himself and pulled on the Mako within. Several gasps were heard along with a quiet shuffle of feet. Opening now green eyes he looked around again. More fear but some faces also showed the same wonder of a small child playing with fire.

"Mako." He said quietly, looking at his outstretched hand before continuing. "After falling in the well, it wasn't just embedded in my skin, but all the way down to my cells. I learned that I could pull on it, use it to be faster, stronger." He dropped his arm and cut the Mako off, letting the glow fade away entirely.

"It's why you were a hunter so young..." Dayton said as he walked up to stand near Callian. He was watchful as he approached but not fearful. Talin nodded and could see the flinch from the group as his eyes shifted back to grey-blue from green.

"So, you were holding back in our match last night?" Michael looked more offended than anything and that pulled a small laugh from Talin.

"Ya... I don't like using it against people even in sparing. Today was..." He paused and looked up at Tores. " I didn't want you to get hurt because of me, Tores." He said and ran a hand through his hair. As fear was replaced by wary acceptance, the few hanging back moved closer.

"I didn't want you guys to find out this way. In fact, I would have preferred no one found out but..." He shrugged and scanned the faces of those around him. "So, what happens now?" Talin asked in a dull tone. Several looked from one to another of the group, unsure, before Jasper spoke up.

"I want a hot shower and to crash for the night," the dark-haired boy said. He had come from Junon with Milo and had the same fashion of speaking bluntly. "Don't know why we're making this such a big thing. He's Mako enhanced, so what? All SOLDIERs are. He's just a step ahead of us." Jaz threw his hands up in exasperation. "I, for one, think it's pretty awesome. Gives us someone to spar against who will be a real challenge. So long as you stop going easy on us," He said, looking up to lock eyes with Talin, a small grin forming on his face at the others hopeful expression.

"Jaz is right," Michael said in his low voice. "We all joined Shin-Ra to become SOLDIER and that means being enhanced. I don't see any problem, so long as you don't have another trick hiding up your sleeve?" The large boy said with a playful smile.

Talin couldn't help the laugh this time and held up his hands. "No sleeves to hide something, remember?"

The tension broke with a small bout of quiet laughter and chuckles. Zale, Brooks, and a few others looked like they were still a little uncomfortable, but relaxed a bit as the group made its way back to the barracks for the night.

Talin could understand the renewed hesitance to come in contact with his hands. For the most part, things went back to the way they had been earlier in the day. There was the odd look from one or another when he made a fast hand movement, but, hopefully, that too would soon pass.

* * *

When classes started the next day, Bastion the bully was not in attendance.

"Anyone know where Cadet Carter is?" Zack asked as he went down the attendance list. A smaller boy from Unit 23 stood.

"He's still in the medical ward, Sir." The boy sat but stood again when prompted as to why Bastion was in medical. "He was in an altercation last night at dinner, sir, and has been kept overnight to monitor for concussion." Several pairs of eyes turned to look in Talin's direction and whispers started that were easily picked up by Zack's enhanced hearing.

"What happened?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Bas learned not to pick on U28 is what happened..."

"Stupid bully got what he deserved."

Abruptly the chatter was cut off by the SOLDIER's authoritative voice, "That's enough." He scanned around the room and took note of several near smug looks from the U28 group before continuing. "Ok, let's get into today's lesson..." It was the last thing on the man's mind but he focused on the class till the chime tolled, releasing the cadets to their next class and Zack to investigate.

He had heard in passing about a scuffle in the cadet mess hall last night but hadn't thought anything of it. Quickly moving down to the cafeteria floor, he went to the security room. It held recordings for 36 hours before deleting them so he was able to bring up video from last night no problem. Four different angles played across the screen as he watched in five times speed till a light flashed and he backed it up. Hitting play, he watched at normal speed.

Bastion stood and yanked one of the U28 kids from the table and hauled back to punch him...then was gone in a flash of green light. Another view showed him sprawled on the floor by a wall yards away with Talin standing over him...glowing arms held stiffly at his sides. Zack backed up the tapes and slowed them down, trying to catching what he missed before. This time in .25 times playback, he watched Talin closely and saw the instant flash of green that flooded over his arms and eyes.

Shaking his head slightly in disbelief, Zack copied the video files onto an external drive he carried and then deleted the originals.

Walking back down to his lecture hall, he pulled his phone from his pocket to make a call. It was answered on the first ring.

"Yes?"

"I need to show you something after classes tonight," He said, entering the classroom and closing the door behind himself.

"What is it?" The smooth voice asked.

Zack chuckled before responding, "You wouldn't believe me if I told ya."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you again to my amazing Beta Readers Pixie, Kiza, and Discord for all they do to keep this story going and preventing dumb mistakes on my part.
> 
> As always, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

Unit 28 entered the training room the next morning with different emotions. Some, like Talin, were excited, others were almost shaking from nerves. All had gotten ready that morning with much talk about training with Commander Fair. Ones like Hank told stories about him with reverence but for every story of bravery, there was one of his numerous pranks from Brooks. Both having lived in Midgar all their lives had offered a unique view of SOLDIERs and plenty of gossip about the youngest 1st.

Most had heard of Commander Fair only as the young prodigy of Commander Hewley who had made SOLDIER 1st Class at just seventeen. Talin had been amused to learn that Zack was also known for his bouncy, unpredictable nature and his many escapades and pranks. What was really shocking was to realize that they were almost the same age. Zack was nineteen, almost twenty, and Talin would be nineteen in a few weeks.

As the training room filled up with the rest of the units, Zack arrived and scanned around till he found U28. He kept his eyes moving so as not to single out any one group but he would need to talk with Talin at some point today.

"Ok cadets, go grab out the sparing mats and warm-up for now. We'll be breaking into pairs for one on one matches after that. Remember to take it easy, this isn't a competition. I'll be making rounds and breaking into your matches to partner as many as I can today to get a feel for strengths and weaknesses. Anyone who I can't get to today I'll work with tomorrow."

Chase claimed Talin as his partner before the others could. Together, they grabbed a mat and set up in one corner of the room.

"So, you going easy on me today, or do I get to see some of that magic of yours?" He said with a laugh as they stretched. Talin scoffed at that and laughed.

"It's not magic, more... like raw power..." He trailed off. It had always been hard to describe what if felt like to pull and use the Mako. Chase just laughed at his attempt to explain.

"I'm just messin', man. C'mon, I want to try another throw that I was working on." They stood and went to opposite sides of the mat before getting into a ready stance. As Talin getting into position, he happened to look over Chase's shoulder. Bastion was halfway across the room with his partner but his focus was fixed on him.

Fear, anger, and venomous hate all raced over his face as their eyes met. Talin's eyes hardened and a dark expression overtook his face, effectively shaking Bastion's bravado. Satisfied when the other looked away first, Talin relaxed and looked back at Chase who had stepped aside and been watching the silent exchange.

"Ha! I'm surprised he didn't piss himself after what you did to him," Talin was taken aback at that comment, but he quickly went on. "That guys no good, T. Tores was telling us about him last night a bit. Serious bully who deserved what you did to him. 'Bout time he was taken down a peg from what I heard. Anyways, I'm your opponent today, and I won't be taken by surprise," The bleach blond said as he fell into a fighting crouch.

Their match was rather one-sided, with Chase attacking while Talin dodged or countered. The end result was Talin finding an opening and taking the other Cadet to the floor in an instant. Quiet clapping drew Talin's attention as he helped Chase back to his feet. Commander Fair was walking over to them. "Good match. Cadet Raker, you need to work on your guard. I saw several other places Cadet Graft could have hit you. For now, I need to steal your partner for a moment." He said with a kind smile to Chase before turning back to the redhead.

Confused, Talin followed as Zack moved to an unoccupied area of the training room. Far enough away to not be overheard but near enough to keep an eye on the other cadets.

"So, I heard there was a disturbance in the mess hall yesterday..."

Stomach rolling at that simple statement, he nodded but didn't offer any excuses. Even if he was defending Tores, he had still attacked another Cadet. He looked up at his Commander and Talin found himself off balance looking into the blue eyes of the SOLDIER. This close, the Mako in them let off a glow, much like his arms did. But the thing that threw him was the movement. The green shifted and swirled in Zack's eyes ever so slowly, it was hypnotizing.

Zack mistook Talin's distraction as hesitation and smirked gently again.

"Don't worry, you're not in any trouble. I looked over the tape and I know you were defending your friend." His posture shifted slightly and Talin saw the happy, almost playful look change to one of serious focus and calculation. "What I'm more curious about is what else I saw on that tape... care to explain?" His tone had dropped to a quiet, encouraging one, but still held that touch of authority. Talin looked away from those glowing eyes.

Even though his back was to a wide-open room, Talin felt trapped. How he wished he had just kept himself in check! There was no helping it. He had decided to stop running from this and now was his time to start taking control of his life again.

Zack stood still and watched a range of emotion flood over the Cadet and was glad that he hadn't bolted out of the room like he feared he might. A forced calm finally settled onto Talin's face as he looked at the 1st again.

"I told you before about an accident that left me with the Mako coloring in my arms?" Zack nodded as he continued. "I fell into a Mako well when I was six... It left more than just the odd coloring. It left traces of Mako in my system and, with focus, I can use that remnant Mako..." He looked away again but kept his downcast eyes on the boots in front of him. This could go one of a few ways and he was determined not to be caught off guard. That quiet, authoritative voice hadn't changed when Zack responded.

"So, what I saw was you using that remnant Mako?" Talin just nodded and then jolted his gaze up when Zack dropped his arms to his sides and took a step forward. Zack froze. He could see the wary look in the Cadet's eyes but he also saw a flash of green. Slowly, he stepped back again. This guy was on serious defensive mode, he would have to go slow for now.

"I'd like to see that in action if you can do it at will," He said gently and smiled when Talin nodded. They moved to an empty mat nearby and Zack took a pose with both hands cupped together, making a target.

"Let me see what I'm workin' with. Use a little juice and hit me." The 1st said. Talin hesitated, and then pulled the smallest amount of Mako he could and threw a punch. Zack easily deflected the blow and shifted his hands to a new location, encouraging the Cadet to strike again. After a few hits, Zack spoke up.

"C'mon, that feels like nothing. You can hit harder than that." The flash of challenge in Zack's eyes was met with a harder hit and the smallest glow to Talin's arms. Others nearby had stopped training and were just watching as Talin sped up and hit harder when Zack kept urging him on.

The 1st watched as the glow increased and almost missed a block when the Cadet's eyes bled into a crystal green color that he had only seen on one other person. Pulling his mind back into the training, the SOLDIER encouraged Talin again to hit harder and faster. It was impressive, the amount of strength in those blows. For someone who hadn't had the Mako infusions, it was really impressive.

"Good! Those feel like some real enhanced strikes!" Zack said smiling and shaking out his hands after the most recent combination. It was only at that moment that Talin realized they were being watched by most of the room and cut off the Mako flow harshly.

The Commander watched in silent awe as those bright green eyes melted back to grey-blue and the glow disappeared in his arms from one breath to the next. Cadet Graft was impressive, but had his flaws. Upon first inspection, one might think it was shyness that caused him to shut down, but Zack knew better. The stiff posture, defiant flare in his eyes, and controlled breathing were all signs, not of shyness, but of a person ready to fight. Talin wasn't shy, he was afraid. But of what?

Zack looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time to release this class. Wanting to speak with Talin a bit more, he turned to the others and said, "Ok guys, great work today. I will get to the rest of you tomorrow for assessment. For now, go ahead and get changed for your next class."

Unit 28 stepped up around Talin and Zack was a little taken aback at their closing ranks around their unit mate. "Cadet Graft, I would like a word before you head out," Zack said quickly. Some of the Unit left to the locker room but the rest hung back near the door to wait and, again, Zack's curiosity was piqued at the show of support.

"I won't keep you long," He said looking over Talin's shoulder to the other cadets. "I just wanted to let you know that, as far as I know, Cadet Carter hasn't made any formal complaint regarding the incident in the cafeteria. That being said, I doubt I need to remind you to keep yourself in better control." The words were spoken quietly, both warning and reassurance.

Nodding Talin said, "Thank you, Sir. I will be more careful."

"One last thing," Zack said before he turned away. "Our match today wasn't a real assessment, so I will partner you tomorrow when I'm done with the other students. Do you feel comfortable sparring with your Unit till then?" Their eyes met and Talin tried to not get distracted again by the flowing swirl of Mako.

"Yes. My unit is willing to spar with me and I never use Mako in our matches." Not wanting to keep him longer, Zack nodded and released the Cadet to the care of the group waiting for him. He watched as they left and noted the fact that the others practically hid Talin from view as he rejoined them. How interesting...

* * *

The rest of Talin's classes went by normally, other than the talk about his session with Commander Fair. When he told them that he would be back with him the next day some about choked.

"Again?" Hank asked as they finished up dinner.

"Ya, he said today didn't count as an assessment. Makes sense to me, since we didn't really spar," Talin replied tiredly. He wanted nothing more than to go practice a bit and then crash for the night. The group started chatting about their different sparing sessions with the 1st and Talin let his mind drift before eventually standing up.

"I'm going to the training rooms, anyone want to come with?" He had played with the thought of inviting the others all day and finally said screw it. He needed to expend energy and since now they knew, why not. A few agreed and before long they had changed into workout clothes and were up in one of the free rooms.

Callian and Dayton had picked up practice swords and were drilling in a corner while some others had broken off to do more hand-to-hand practice in preparation for tomorrow's class.

Talin worked his way to an unclaimed corner, removing his shoes before starting a round of shadowboxing. He didn't need to use much Mako after the day's events so he only pulled lightly on the reserve. Twenty minutes in, he caught the sound of someone approaching and turned to find Anders walking up with a few hand target pads.

"Want to hit something real for a bit?" He said with a grin that widened as Talin nodded. It was much like his round with Zack but he found himself holding back again. Even with the hand mats, Talin couldn't shake the fear of hurting his friend.

A few minutes later Anders surprised him by lashing out with his padded hand. Dodging quickly, Talin laughed and they fell into a new random set of strike, block, dodge, and strike again. Anders changed up the pattern over and over again to give more challenge and they both had stupid grins on their faces long before they called it quits.

Sweaty and tired, the group packed up to head back for showers and bed.

* * *

While Talin was settling down with his Unit for the night, a small group was meeting in the upper floors of the tower.

"Ok, Zack. What is it that you dragged us in here for?" Director Lazard asked from the comfortable seat behind his desk. The older man was tired from a long day of paperwork and meetings about new assignments for SOLDIERs. Running a hand through his gold blond hair, he fought a yawn. It was obviously important if Angeal had vouched for Zack, but what could be important enough to involve not only himself but the General as well?

Zack fiddled with the computer, slotting in a memory stick and bringing up a video. "Trust me, Director, you want to see this," The young SOLDER said as he finally got everything set up. He had been pushing for them to see this all day via text and finally pestered them into it just an hour ago. Angeal had put in his own guarantee and that had tipped the scales in their favor.

The stoic older 1st was leaning against the wall by the door and smiled indulgently at the eager look on Zack's face. He himself was curious to see what the response of the two seated around the meeting table would be. His own had been a mix of shock and curiosity after seeing the short clip and even more interest after watching the playback of Zack's session with the Cadet from this morning. The boy was promising, but even more pressing was the concern for such a powerful cadet to be among the general population. If he didn't have control of his strength, things could get bad fast.

Sephiroth said nothing as they waited. He was relaxed enough with them all to stretch his legs out under the desk and lean back casually in his chair but his focus was still sharp as Zack started speaking.

"Ok, so, as you know, I have been working with the cadets in hand-to-hand this quarter." There were nods from his small audience and he continued. "Well, Tuesday night there was a small scuffle in the mess hall between two of my cadets. This is that video."

Lazard sighed," You are more than capable of handing out discipline, Zack..."

"No, it isn't that... oh, just watch," the spiky-haired 1st said and hit play.

The video played at normal speed and showed the four different angles as Cadet Carter stood and grabbed the boy from U28. Zack had seen the video many times and now focused on watching the reactions of the others instead. At the flash of green light from the video, he saw both straighten.

The General's hands beat Lazard's to the keyboard and backed up the video to play in slow motion. Their interest gratified Zack and he smirked over at Angeal, who shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Zack, what are we seeing here? Is that a Mako glow? And what about his arms? Why are they that color?" The director asked as he watched the clip again.

"Yup, and before you ask, yes, he is a Cadet, and no, he hasn't had any Mako enhancement as we know it. I will explain more in a second." He moved over and took the keyboard from the silver General to pull up the match from that morning.

"This is from a session I had this morning with him." Hitting play, they all watched and saw the brightening glow of Mako over the boy's eyes and arms. If Zack didn't know Sephiroth so well, he would have read the expression on his face as anger but it was just extreme focus. As the older SOLDIER sat forward, that long silver hair shifted over his shoulder and Zack had the urge to go play with it. He had always had a weakness for that silky hair but resisted and returned his eyes to the playback.

Towards the end, Zack turned back to watch the others again and saw them fidget at the part where Talin's eyes changed color.

"Explain," Was all Sephiroth said as he looked over to Zack.

"Yes, please do explain this, Zack. How can he do this as just an unenhanced Cadet?" Lazard asked as he started the training session video again.

"Well, I don't know the full story but he says that when he was little, he fell into a Mako well and he came out marked like that and with some kind of remnant Mako in his system he could control." The doubt was obvious in their eyes as he spoke but he kept going before either could speak. "I didn't get the sense that he was lying about any of it. How he survived such a fall is a real question, but other than that, his strength is proof of his other claim. He can control the power in his strikes and speed for sure. I don't know his upper limits yet, but I'm sparing with him tomorrow, too, so you can come see then if you want." Angeal stepped forward at this point to stand next to Zack.

"I will be going for certain, but I think you should come as well Sephiroth." It was lost on no one the similarity of eye color when the Cadet used Mako to the General's.

"Why? If you're so interested in him, why don't you take him as a trainee?" The silver General asked as he leaned back in his chair again.

"I am already working with most of the 2nd class these days. I don't have the time for a new dedicated student," Angeal said as he watched his friend carefully. He could tell that the man was interested but convincing Sephiroth of anything against his will was impossible. "Why don't you come with tomorrow and make your judgments then. I know you have a clear schedule, so don't even try saying you're busy," A small smirk appeared on his face as the General rose and flippantly said he would think about it as he walked out.

Zack couldn't hide his grin as he bounced over to Angeal. "He'll be there. He may pretend, but he couldn't take his eyes off the guy either." Lazard laughed at that and also stood.

"Well, I am just glad that for once we have a promising student instead of a troublesome one. Speaking of, what happened with the other Cadet from the mess hall?" The Director asked and Zack couldn't help a giggle thinking back on the silent confrontation that morning between the two.

"Oh, he won't be a problem. Cadet Graft scared the living hell out of him, I think, but that's all. I haven't heard of a complaint even being filed from the incident." Zack said with a small chuckle.

In general, Angeal didn't agree with the cadets fighting, but it was obviously in defense of another student, so he was willing to look the other way this time. If Cadet Carter had filed a report, that would be another story.

Lazard sighed and nodded before heading towards the door. "Well, whatever happens tomorrow, please be sure to keep me updated on Cadet Graft. That boy will need to be monitored regardless. Shin-Ra won't allow valuable assets to be out of their control for long..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

Talin knew he was dreaming, but it wasn't like his normal nightmares. The darkness around him wasn't the dark of night or that of firelight clouded by smoke. It was an unnatural blackness, so deep that he couldn't see the hand he raised to his face. He could feel nothing under him as if he was floating in water, but he wasn't wet, or cold, or warm...he just was.

The air around him shifted and became heavy and he had the sense that he wasn't alone in the dark. Useless eyes searched the black around him for this other being but found nothing. The weight of the unseen presence drew closer. A faint sound to his left drew his attention but, again, he saw nothing. Quiet whispers grew slowly louder but still, he fought to hear them, to catch what they were saying.

Fast as they started, they stopped and a single, deep calm voice spoke.

"You have been given a gift. Use it wisely..." The voice trailed off as Talin found himself waking in the quiet barracks. _A gift? More like a curse._ He thought in frustration before rolling out of bed. Would he ever get a solid week without strange dreams or nightmares?

Coming back from the showers, he checked his phone and realized it wasn't as early as he thought and ruffled Cal's hair as he passed. A muffled growl made the older boy laugh and some other Cadet's alarm ringing drew another from the sleepy blond.

Several more roused from the alarm and the morning routine started in the U28 barracks.

* * *

Zack's class filled up like yesterday with people grabbing partners and mats before settling down for stretches. Talin had partnered with Lox today and was astonished by the boy's flexibility while stretching. Commander Fair gave the same rundown as yesterday before releasing them to their matches.

Lox proved to be a difficult opponent. His flexibility was a key factor in his fighting style and allowed him to duck and sway at odd angles to avoid strikes only to come back with a counter from an impossible direction. Talin found himself on guard more than the offensive till he could get a feel for the unique movements of the Wutanese fighter. Even with his quick study, Talin only managed to get him to the ground twice and neither resulted in a pin, the boy was just too slippery.

With a frustrated grunt, Talin lay back on the mat and chuckled. "I think we're incompatible fighters, Lox," the redhead said, looking over to the boy who had sat down more gracefully.

"No way. You were doing well even if you couldn't pin me."

"And you were doing just grand, even if you couldn't get me off my feet." They both laughed at the backhanded compliments, since they held no sting, before rolling back up to do more stretches. Both had noticed Commander Fair working through the other cadets and knew he wouldn't have many more before he would be over for Talin.

"You ready?" Lox asked as they heard the SOLDIER finish with another student.

"As much as ever." He sighed back and stood. He was still excited to partner the 1st, but the thought of using Mako for the fight still worried him.

"Ok, Graft. Let's see what you've got today." Zack said as he made his way over to their mat. Lox excused himself to the nearby wall with a few others to watch the spar. All were curious to see this bout, none more than those watching from an upper observation room. Angeal was not alone either. To his surprise, the General had actually beat him there. Maybe there was hope in Zack's plan after all...

"Ok now, I don't want you holding back on me today. Really show me what you got, Cadet," Zack said as he stood across from Talin. Said Cadet suppressed a twinge of worry at those words and pulled lightly at the Mako, making his arms glow and eyes shift to that bright crystal green.

The Commander had said before that this wasn't a competition... In that moment of hesitation, Zack was after him. A rain of punches and kicks flew and Talin let instinct direct his blocks till he could catch up. He was staggered under the force and speed of the attack and pulled more Mako to make up some of the difference.

Zack was about to reprimand the boy for not fighting back when a sudden shift occurred and he had to jump to avoid the sweep of leg and counter strike that came at his ribs.

"Now we're talkin'!" The 1st called as they both dove back into the match. Talin was starting to enjoy himself. Each strike he lashed out with was either blocked or countered in a way that tested his skills to recover. Every time he dodged, another swift punch or kick was aimed to push his countering abilities. Soon Talin was pulling harder and harder on Mako to keep pace with his powerful opponent.

Suddenly a fist painfully struck him in the side and his vision flashed with angry green. He rounded fast with a heavy counter ready to smash straight into the man's face. The flash of awe and fear on a watching student's face drove a cold spike into Talin's gut and he simultaneously checked the blow's speed and painfully cut off the flow of Mako, nullifying the power to that of a regular hit.

_What on Gaia was wrong with him?! He had let this go way too far!_

As the strike grazed past Zack's cheek, the 1st saw the frantic panic on the Cadet's face. _No way, I'm not letting you back out of it this time._ Zack thought to himself as he caught the boy's arm, shifted his weight, and threw him across the mat. That strike would have landed if the kid hadn't panicked...

"You lost focus, Cadet. Try again!" He ordered as Talin rolled to his feet into a fighting stance again. The shaken look in his eyes didn't bode well for them resuming the match as before but Zack pushed on anyways.

They both stepped into the fight again but without the power or speed of before. No matter how Zack pushed, Talin wouldn't come at him with any real force again.

Angeal and Sephiroth watched from the observation room. One was confused by the sudden lack of spirit in the Cadet, the other was visibly irritated by it. Walking to lean against the far wall by the door, the General waved off a questioning glance the other gave him and they both continued to watch.

Zack was growing more and more frustrated. Why wouldn't he fight back?! The next time Talin pulled a punch, the 1st had had enough. Same as before, he grasped wrist and arm, but this time he threw the Cadet hard at the wall.

Angeal could only watch and plan the lecture for his previous student on restraint and pray the kid wouldn't be too badly injured from the impact.

Sephiroth quietly left the room.

Talin had known last time that he would harmlessly land on the mat, just as his subconscious knew now that if he did nothing, he would be headfirst in the unforgiving metal. His body acted when his mind was shutting down. A flood of Mako hit his system and instincts took over forcing him to curl and twist midair. Feet slammed into the wall and shot the Cadet back at his attacker, fist drawn back and fully powered. If the blow landed, it would cause massive damage, even to an enhanced SOLDIER...

The thought penetrated his Mako fogged brain and he changed the attack into a tackle last second.

_I won't!_

The words repeated in his head as he was rolled painfully into a pin under the heavier man. Zack was done with this fight but pulled Talin's arm tighter to his back when the boy tried to get up.

"Why? Why won't you fight me properly?" Talin could hear the exasperation in the question but couldn't form an answer. "You'll never be a SOLDIER if you pull your punches!"

A quiet murmur had started among the watching cadets during the fight. Now it sheared off abruptly as a quiet but powerful voice spoke from across the room.

"Maybe he needs an opponent he isn't afraid to hold back against..."

From his position on the floor, Talin could only see some of his Unit staring at the newcomer with a look of simultaneous fear and awe. The grip on his arm lessened as Zack pivoted then let go and stood.

"There is no reason for him to hold back with me, General, but if you would like a go, you're more than welcome." Commander Fair said as he finally let Talin up to look at their guest.

_General?_ He thought as he stood. _But the only General of Shin-Ra is...Sephiroth..._

He finished the thought as he turned and, sure enough, there stood the imposing silver SOLDIER himself. Slit eyes a striking shade of jade green, silver hair long and flowing like silk, black leather clothing with white shoulder pauldrons. All of it was exactly as the legendary man had been described to him. No one had spoken about the suffocating presence of the man or the keen intelligence in those intensely focused eyes.

Talin snapped to attention and the other cadets around the room broke from their trance to follow suit. He knew it was rude but the cadet couldn't break contact with those eyes, even as the man approached to stand only a few feet from him. Their eye contact didn't change as Sephiroth spoke to Zack.

"Dismiss your class, Commander. I believe we need to review a few things with Cadet Graft."

The class thinned as Zack released them to get changed for their next class but Talin could see a few from his Unit hesitate to leave.

"Cadet Doleman," Zack called when Kyle paused again to look over his shoulder. "Let your next session instructor know that Cadet Graft is in a meeting and might not make it for their class today." The remaining cadets of U28 relaxed, knowing that Talin would be excused from the next class, and hurried out of the room to get changed.

The Cadet and General had yet to break eye contact and the younger felt uncharacteristic nervousness start to grow in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not to have drawn attention from such a person but there was no avoiding it now. The same instincts that had driven him earlier now whispered that he would never escape this room unless the General allowed it. There was no use in running now.

At long last, the room was empty of all but the two SOLDIERs and one slightly spooked Cadet.

"Cadet Graft..." The title was spoken with a thoughtful but slightly bored tone. "First name?"

"Talin, Sir."

"Why did you join Shin-Ra, Cadet?" The question felt like a loaded gun aimed directly at his face and Talin answered slowly.

"To become stronger. To hone what I already have. To learn...control." They were all real reasons of why he was here, just not all the reasons. His gaze briefly wavered as he said the last but snapped back when he sensed movement from the powerful 1st. Talin's slight break in their eye contact was what Sephiroth had been waiting for and he pounced on the distraction, literally.

Unable to dodge in any way, Talin could only block the onslaught but every block hurt. He drew on the Mako again to bolster his guard and then tried to spring backward to get away.

Peaking between his raised arms as he landed, he saw that he hadn't been followed. Slowly he moved his arms so he could look at the General again but kept them up near his face in a defensive posture.

"You have proven to Commander Fair already that you can block, now prove to me you can fight," Sephiroth said as he walked smoothly towards the redhead again. Stopping the same distance away as before, he simply raised an eyebrow when the Cadet didn't obey instantly. His tone when he spoke again was more forceful.

"I am not another Cadet or your instructor, I'm your General. Now show me what you can do, Cadet." The words cut through the static of worry in Talin's head. Of all the things people had said of General Sephiroth, the most repeated was that he was unbeatable. The man was a living legend for a reason...The smallest smirk of satisfaction curled the SOLDIER's lip as Talin shifted his stance and launched himself at the older man.

_He's right._ The cadet thought as he charged his opponent. This man wasn't some cadet or an instructor. He was THE SOLDIER that started the whole program and, if even half of what Hank said was true, nothing Talin threw at him could cause any lasting harm. The faith in that thought was strengthened as every strike was neatly blocked or dodged. For every attack that missed, he pulled again on Mako to bolster speed and increase power. Every powered-up attack landed with little response and he pulled harder till his arms glowed brightly again and he was sure his eyes did the same.

The next attack was countered and Talin found himself tossed across the floor onto a mat. Winded, he rolled himself to a crouch but halted his intended assault when Sephiroth raised a hand in a halting gesture.

"Good, but I can tell you're still holding back. You need a greater incentive it seems." He paused at this and looked over to where Commander Fair was leaning against the wall. "Zack, I would like your assistance." A raised eyebrow was all the response from usually witty man as he made his way over. The General returned his gaze to Talin's curious one.

"You have two minutes to attack me with all you have. Land a solid strike, and I will make you a SOLDIER 3rd class here and now." Zack about choked on his own tongue and couldn't form words.

Talin was too stunned for tact and, as he rose to his feet, all he could manage to say was, "Seriously?"

An amused light flitted through Sephiroth's eyes. "I never lie and always mean what I say. Ready?" Still in shock, Talin quickly fell back into a fighting crouch and nodded.

Zack shook off his own disbelief and stepped up a bit to simply call out "Go!" and they were off. Every drop of Mako was pulled to enhance his abilities and the two of them crashed together with violent flashes of kicks and punches.

A frown of focus overtook both combatants as Talin alternated between trying to power his way past the General's guard and mixing in faints to try and sneak a blow past it. None landed.

Almost hearing the ticking in his head, Talin knew he was quickly running out of time and changed up again. Forgoing speed for power, he slammed into the man ferociously in a last-ditch effort to break past his defense. Pain lanced up his arms and that stubborn guard gave an inch...but no more.

"Time!" Zack called and the redhead stumbled back a few steps gasping from the minor pain and exhaustion. He'd failed. He couldn't bring himself to look up at either of the SOLDIERs, he didn't know what expressions he would find.

Sephiroth lowered his arms and looked over the disappointed Cadet. There had never been any chance of success for him, but he had made a very impressive attempt. Those cat green eyes flicked over to Zack who shrugged and just nodded at the Cadet. He wanted the General to do something but for once kept his intentions guarded.

Sephiroth looked back at the teen. Decision made, he stepped forward, drawing the boy's attention.

"I'll give you one more chance, with an altered offer," Talin's head whipped up but his eyes shied away from the older man's, unable or unwilling to hold that intense eye contact again. "You have one minute this time. Dodge or block every attack I throw at you. Succeed, and I will take you as my trainee. Fail, and you leave the SOLDIER program..."

Zack didn't give the Cadet any time to think about the chance of failure and quickly called out "Ready! Set! GO!"

Talin's block was almost too late as Sephiroth charged him. _Fast!_ Was the only thought in the Cadet's mind as he tried to keep up with the lightning-quick General. Instinct was all that kept him from losing within those first thirty seconds. Very little Mako was left for him to pull on so he fueled it all into his legs to keep moving as fast as possible.

Zack watched with concern but made no move to interfere. It would be a great loss if Talin did fail, but Sephiroth's word was law when it came to the cadets. It would take a direct order from the President to countermand this deal but so far, the teen was holding strong.

Time was almost up. Just a little longer and he would be safe. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Sephiroth slammed into him. Talin went flying landing hard against the wall. Guard broken, arms aching, he saw the silver SOLDIER practically flying at him with a fist raised to launch a blow that he couldn't block in time. _Shit!_ Defeat was inevitable. Closing his eyes, he braced for the strike that would terminate his chance at SOLDIER.

* * *

Author Note: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, don't hate me, but I promise to make it up to you all next week. Things are going to get interesting quickly from here so stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

"Time!" Zack yelled and Talin felt the push of air against his face. Opening his eyes slowly he flinched when he saw a leather covered fist only a hair's breadth from his face. As that fist drew back, he could see the General's face and the calculating look in those intense eyes. Only then did he realize what that meant.

_I won?!_ Mako and adrenaline were replaced by relief and exhaustion as he let himself slip down the wall. He wondered if he would be able to stand again on such shaky legs.

"Well done, Cadet. Starting tomorrow, after lunch, you will meet me in training room 50-C on the 50th floor. I'm excusing you from the rest of your classes today. Go to Admin and get your access card updated." With that brief explanation, the silver-haired SOLDIER turned and left the room.

Still struggling to understand just what had happened, Talin tried and failed to get to his feet. A hand under his shoulder hoisted him up.

"Well, Cadet, I hope you know what you're in for," Zack said with a laughing smile down at the teen. Unsure if Commander Fair was giving him a friendly warning or teasing him, Talin didn't reply other than a confused look. "The General has never taken a trainee before, if that tells you anything." The man continued. "Most never thought he would... Anyways, I better get you to your barracks, you're too beat-up to get there on your own." Talin thought he heard a small reluctance for the task, but they were interrupted just then as the training room door opened. Calian paused at the entry and then jogged over.

"You are supposed to be in class, Cadet. What are you still doing here?" Zack said with mild disapproval when Cal stopped and saluted.

"Yes, Sir. I volunteered to stay behind in case Cadet Graft needed my assistance." Neither missed the mischievous glint in Callian's eyes that said he had stayed also because of his curiosity.

"Well, it just so happens that Graft could use your assistance. Help him back to the barracks and then you," and he jammed a finger into Cal's chest after shifting Talin over to him, "get to class. I don't want to hear about you skipping classes again, even if it is to help your friend." They moved together to the exit before Zack called out again. "Oh, and he's been excused from classes for the rest of today, so let him rest."

Callian called a quick "Yes, Sir," over his shoulder and pulled his friend out and to the elevator before letting out a chuckle. "I'm glad I waited. You ok?" Talin nodded then tried and failed to support his own weight again. His legs were just dead weight and his head swam each time they moved. He had pulled too hard on Mako and his body was punishing him for it.

The walk was short from the elevator to their room. He had never been so happy to see his bed. Callian laughed as they got close.

"No way in hell are you climbing up there, and I am not lifting your heavy ass. Just crash in my bunk for now." Talin didn't want to argue and collapsed into the pillow before a light blanket was thrown over him. "Ok, got to git movin' or I'll miss the rest of class. We'll come get you for lunch." Talin saw the flash of a smile before Cal turned and bolted.

Rolling over, he burrowed into the pillow and blankets as best he could. His legs still felt heavy and his arms...he would have to double-check the bruises later. Sleep claimed him quickly but it wasn't the quiet, restful sleep he could have wished for.

"...A gift. You were given a gift..." The voice from before filtered into his mind and Talin fought to place it as he drifted to sleep. He had heard that deep voice before... someplace...

* * *

Hide and seek was popular among the kids in their village that year, Talin enjoyed the game even if he was the smallest and slowest. It just meant he could hide in places no one else would fit. This time he wasn't hiding though, he was 'it' and had to look for the others. He quickly counted and tried to listen to where they ran, but lost them after a little bit.

"Twenty-seven, Twenty-eight, Twenty-nine, Thirty! Here I come!" He called and ran towards the first outbuilding nearby. There were several small storage sheds near where they played and behind those were the crags and boulders leading up into the foothills of the mountains. They were discouraged from playing too near the crags. Some were shallow enough to hide in but others were deep. Marvin, the shop owner's son, told him that some went to the center of the earth.

Talin never liked the deep crags and would stand far away as the other kids tossed rocks into them, listening to the echoes as they fell. Similarly, he didn't like the caves. The town had several where they would mine for the few metals found in the Corel Mountain range. It was never enough to sell but allowed them to make more tools and weapons.

The first of the outbuildings was empty, and no one was hiding in the woodpile like last time, so he moved on. As he rounded the second building, he heard a small sound, almost like a whisper, and ran to the back wall expecting another kid, but no one was there. He was startled as some small rocks shifted on the hill behind him and turned to see if maybe someone was hiding near a boulder. As he moves nearer to the massive rock, some more loose soil shifts from further up the hill.

"C'mon! You can't hide by the rocks," He says in a petulant voice, but no one comes out of hiding and again, he hears that quiet whisper.

Knowing he shouldn't but unwilling to chance missing catching one of his playmates, Talin slowly and carefully makes his way up the hill. The loose dirt and rocks cause him to stumble twice before reaching the large boulder, but when he looks, there is no one there. In frustration, he kicks a few pebbles down the hill. All that work for nothing!

"...elp..." The sound was more than a whisper but still so faint that he almost didn't hear it over the kicked rocks. Looking around, he tried to see where that quiet voice was coming from.

"Ello?" He called back and stood still to try and hear for a response.

"...help..." This time he knew what he heard, it was a person and they were...calling for help? Kinda, but there wasn't any panic or desperation in the voice.

"...here...help" It was a man's voice but he didn't recognize it. A stranger? Someone that wandered into the area and got stuck? Talin moved towards the voice. It was up the hill more and to the left. Rocks slid and shifted under him as he worked his way slowly up towards the solid cliff. He didn't come up often, but all the kids knew that one of the mines had an entrance up here and a solid path had been cut into the hillside.

Finally reaching the path he heard the call for help again. The slight echo of it told him that it was coming from the mine. Talin walked to the entrance.

"Ello? Who's in there?" His fear of the caves and the darkness within kept him from moving further.

"...ere... I'm here..." The voice sounded further away as it echoed up to the boy and he took a step into the cave as he strained to listen.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get help, just hang on k?" the small boy said but before he could take more than a step away the voice came again.

"...ease! Don't go! Help!" There was an anxious, near panicked twinge to the voice now as it called and Talin spun back towards it. It felt wrong to leave someone who was scared but how could he help? His mind was made up when the person whispered a quiet and sad sounding "Please..."

Talin fought his own fear of the dark and deep cave as he slowly made his way in. If he could find them, he could lead others to help.

"Ok, I'm coming to you, keep talking!" He followed the well-tread path down into the mine till he came to the first intersection and hesitated. "Where are you?" He asked loudly and waited for some response.

"Here, I'm down here," The man's voice came from the left tunnel. _Of course, it was the less lit of the three_ , Talin mentally grumbled to himself as he continued. About a hundred feet down that path, he found a slightly collapsed section of wall and rushed over.

"Are you here? Did I find you?"

"Yes! I'm here! Help me!" With a rush of urgency, Talin started digging away the light rubble till he reached harder stone and heavy rocks. There was a light coming from behind some of the larger ones and, as he dug, it grew brighter. _At least they weren't so stupid to go into a mine without light, even if they did get themselves stuck._ The boy thought to himself as he struggled to move another rock.

"Only a little more," The man said as a rock was shoved loose from behind the pile. Now there was a small opening, but it wasn't big enough for an adult yet. Panting, Talin realized that there was no way he could move enough of these to get the poor guy out.

"I can't do it. There's too many and they're too big! Let me go get help," he said as he brushed dirt from his hands and pants.

"Wait, you can fit through the opening now, can't you? Come push from this side with me." It was true, the gap in rocks was large enough for him to fit through and maybe if they both pushed from the other side...Talin quickly cleared the rocks he could from in front of the big ones and then crawled to the small opening. It was a tight fit and as he started to crawl in, he saw worn, dark brown boots of the man and an odd green tinge to the light that was so bright in the enclosed space.

A crunching crack, as loud as thunder scared Talin badly and caused him to hit his head on the rocks above him. He quickly tried to move back the way he came but the ground beneath him was shifting forwards. Frantically, he grabbed for anything he could, but it was all sliding. In a last attempt, he reached for where the man was standing, but his hand found only empty space.

A great rumble roared around him and then Talin found himself falling in open air. When he looked down, he was mesmerized by a glowing, swirling lake of liquid green...

* * *

With a scream, Talin woke from the nightmare memory, bolting upright violently. The terror of that moment was old but no less vivid than the day it happened. He had thought that he was going to die. Not an experience you just get over easily, especially when he hadn't even been six.

A vibration under his right hand startled the spooked Cadet again, but it was only his phone, a text message.

Callian: Hey, hope I didn't wake ya but Commander Fair asked for your number and I gave it to him. Probably expect a text or call from him.

Talin curled back up on the bed after sending a thanks for the heads up. He was sore all over and so depleted of Mako that he couldn't even find any to pull on. Letting his eyes fall closed again he thought back to the dream and the voice that had called to him.

It had to be the same voice as before that had lured him into the mine and to the well...Why was it back? What could it want now? And to call what he has a 'gift' was laughable. So many in his town had said the same that the word now felt wrong to him. Gifts were supposed to be good things, not something that stole twelve years of your life.

Uneasy thoughts normally made for uneasy sleep, but Talin found himself to worn out for even nightmares after the first one.

* * *

Unit 28 slowed as they approached the barracks door at Callian's urging. "Talin should still be sleeping so be quiet. I'll wake him up and we can all go get food." The blond said from near the back of the group.

The doors opened as they neared, and all filed through them. Most headed to drop books and gear but Joey launched straight for Talin's sleeping form and pounced. Quickly grabbing the older boy's wrists to prevent getting hit, he bounced on the small bed thoroughly waking the other.

"Talin! Tell us what happened! Why are your arms black and blue? Well, they are always blue, but why are they black? Who hit you that hard? Was it Zack or the General?" He asked rapidly as the startled Cadet blindly tried to fight his perceived attacker. Too sore and brain not quite ready to think after being woken from REM sleep, Talin could only mumble annoyedly till Callian came to his rescue.

"I said I would wake him!" He growled as he pulled Joey from atop a now very awake Talin.

"Aww c'mon, we're all dying to know what happened!" the gold eyed boy laughed as he was hauled backwards. Most others were chuckling at the exchange but were also interested in the answer and hovered near the three.

Shaky legs held as Talin got up and moved to a sink to wash his face. The emptiness in his middle begged for food so he didn't take long before coming back to the main room.

"Ok, I will tell you guys at lunch. Let's go eat, I'm starving," He said and then laughed when his stomach gave a loud protest. As the group filled out, Hank hurried to walk next to Talin.

"Dude, you ok? You look like hell. Joey wasn't joking about your arms..." Hank trailed off when the redhead waved off his concern with a smile.

"I'm fine. Had the shit kicked out of me, but fine." As they entered the main cafeteria, Talin could tell that rumor had already spread of his private sparing session with the General. Some surreptitious glances and some more blatant stares fixed on him and he unconsciously stiffened under the scrutiny.

Food gathered, they sat down at a corner table for as much privacy as they were likely to get and dug into their food. Eating quickly, Talin was just about finished when his phone buzzed again.

?: Hiya Cadet. This is Zack. Need you to meet me back in the training room soon as you're done with lunch.

Quickly adding Commander Fair to his contacts, Talin finished his lunch and apologized to his Unit.

"Sorry guys, we can have story time later. I just got paged," He said, holding up his phone in explanation. Several disappointed sighs and grumbles met that news, but they knew when to let up. You didn't keep an instructor waiting, let alone a SOLDIER.

Leaving the cafeteria without his Unit drew more attention than he thought was really deserved and the Cadet sighed in relief at the near-empty hallway and elevator. As the elevator rose, he wondered what else could need to be talked over that hadn't been said earlier? The General had taken charge of his training, maybe he would be switched out of Zack's class?

The thought bothered him. He liked being in the Commander's class, liked being with his unit, but he would do as ordered. Mulling these thoughts as he walked, he had just come to the last as he walked up to the training room doors.

The quiet whoosh of the doors sliding open brought his attention to the person waiting in the center of the room with their back to him. It wasn't Commander Fair.

"General," Talin said as he snapped to attention and the imposing figure turned to look him over. Sharp green eyes fixed on him and, regardless of the nerves he felt at that intense gaze, he refused to back down this time. This man was now his mentor and he wouldn't look weak in front of him if he could help it.

"Cadet," The older man said as he walked closer and held out a folded paper. "Your new schedule has been approved and, effective immediately, you are my Trainee." Talin, still slightly dumbfounded at that fact, reached out and went to take to paper from the Silver SOLDIER, but the man pulled the paper back. Their eyes met again when the redhead looked up. "Sir?"

"This is your schedule from now on. However," The pause and focused eye contact were enough to put Talin on edge, and he felt his back stiffen in preparation for bad news. "I am giving you a chance to reconsider that future before taking this assignment." Confusion overrode the Cadet's nervousness and he couldn't help his blunt question.

"Why would I reconsider?" He asked, brows pinched. Why would anyone in his position want to abandon the chance to train with one of the best? All anyone could talk about when Sephiroth was brought up was his ability and strength. Talin had been given a unique opportunity to learn from someone who could match him move for move and kick his ass without breaking a sweat. Why was he asking him to walk away from that?

The General stepped back and folded his arms, paper still held in his right hand. An odd emotion, indecipherable by Talin, flitted across those startling cat eyes before settling back into the same reserved expression.

"I'm asking you to reconsider, because I am not a teacher. I'm not Zack who would work at your speed, or Commander Angeal who could find creative ways to encourage your talent. Such finesse is not in my nature and you would find no sympathy from me if you fell behind."

The Cadet squared his shoulders at that and last statement. It may have been intended as a warning, but he took it for a challenge. As nervous as this man made him, Talin could see why he was such a trusted and respected General. He spoke eloquently but it never made you feel looked down on, and the words he chose, though intended to dissuade, still felt like an odd form of encouragement. Thinking quickly, he assessed his options as ordered and made his choice.

"I don't need someone who will coddle me, Sir," Talin said, reclaiming their earlier eye contact. "I meant what I said, I want to hone what I have and become stronger," He paused, considering if he should say what else was on his mind. Seeing the teen's hesitation, the SOLDIER cocked an eyebrow.

"Speak freely, Cadet. This is regarding your future."

"Honestly, Sir, I can't say no to your offer." Surprise was the first recognizable emotion on the General's face since they started talking. Talin continued, "All my life I have fought for the ideals and desires of others. Their foes were mine to conquer, even when I had no wish to do so. This is the first time I have fought for my own goals, fought for my own dreams. Coming here might have been by chance, but the longer I stay, the more I know it is what I wanted."

_Passionate words from a passionate youth._ Sephiroth thought privately, but they were true. Talin's unique situation required someone who could fight on his level. He was like a wolf raised among sheep. No matter how much he liked the sheep, he couldn't help what he was and would one day hurt them. He needed to be among other wolves.

Slowly, the General uncrossed his arms and again held out the folded schedule. "Very well, Cadet. I will see you tomorrow after lunch for our first session." Talin took it, gave a quick "Yes, Sir." and then left at the man's dismissal. He was thinking on the confusing exchange the whole way to Admin to get his keycard updated.

Sephiroth watched the Cadet leave and pulled his phone out once the doors closed.

**SMS Text to Commander Zack Fair**

Sephiroth: His schedule has been confirmed. He will also remain in your class in the morning.

Zack: That's great! Glad you didn't scare him off before day one.

Zack: So, I kept meaning to ask you. In your fight with him, why did you pull that last punch?

Sephiroth: What are you implying?

Zack: Well, we both know you could have landed that hit in time...

Sephiroth: Are you enjoying teaching Cadets Zack?

Zack: What? Sure, I guess, I would rather be out on missions, but don't change the subject.

Sephiroth: You appear to be so concerned for the Cadet, maybe I should schedule you to teach for the rest of the year if you care so much.

Zack: No! I, uh, NVM.

Sephiroth smirked at that defeated message and could almost hear Zack's groan of dread at the thought of teaching for the whole year. It was known fact that, even though he did enjoy it, Zack loved nothing more than being out on missions. He just wasn't built for a full-time teacher. It was also true that he had been correct, Sephiroth _had_ pulled that punch, but he didn't know why...

The SOLDIER looked at the doors again, thinking of the Cadet that was officially his Trainee. Talin Graft was an extraordinary young man, but also troubled. Anyone with eyes could see that, but that didn't account for why Sephiroth had acted so impulsively. To offer up the first reward of SOLDIER 3rd Class had been one thing, he knew the boy wouldn't be able to land a hit. But then he had offered direct training under himself and rigged the outcome. Guilt had led him to arrange this meeting and offer the Cadet the option to back out.

All the things he had said were true. He wasn't a teacher like Angeal, or even Zack, and he would be much harsher in his lessons, but Cadet Graft hadn't backed down. In fact, he had appeared determined to meet every intimidating obstacle head-on. Very few had the will to hold eye contact with him as the teen did. Eyes showed so much of a person, but his own, he knew, were cold and often barren of emotion. Talin's were the opposite and burned with his determination.

Perhaps it was that fierce devotion to his objective that drew the SOLDIER's attention. Maybe it was the loyalty he witnessed on the tapes from the cafeteria. Maybe... So many reasons for and against taking this Cadet as his Trainee, but now it was done, and they would both have to live with the arrangement.

If Sephiroth was sure of one thing it was that this would be a challenge, and those had been few and far between since the end of the war.

* * *

Far above both the General and his Cadet, a man critically reviews records and the single video clip of Talin's scuffle. His long dark hair was pulled back into a hair tie, but locks still fell over his face. The glow of the monitors reflected on the rounded glasses he wore, giving no hint to what he was thinking beyond the obvious frustration in his frown.

"And why wasn't this brought to me before now?" He asks of the nurse standing a few feet behind him. She can tell he is displeased by his tone, but at least she had some excuse. "I brought it as soon as we were able to recover the video, Sir. It had been erased before we got there."

"You may leave..." He says as he continues to flip through the files. The woman doesn't hesitate and quietly exits the room. She had hoped for some kind of reward for bringing the Professor such an interesting case, instead, he looked upset. If only she hadn't had to watch that stupid Cadet after the cafeteria fight.

When the boy had come in complaining about a 'hopped up Mako freak' she had offered a sympathetic ear to extract what information she could. If only she hadn't been picked to sit in with him overnight because of the concussion, she could have gathered the tapes and files that day. Instead, she had to find someone to pull the deleted files from the backup drives. It had cost her more favors than she wanted but had thought it would be worth it. With a grumble, she stormed off back down to the lowly aid station and lamented her bad luck.

Back in the Professor's lab, Hojo watched the scuffle again in slow motion noting all the little changes in the Cadet. The pulse of mako across his eyes, the flare of it in those strange stained sections of his arms, then the lightning flash of power as he strikes. It was fascinating, and he needed to know more.

Moving to his computer, he pulls up the military profile of Cadet Talin Graft. Two things stand out. The first is an opportunity, Cadet Graft somehow managed to be accepted as a Cadet without a full physical. The second is an obstacle. Effective today, the boy is a Trainee of General Sephiroth.

Annoyed that he can't just pull the boy from classes and make him 'disappear' Hojo instead opts for the next best thing and places an order for a physical. To complete his personnel file, of course.

Author note: Keep going! I gave you all Chapter 8 as well this week as a special treat!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

Talin made his way to the Admin floor and presented his changed schedule to the staff there. The lady looked over the form several times with wide eyes before asking for his keycard and updating it with the requested permissions.

"There you go, Cadet. Don't abuse the privilege of upper floor access." She said with a small, tart smile. Quickly thanking her and leaving, Talin couldn't shake the feeling that the lady didn't like him but didn't know why. He ignored it and headed back to the barracks. He needed a shower and to put something on the now massive bruises.

Having several hours to kill before his unit would be back, he glanced over his schedule again. Only three classes had remained, Commander Zack's Combat and Weapons class, Military History, and Tactics. The rest of the day after lunch was written in as Special Instruction. Crawling up into his bunk, Talin mulled over what that could mean.

What kind of things would they cover for half a day? Would it all be fighting, or would the General teach him other topics as well? Too many questions and not enough answers had him folding the paper up and stowing it in the top of his locker. Laying on his back, he gently rubbed some pain cream into the largest bruises on his arms. Joey had been right, they were massive and deep black at the center but ringed in a darker blue/green. And they hurt. Each felt like he had been beaten with a metal pipe instead of just fists.

As he rubbed the cream in, the pain ebbed away. He was excited to train with such a powerful man but, if he was truthful with himself, also a little scared. What would happen if he wasn't up to the challenge? Would the General throw him out or back to his basic classes?

These thoughts circled his mind as he relaxed back into his bed. The pain in his arms was gone for now and he was still so tired. Setting an alarm for a little before dinner, he let himself fall back to sleep again.

* * *

The sharp chirp of his alarm woke Talin and he dug the phone from under his pillow to turn it off. Examining his arms again showed that the bruises had cleared up a bit thanks to the cream and were only a little tender. He would have to use more before bed to be ready for tomorrow's training. Mindful of his still healing arms, he slid down off his bunk and headed for a quick shower.

The noise of his Unit coming in from classes met him as he exited the shower stall. Heaving a sigh, he made his way back out to get dressed and was instantly approached by Cody.

"No more escaping us now!" The hyperactive boy said from Talin's side. "So, let's hear it. What happened?" The blond teen had followed Talin to his locker by this point. Figuring it would be the easiest way to distract the younger Cadet, he pulled the folded schedule from his locker and handed it to Cody.

"That's what happened." He said and turned to get fresh clothes out. Kyle had snuck up behind Cody and was reading over his shoulder while others were also coming closer.

"Special Instruction?" They read together before looking back up at the redhead. "Does that mean..." Kyle let the question hang in the air as Talin pulled a shirt on.

"I start afternoon sessions with General Sephiroth tomorrow." The room was silent for a split second before it exploded with questions from all sides.

"Seriously?!"

"Where?"

"Can we come watch?"

"You're not going to stop training with us at night, are you?"

The last came from Chase and was echoed by a few others. Before Talin could respond Cody bounced back up in front of him "You wouldn't leave us to flounder and fall behind, would ya?" The piteous look on his face was comical.

"Captain, our Captain! Continue to teach us your ways and wiles!" Elijah said from his bunk as if quoting a play. That kicked off another round of noise as Cody and Kyle, always ready to join in on a joke, started saluting and repeating the quote. Many, including Talin and even stoic Nolton, broke into laughter at their antics.

Finally, Talin was able to talk past his laughter, "I will keep training at night so long as I'm not dead tired. Now c'mon, I'll fill you in on the way to dinner."

The joking and questions continue through dinner. Hank and a few others asked to be taken up to the training room for a peek, but Talin immediately and firmly declines thinking of the warning of the snippy Admin lady.

Hand-to-hand had been hard on all of them that day so instead of training that night, U28 stayed in the barracks and did some joint studying for an upcoming Monster Studies test. Talin realized that he no longer had to worry about that test, but he helped drill Callian and Dayton on southern island monster varieties. As they finished Cal hopped up onto Talin's bunk.

"So, training tomorrow with Shin-Ra's great silver General... Nervous?" He asked with a knowing grin. But Talin shook his head, "Not as much as I thought I would be," He said and looked down at his still bruised arms. "More than anything I guess I'm still shocked that it all happened so quickly." He continued to try and piece together what had attracted the attention of such a man as the General, but continuously came up with nothing. The most remarkable thing to happen was the incident with Bastion, but he doubted that a SOLDIER 1st Class was reviewing the daily tapes just for fun. Maybe he would get a chance to ask sometime...

A gentle nudge made him realize he had missed what Cal had said. "Huh?"

"I asked if the General said why you're starting training on a Saturday?" He asked with a grin at his friend's distraction. Talin's look of confusion made both Callian and Dayton laugh. "You didn't realize, did you," Dayton chuckled, "Too much excitement in one day." The boy smirked and headed over to his bunk to get ready for bed.

"Well, I guess it's better to just do as instructed instead of asking why, but you might want to check if all your Saturdays will be with him or not," Cal slapped him on the shoulder lightly and then let his hand rest there, causing Talin to look at him.

"You know, this is going to change lots of things for you in the future," The teen said thoughtfully and let his hand fall back to his lap. "As Trainee to a 1st, you're going to end up in the spotlight quite often. I wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need anything."

"Not that I foresee him needing much from us," Joey said from his bunk across the way." But I'm here for ya too, Captain," He gave a stupid wink and a mini salute before rolling back into his blankets.

Michael, who was half asleep reading the monster textbook, seconded his bunkmate quietly. "I heard there's a lot of pressure in SOLDIER to be the best. Everyone is trying to attract the attention of one of the 1st's to be their mentor. You being only a Cadet, and picked by the General, is going to put out a lot of people. Don't let it get to you, come to us if it does." Michael's warning was clear but so was his offer of support.

Cody's surprise attack from the bunk behind theirs was almost enough to knock Talin off the bed but Callian caught them both.

"I'll be there for ya too!" The boy says with a laugh as Talin tries to push him away " _If_ you bring us all the hot gossip on General Sephiroth and any other 1st's you meet." Those listening erupt in laughter at the ultimatum and then at the yelp when Talin succeeds in shoving the other Cadet clean off the bunk.

* * *

For all Talin's talk the night before about not being nervous, he can't help fidgeting all through the next morning. Breakfast might as well have been made of cardboard for all he actually tasted of it. His Unit didn't even have the heart to tease him and did their best to distract their worried friend.

Lunch came but Talin ate lightly. He said it was because he didn't want to be sparing on a full stomach, but they knew. All too soon, the clock ticked over and he stood to go. Callian gave him a reassuring thumbs up and Milo called from down the table to him. "Relax, he's your mentor, not your executioner." This drew a small smile from the redhead and he left with a wave.

The elevator prompted him to scan his keycard when he pressed the button for the 50th floor and he almost wished it wouldn't work. Dutiful as any machine given a task, it accepted his clearance and started ascending. Before he knew it, it had arrived and was letting him out into a quiet hallway that was nicer in lighting and decor than any of the Cadet floors.

The floor was a tile of mixed marble and the walls were actually painted. Instead of the basic white, they were a soft cream color. The doors on one side of the hall were numbered 50-1, 50-2, and so on but the others were 50-A, B, C. It was this last that Talin was looking for. Same as with the barracks doors, as he approached the sensor detected his keycard and allowed him access.

A near-silent hiss as the doors opened was quickly drowned out by the voice of someone speaking, rather agitatedly, at the General.

"-sical. You know he needs to have one just like every other Cadet." The rant cut off as Sephiroth looked over the shorter man's head at Talin. The dark-haired man half-turned and Talin could see round glasses covering dark eyes and that he was wearing a lab coat. The assessing look made his skin crawl but he held his ground and followed the General's lead to try and ignore him.

Keeping a slight distance between himself and this unnerving stranger, Talin walked up to his mentor and saluted. The movement drew more attention, and again he felt the need to edge away.

"Reporting as ordered, Sir." He said and kept his eyes locked with Sephiroth's, trying to figure out what to do about the man who had taken a step towards him. When he took another, Talin could no longer keep his composure. Just as he was about to ask what he could help the man with, Sephiroth spoke up.

"Professor, certainly this can wait. I have an obligation to my Trainee now and must insist that we discuss this another time." The words were sharp but polite enough to prevent anyone from construing an insult.

"And _I_ must insist," The Professor almost hissed back, "that his physical be completed now. He is in violation of intake protocol. Whether that was intentional or not I won't be the judge, but a full medical exam is required to be on file for all cadets." If Talin had to use one word for this man's tone, it would be slimy, and his words implied a threat that Talin couldn't chance.

The silver-haired SOLDER also heard the warning and saw the slightest flinch from Cadet Graft.

"Very well, since you insist so adamantly, we can do his physical today. However, since this is our first meeting, I would ask for an hour's delay beforehand. We will meet you at the medical bay..." He was cut off.

"You will meet me at my lab on the 68th floor in twenty minutes." The Professor said with a triumphant sneer. He knew that he had them in a corner but to not push too hard. Even lab rats would bite if forced.

Talin had been looking at the General after he agreed to the physical and saw the darkening of annoyance.

"As you say." The chill in that tone could have given frostbite, but the scientist just grinned wider and then turned to the Cadet with a quick "I'll see you soon." and left the training room.

"So, it appears that your arrival here has attracted more than just my attention." The General said, still looking at the closed doors. "Professor Hojo only gets this worked up when it is something he really wants. You understand what that means, I suspect," He continued before finally looking down at Talin.

With a sigh, a nod, and a quiet, "Yes, Sir." he raised his head and squared his shoulders. Hojo was a boogeyman to Talin, told of as the mad scientist of Shin-Ra, and to be avoided at all costs. Now he had to go sit on his exam table and pray that his newest acquaintance would keep him from being stuck there, permanently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and other side characters are mine.

The frost in the General's gaze was still present as their eyes met, and it made Talin shiver.

"Now that we have found ourselves in this situation, please explain how a Cadet makes it into Shin-Ra without a medical report..." The man asked with a slight frown. Talin was hesitant to divulge the full truth but had a feeling that lying would end badly.

"A... friend assisted me. He knew that if anyone from Shin-Ra Medical saw my arms..." He trailed off and gestured towards the door.

Sephiroth heard the unsaid ending to that statement. Anyone looking for a promotion would have turned the Cadet in to Hojo.

"Does this 'friend' of yours, by chance, work for Shin-Ra?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow when the teen actually looked away. It was all the answer he needed. "I see... I won't ask further but after this I expect everything to be by the book. No need to draw more unwanted attention." The last was muttered quietly but Talin still caught it and stiffened.

He didn't want any attention on himself, really. Having the General notice him was a good thing, but still, more than the redhead had expected.

"We better go. No need to provoke Hojo more than necessary," Sephiroth said and motioned for the nervous teen to follow him.

They exited the training room and waited for the elevator together. As they waited, the General spoke again.

"I don't believe I need to warn you not to be alone with the Professor at any point, but it bears repeating," He said with a dark tone, "Hojo doesn't often show an interest in anything but his experiments and research. Try to keep yourself from becoming one of them." The elevator arrived as he finished and Talin felt like he was moving through water.

Every step took him closer to a man he had been taught to fear. Now as he watched the numbers tick up on the elevator, he wondered again if the General would protect him or not. Could Sephiroth protect him at all if Hojo did try taking him? Surely he could overpower the scrawny scientist, but did the silver-haired man have the political power to protect him? These thoughts were enough to swell the panic in Talin to the point that he wanted to run away again, but now there was nowhere to go.

Elevator doors opened to a dimly lit hallway on the 68th floor, and Talin followed mechanically as his Mentor led the way to a door halfway down the hall. The General obviously had limited access to this level as he knocked on the door instead of using a keycard. It wasn't the Professor, as Talin had expected, who greeted them but a young nurse.

She led them to a side room that was a standard medical exam room. The teen was confused at the lack of abnormal equipment or odd-colored vials but followed instructions as the nurse performed the evaluation. It was the absolute basics of a physical and went by quickly.

Sephiroth leaned lightly on the wall by the door as the nurse ran down the list of exam procedures. He noted that she avoided touching any of the colored portions of the Cadet's arms, but that could be for any number of reasons.

Within fifteen minutes the evaluation was over. After a few more notes entered into her tablet, the nurse looked back to Talin.

"Ok, you're all done with me, just need a blood test and you're set." Her smile was more calculating than comforting as she continued, "That door," and she pointed to the one opposite from where they had come in, "Will take you to the Medical Lab. I believe the Professor is waiting for you there."

Talin looked to the General as he stood and quickly moved to his side when the tall SOLDIER walked to the indicated door. Past the doors was the room he had been expecting.

It was several times the size of the previous one, lined with cabinets, a few microscopes, high power lights were on apposable arms from the ceiling, and in the center of it all was an exam chair. It took a moment for the Cadet to notice Hojo standing to one side of that chair or that the nurse had entered the room after them and moved to one of the microscope setups.

"Ah, welcome. I expect your evaluation went well?" The quiet, twisted laughter in that voice chilled Talin's guts. "We just need biological samples from you now and you'll be free to go." The incentive of freedom from this place was the only thing keeping the teen from fighting his way out, and he tried to rein in his anxiety.

The scientist gestured to the chair and that fight for control doubled as he made his way over to it. When he turned to sit, he caught sight of his Mentor, not leaning by the door as he had last time, but standing only a few feet away.

In a way, the man's presence calmed Talin's worries, but in another, it confirmed that he should be. Why else would the General practically hover over him if he wasn't in some kind of danger?

The last thought brought another question to his mind. Was Sephiroth protective of him because he cared or simply to inconvenience the obviously disliked scientist?

A sharp yank on his arm brought him abruptly from his musings and straight back to near panic as his wrist was quickly strapped down, palm up. Restraining a violent reaction, Talin looked up at Hojo in question before glancing at Sephiroth for his response. The scientist was smiling in a fashion that would make the dead run for their lives. His skin crawled at the man's touch and he tried not to flinch each time. The General was silent and still, watching like a wolf ready to strike, but said nothing.

"The straps are only to keep you still while I take a few samples," Hojo said as if he was commenting on the weather. The first two 'samples' were easy, a few hairs plucked from his head and some fingernail clippings that were the same blueish color of his arms. The next two samples were not so easy.

Vial after vial of blood was drained from him, till he was starting to get light-headed. Then, while he was dizzy and weakened, Hojo brought out a scalpel. The previously observant General was suddenly between the two.

"I don't think so," He said in a low voice that would have scared Talin if it hadn't been in his defense. "You have your samples. Anything more is unnecessary." There was a lack of emotion to his voice that again made Talin question the reason behind the man's protectiveness.

"I need this one last sample General, a skin sample. I wish to know why his arms have changed to such a unique color, don't you?" Hojo asked with a sneer. "I will only take a small section of scrapings." Talin wanted to argue against it but Sephiroth answered first.

"Fine, but only a small section." He then looked down at his Trainee and they held eye contact till a painful scratching started on Talin's forearm, caused him to close his eyes. It was a burning pain that spanned only about an inch of skin but it still hurt.

Eventually, the Professor was satisfied and covered the afflicted area with a simple bandage.

"All done, I'll review the results and let you know if I need anything more," He said as he made his way over to the microscope that had been set up by the nurse.

Fumbling for a moment with the straps on his arms, Talin finally freed himself and slowly stood. He was still dizzy from the blood loss but was determined to leave as soon as possible. On the first step away from the detested chair, he stumbled but a firm hand caught him under the arm and steadied him.

Sephiroth was just as ready to leave as his Cadet was but knew the teen would be a bit wobbly after losing so many vials of blood. Ready for the stumble, he quickly caught Talin, holding him up till his legs were ready to try again. Just as the boy gets his balance back and they are about to leave, Hojo stops them.

"I need to see one more thing, Cadet," He called from his microscope before turning to the pair and walking straight to Talin. "I was told your eyes change when you use Mako. Show me." It was an order instead of a request, but at least it was a simple one.

A glance to the General for permission was answered with a nod and he turned back to the Professor. Rest had replenished much of his Mako reserves and he easily reached into that stockpile. Green flared up his arms as the rush of that untamed energy pushed to his extremities.

A painful grip in his hair pulled his head up and he was eye to eye with the lens of a camera.

"Now change them back," Demanded the scientist, tone fascinated and authoritative. Talin quickly cut the flow of Mako and tried not to blink so the test wouldn't have to be repeated. Every instinct roared at him to get away, that this man was way too close. The few seconds it took for his eyes to shift back felt like minutes and the hand in his hair was not gentle as Hojo held him still.

Finally, Talin was released and stepped back almost into Sephiroth. The SOLDIER caught him lightly by the shoulders to stop his backwards momentum. Talin offered a quiet "Sorry, Sir" and rebalanced himself before stepping away.

In the meantime, the Professor had watched the short clip over again and was watching it a third time as he spoke.

"More testing is required, but I believe the reason your eyes shift in such an interesting fashion is that the Mako in your system is unstable," He said with a satisfied smirk and pressed play on the video again.

"Unstable?" Talin asked as his mind shot directly to the concept of an unstable Mako reactor.

"Yes, quite unstable. I must say I'm surprised that you lasted this long. Unstable Mako is very temperamental. Too much, and you could easily have... burst." The last word was said with an almost gleeful smile that made the Cadet cringe. "Effectively, you're a walking timebomb. The other possibility, as we sometimes see in SOLDIERs," Hojo glanced at the General, "is that the affected individual becomes irrationally enraged. Mako madness," He tisked as he set the camera down and moved back to the microscope. "Your Mentor can tell you more. I have much work to do."

Talin was understandably shaken at this news and took a step towards the now seated scientist.

"But, what... what do we do about it?" As much as he feared this man, death or uncontrolled violence were powerful motivators to ask him for help. A strong hand landed on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"What options do we have, Professor?" The title was spoken in an uncomfortable tightness when Sephiroth asked. He could tell that the Cadet was scared, but wouldn't let him sell his soul to the devil for a possible cure.

Hojo looked up with a thoughtful expression before turning back to the blood slides. "I will test a few things and let you know when I have a possible solution." No further discussion was needed in the older man's mind, and he focused entirely on the intriguing reactions under the microscope, ignoring all others completely.

Talin's brain was scrambled. He was trying to wrap his head around everything he had just heard when the hand on his shoulder pulled him slightly towards the door.

"Come, Cadet. We have time left for some training." He went willingly but still felt slightly numb.

By the time they made it to the elevator, Talin's mind was reeling with questions and lifted his head to his Mentor.

"What did Hojo mean by Mako Madness?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know but asked anyway. A small twitch of the General's face betrayed his annoyance. As he answered it was clear that the resentment was directed at the old scientist and not Talin.

"As was described, it's uncontrollable violence that is only cured by allowing the afflicted to expend built up Mako. It's only happened to SOLDIERs getting their initial dose of Mako. After the first few cases, we now ensure 3rds receive their injections with a higher rank SOLDIER available to monitor them." His gaze had darkened by the time the elevator doors opened and Talin didn't ask anything further about it. _I guess even SOLDIERs have_ worries _._ He thought and then could have slapped himself for stupidity. Of course, SOLDIERs would have worries and fears. They went to war, handled monsters Talin had never seen, and dealt with all sorts of issues for Shin-Ra.

Safely back in the training room on the 50th floor, Talin tried to refocus on the original point of them being there.

"Now that that is over, the main reason I wanted you here on a Saturday was to give you recovery time before our Monday session." The silver General said as he moved to the center of the room. "I want to see your extremes. How hard you can hit, how high you can jump," He said in a commanding tone. "I want you to use as much Mako as you can to show me exactly what you can do."

"Isn't that what we did before?" Talin asked with a slight frown.

"No. Last time you were running from me or trying to land a hit that I was dodging or blocking. This time I want to see each individual action at full strength." Sephiroth turned to lock eyes with him again. Every time the Cadet didn't flinch away was a small confirmation to the SOLDIER that he had been right to take him as a Trainee. "I don't want you holding back this time, Cadet. All your strikes will be against a combat dummy if that's what it takes."

Talin internally sighed in relief. He knew the General could take anything he could throw but it still felt better to hit something inanimate.

With that concern settled, the General ordered him through a rigorous set of trials. He tested Talin's speed, his hand-eye coordination, dodging ability, even his flexibility with a number of stretches. He was told to jump as high as possible, hit a dummy with several types of strikes at full power, and so much more.

Talin was starting to wonder how much further he could push himself when Sephiroth called a halt to the evaluation. Collapsing to the floor, he tried to catch his breath, doubly exhausted after the day's events. The sound of boots drew his attention and he stood before the General could reach him.

"I know you're still recovering from our sparing yesterday so I'm ending our session early today. I would, however, like to see your arms up close," the man held out a hand and Talin slowly rolled his sleeve up and held out his own hand.

Sephiroth maneuvered the limb this way and that to look at different sections. It was a different experience altogether from the exam done by Hojo. Where the scientist had been critical of every variation in the skin and what it did when poked or scraped, the General was simply curious about his new charge. His hands were firm where they held him, but Talin felt he could pull away at any time. That fact alone relaxed his apprehension.

"Commander Fair said this happened when you were young?"

Talin nodded, "I was about six. Shouldn't have been in the mines by myself..." He trailed of. The dream/memory from yesterday, still fresh in his mind, caused a small shiver of remembered terror to slide down his spine.

The hands-on his arm released him and Talin looked up into those cat green eyes. Unlike Zack's eyes that swirled with Mako, Sephiroth's were almost as still as a normal human iris, almost. Mako was still visible in a molasses slow twisting around that unique slit pupil. They always looked emotionless but, this close, he could see the smallest amount of concern in their depths.

Just as the owner of those exceptional eyes is about to speak again, the doors to the training room open. A very smug-looking Hojo enters.

"I may have a solution for you, or at least a trial version of it."

Both Mentor and Trainee look from the Professor to each other in stunned silence. Sephiroth regains his composure first.

"A few hours is hardly enough time to come up with a viable solution..." A scoff cut him off.

"Regardless of how much time has passed, I have found a serum that reacts appropriately with the boy's blood and I propose a trial. If successful, the Mako in his system will stabilize for several hours. Then we can plan for a complete injection should everything go well." Hojo strode forward as if to try pulling Talin to his lab then and there, but Sephiroth stepped slightly in front of his student.

"And what if it doesn't go well? What possible side effects could this drug have if it doesn't work?" Ever suspicious of anything this man wanted to inject anyone with, the General would do his best to ensure this was safe.

"If it fails, he will only be violently ill, like a flu. Nothing more." The disdain and flippancy in those words only irked Sephiroth more. Such illness could still be dangerous...

Talin was still stunned at the speed of turn around by the scientist. Hojo was either extraordinarily lucky to have found a possible stabilizer so quickly, amazingly smart to have worked out just what to try, or he was lying. The last option felt unlikely but not outside the realm of the 'mad scientist' title Hojo had earned. He could easily feel the tension in the air between the two and weighed his choices as they bickered.

He didn't like the idea of being a walking hazard, but was the test worth the risk? Talin's thoughts flashed to an image that was burned into his mind's eye. A crumpled body covered in blood lying at his feet. He'd been young and had attacked in a fit of rage... had it been an early case of Mako Madness? Bile rose in his throat at the memories but they pushed him to a decision.

"I'll do it," He said softly. The argument died and both turned to the Cadet with very different expressions. Hojo was smug once again and Sephiroth had an oddly pensive look.

"Very good," Hojo couldn't help his excited grin. He had hoped not to have to worry about the General getting in his way, but this was even better. Now the kid was coming willingly. "Come, we can do the test at once," He said and turned to the doors, expecting the Cadet to follow.

"As you wish, Cadet Graft, but I'll accompany you to monitor the treatment," The General's tone was cold but this time Talin knew he had caused the chill. He didn't want to be in Hojo's lab any more than the next person, but he wouldn't turn his back on a possible solution.

The three moved together to the elevator and then into the same testing room in the lab as before. The whole way the Cadet kept glancing at Sephiroth, but the man might as well be made of stone. He felt bad for causing his Mentor's obvious irritation and for acting selfishly. He knew from their previous conversation that the General wouldn't leave him alone if he could help it, but didn't factor that into his decision when he said yes. The Professor moved to a side counter and started prepping something, leaving Talin standing by the silver-haired man.

"You know you don't have to do this now, you could wait." The older man said in a quiet voice, intending only Talin to hear him.

"I could, Sir, but the wait wouldn't change my decision to do the test. If this can help prevent..." He had a hard time thinking of what kind of future awaited him should no cure be found, "I won't risk the safety of others." His thoughts were turbulent as the moments passed.

"It'll hurt. Be prepared for that." Turning, Talin saw Sephiroth was focused on the restraint chair, not on Hojo.

"How do you know?"

"Everything Hojo does hurts..." The General stated bluntly and crossed his arms.

Fear was growing into a living thing in Talin's gut. Fear of this lab, of the unknown, of failure. He wanted to say he wasn't afraid of pain but it would be a lie.

"Sit, and we will begin," Hojo called as he picked up a few items and turned back to face them. A shiver ran down Talin's spine. Bravado would gain him nothing but neither would outright terror. With a last glance to the General, he moved to sit in the chair. Their eyes met as he sat and they held the contact while the Professor strapped both arms, shoulders, and chest to the chair.

"A safety precaution," The scientist said when Talin flinched. The teen's panic was rising. He hadn't thought he would need to be restrained for the test and was starting to regret his decisions.

At the push of a button, the left arm of the chair straightened allowing access to his arm for the injection. His attention was drawn away from Sephiroth at the movement and he saw the items set out on a small side table. An IV kit a few alcohol wipes and a large syringe full of a liquid that was almost white.

"What is that exactly?" Talin could have smacked himself for not asking before. Hojo's smirk almost made him regret asking.

"It's a type of stabilizer we use when making Materia. Since Materia is a crystallized form of Mako, it was first on my list for testing," This was all said as he prepped the Cadet's arm for the IV.

His curiosity had slightly distracted Talin from what was happening but the harsh rubbing of an alcohol pad on his arm brought back a flood of nervousness.

"Cadet," The authority in that voice pulled Talin's eyes away from his arm and up to the SOLDIER who now only stood a few feet from him. For the hundredth time that day, their eyes locked, and Talin was trapped by their intensity. Even the stab of the needle didn't change his focus, he grit his teeth and didn't look away.

A wave of nausea hit him and he fought to continue breathing past it, but still, he watched his mentor. The churning of Talin's stomach got worse and he started to fear that the test had failed. Hojo had said he would be sick like he had the Flu...

Pain suddenly shot up his arm from the injection site and burned through his veins like wildfire. He lost their staring match as his eyes snapped shut. Something firm was shoved between his teeth when he gasped at the IV being pulled out. In the back of his mind, he realized it was a guard to protect him from biting his tongue.

Arms strained against the restraints, his breathing became labored, and sweat dripped from his forehead. Struggling to open his eyes, he could only see a blurred outline of Sephiroth. The man had moved closer and Talin tried to lift his head high enough to look him in the face just as another wave of fire coursed through him. It was too much and everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and other side characters are mine.

Soft, warm, and comfortable, but why was it all spinning? The darkness of the world was due to his still closed eyes and he wasn't ready to open them. If the word was swaying while they were shut, Talin doubted it would stay still when they opened.

The smallest movement of his head made everything worse and he groaned at the disorientation. On top of the merry-go-round the world had become, every fiber of his body ached as if he had done a full day of fighting instead of a few hours practice.

_What happened?_ He tried to recall the events, but all he could remember is passing out from the horrible pain. Was he still in the lab? No, whatever he was laying on was way more comfortable than any medical bed but it also was definitely not his bunk.

A rustle of fabric told him he wasn't alone and he was just about to try opening his eyes when he was told not to.

"Take your time and tell me how you're feeling," Sephiroth's deep voice was quiet for which Talin was grateful, even his ears hurt. Tallying up his list of ills, he reported as best he could.

"I ache all over, I'm dizzy, and my ears and eyes hurt." His voice sounded loud in said ears and he was whispering by the end of the account.

Another sound of movement.

"Let me turn the lights down and you can try opening your eyes." The murmur of the General's voice faded as he moved away then the ambient light dimmed and Talin heard footsteps heading back towards him.

"Ok, try slowly," The older man said from somewhere nearby.

Opening just the smallest crack, Talin cringed at the strained feeling as he acclimated to the low light. Doing as instructed, he slowly opened them more till the pain receded and he was able to cautiously look around from his prone position on what turned out to be a long and wide sectional couch.

He was in an apartment that was decorated in dark wood and darker furnishings. The couch he was on was almost black and had several plush pillows piled at the other end.

"Where?" He asked when he found his host standing not far away, monitoring his progress.

"My apartment. I wasn't about to leave you in the lab and didn't want to drop you in your barracks in case of negative side effects," Sephiroth said as he watched Talin take in his surroundings.

Feeling disadvantaged to be lying on his back when the General was towering over him, he made the mistake of sitting up too quickly. Vertigo, worse than he had ever had, made the appealingly decorated apartment spin horrendously. Talin's hand flew to his eyes and he pushed himself into the back of the couch in an attempt to stay upright. It worked, but he regretted it immensely.

"I warned you to take it slow," Sephiroth said with the faintest hint of exasperation and concern in his voice. Talin could hear the sound of him moving to sit on another section of the couch. "Give your head time to settle. There's no rush..." The words trailed into a sigh. The man sounded tired and he couldn't blame him, he was too. Relaxing back into the soft couch, he examined the room around him.

The apartment was an open, two-story design with a staircase along the wall in front of him, leading to a loft area. Under the loft, was a kitchen and dining room that looked just as elegant as the living room. Shelves, lining one whole wall to his right, were covered in books, small trinkets, and a few things not instantly recognizable to Talin. With a slow turn of his head, he saw the showstopping focal point of the apartment. The wall opposite the staircase was floor to ceiling windows with a view out into the massive city of Midgar. He wanted so badly to get up and go look out into the darkening city but his head was still hurting from even that small movement.

With a sigh, Talin's thoughts turned to the events that had caused that discomfort. If the trial hurt that much, how bad would...

"Wait! Did it work? Or is that why I feel so bad?" He had spoken louder than he meant to in his haste to know the outcome and flinched as his ears rang.

"Yes, and yes. It did and it is." Was all the other offered the excited Cadet. "Stay where you are, I'll be right back." The SOLDIER stood again and walked out of the room.

Curious but unwilling to disobey he let his head fall back and closed his eyes. The sickening dizziness had faded by now, but he waited till he heard Sephiroth come back to crack open his eyes again. The older man held out a small item that Talin slowly took and raised to his face to inspect, not wanting to move his head again quite yet. It was a small pocket mirror and when he saw his reflection, he almost dropped it.

Glowing jade green eyes greeted him in the small mirror, a shade darker than the General's crystal green and with a normal pupal. He never had the chance to examine what they looked like when they shifted and took the time to watch the faint shifting of Mako in them.

Taking a seat again, Sephiroth watched the Cadet with mild amusement. It was the same reaction that all new 3rds had after their first injections, and it never got old.

"It won't last," He said and could have chuckled at the crestfallen look on the boy's face. "It'll fade overnight according to Hojo but for now, I want you to try to acclimate to your heightened senses." Their eyes met, green to green, and the General found himself slightly off balance but can't place why.

Shaking off the odd sensation, he stood and walked to the panel for the lights and grabs the rarely used remote. With a click, the light increases a fraction causing Talin to squint.

"What happened with the Professor after I passed out?" the Cadet asks, trying to distract himself from his painful eyes.

"Hojo kept you for about an hour for observation then released you to me. You've been here about twenty minutes," Sephiroth said as he sat back on the couch again, one booted leg hooked over the other. Seeing that Talin was no longer squinting, he brightened the lights again. "Other than the aches and pains, how do you feel?"

"I feel... good, but strange," He tried to explain when the General lifted an eyebrow at the incomplete answer. "I'm exhausted, like I was earlier, but I also feel like I'm buzzing with energy. Like I need to get up and go run laps or something..."

"I see. That is, somewhat, consistent with Mako injection symptoms. Strange that you're responding in such a way to a stabilizer, but Mako is an odd substance that reacts in unexpected ways sometimes." Sephiroth leaned further back into the couch as he spoke. Talin could see much thought on the man's face as they sat together in silence for a few moments. Then he looked back up and the thoughtful look was still in his eyes. "Tell me, what does it feel like when you use Mako? What's the process you go through? I can tell it takes some concentration."

"Uh... Yeah, I have to focus on pulling it up so I can use it. That's the best way I have to describe it really." Talin looked down at his hands and flexed them slowly. The ache he had was almost gone and he gently rolled his shoulders to loosen the tense feeling between them.

"I would like for you to pull some then and tell me if it feels any different." Talin nodded, started to close his eyes to concentrate, and then gasped.

"Wha...?" His eyes flew open and he looked down at his now slightly glowing arms.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked calmly. He had a feeling he already knew but wanted to hear how the teen would describe it.

"I... I don't know... It just came to me." He took a moment to collect his thoughts as the glow dimmed away. "Normally, it takes focus, I have to really try, but this time, before I could finish the thought, it was just there..." The astounded Cadet looked to his Mentor and saw a glint of satisfaction on his face. Whatever the General had hypothesized had been correct.

"Good, and how are your eyes and hearing? Any sensitivity?" At the question, Talin realized that the lights were now quite bright and neither of them were speaking quietly any longer.

"Uh, better, actually," He picked up the little mirror and looked at his eyes again. They still glowed slightly even in the bright surroundings. As he looked around the living room it slowly dawned on him what the General had said earlier.

In his apartment? How many times had he heard of General Sephiroth being a private person? A _very_ private person. To be in his space felt like an intrusion, even if he was Talin's Mentor.

"Thank you, for taking care of me today. I'm feeling much better now," He said and then very slowly stood. He was a bit wobbly still, but nothing he couldn't manage back to the barracks. "I better get back to my Unit..." Sephiroth rose and cut him off.

"Not quite yet. Your trial run may have been successful so far, but there's one more thing I want you to do before it wears off," With that, the silver-haired SOLDIER moved to a set of frosted glass double doors at the foot of the stairs and cocked an eyebrow at the Cadet when he didn't follow immediately.

Legs still slightly sore, Talin moved as quickly as he dared after Sephiroth. The doors led to a small entry space with another single door leading to the 50th-floor hallway. He noted that the apartment they left was marked as 50-7 before they headed down to the elevators. Talin was unsure where they were headed as they waited. He wanted to ask but knew that with a little patience he would find out.

When the elevator arrived, his curiosity was alleviated and intensified when the General pressed the button for the 49th floor. It had been nicknamed the SOLDIER floor by cadets as it was entirely dedicated to 2nd and 3rds. They had fully equipped training rooms, lounge areas, even a pool some people had said, but why was he being taken there?

A few 3rds, mingling in the lounge just outside the elevator, snapped to attention when they disembarked. With a nod and a quiet "As you were." they continued down the main hallway before taking a left down another. The doors here weren't the normal metal but a type of glass. Some were opaque, others translucent and Talin could hear the muffled sounds of fighting behind the opaque ones. Special training rooms? Again, he was burning with questions but held off.

Finally, they stopped in front of a clear door and Sephiroth keyed in a code to open it. The quiet sound of the door closing behind them and then locking had Talin trying not to fidget, he didn't like being locked into small spaces...

"This is one of Shin-Ra's new VR rooms," The General said and moved to a control panel just to the side of the door. "The old ones required a headset to be fully immersive," He turned to Talin, "Now they're good enough that your brain can't tell the difference between real and generated." At the press of a key, the room went pitch black.

" _Simulation 255 activated. Please remain still. Voice controls are deactivated for this simulation."_ The clear female voice of the VR AI came from all around them. In the darkness, shapes formed and shifted as whatever program Sephiroth had ordered took over. Just as all had stilled the lights brightened and Talin's brain fought with his senses over what was revealed.

A forest, deep and dense, that looked untouched by man or machine stretched on around them in all directions. The birds chattered in the trees, the smell of earth and living, growing plants filled his nose, and the moss-covered ground even sunk lightly under his heavy combat boots. Everything was so much more intense due to his heightened senses. Every sound rang in his sensitive ears, the flash of an animal moving in the underbrush caught his attention then another. He couldn't decide where to look first, what to focus on. He was so distracted by the unexpected sights and sounds that Talin didn't notice Sephiroth move from his view.

Strong hands landed lightly on his shoulders and he almost jumped away. His Mentor's voice was quiet as he spoke.

"Don't let your senses run away with you. If you're going through anything like new SOLDIERs, this is all very overwhelming to you, yes?" Talin could only nod as he tried to focus. Overwhelmed was mostly the correct word, but he also felt adrenaline spike through him giving him energy he didn't know what to do with.

Sephiroth could feel the Cadet almost shaking from the overload. Normally, they would prevent new SOLDIERs from trying out their new abilities for a few days, but Cadet Graft only had hours to experience this. Mind made up, his grip on Talin's shoulder increased slightly to get the teen's attention.

"Mako has spread through your system, lit your senses on fire, and your heart is pumping adrenaline into every vein. Expend that energy, Cadet. At the edge of the forest is a cliff face. I'll be there when you're ready. Now," He paused and felt Talin go still, like the calm before the storm. Sephiroth leaned down closer to the Cadet's ear. "Run," The gentle push of his hands releasing Talin's shoulders was all it took.

Talin was a blur of movement as he dashed headlong into the thick forest. Mako that had been simmering under the surface exploded into his system giving speed to his stride. Eyes no longer sensitive to light caught every detail and his body flowed around trees, over logs, and past rocks. The sounds that had so distracted him faded to only the beating of his heart and the scuffing of his boots over each obstacle.

It was a freedom he had only experienced a few times in his life but this time was so much more... powerful. Like he had lived his life in black and white but suddenly everything was in color.

He vaulted another downed tree and slowed to a stop at that thought. Tomorrow everything would be back to black and white... Shaking off the gloom of that future he reminded himself that, eventually, Hojo would finalize the stabilizer. He wouldn't be color blind forever.

Determined not to waste this precious time, he kicked back into a full run. There was still so much pent up energy buzzing inside him...

Sephiroth stood at the cliff edge and looked out at the generated sunset. This simulation was a favorite for new SOLDIERs to acclimate to their abilities. He had never used it till now but could see why it was popular.

The forest was beautiful, massive trees, all manner of animals, full of life, unlike the wasteland surrounding Midgar. Sephiroth himself had only seen something like it once before in Wutai during the war.

They had been posted on the edges of an ancient forest that had been rumored to be haunted. Such things never bothered him, even at a young age, and he had wandered the woods often for the few weeks they had stayed. The nostalgia of long-ago hikes between forest giants put a small smile on the normally emotionless face just as Talin casually walked up beside the older man.

The Cadet moved to the very edge of the cliff and looked down. Knowing that this was a simulation gave him the courage to not fear a fall. The forest below them spread out to the distant sunset in an unending veil of green. He wondered if he could explore it all someday.

"Did you enjoy your run?" Neither took their eyes from the sunset.

"Yes, Sir. Can we come back again sometime?" Talin asked with a contented smile on his face.

"Perhaps. For now, it's almost dinner time and I'm sure some of the 2nds are going to want this room soon." He glanced at the teen and saw that he had indeed exhausted himself as ordered. His shoulders were drooping, breathing still not quite even, and a slight shake to his legs, but still, Talin was smiling like he had been given dessert before dinner.

With a quick order to the AI, the simulation dissolved around them. The door that had been hidden by the clever projection opened and they left together back to the elevator. As dinner was fast approaching, there was no one in the halls and their wait was in easy silence. Talin was far too tired to be anxious any longer and the General was quietly wondering if maybe Mentoring wouldn't be such a bad thing. Upon entering the elevator, Talin hit the button for the cadet's cafeteria and Sephiroth the one for the plaza. Knowing the ride down would be a long one, Talin remembers what he had wanted to say earlier.

"I wanted to thank you, Sir, for taking care of me today. When the Professor demanded the medical exam, I thought I was done for," he was watching the numbers tick down on the panel as he spoke but could see the brief glance his Mentor gave him.

"I wouldn't wish Hojo's attention on another living being." The man paused before continuing, "I also had no wish to lose my Trainee on the first day," The words made Talin look over and they fell into the same eye lock that was becoming a habit.

They were interrupted as the car slowed and doors opened to admit a businessman who was heading down a few floors.

Talin shifted closer to the General and the sight of the businessman's phone made him realize something.

"Sir, uh, shouldn't I get your cell number?" He asked awkwardly, "So we can coordinate for schedule changes," He added quickly. The quirk of an eyebrow was all the response he got till they were again alone in the elevator. A phone was flipped to Talin who almost missed catching it.

"Enter your number," Was all Sephiroth said to the flustered Cadet. Doing as told, he entered his number then handed the phone back to its owner moments before the elevator finally reached the 5th floor. The doors opened for Talin who walked out and quickly turned back.

"Good night, Sir." He said with a salute.

"Good night, Cadet. See you Monday," Sephiroth said as the doors closed. It had been a very interesting day.

Talin knew that by this time his Unit would be on their way down so he waited by the elevators a few minutes. Remembering that he had muted his cell before going up to the 50th floor, he pulled it out and turned the sound up again. A quick check showed a few messages from Callian asking when his session would be over and one from Commander Fair of all people wishing him a good first day with the General. He felt bad for missing them but couldn't change it now. He sent a few messages out while he waited.

**SMS Message to: Callian**

Callian: Hey, let me know when you're done with training. -3:25 pm

Callian: Since you're not back yet I'm guessing it's going great or terrible. -5:32 pm

Talin: Hey yourself. I just finished and am waiting by the elevators to the cafeteria. Need to show you something when you get here. -7:34 pm

Callian: Dang that was a long session. Be down in a minute. -7:35 pm

Talin smirked at the thought of his friend seeing his eyes and responded to Commander Fair's message while he waited.

**SMS Message to: Commander Fair**

Commander Fair: Good luck today Cadet! Don't let the General spook you, just do your best! -2:02pm

Talin: Thank you for the encouragement Commander. Sorry I didn't see it till now. Training went well and I didn't let the General spook me. -7:37 pm

Commander Fair: Good! I knew you'd be fine. Anyways, have a good night Cadet and I'll see you Monday. -7:37 pm

Talin: Good night Sir. -7:37 pm

Not having expected such an immediate response from the Commander, he almost missed it when he went to put his phone away. The bouncy personality of the raven-haired SOLDIER managed to come across in his texts easily. Talin almost laughed at the thought of receiving the advice not to be 'spooked'. It was maybe easy for Zack to say but the General was intimidating as hell for any Cadet.

"Yo!" Came the call from the elevator as Callian came charging over to Talin. Lifting his head from his phone he looked over to his friend. The effect was immediate. Callian about tripped over air as he caught sight of Talin's faintly glowing green eyes and then ran the rest of the way over.

"Dude, you using Mako right now? Your eyes..." He didn't know what else to say and became more confused at Talin's laugh.

"It's a long story, but it involves Professor Hojo, General Sephiroth, and a serious case of vertigo." He laughed again at his friend's continued confusion and promised to tell him at dinner with the rest of the guys. No point in telling the story twice.

The rest of the Unit had a similar reaction to Callian when they made it down. As promised, Talin told them about what happened excluding a few parts about being in the General's apartment and the VR room. Talking about the apartment would just draw way too many questions and the time in the VR room was... personal. It wasn't something he could really describe to them anyways.

Describing the experience would be like describing the stars to a blind man. He could imagine sparks of light on a black endless sky, but he would never be moved by the glory of an aurora or made to contemplate his small existence by the view of the galaxy bands.

Several times he catches someone at another table staring at him. They quickly turn away when caught and often start whispering to a neighbor. So long as no one made a scene, he didn't care. Gossip would only go so far and by morning his eyes would be back to normal. He wondered what kind of reaction he would get when his eyes were permanently like this. What gossip would fly then? The thought of people believing they were contacts about made him laugh. Let them think what they would, it would be worth it.

Dinner passed quickly with so much to talk about, and soon Talin found himself pulled along to their regular training room. He was too tired to take part in the practice, but he sat in the center of a few mats and offered advice or feedback to those who wanted it.

An hour passed this way before he started having issues tracking his teammates. Zale and Elijah are closest and notice Talin starting to lose the fight to stay awake.

"C'mon T, let's get you back to the barracks," Zale says as he reaches down to grab the redhead's arm.

"Ya, you look dead tired, man." Elijah grabs his other arm and together they haul Talin up despite his complaints. A few calls of "Goodnight", "Nite!", and "Get some sleep, T!" Follow the three out.

Talin almost can't keep his feet under him at this point and is grateful for the other boy's help. He hadn't realized just how tired he was.

"Shit, Cap. You're freaking heavy, man," Elijah mutters using the nickname from the night before as they move towards the elevators. Zale chuckles as he resettles Talin's arm over his shoulder.

"Nah, he's not that heavy. You just need to build more muscle."

Elijah grumbles as they make it into the elevator and helps Zale rest Talin against the wall. The other Cadet is dead to the world by now.

"Don't think I will envy Talin training with the General if it left him this exhausted. Figured he would go a little easier on him but guess not."

With a final effort, the two manage to get the older teen into Callian's bed and throw a blanket over him.

"Well there's my good deed for the year," Zale says and pretends to wipe sweat from his forehead. "C'mon, we still have a few hours before curfew. Let's go back and practice that takedown again." Elijah agrees and they head back out to the elevators not noticing the small contented smile on Talin's face.

* * *

Down in the plaza shopping district, General Sephiroth finally managed to pick up dinner from a local café and is making his way back to the elevators when he gets a message on his cell. With a sigh, he changes his plans and orders the elevator to the 48th floor instead of the 50th.

Not wanting to suffer any delay to his destination, the SOLDIER enters a priority code and the elevator is prevented from making stops on its long trip up the tower. He didn't use it often but after dealing with an over-excited group of fans in the Café, he was ready to strangle the next person he saw.

The group had been led by some kind of reporter who had learned about Sephiroth taking on a trainee. Soon as he got to his office on Monday, he intended to find out how the reporter had gained that information.

The ding of the elevator reaching the 48th floor brought him from his thoughts of retribution and he quickly made his way down to the furthest apartment on the floor. His knock was answered so fast he didn't doubt that Zack had been waiting by the door for him.

"Finally!" the young SOLDIER cries as he pulls the General into the living room, "And you brought food. Fantastic!" Sephiroth sighs and relinquishes the bag to the bouncy 1st.

"By all means, they always give me too much anyway." He smiled indulgently when Zack dug into the container of fries.

"So how did your first session go with Cadet Graft?" He asked as they settled on the simple couch. Zack was curious to see if Seph's account of their training would match with the Cadet's texts. He didn't expect to hear of Hojo's involvement.

"You let him do what?!" The black-haired 1st's heart about pounded out of his chest thinking of enduring one of Hojo's 'treatments'. "How could you let him take something that that psycho came up with in a few hours?" Zack was about to pull his phone out and call the Cadet when Sephiroth grabbed it from him.

"I was with him the entire time and Graft chose to do the trial. Yes, he was unfairly pushed into it, but I respected his decision," The General gave the phone back to its owner and Zack grumbled that he wouldn't have respected that decision. "I understand your position, Zack," He said and placed a hand on the younger's knee. "but you do understand the alternative if something were to cause a spike in Mako."

Zack nodded in defeat. There were no good options in the teen's case. Reluctantly, Zack admitted that the kid had picked the harder road but ended up with a good outcome. He would check on him in his Monday class to be sure.

"Well, at least you both made it out of Hojo's lab in one piece." With a chuckle, the two of them settled in to eat. The Café had indeed sent Sephiroth away with far too much food for just one person.

"So, what do you think of him now that you have had a chance to work with him a bit?" Zack asked while he munched on another french-fry. The General lowered the sandwich he was about to bite and a thoughtful look clouded his features.

"He has a great amount of potential. Although, I do wonder about his history," Those cat green eyes looked distant and Zack started playing with a lock of long silver hair, trying bringing them back to the present.

"What about his history? Like where he's from or something?" The Commander asked but Sephiroth shook his head.

"His determination and aggressive attitude in training doesn't match his personality outside a fight. It's like working with two different people. One is confident the other painfully reserved," His thoughts only managed to confuse the General more as he spoke them aloud.

"Is it something we need to worry about?" Zack's laugh was slightly nervous and he was glad to see the other shake his head again with a chuckle.

"No, nothing like that. I just wonder what would create such an odd mix of personality traits."

The two SOLDIERs continued their meal and talked on other subjects, but Sephiroth couldn't end the train of thought from earlier. Additionally, his mind kept going back to when the Cadet had first looked at him after his eyes had changed, finally understanding why it had been so disorienting.

It had bothered him every time their eyes met, but the color shift had been the catalyst for him to realize what he was seeing. The eyes he had seen at that moment were familiar to him. They were like his. Not just in color or glow, but deeper than that.

He saw a history of scars. Old and painful. Some healed, others festering. This teen had come to Shin-Ra looking not just for control of his unique abilities, but an escape from a history of painful memories.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I don't really have a ton to say to get things started here other than I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a real trial to write. Trying to pull different emotions from each scene and keeping character development moving as well is a serious chore sometimes, but I am happy with the result.
> 
> PS: This is the longest chapter I have yet written for this story. There were just too many important parts that needed to line up before we move on so make sure you have a few minutes to sit and read this one.
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and other side characters are mine.

Dreams always had a special quality to them, almost real but just slightly off, and memories were even more realistic. Talin knew he was asleep, that it was a dream, that it was just a memory, but for the moment he chose to forget all he knew.

He found himself sitting at a simple wooden table covered with half full jars and bowls of mixed ingredients. In front of him was a basket of berries and another of nuts, in his lap was a mortar and pestle set that was too small for him. With shaking hands, he picked up some nuts and starts grinding them in the mortar as best he could.

This memory, this day, had happened years ago. It was a few days before his 5th birthday and he had asked for his favorite berry crunch muffins instead of cake. Talin and his mother had hunted all that next morning for fresh berries and clusters of nuts on the mountain slopes. When they came home with so many, Silfra decided to make fresh bread with them as well.

The small kitchen and dining space was filled with the smells of warm spices, sweet honey, and baking bread. Looking up, he sees his mother checking ovens and mixing toppings together all while humming an old song.

Even as a child, Talin thought of his mother as a beautiful woman. Bright golden-brown hair bounces as she moves to dribble some honey over the latest bread loaves. Her eyes of soft mossy green are filled with a happy sparkle as she looks over to check on him before moving back to her oven. She isn't tall, but she moves with the grace of a dancer in her soft house shoes and a simple dress covered in a light blue apron.

A tear slides down his cheek as he watches her move around. She is less than a dozen feet from him and Talin wants nothing more than to run to her and never let go. He misses her so much.

The edges of the dream flicker as he thinks about how much time has passed, all the things that had changed, how he had changed. Desperately he fights the memories that start clouding this one. He doesn't want to think of the well he would find just months after this or the life-changing day when his mother marries a man named Rald.

Smoke starts tickling his nose and Talin squeezes his eyes shut. _Please! Please just let me stay here a little longer!_

"Talin, are you done with those berries yet, Love? The muffins need to go in soon," A loving smile greets him when he looks up. The darkness is gone from the dream and all he can smell is warm spices again.

"Almost, Momma!" The words roll off his tongue with ease. As if it was only yesterday instead of years since he used that name.

The words and voice are not that of the teenager he has become, but of the child he once was. Hands that had been too large for the small mortar and pestle are now perfect size as he sets it aside to continue plucking berries from stems. The pull of the memory is like the flow of a river and he watches it pass behind the eyes of his younger self.

"You have ta teach me to make these Momma, then, next year, I can make them for you!" Talin says in with an exuberant smile. Silfra wipes her hands on the apron around her waist and comes over to hug him from behind. She is so warm around his small frame and smells of some unnamed spices that he would never associate with anyone else.

"I would like nothing more, my little love. You're so clever, they might even come out better than mine," She teases, reaching around Talin's small body to help finish another stem.

"Better than yours?! No way! You make 'em the best!" Talin insisted, turning around on the chair to look at his mother. He is almost upset at the thought of doing anything better than her but loses his unease when she plants a smiling kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Anything you say little one," Her smile makes his heart swell and eyes sting with more unshed tears.

Together they sit at the little table plucking berries and grinding the nuts till the warmth of the kitchen and the long morning of hiking up the hillsides causes Talin to fall asleep at the table.

* * *

There was a small smile on his face and tear stains on his cheeks when Talin wakes in Callian's bunk. The smell of those long-ago spices tickles his nose and his mother's laughter was still ringing in his ears. He found himself just lying there trying to recapture the peace he had felt in that sunny and warm kitchen. All too soon, outside sounds filter into his ears as his Unit mates start getting up for the day.

As he pulls himself from the warm bed, he realizes that the effects of the stabilizer have worn off. The world is back to normal once again and Talin misses it already. Everything had felt somehow more real, more alive during those amazing few hours. What would it be like to be that way permanently? Would he grow accustomed to it or would he always get the same enjoyment from the heightened senses? With any luck, Hojo would get the formula finalized soon.

Talin cringed at the thought as much as he looked forward to it. If the test had been that painful, how bad was the final product going to hurt?

Shoving the thought aside, he got up and dragged himself into a shower stall. At least it was Sunday and they could relax before going back to classes tomorrow.

* * *

With a grunt, Talin hits the floor and rolls to lessen the impact.

"You're not paying attention, Cadet," Sephiroth is standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed as he watches the teen roll back to his feet. They had been at this for hours and Talin was starting to wonder if he would ever get it right.

"One more time, Sir," Talin jogged over and stood with his back to the other once again. He was sweating and bruised to hell but determined to pass this test.

It had been a few weeks since they started working together and the General had not been joking when he said he wouldn't go easy on Talin. In that time, they had only worked on hand to hand combat and wouldn't move on from a lesson till he got it right or gave up.

The goal this time was for Talin to dodge an unseen attack and get to a safe distance before Sephiroth could get ahold of him, but he was just not fast enough. Talin would dodge the strike most times without a problem, but as he jolted to avoid the punch or kick and then attempted to get away, the General always caught an arm, leg, or even his shirt collar before he could increase the distance.

Sephiroth was impressed with Talin's determination but could see that this would have to be the last attempt for the day. With quick steps, the man ran at his student and once again, Talin dodged the punch flawlessly. The General turned to reach for the Cadet, expecting him to have moved away as usual, but this time Talin was crouched below him and lashed out aiming to knock his Mentor off balance.

Instinct had Sephiroth jumping back from the attack and Talin sprinted away. Realizing he had been rather well tricked, the SOLDIER shook his head and couldn't help the small smirk as he watched Talin flop down in happy exhaustion.

"Very clever, Graft. Not what I had in mind, but you did succeed in your task," The General walked over and looked down at the still smiling teen before offering him a hand up. Together, the two walked over to where several bottles of water sat and Talin downed half of one while Sephiroth sipped more slowly.

Each was enjoying the mentorship in their own ways. At first, the General was only glad to have an excuse to skip the tedious military meetings and complicated political ones that were often held after lunch. But as Talin continued to prove more interesting and adept, he found himself looking forward to seeing the quiet and competent student. Talin himself was loving the challenge and the freedom to use his abilities. He never had to hold back as much of himself when in training with the General. He enjoyed their sparring matches, full of quick action and learning moments, but he also liked the quiet times like now as he cooled down from the session.

When they had first met, Talin couldn't imagine ever feeling relaxed around such an intense man. The SOLDIER had been so cold when they started together, but over time it had shifted from calculating coolness to, what he hoped, was a growing acceptance. He knew this mentorship held the key to his future as a SOLDIER and he would fight to prove himself worthy of that each day.

* * *

The first week of February held one of several surprises for Talin.

Classes had gone by quickly that morning for a Monday, even Military History had been interesting and left him wanting to read more about the battles they covered. Lunch was loud and boisterous as always with several laughing about the prank pulled on the 3rds over the weekend.

Someone had managed to get into the 3rd class training rooms and 'decorated' with cheap hologram enemies and busty damsels in distress. A harmless prank, really, but it had been a hell of a task to find all the projectors while monsters growled and the ladies cried.

Waving a quick goodbye to his Unit, Talin headed to the elevators and stretched a bit as he waited through the long ride up. Mondays had tended to be a sparring day with Sephiroth so he took what time he had to loosen the worst of his stiff muscles. He had been working with his unit most of the weekend for Commander Fair's close combat test but it had left him sore.

The chime sounded and he exited the elevator with quick steps. He would give today his all like always... The door to 50-C opened but the Cadet froze just inside as it clicked shut.

The previous week, Talin had come across a picture of his Mentor in his Military History book. The photo was from the Wutai War of the General charging into battle. That had prompted him to ask the SOLDIER about his sword, Masamune. Where he would see Commander Hewley in the halls with his Buster sword or Zack with a standard SOLDIER sword, Talin had never seen the General carrying the great blade. The answer had been a calculating look and a simple explanation.

"I only carry it when I'm training or heading into the field." The conversation had been dropped after that.

Talin could have kicked himself for asking, but he had kinda hoped... well, he wasn't really sure what he hoped for. Maybe for approval of his interest or an offer to work with weapons instead of hand to hand? Whatever had been his intention, he didn't expect this to be the delayed response.

The flash of steel, flow of silver hair, and the quiet ringing of air past a razor-sharp edge was mesmerizing. Sephiroth had removed his heavy jacket and gloves leaving only boots and pants. Nothing stood between himself and the blade if he made a mistake. It was beautiful and terrifying.

Talin immediately saw all that had been lacking in the book's photo. A perfect harmony existed between the General and a blade that no other would dare wield with such confidence. Sephiroth was... dancing with his lethal sword. No other word fit. It was a partnership that Talin wanted to emulate.

To find a weapon that was his alone, not a borrowed one from a smith or those practice blades in the gyms. Something he could know better than any other...

His thoughts distracted him for only a split second, but Sephiroth took advantage immediately.

Talin's lungs froze and his mouth went dry as the blade he had been admiring sang through the air and halted at his throat. Its edge was a feather-light caress instead of the killing blow it could have been and the silver SOLDIER met his fearful eyes when he looked up.

Sephiroth stood holding the sword almost lazily in one hand as the blade remained centered on Talin's throat. The enjoyment Sephiroth took from spooking his Trainee, changed to a serious expression as he spoke.

"Swordsmanship and hand to hand training are necessary when out on the field, your instruction in those skills will take years yet. However, there is something that can't be taught, something that is needed in a SOLDIER. The ability to follow orders," He paused and let the words sink in before continuing. "Some commands in the field cannot be questioned. For sake of time or to maintain secrecy they must just be carried out." Talin dared not move or breathe beyond the shallow breaths he was taking but his mind was a riot of thoughts as he listened.

"Just as you need to be able to trust my word when I give you an order, I need to know I can trust you to obey it... even if it scares you to do so."

The weight of those words was heavy on both as the sword withdrew from his neck, allowing Talin to nod his understanding. As Mentor and Trainee, they needed to be able to trust one another but Talin wondered what he could possibly do to earn the trust of the most private SOLDIER in Shin-Ra.

"Good, let's do an exercise," Sephiroth walked to the far side of the training room before stopping and turning back towards him. "All you have to do is walk in a straight line. Don't stop until I tell you to."

Talin dropped his bag and stood away from the door, ready but still confused by the odd request. Quickly finding a seam line in the metal flooring he stood on it, figuring it would be a good enough guide, and looked over to the General.

"I'm ready," His voice was steady but his pulse was beating faster. The orders were simple enough, but he knew there would be more to it than that.

"Walk," The word was said quietly as the SOLDIER raised his sword into an attack stance. Talin looked down at the line in the metal floor slats and took the first step forward. The sound of steel against steel rang through the room causing him to almost jump away but he caught the reaction just in time. His shock morphed into terrified wonder as he continued moving forward.

Flash after jagged flash of metal, a glimpse here and there of silver whiter hair, all in his peripheral vision was like being in the center of a deadly snowstorm. The air whipped around him as Sephiroth struck like lightning with his sword singing in place of thunder. Score marks appeared at random on all sides of his feet. In front, behind, even under where his next step was about to land.

Keeping track of the thin floor seam was a challenge when he was so distracted trying to guess where the next cut would appear.

The General's control, his complete confidence in his abilities, and the proof that he was right to be confident was staggering. Hitting a moving target was one thing, but missing one dozens of times in a row, by millimeters sometimes, is another.

Suddenly, Masamune was stabbed into the ground in front of Talin, cutting off his forward movement. Thankfully the blade edge was facing away from him or his boot would have been sliced when he accidentally bumped into it.

"Stop." Sephiroth was standing directly behind him causing that one word to slightly ruffle the light hair on the back of his head. He wasn't even breathing hard. The arm that was outstretched over Talin's shoulder, flexed and withdrew the sword from the abused floor. Together they turned to examine the training room's new decoration.

The Cadet wasn't sure what to be more amazed at, his surviving what he did unscathed or the ungodly amount of skill and control his Mentor had. Behind his boots for a solid ten feet was a trail of wild and jagged cuts ending abruptly just under where he stood. Slowly, Talin knelt down and ran fingers over the closest and tried to wrap his head around the experience.

The swish of the door opening distracts both as someone strolls into the room.

"Did you fail at playing tic-tac-toe, or did the floor call you a bad name?" Zack laughs as he scuffs his boot over the trail of cuts. Talin tries to cover his smile with his hand as he stands and Sephiroth can't help a small scoff.

"No and no. We were doing an exercise," The man can't help a slight curl to his lip at the young SOLDIER. "Did you need something, or are you just here to comment on my training room floor?"

"Na, I was just in the area and thought I'd come check in on you," Zack crosses his arms behind his head and wandered further into the room.

"No, he's bored because he doesn't have any missions coming in," The voice is unfamiliar to Talin but when he sees Commander Hewely walk in as well, shaking his head at the other's antics, he about jumps to attention. The Cadet restrains himself from the trained response but does straighten his posture, staying slightly behind his Mentor.

"Aww, Angeal! Why do you have to say it like that?" Zack whined and pouted at the older man. "I just really need something to do other than train cadets. Those kids couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag. Not you Talin, or your unit, you guys are doing great," He amended with a lopsided smile at the redhead.

"Well, since you both are bored enough to come bother me while training, you can assist by being his opponents for the day," Talin about choked.

"Oh C'mon, I spar with him twice a week already. Not that I mind, but maybe you'd like a shot, Angeal?" Zack smiled when his old teacher chuckled and removed the buster sword from his back.

Talin's panic was allayed when the sword was handed to a suddenly respectful Zack and Angeal picked out a practice weapon instead. A firm hand on his shoulder drew the teen's attention back to his teacher.

"I know you tend to hold back against others but I want you to push past that reserve when fighting here. I would only put you against people I trust and I'll stop the fight if it goes too far on either side."

Talin found himself relaxing his tensed shoulders. Today's lessons appeared to be all about trust, now it was his turn to give a bit. He nodded and made his way over to pick up his own light practice sword.

Zack had been close enough to hear the quiet exchange chuckled and called out his form of encouragement.

"Not that you ever have to worry about Angeal going too far in a fight. It's getting him going that's harder," Zacks grin was unrepentant as the SOLDIER in question turned and silently mouthed something that Talin didn't catch. Zack's grin changed to that of challenge as he responded, "Any time."

The Commander just shook his head with an amused smile and turned back to the Cadet to start their match.

Talin tried to give it his all but still had a hard time letting loose. The swords they used were blunted, but could still leave a nasty bruise. But Zack had been right about his old teacher. Angeal was willing to engage with him, a few strikes and dodges here and there, but getting him to really fight took a sneaky move on Talin's part.

The practice weapons were light enough to him that, with a little Mako usage, Talin switched mid-swing to a one-handed strike. His now free hand was able to slip past the Commander's block to grab his collar but that was as far as he got.

For the benefit of the fight, Angeal had been using the sword with two hands as well. When Talin jumped from two to one-handed, he shifted to match. Before the Cadet's hand could fully grasp his collar, he had the boy by the arm and twisted downwards. Talin found himself on his back with his own blade pressed back against his throat by the force of Angeal's.

"Good try, Cadet, but not fast enough," Was all he said as he helped Talin up and they resettled to start again.

The second match was more of a fight than a teaching session and Sephiroth watched quietly from the wall with Zack.

"Talin's still holding back?" Zack's voice was quiet so as not to distract the two as they circled one another.

"I don't fully understand why, but yes. He doesn't with me most of the time but as soon as it's someone else... it's like he can't help it..." The words trailed off as he watched the fighters launch forward to clash again.

"If he's still that hesitant about it, then somethin' happened and it's still buggin' him. Have you had time to just sit and hang out for a while? Get to know him at all?" The look the General gave Zack said it all. "Of course you haven't. Well, maybe you should try sometime. He is your Trainee, after all, you should know who it is you're training." Zack turned back to the match as it ended and clapped his approval of Talin's efforts.

Sephiroth watched as the teen interacted with the other two men and knew Zack was right. He needed to make an effort to know more about Cadet Graft... Talin, he needed to know more about Talin. He already knew the dual-natured Cadet who would shift from confident fighter to blushing boy when receiving praise for a match well fought. But who was he before he came to Shin-Ra? He didn't want to tear open old wounds, so he would have to go slowly.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, he joined them and then returned to the wall when Zack offered to practice some hand-to-hand.

Angeal had pulled him aside before his first official session with his new Trainee to give him some pointers. One thing had stood out.

"Patience, understanding, and trust are all required for a good relationship between teacher and student."

At the time, Sephiroth had made a remark that it sounded like he was trying to tame an animal. As always, Angeal had been correct in his advice, but perhaps the two were not dissimilar. Earning Talin's trust would be much like taming a skittish bird...

* * *

The next day when Talin comes up for his lesson he is thrown a practice blade and catches it easily. This earns him an approving smile for his quick reflexes.

"You looked comfortable yesterday using a sword, so I assume you have some practice. Where did you learn?" The General waits patiently as Talin drops his bag and jacket by the door.

"My old town. They trained me for several years to be a Hunter," Talin had stiffened slightly at the question but forced himself to relax again as he moved to stand opposite his Mentor. He had to be relaxed to fight, had to be able to focus. The last thing he wanted was to be caught off guard and attacked as the General had a habit of doing.

"A Hunter? Why would you need sword skills for hunting prey?" The SOLDIER began to circle and Talin followed as he fought not to laugh at the question.

"We didn't hunt for food. Hunters in my town would track and kill monsters that got to close to people. I would go out for a few days, look for fresh tracks, and kill what had made them." There was no pride in the statement, just cold fact, but facts could hide the truth as easily as lies. Sephiroth knew that there were things being withheld from him but decided not to push... yet.

"Show me what you were trained to do as a Hunter, then I'll teach you how to fight like a SOLDIER," There was a challenging gleam to Sephiroth's eyes and a ghost of a smile as he faked a break in his guard. It was all the opening, and invitation, Talin needed and he charged.

Their initial match was mostly Sephiroth dodging or blocking while Talin shifted between the styles of fighting he had been trained in. While the range of styles he knew was intriguing, it quickly became obvious that the boy's education had been lacking in several key components. Understandable if he had only been fighting dumb beasts but it left many openings for a trained fighter to take advantage of. The next time that the teen's attack left an opening, Sephiroth commented on it and made a slightly slowed counter-strike, allowing him to correct himself.

Talin was reassured by the General's quick and concise instructions each time he corrected his form or gave feedback on an attack. Anything was better than having your ass handed to you each time you messed up as his old teacher had done.

Just as he was starting to get comfortable in the flow of their training, Sephiroth changed it up again and started making simple and easily predicted attacks. At first, he was able to block or slide out of the way, but soon the attacks became less telegraphed, feints were added, then combination attacks. The complexity of each series of strikes was quickly proving just how much Talin had to learn and he paid close attention each time he was given a critique.

Every so often the attacks would slow, letting the boy catch his breath, and then pick back up with a new element thrown in. When he stumbled from fatigue, they finally called an end for the day. Both had enjoyed the session. So much so, that neither noticed the time.

When Talin looked up at the clock after exhaustedly sliding down the wall by his bag, and groaned. Dinner hour at the cafeteria ended in about ten minutes, he would never make it in time.

"Shoot, guess I'm going down to the plaza for dinner tonight," With a sigh, he stood and picked up his bag before turning to his Mentor. "Sorry, Sir. I hope I didn't keep you from any dinner plans."

"No, not at all. I should be the one apologizing." Making a snap decision, Sephiroth offered, "Since you missed dinner, and I was already planning to order out, I'll order for the both of us." Before Talin could reply, the man was headed to the exit and only stopped to look over his shoulder when he noticed he hadn't been followed. Trying to suppress his apprehension, Talin quickly caught up and they headed to the SOLDIER's apartment.

He wasn't against spending time with his teacher, honestly. He really enjoyed training with the legendary man, but in training, he knew what was expected of him, listen, learn, and follow orders. In a social setting he felt... awkward. What did you even talk about with the General of Shin-Ra's most elite forces?

All these thoughts crowded his mind as they made the short walk to said man's apartment. His attention snapped back to focus when the door closed behind them. Leaving his bag at the door, Talin follows Sephiroth to the long couch that he vaguely remembers from his trial injections.

"Most of the plaza restaurants will deliver. What would you like?" From one of the bookshelves, the silver-haired man pulls a small group of to-go flyers and sets them on the table for Talin to look through.

"Burgers?" The response was impulsive and he quickly backtracks. "I mean, whatever sounds good to you, Sir." He was flustered at his pathetic response and wishes he could just run back to the barracks, but it would be stupid, and rude, to leave now. A quiet chuckle draws him from his thoughts and then a menu is inelegantly tossed at his head.

"Burgers it is, but you don't have to call me 'Sir' or 'General' when we are in private." Fighting the urge to say 'Yes, Sir' Talin just nods while Sephiroth calls to place their order.

Realizing that it would take a bit for the food to come, he offers Talin the guest bathroom to clean himself up or a shower if he wanted.

"First door on the left down the hall. Use anything you'd like."

Following instructions, Talin finds an ample sized bathroom with a glass-encased shower. The darker color pallet had been used throughout the apartment apparently. Tiles along the floor and walls of the shower are a range of dark greys to black and a small row of bathing products lines the in-shower shelf.

Quickly grabbing a towel and stripping out of his sweaty clothes, he turns the water on and lets it flow over him for a moment. It felt good but he also couldn't shake how strange it was to be showering at the General's apartment.

_Maybe this isn't really that strange... maybe I'm just overthinking things like always._

Deciding to stop worrying about everything, he scrubs himself clean and changes into his spare workout clothes.

Sephiroth had taken the chance to remove his boots and replaced his heavy jacket with a loose grey shirt. As much as he enjoyed his leather coat, it didn't lend itself well to relaxation. By the time Talin came back from his shower the delivery person was just leaving. Settling at the table, they both start in on the meal.

Several times the General asks casual questions about how his classes are going, if he is settled into his schedule, and how he is getting along with his Unit. All general questions with rather simple answers.

"Do you like Midgar?"

"Well, I like what I've seen of it. I haven't really had a chance to explore since the weather had been so bad," The SOLDIER nodded. They had been having a rather long run of nasty weather, not uncommon for the city in winter.

"Not used to the rain? Your record said you were from Costa Del Sol, didn't you get similar storms there?" The question had been innocent enough, but Talin's subtle reaction made him want to dig further.

"No, I shipped out of Del Sol but I'm from inland." Pretending not to have noticed the boy's discomfort, he pushed a little more.

"I was wondering why you didn't have the local accent. What's your home town then?" The General continued eating while Talin tried to redirect the conversation.

"It's a little town outside North Corel. Back end of nowhere, really," Talin tried to convince himself that he hadn't just lied to his Mentor. It _was_ true, in a roundabout way. His town was in the back end of nowhere and it was 'outside' of North Corel, just like Costa Del Sol was 'outside' of North Corel. A glance at Sephiroth shows that he either didn't care or didn't notice and the conversation moves into safer territory. Several questions follow about the monsters he hunted in the area and Talin related some stories of Needle Kiss, Grangalans, and even a few Tonadu that he had found almost on his doorstep one day.

"What about Cockatolis? They're rare but sometimes do wander close to towns," Talin about chokes and although he hates himself for it, he lies.

"No way. I saw them once, way up in the mountains, but stayed clear. Last thing I would want is to get paralyzed. They never came close to our town, thankfully," He keeps eating, praying the older man didn't pick up on his nervousness.

The conversation moves on to the topic of fighting styles and Talin is excited to hear that they will continue sword training now that he proved to be somewhat skilled and a fast learner. A glance at the clock shows just how much time had passed during their conversation.

"Oh man, I'm sorry but I gotta go, curfew is in about fifteen minutes." Talin is almost panicked as he gathers his things wishing he had paid more attention.

"While I admire your willingness to follow the rules, I could always sign off on you being out after curfew," Amusement at his Cadet's sudden activity wars with his annoyance from the earlier evasiveness. Amusement wins when Talin almost leaves without his jacket.

"Thanks again for dinner, Sir," Talin almost stumbles when the other end of his jacket isn't released. When he glances up, the older man only raises an eyebrow and retains his hold. Realizing what he said, Talin tries again. "Thanks for dinner...Sephiroth." He feels odd using the name but his jacket is let go with a small smile.

"You're welcome, Talin." A quick exchange of 'goodbye' and the boy darts out and down the hall to the elevator. When he is finally in and the door is shut, Talin lets out the breath he felt like he held half the night. So many easy questions had felt like grenades to him and he'd had to lie... There was no way Sephiroth hadn't noticed his anxiety during those questions, the man was too smart and too observant not to have. What if he starts asking more about it tomorrow?

Reaching his bunk, he just drops his bag and crawls under the covers much to the laughter of the others about the General having killed their poor friend.

_The only thing he killed was my nerves._ Talin thought as he shifted to get comfortable. _If he asks, he asks. If not..._ With an annoyed huff, he cut off the line of thought and tried to force himself to sleep.

* * *

After Talin left and the trash from their dinner is cleaned up, Sephiroth finds himself sitting in his apartment office. On his monitor is a map or the Corel region, specifically the area around North Corel. There are no small towns within a hundred miles... but there are many just north of the mountain range. When the boy had spoken of monsters and encounters, one he had referenced was a group of Tonadu, but they only lived in the northern sector also. If Talin had been from south of the range, he would never have encountered them.

All the contradictions pointed to him living north, so why did he lie? A knock at his door is a welcome distraction. Unexpectedly, it's Angeal.

"What brings you over so late?" The dark-haired 1st greets him with a quick hug before they move to the couch.

"Just checking on how things are going and I figured you could use some company," Angeal knows the trials of being a teacher and had held back his curiosity about their progress till now. His friend's expression however became unexpectedly turbulent.

"I _could_ use the company. As for how things are going... I need some advice," Seeing the man is truly in need of some kind of guidance, Angeal bumps his knee against Sephiroth's.

"I'm all ears. Did something happen?"

Sephiroth outlined his suspicions. The closed-off behavior, the contradicting information, and his confidence in knowing when he's being lied to.

"I know he is lying to me, or at least obscuring the truth, but I can't understand why. Why would he feel the need to hide where he's from?" Angeal wonders the same but offers another perspective.

"We all have secrets Seph. You, I, even Zack, as open and carefree as he is, has a few things that he won't talk about. Maybe your Cadet has things he wants to forget? Lots of people come to Shin-Ra to start over." Sephiroth had to admit that was true. Many of his men only spoke of their life after coming to Midgar, after becoming SOLDIER. But what if... Angeal saw that his friend wasn't wholly satisfied with that answer and started brainstorming other ideas.

"Well, other possibilities are that he's got a criminal past or maybe a runaway from a wealthy family?" Sephiroth could only shake his head again. Nothing hinted to such a past, nothing he had seen at least...

The rest of the night passes in quiet conversation with Angeal and several drinks. It didn't do much for 1sts, their bodies burned up the alcohol almost before it could affect them, but it did eventually add up to a solid buzz. At his Commander's advice, Sephiroth decided to give Talin space on the subject of his origins. As long as it didn't affect his performance, it wouldn't be an issue. If it did... _Maybe I shouldn't make such decisions while drinking._ He thought as he took another sip of his 7th drink. _We all have secrets, some are just more dangerous than others._ Wishing he could get drunk for once, the General knocked back the rest of his drink and poured another.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for past trauma. 
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and other side characters are mine.

At first, Talin worried that Sephiroth would bring up their dinner conversation again. But when he didn't, he relaxed a bit. The week went on just as the last had with more training, time spent with his Unit at night studying, and a test in his Tactics class on Friday. By the weekend, Talin wanted nothing more than to sleep-in but a message from the General had him wide awake early on Saturday.

**SMS Message from: General Sephiroth**

**Sephiroth:** I was informed that the stabilizing serum has been finished. When you're ready, we can proceed.

Talin was so torn between wanting to do it now and wanting to wait that he didn't know how to respond. Before he could figure out what to say, another message came in.

**Sephiroth:** If you want to wait that's fine. If not, then we can arrange to have it done today. It would give you time to recover before classes on Monday. I support your decision either way.

Making up his mind, Talin typed out his response and tried to calm himself down.

**Talin:** Might as well get it done now then.

As he hit send his mind roiled with all the possible outcomes and he started to feel mildly sick from anxiety.

**Sephiroth:** Very well. Pack a bag with what you will need for overnight and meet me at my apartment at noon. You will be staying with me while you recover.

He hadn't anticipated that... Rolling up out of bed, Talin slid down and poked Callian awake. The news was startling to the blond, but he just nodded and tried to reassure his friend.

The other cadets had very different responses. Some were worried for him but, like Cal, offered him encouragement. A few, who openly hero-worshipped the General, begged him to snap pictures inside the apartment. Others asked if he was sure, like really, really sure he wanted to go through with it.

"Man, I don't know," Milo said from his bunk, still half-buried in his many blankets. "You said last time that it hurt worse than anything. Why would you go through that again?"

Talin could only say that it would be worth the pain if it worked. He thought back to how he felt after the last injection and felt a spike of dread mixed with excitement. It would be worth it to feel that way again and he wouldn't be a danger to his friends any longer.

Nerves prevented him from eating anything that morning at breakfast. Just as well since he didn't like the idea of throwing up if he got that crazy vertigo again. He tried to refuse the bottle of nutrient water that Michael gave him but, in the end, he was practically forced to drink it by Joey.

Packing up his stuff for overnight was rather quiet. Only a few had come back to the barracks with him after breakfast, the rest had plans in the city or were off to do laundry. Lox had kept him company while he packed and they were now sitting on the top of two bunks throwing a ball back and forth to pass time.

"Any idea when you'll be back?" Lox threw the ball wide and Talin stretched to catch it.

"None, but Sephiroth thinks that I should be good by Monday." The Wutaian cadet smiled as he caught the ball again and pitched it hard back. Talin had started using only the man's name instead of calling him 'the General' or 'General Sephiroth' and Lox wondered if the other had noticed the change.

Before long, it was creeping closer to noon and Talin jumped down to get his bag. A few quick goodbyes, an unexpected hug from a worried Milo, a wave to Lox, and he was out the door to the elevator. Only when he was in and on the way up to the 50th floor did he realize his hands were trembling.

Sephiroth was waiting for him. Letting him in only long enough to drop his bag and phone on the couch and then they were back out the door to the elevator.

"Are you ready?" The SOLDIER knows his Cadet is anxious but he _did_ choose this.

"No, but I want to do it anyway." There is a determination in his eyes, even if he can't stop shaking. Sephiroth knows he isn't the best at offering comfort, but feels the need to say... something. Offer some kind of advice or reassurance to this panicked youth. A flash of memories from his early 'treatments' and how he dealt with them gave him an idea.

"Pick something to center your attention on when we get there. Not the needle, not Hojo, or the pain. Anything else... It helps." Talin glanced up and could tell that Sephiroth was speaking from experience and nodded.

The walk to the lab was the same as before but they were brought to a different room than the last one. If Talin wasn't shaking before, he would have been now. It looked like an operating room full of lights and ringed with tables covered in all sorts of tools but all he could focus on was the restraints hanging from the bed in the center.

"Come lay down and we will begin," Hojo's demand startled Talin. He had been so distracted that he didn't notice the old scientist standing by a monitor next to the bed. The General's quiet presence behind him was the only comforting thing in the room and he was loath to move away, but finally did as commanded.

The bed was odd in construction having thin indented sections that lined up with where his legs, arms, and torso would go. As he laid down, his limbs fell almost perfectly into them and were then fixed into place as the restraints were fastened. His unease grew at the small click of metal against metal as each was locked. By the time all were secured, the teen was almost frantic and tried to do as Sephiroth had said. His Mentor had moved closer, now standing at the opposite side of the bed from Hojo, and Talin's panicked mind picked him to concentrate on.

The alarm in his Cadet's eyes made Sephiroth want to rip the restraints off and drag the boy back out to safety. Noticing those eyes hone in on himself made him realize that he had become Talin's focal point and he moved slightly closer. Normally he hated when people stared but if he needed him as a distraction then so be it.

Belatedly, Sephiroth sees that the only thing within reach of the Professor was the monitor and keyboard. Both were linked to the table.

"Let's get this over with," He says with some irritation. The man had been tapping away since they arrived but hadn't pulled out any medical supplies.

"Do you think I'm just wasting time? I've almost finished programing the injections," Hojo's irritation is taken out on the keyboard as he uses more force in his typing.

"Programming?" Confusion and curiosity break through Talin's fear as he looks from Hojo to Sephiroth. Realizing that he forgot, the Scientist pulls a small mouthguard off the monitor table and pushes it between Talin's teeth before answering.

"Yes, programming. Your treatment requires twelve injections to dose properly. I would normally have to sit here doing them one by one and that _would_ be a waste of time," A grin appears on the man's face as he enters the last order on his computer. "This will do it all at once."

At the stab of a button, Talin feels a surge of pain across his body. Twelve points of fire up his legs, across his back, and down his arms burn like hot steel. He is glad for the guard in his mouth when his jaw snaps shut on it forcefully.

Dragging his attention from the pain, he rolls his head towards Sephiroth but that movement makes everything spin. His vision takes on a dizzying green tinge as he focuses on one of the buckles of the General's jacket, not having the strength to lift his head to look up at the man's face.

Sephiroth can only watch as the grey-blue eyes flicker and then flare the green of raw Mako. When Talin flinches at the withdrawing needles, so does the SOLDIER. No matter how many times he has been injured on a mission, he would take any injury over the pain of medical procedures.

Talin tried to keep his eyes open, tried to keep focusing on that silver buckle, but the pain forces them closed. The bite guard was preventing him from taking deep breaths through his mouth, he can't get enough air. If his voice was working, he would have screamed, but that required breath and he suddenly felt like he was drowning.

The needles have withdrawn but the damage is done. Agony courses through his veins and its all he can feel or think. Just as his world starts to collapse, he tried one last time to open his eyes. He wasn't this weak, didn't want to... A tingle of feeling ghosts up his arm and to his spine, like the chill of goosebumps mixed with static electricity. It's a sensation he has felt before but this time it isn't a malicious tearing pull but a concerned almost touch.

The shock of feeling that strange chill forces Talin's eyes to crack open, lifting his head enough to meet Sephiroth's gaze before he passes out. One question permeates his fading brain.

_Why did the General look so startled?_

* * *

Several moments pass before the General regains his composure and he's thankful for Hojo's single-minded focus on the monitor. With effort, he prevents himself from rubbing up and down his arm where it still felt like he had been touched with a live wire. The pain on his student's face had been hard to watch and hear the choking, shallow breaths as he had tried to get more air... It had been difficult to maintain his strictly observational role even if he had expected such an agonizing result. What he hadn't anticipated, was the flutter of charged static across his arm. A sharp, stinging spark that was familiar yet foreign.

In a small percent of 2nds, when their bodies retain more and more Mako from the numerous injections, an augmentation of the mind could occur. The few that experienced this change found that, with practice, they could reach out to others with the same gift. A type of telepathy allowing for communication or, as in this case, it could be used aggressively. The term 'Mako Aura' had been given to the strange phenomena and training had been arranged by Commander Hewely.

When it was obvious that each of the 1sts had the ability, Angeal made the effort to train with all of them. Zack had proved incapable of perfecting the unique skill and Genesis... well, the Red Commander wasn't known for his patience and had abandoned the study long ago. Sephiroth was the only one who had mastered it and, although he didn't work with SOLDIERs new to the discipline, this lashing jolt of power could be nothing else.

With more restraint than truly required, he reached back along the path of that electrical current that unerringly lead to Talin. The Cadet, who had been franticly gasping for breath and straining against the restraints up till that point, suddenly stilled. Eyes that had been closed from pain cracked open to meet his and again, the flare of static danced up the General's arm before Talin lost consciousness.

Over the next hour, Sephiroth stands silently while Hojo comes and goes from the room. Sensors in the table kept track of Talin's rapid heartbeat and the slow climb of body temperature. By the time the Professor had come back for the third time, his breathing was more normal but he was running a fever. Seeing nothing worse than what he had expected, Hojo tells the General to take the boy away to recover and leaves back to the depths of his lab.

While relieved to leave, he undoes the restraints slowly to prevent startling the feverish Cadet. Talin doesn't even flinch or show any reaction to being released. Just as he is about to pick him up, Sephiroth feels the slick slide of wetness on the boy's back.

Of the twelve injections, the four largest had been to Talin's back and blood had slowly run from those punctures over the last hour. A quick check of some cabinets along the wall provided gauze, medical tape, and several small towels. Removing the now ruined shirt he cleaned around the punctures and patched them before moving on to the other injection sites. Surprisingly, although they were also bloody, there was nothing to bandage. A small red mark was all that remained on arms and legs. Deciding to be thankful for the small reprieve and question it later, Sephiroth carried his Cadet out of the lab.

Angeal was waiting for them outside the General's apartment.

"Need some help?" At the grateful nod from Sephiroth, Angeal unlocked the door and helped settle Talin on the couch. After going to change out of his bloody coat, the two relaxed into the empty spots on the long sectional couch.

"Did it go well? He doesn't look great but better than I expected." The Commander was double-checking the still bleeding wounds as they spoke.

"Well enough, now we have to wait to see if it did as intended," Sephiroth had his doubts that the concoction would work but begrudgingly put his faith in Hojo's unwillingness to fail. If nothing else, he wouldn't do something that would kill a prize subject. Angeal stayed with them for several hours to keep an eye on Talin and offer his friend some company before finally being called away by Zack for dinner. Leaving Mentor and student alone for the night.

* * *

A crunching crack, as loud as thunder scared Talin badly and caused him to hit his head on the rocks above him. He quickly tried to move back the way he came but the ground beneath him was shifting forwards. Frantically, he grabbed for anything he could, but it was all sliding. In a last attempt, he reached for where the man was standing, but his hand found only empty space.

A great rumble roared around him and then Talin found himself falling in open air. When he looked down, he was mesmerized by a glowing, swirling lake of liquid green...

One small flailing hand caught a protrusion of rock and Talin gripped onto it for dear life as the cascade of dirt and stone fell around him. Finding another lip in the rock for his foot, he looked around for any way back up. A ledge was a little above him. Moving slowly, Talin climbed up onto it and surveyed where he was. He was only about seven feet above the surface of the strange lake and, as he sat to regain his strength, he saw wisps of green coming off of its surface. Mako? Was this the Mako that the elders were always talking about? He was starting to get dizzy and knew he needed to get out of there, needed to tell his mom about this place and the man.

The man! Again, the small boy looked frantically about but there was no sign of the person he had come to help. _Did he fall in? Is he dead?_ A wave of dizziness hit him and he realized that he didn't have time to look. Slowly standing up, Talin moved to the wall again and almost cried when he found sturdy hand and foot holes to climb back up.

Not stopping to catch his breath, he ran as fast as he could back out of the cave. Collapsing only when he had made it out into the sunlight. Dizzy from the Mako fumes, exhausted from the climb and run out, and suddenly realizing that he had almost died, Talin lay in the dirt and cried.

When he finally made it back into the town and home, several adults berated him for running off and making them all worry. His mother simply gathered him into her arms and held him close. When he was finally able to tell her what happened, she was horrified.

The elders investigated and found the Mako well just where Talin had indicated. Some hailed it as a blessing, others as a potential curse. It was secured behind heavy gates to keep the unwary from getting too close and to contain some of the fumes. All in the town were warned against speaking of it to outsiders, none wanted Shin-Ra to come sniffing.

One of the town leaders, a man named Rald, comes often to speak with Talin and his mother about the experience. He is tall with very pale blue eyes with long, thick, dark hair. As with the other elders, leaders, and townsfolk, he believes in the scriptures of the Goddess. That every living thing is linked to the LifeStream and that the greatest gift from her is our very existence. He often referred to the well as another great gift from her.

Many times, he came back to ask Talin more about the voice he heard, the man that disappeared, and about his near-fatal fall. The little boy always told what he could remember but it never seemed to be enough for Rald. After a while, he spoke with Talin less, for which he was thankful, but then the man would come and speak to Silfra instead. A few times, he would bring a little treat for the young boy and send him out to play while they remained in the house. Something in Talin didn't like leaving his mother with the town leader, something in him hurt seeing them speaking alone, but he said nothing.

Several months go by and one night, Talin hears his mother crying and runs to find her hugging Rald. _Proposed? Married?_ All these thoughts just confuse the 5-year-old, but he wants his momma to be happy. _If she's happy, I'll be happy_. He thinks to himself and endures the hug and pat on his head from Rald.

Several months before Talin's 6th birthday, Rald marries his mother. Life with Rald is different. Silfra helps him with council business often and leaves her son with some of the neighboring families during the day. As much as he wishes he could spend more time with her, Talin doesn't complain. At night when she comes to get him, she wraps him in a big hug and asks, "And how was my little love today?" It's always the best part of his day as they walk home hand in hand and talk about all the things the kids did and the games they played.

As the weeks pass, Talin still finds it strange to be around Rald. When they were alone, the man would talk to him of the Goddess, teaching him this or that lesson based on the old scriptures. He wasn't sure if he really believed in such a thing and when Rald told him it was the Goddess that had called him to the well, Talin was even more confused. It had been a man's voice, there had been a real person there behind the rocks in the cave... hadn't there?

Talin's birthday is only a week away when his mother tells him that she is going out of town for a few days and that he would be staying with Rald. Wanting to surprise him, she planned a trip to a larger town to buy her son a birthday gift but it would take her a few days to get there and back. Rald agreed to take care of Talin while she is gone, promising that they would be just fine. Giving his mother a big hug and promising to be good while she's gone, he watches her hop up into the trader's cart and then disappear up the mountain trail.

That day was hard for him, going in and out of the house in a kind of fog. He would look for her in the kitchen or bedroom only to remember that she was away. Rald notices the boy's quietness at dinner and promises Talin that they would go out for a surprise the next day. The promise excites him but he still can't shake the odd feeling of nervousness at being around his step-father. The anxiety follows him into sleep that night.

The next day is dark, clouds heavy with rain rolled in overnight but it isn't yet raining when Rald takes them out of the house for his surprise. As they leave, the man picks up a rope that has a slat of wood secured on one end.

"Are ya gonna make me a rope swing?" Talin can't hide his excitement and bounces after the man. He just smiles down fondly at the boy and asks him to be patient.

The two walk a ways before Talin realizes that they are heading away from the tree line. Trying to contain his questions as asked, he follows as they head towards the cliffs and crags. When they turn off the road and onto the worn path leading to the mine, Talin halts.

"We're going up the hill?" Rald paused and looked back.

"We're going on an adventure. Something special for just you and I," He gave the small boy a kind smile and held out his hand. "Come now, I planned this out especially for you, Talin." Something in that smile and how he said the boy's name set Talin on edge but maybe he was just being silly. He said it was an adventure, something special just for him... Slowly he moved up the path and took his step-father's hand. Mother wouldn't leave him with Rald if she didn't trust him so Talin would trust him also.

Together they approached the mine entrance. It was a day off for the mining team so they met no one at the tool station outside or at the gate that had been built in front of the cave mouth. The gate wasn't locked but the latch was at adult head height to keep little kids from entering as Talin had all those months ago. Rald didn't release his hand as he unlatched the gate, neither did he let go once they were within the mine. Even when Talin hesitated to go into the dark cavern, Rald gently pulled him along with a quiet, "Come along, we're almost there."

Fluttering wings of panic rose in his guts when he was led further down the winding path. The deeper they went, the more Talin wanted to leave till they stood in front of a large wooden wall with a door cut into one side. Talin knew this place from his mother's description. The well. He was shaking slightly when Rald knelt down to his level.

"I know you're frightened, that's normal after what happened, but I need your help." His voice was calm and his hand on Talin's was gentle as he held it now.

"My help?"

"Yes, see in the days after you found this well the Mako level in the cave dropped. There are crystals embedded in the walls that I want to look at but I'm too big to be lowered down to get them." Excitement warred with apprehension on the young boy's face.

"You want me ta go... down... there? In the well?" His voice was almost a squeak as he asked.

"No, no, no," Rald chuckled, "Not into the well, just down to the wall above it. I want you to try and get some of the crystals for me and take a look around. Can you do that for me?" The shaking of his small hands hadn't lessened and his voice wouldn't work when he tried to answer. He wanted to run from this place, to get back out into the fresh air, but he also wanted to help. Seeing the inner turmoil on the kid's face, Rald pushed a little harder.

"How about this. You do this for me, and I will give you something extra special for your birthday. Sound fair?" This drew a small smile from the redheaded child and, although he was still nervous, he nodded his agreement.

"That'a boy, come on then." When Rald held out his hand, Talin took it and they went to the heavy door to the well. There was again a latch at head height that he flicked open and the eerie green light flooded the tunnel as the door swung open before they stepped inside.

What little Talin remembered of the well was the same. A massive lake of green spread out below them but now it was indeed much lower. The ambient light from the Mako glinted off the crystals that his step-father had mentioned and he moved slightly closer to the edge to see more of them.

The rope that had been brought with was looped over a stalagmite and the other part was given to the small boy to sit on. From a pocket, a small claw tool and a pouch to put crystals in were handed to him. Not wanting to drop either item, Talin tucked them into his light coat and zipped the front up. Another small cloth was handed to him to cover his nose and mouth against the fumes that were already stinging their eyes.

"Ready?" Voice still not functioning, he again nodded and allowed himself to be slowly lowered over the edge. Rald was strong enough to lower the slight boy slowly and steadily for a few yards before stopping.

"Can you reach any or do you need to go lower?"

"Almost, just a little lower." The words echoed up to him and Rald gave half a foot at a time till a squeaked "Stop!" was heard.

Talin hung about fifteen feet below the cliff now and only five from the lake but he could just reach some of the crystals. Pulling the claw from his jacket, he worked a few loose. They were small and sharp, only about the size of the mountain berries. He tucked them into the pouch and moved to get more. When he had a good number in the little pouch and was about to call to be pulled up, he saw another glittering item stuck in the wall.

"Move me over some. No, other way!" He called up and was jolted slightly to the left. As he swung from the rope, he kept his eyes on the strange stone in the wall. It glowed like the crystals but was smooth and larger than the others. When his momentum finally slowed, he chipped away at the wall with the claw. Finally, a stone the size of his palm came loose from the wall. In its depths swirled the same glowing green as the Mako below except for a deep crack that looks like it should have broken the crystal in half but hadn't. Quickly tucking it and the claw back into his jacket and called to be pulled back up. When he was safely back on the ledge, Talin pulled the bag out and showed the large gem to Rald.

"Wonderful job, Talin," He praised as he looked this way and that at the stone. "Truly well done." Talin was proud of himself for overcoming his fear to help his step-father and was pulling the rope sling off when a hand stopped him.

"Before we go, I want you to do one more thing." Confused, he looked up and saw Rald pick the rope back up. "I know you said you saw a man when you were here last. I want you to take a good look around down there for any... traces of him. A boot, some fabric, possibly even bones." Talin squirmed at the thought and opened his mouth to protest. "Don't you want to know for sure if you were right?" With a sigh, Talin again nodded. He wanted to know for sure and this was probably his only chance to take a look. His mom had forbidden him from coming back to the mines without an adult and she surely wouldn't come with him with how busy she had been.

Again, he was lowered over the edge but this time facing out towards the Mako. He looked all around as he was lowered but saw nothing. No sign at all of another person. Realizing how close the Mako was, he called up to stop... but he kept moving down.

"Stop! Stop! I'm almost to the well!" He cried up and his heart skipped a beat when he finally halted just a foot above the green mass. "There's nothin here. Pull me back up." The echo of a chuckle reached his ears and, craning his head back, he looked up and saw Rald holding the rope far above him.

"Are you certain you see nothing? I swear I can see something from here..." From this far down Talin couldn't make out Rald's expression, but he sounded odd.

"No, there's nothin here. I wanna come back up now." The same dread and panic filled him as a laugh, not a little chuckle, but a full-body laugh rang through the chamber. The force of it shook the rope slightly and he clutched tighter to the strap around himself.

"Oh, Talin. Do you remember what I told you about fate? About how all things that happen are fated to be so?" Not hearing any response from the boy, he continued. "It was fate that you found this well, Talin, fate that led you to it, and it was fate that you were to fall into that great mass of Mako, the lifeblood of the planet."

"I remember, I know what you said, now please, please pull me up," Talin didn't understand why Rald would be talking about this now, why he wouldn't bring him back up to the ledge? Tears started to prick his eyes from his panic and from the fumes of being so close to the liquid.

"It was fate that you were to fall into the well. You fell, but caught yourself. You cheated fate, Talin. Now we need to make that right. The Goddess demands it..." Rald's voice was as steady as ever as he said this. Below him, Talin's tears flowed freely, dripping with a hissing pop to the Mako below. He tried to beg again to be pulled to safety, but no words could escape a throat so choked with fear.

"If the Goddess wills it, I will pull you back up, but till that time I must do as I'm bid."

With that vague promise, Rald let go and just watched the boy fall. Green flames rose in a tidal wave as Talin was consumed by the lake and his scream was cut off leaving only a shrieking echo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

Outside the floor to ceiling windows, the lights of Midgar shined and the massive Mako reactors cast a glow over the city. It was a sight that had often brought peace to Shin-Ra's General, but tonight he felt on edge. Several times, he paced from those windows to the couch and back again after checking on Talin.

The Cadet had been sleeping fitfully since Angeal left, tossing and turning till he finally seemed to relax and fall deeper asleep. By that point, Sephiroth decided to bring out some of the paperwork he had been ignoring and settled on the far end of the long couch.

Partway through the stack of mission briefings, he heard a small sound from Talin's pile of blankets. A pained inhale that turned into a whimper. Getting up to check on him Sephiroth saw, as he started to thrash at the blankets, trails of tears on the Cadet's face and heard a choked sob. It was as he pulled lightly on the blankets, thinking that he must be too warm, that he realized he should have been more careful.

An agonized scream tore through the silence and morphed into one of rage as Talin's eyes flew open and he lunged at the only living thing in the room.

* * *

There was pain in every beat of his heart and in every breath he took. So hot, burning hot, like the green flames that had engulfed him that day but it was under his skin this time too. A green haze was all Talin could see and the faint outline of a man standing over him as he opened his eyes.

_Rald!_

The scream born originally from pain became one fueled by fury and an all-consuming need for vengeance.

* * *

Realizing too late that he should have expected a violent reaction, Sephiroth tried to raise his hands to block the oncoming attack but they were tangled in the blanket. An ache registered on the side of his head, then jaw, then cheek before he was finally able to free his hands and catch the fists that had been pummeling him. Another scream, now wild and agitated, filled the air as the boy struggled to free his hands from the iron grip but it gained him nothing.

"Control yourself," A snarl of rage and an attempted kick to the privates was all that met the command. In a swift move, Sephiroth took the supporting leg out from under the Cadet, twisted and pinned him to the floor.

On his stomach with arms trapped behind his back, Talin's movements became more frantic and his wordless screams became shouts.

"NO! No! I won't!" Panic was replacing Mako fueled anger as he fought for freedom, but the boy's strength was depleting fast.

"Enough, Cadet!" Sephiroth tried again to break through whatever haze was clouding Talin's mind, whatever fever nightmare he was fighting. What he didn't expect was the panicked struggles to increase and the yelling to take on a tone of desperation.

"No, Rald! I didn't, I won't, I swear!" Talin was almost screaming again and when eyes of glowing green met Sephiroth's, all he could see was blind fear. That bone-deep terror pulled on the General's own hellish memories. People who ran at the very sight of him, warriors who fought him with such fear in their eyes, and the frozen faces of those who had died terrified of Shin-Ra's Silver Devil...

"Look at me, Talin! I'm not Rald. I don't know who you are talking about but he isn't here." Sephiroth spoke in a firm yet soft voice, "You're safe. He's not here..." He kept repeating over and over till the glow in Talin's eyes lessens. His struggles were weak by then and his voice rough from screaming.

"Look at me, Talin. I'm not him," He tried again and saw the hazed eyes look up and blink several times as they attempt to focus on his face.

"Sir?" The whisper is so quiet after the explosive outburst, meek, and almost pleading.

"That's right, it's me. You're safe." Sephiroth felt like he was talking to a child instead of a grown teenager but the fear he saw in Talin's eyes was that of a scared boy.

Voice almost completely gone, Talin could only just whisper 'I'm sorry' as exhaustion caught up with him. With extra caution, Sephiroth let up the pressure he was using to hold the Cadet down. Nothing. Too tired to even move and still feverish, he was gently picked up and placed back on the couch all the while whispering his apologies.

Angeal had told him to let it be, to give the kid space, but now there was no questioning that there would need to be a long conversation about this. His promise to his Commander had been that, so long as it didn't cause problems, he wouldn't ask more than what was needed about the boy's past. It was extremely obvious now that it was _going_ to cause problems. That level of fear didn't come from an everyday event, it came from a life-changing one, the kind that tends to haunt and linger long into adult life if not addressed. He was a prime example.

If it hadn't been for Genesis and Angeal, Sephiroth was sure he would have walked a darker path by now. They had kept him together, kept him just on this side of the line. Then Zack had come bouncing into their group, refusing to be omitted from anything they did, and became a third pillar for him to rely on. How different things might have been without them...

Talin had no one. From what he could tell, the Cadet had entered Shin-Ra with only one friend, the person who had helped him join. No one else was ever mentioned. Till now...

Seeing that Talin was again sleeping deeply, Sephiroth returned to his paperwork. His questions could wait till tomorrow, but he would have answers.

* * *

Dim light and quiet music greeted Talin as he woke on a now-familiar couch. On his stomach, arms under pillow and head, he remained still, taking in his surroundings before cataloging his aches. Sorest were his shoulders but every joint gave a small twinge of pain as he shifted. The murmur of deep voices drew his attention to the kitchen and he blinked against the brighter lights as he rolled over. His movements drew the attention of both Commander and General who then came over to check on him.

"How're you feeling?" Angeal knelt down by his side and kept his voice soft, having been told about Talin's previous sensitive hearing.

"Like I spent a day out in the desert." It was the best description he could give. His skin was itchy with drying sweat and the light workout clothes he had worn for the procedure were sticking to him all over.

"What time is it?" His question was quiet due to a painful, scratchy feeling in his throat. He felt like he had gone a week without water.

"Almost six in the morning. I came over to make breakfast, would you like something to eat?" Talin nodded slowly, mindful of possible dizziness, and Angeal smiled before standing back up and moving into the kitchen. Sephiroth remained, looking down at him.

"Your fever broke about an hour ago, so you're past the worst of it. If you feel up to it, go shower, or you can wait till after breakfast." Talin would have run to the bathroom if his body would have allowed it. Instead, he carefully stood, with only a little wobble, and grabbed his bag of clothes before heading to the guest bathroom he'd used before.

* * *

"So, how's your face feel?" Angeal asked as he moved about the kitchen. He had decided to message earlier to see how the kid was doing and received only a 'He's fine'. After a little prodding, he'd learned that Talin had been having fever-induced nightmares and had an 'outburst' as Sephiroth had called it.

Angeal had come over not long after that and, seeing the other's bruised face, promised to make breakfast when the Cadet woke, to make up for not staying to help. The silver SOLDIER tried to refuse, but if Angeal had one flaw it was stubbornness.

The extreme amount of Mako in his body quickly healed the bruises on cheek and jaw but the punch that had landed on the side of his head, by the ear, was still tender.

"It'll heal."

"How hard did he hit you? Those looked like they hurt." Concern from any other person would have been annoying, but Angeal had always been one to fret over his friends.

"Far as I can tell, full force."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that he holds back so much, then. If he did that much damage to you, I'd hate to see what would happen against another Cadet or a civilian." Having expected some kind of response, the Commander glances at Sephiroth when he remains silent. The look on his face is clouded when he finally responds.

"It's why he's here... to learn control."

* * *

By the time Talin joins them, his sensitivity to light and sound are almost gone but the headache is still pounding away. Breakfast was simple but good. Home-cooked would always be better than fast food or cafeteria reheated meals and he ate everything Angeal gave him. The two SOLDIERs spoke together about units that were deployed, upcoming meetings, and the common complaint about paperwork. Talin tuned it out as he ate, his thoughts far away in another kitchen that had smelled similarly like pancakes and cinnamon.

"...alin?"

"What?" He realized that he had zoned out too much and Angeal was looking at him questioningly.

"I asked if you wanted any more food?"

"No, I'm good. It was great, thank you." He felt dumb for losing track of his thoughts and quickly stood to take dishes to the sink.

"Do you cook?" Surprised at the question, Talin stumbles over his answer.

"No, I mean, yes, but I don't know a lot. I only learned simple things."

"Would you like me to teach you sometime? Cooking is a great life skill." Angeal's smile was warm as always and the Cadet responded without thinking.

"Sure, uh, I know you're usually busy, but if you're free sometime, I'd love to learn."

Once the dishes were cleaned up, Angeal excused himself. He and Zack were heading out of the city for the day for Materia training. While several rooms in the building were designed to withstand or negate the effects of weaker castings, they had to go out to the wastelands to practice stronger ones.

Talin thanked him again for breakfast and walked him to the apartment door with the General where they said goodbye. Before the teen could walk back to the living space, a hand landed on his shoulder and he was led out and across the hall to the training room.

Almost stumbling as he was propelled forward, he spun around and, out of instinct, caught the practice sword that was thrown at him. Mind processing what was happening faster than his eyes, he raises the sword just in time to defend against a ferocious attack. Swords locked together, at an awkward angle, Talin's conscious brain finally catches up and his eyes widen as they meet Sephiroth's.

"Now that I have your attention... Who's Rald?" Confusion bleeds into shock and panic just before they break apart and jump back a few feet.

"Just... someone from my old town..." Talin's hope that his half-truths will be enough dies a quick death as Sephiroth charges him again. This time his weapon is flung from his grasp, leaving him at the blade edge of the other's sword.

"Try again."

"My...Rald was my step-father." At that, Sephiroth pulls the weapon away and motions him to retrieve his own. Not 100% sure he likes where this is going, Talin keeps his eyes on the General while he picks it up. Sure enough, as soon as he had it firmly in his hand he was charged. Another quick block rattled his arm, but he didn't let go.

"What happened? What did he do to make you so afraid?" Anger burned in Talin's eyes and he pushed back on their locked swords, trying to get space.

"Nothing, I'm not afraid of him..." Suddenly shoved sideways, he ducks away and dodges the next few strikes.

"Wrong answer." Again, he is charged and his sword is jarred from his grasp, leaving him defenseless.

"You woke, terrified and screaming," Sprinting away while his mentor spoke, he scooped up his sword, turning just in time to block. "You said you wouldn't, begged him not to. Not to do what, Talin?" The defiant anger flared brightly and Talin took the offensive.

"I didn't beg! I never begged him!" Rage overtook the teen and his attacks became charged with Mako. Letting Talin waste energy, Sephiroth allowed himself to be driven back towards a wall before pivoting and slamming the Cadet against it. The scrape of steel rang between them and some of the previous panic returned to Talin's eyes at being trapped but then he growled out.

"Why do you care so much? Why's it matter?" A spin and kick to the stomach sent Talin sliding across the training room floor, gasping for breath as Sephiroth stalked over to him.

"It matters because I can't train someone who lets their past control them." Talin remained on the floor, clutching at his ribs trying to breathe, but was listening. "You fear losing control but, last night, your nightmare, it caused you to attack me at full strength. What would have happened had I been someone else? Someone from your Unit?" Lungs that had been burning for air froze solid.

"Now, no more lies, no more evasions. Tell me, or do you plan on ending your mentorship with me here and now?" The last of Talin's anger died at that quiet threat and he slowly stood on wobbly legs. Still not fully recovered from the chemical treatment and then forced to fight, he was exhausted.

Sephiroth could tell that he had won their little skirmish and didn't attack again. Instead, he held his ground as the Cadet sorted his thoughts.

"I was... 5 when I found the well, but I was almost 6 when I was _dropped_ into it... by Rald..."

...

The words came out like he was reading a script instead of having lived the events. The voice that had called him, nearly falling into the well, Rald and his mother's marriage, then the terrifying drop into a lake of green. If Talin hadn't been saying 'I' or 'we' Sephiroth could have believed it all had happened to another person. That this boy had heard it as a story and nothing more.

It was only in the occasional glances as he spoke that the General saw the pain and fear from those moments. Trauma that would forever be burned into the boy's skin and mind, something that would always be a part of him. A small tremor had started in Talin's hand as he spoke of being dropped, and Sephiroth knew it was time to stop.

Talin was so caught in memories that he almost jumped away when a large hand came to rest gently on one shoulder. Looking up, he realized that, at some point, his General had come to stand next to him.

"We are what the past has made us... What we will be, is what we make ourselves," Sephiroth says quietly. "What Rald did to you made you who you are, but your choice to leave and become part of Shin-Ra is what will define your future. It's up to you now, Talin, to choose what you want to become." Talin had looked away but the tightening grip on his shoulder drew his attention back to his teacher.

"I understand that telling me this was difficult, but now that I know, we can work to overcome history." He let his hand fall from the teen's shoulder and went to replace his practice blade. "The past is always there, waiting for us to remember, it's how you deal with it that will define your future."

Following to store his own sword, he tried to consider what his mentor said, but his headache was back and his shoulder's sagged from exhaustion. Seeing his Cadet looking like he was about to fall over, Sephiroth decided to shelf the conversation for now.

"Go back to my apartment and get some more sleep. I have a few things to attend to and will check on you when I'm finished." Talin gave a quick nod and they parted ways in the hallway. Already half asleep when his head hit the couch, he gave in to sleep with only one more fleeting thought about their fight and conversation.

More cards were on the table, but his hand was still overflowing.

* * *

No dreams came to haunt him and Talin woke feeling infinitely better. Taking a moment to listen, he heard no sounds. Was Sephiroth not back yet? A look at the clock showed he had slept several hours and it was almost noon.

No dizziness greeted him as he stood, for which he was glad, and he tried to think what to do. His mentor had said he would come back after his errands so should he just stay here? The rest had restored him almost completely and he was itching to do something, anything other than just sit on the couch. A rumble of his stomach prompted him to head into the kitchen and pick out a piece of fruit that was leftover from breakfast. Unwilling to sit down again, he ate as he wandered the living room looking at all the collected items on the large shelves.

Small trinkets here and there caught his attention. A dagger that looked ceremonial and quite old, several small fossils, a scaled shard of eggshell, and a collection of small Materia along with so many other items that he couldn't quite figure out. Then there were the books.

One whole section of the shelf was protected by darkened glass doors and housed dozens of books that all appeared to be very old. Gazing through the glass, no way was he opening it without permission, he saw that several were in different languages. Of what he could understand he saw some works of fiction, historical non-fiction, poetry, even a few books of myths and legends all kept in excellent condition. Outside of that protective cabinet, the books were newer and ranged topics of science, strategy, world culture, geography, and studies on Materia and Mako. Some of the books were tempting, but he would wait and ask about borrowing them later.

After some time looking over the shelves, Talin found himself curious about the rest of the apartment. He really didn't want to invade anything private but... Deciding that looking wouldn't hurt, he made his way to the hallway at the back of the kitchen. The first door he knew led to the guest bathroom but the other three rooms were yet unexplored. Two of the doors were open and he gently nudged the first one open wider.

It was the General's home office. A large, heavy black desk cut a clean line across the window along with a chair designed to accommodate the General's tall build. A simple leather couch was against one wall and again there were shelves with collections of books and small curios. Everything was neat and organized and Talin quickly backed out of the room, pulling the door partway shut again. No need to look through more books and definitely no reason for a Cadet to be looking over possibly sensitive documents. Moving to the other open door, he almost expected a bedroom but found something far more interesting to him.

Every wall was adorned with carefully hung weapons. Swords to Materia gauntlets. Fighting knuckles to chain weapons. All were beautiful, unique items that had been crafted with attention to every tiny detail. Each had been placed under soft lights and were dust-free but one stood out. Masamune.

Almost alone on the largest wall, it was displayed without its sheath, the edge gleaming wicked sharp in the spotlights. This close, Talin was able to see the dancing wave of the sword's Hamon and followed it with his eyes the length of the blade. It really was beautiful.

His thoughts trailed back to the day he had watched Sephiroth practicing with it and his breath caught at the thought. His teacher had a fascinating bond with his chosen weapon. He had moved with a grace born from years of practice and knowledge of the sword that no other would ever gain while Sephiroth was its owner.

"Enjoying your look around?"

Talin about jumped out of his skin and turned to find the SOLDIER standing in the doorway. Before he could apologize, Sephiroth shook his head and simply waved off his explanation.

"If I hadn't wanted you someplace, I would have locked the door. As it is, I'm not surprised to find you here. Although the collection isn't to some people's tastes, I thought you might like it." Moving from the door, Sephiroth started a slow walk around the room, looking over several pieces before stopping before Masamune as well.

"You seem particularly interested in my partner..." Talin hesitated slightly before giving in to his curiosity.

"Not so much just the sword, but your ability with it." He turned back to look at the flawless edge and watched the reflection of his mentor in its polished metal. That small smile formed on the General's face as he too looked down at the blade.

"It comes with time and practice. Something that you will gain someday if you choose to specialize with something."

Again, Talin caved and simply asked what was on his mind.

"How long have you had it?"

"Nearly ten years now..." If Talin hadn't been watching the man's reflection, he would have missed the shift in expression from fondness, to troubled, and then to something like resignation. "I received Masamune in Wutai... during the war." With that, he turned and headed for the door. Following out of the room with only one fleeting glance back at the countless weapons, he wonders if he shouldn't have asked. It was almost one o'clock by then and Talin's stomach growls loudly, prompting a quiet chuckle.

"I guess that answers my next question. Come, I'll buy you lunch then I think it's best if you head back to your unit to get ready for classes tomorrow."

Down in the plaza of Shin-Ra tower, they had sat down at an outside café and were waiting for their order when the General spots a familiar red coat and auburn hair.

...

A month. An entire month out on a fool's mission with nothing to show for it but one ruined jacket and bug bites so bad that even the Mako in his system couldn't stop the itching. Needless to say, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos was not in the best of moods upon returning to Midgar but he would grin and bear it till he could retreat to his apartment and bathe for half the day.

The glint of silver-white hair caught his eye as he was swiftly moving towards the tower, and he slowed his step to look. _Seph never eats in the plaza..._ Then his eyes shifted to the one sitting across the table. Genesis wasn't impressed.

Was this the Cadet that the other 1sts had been texting him about? The one that Sephiroth had actually thought worth the trouble of training personally? The bright red hair was interesting, but the boy had a common build, relaxed pose, and only a slightly interested look on his face while talking with Shin-Ra's illustrious General. The only really interesting thing was the blueish tone to the boy's arms. From some accident, Zack had said.

The more he looked the more agitated he became. Did everyone get drunk off Mako fumes while he was gone to pick such a student for Sephiroth? Deciding to vent his frustrations on an easy target, he approached and called out a greeting to the two. Eyes of bright jade green that held a glow of Mako, glinting with sharp intelligence locked with his and he about tripped.

No other had such eyes except... Genesis quickly reassessed the boy. Looking closer he saw that while relaxed, his feet were planted, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. His common-looking build _was_ well-muscled in all the places used most commonly by a swordsman. And the interest he saw in those predatory eyes was hardly a fleeting thing. Genesis felt like he was being evaluated just as critically as he just evaluated the Cadet.

Then in a flash, the predator was gone, leaving a quiet and submissive look in that green gaze but the posture remained attentive, ready.

"Welcome home. Did your mission go well?" Sephiroth could tell that the red Commander was in a hell of a mood and tried to distract him away from what appeared to be his intended victim, Talin.

"No, it didn't, but I can tell you more later." Turning his attention back to the Cadet, he gave a smile that set off alarm bells in Talin's head. "You must be Cadet Graft. At least Zack and Angeal described your looks adequately. We will see if your talent lives up to their description as well."

A flash of anger broke past the teen's control and Genesis grinned wider. _That's right, little Cadet, show me how to push your buttons._

"Would you care to join us for lunch, or were you heading up to relax?" Seeing that this could quickly get out of hand with Genesis' penchant for starting fights, Sephiroth was relieved when his answer was a quick negative.

"I need to get the grime of that blasted swamp off all my clothes and myself. I will join you tonight if you wish but for now, enjoy your lunch, General... Cadet." Eyes lingered a moment longer on the later of the two before the Commander turned and strode swiftly into the tower.

Pulling his phone from a pocket, Genesis shot a message to Angeal and Zack.

**SMS Message to: Group AxGxZ**

Genesis: I'm home, tired, dirty, and disappointed in both of you.

Zack: What? I get the first part but what did we do this time?

Genesis: You both got my hopes up for Seph's Cadet and now I wonder if he's worth the effort.

Angeal: Where did you meet him?

Genesis: The plaza, the two of them were getting lunch at that horrible café that Sephiroth likes.

Zack: So, you didn't get to see him fighting yet. Just wait. PS I like that place too so don't hate. 😛

Angeal: As Zack said, wait to pass judgment until you've had more than five minutes to evaluate him.

Genesis: As you command. Honestly 'Geal, you know I don't judge wholly on my first impressions.

Zack: No, you wait till you're mad about something to make judgments and then we all pay for it.

Genesis: Where are you, Zack?

Zack: My place. Why?

Genesis: You just volunteered to help me wash my clothes.

Zack: What? No!

Genesis: Be there or I wash all your workout tops with my floral soaps.

Zack: Fuck you, Gen.

Genesis: I love you too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

As Sephiroth had recommended, Talin picked up his overnight bag after lunch and then headed back to his Unit. The meeting with Commander Rhapsodos had unnerved him, but he wasn't likely to spend much time around that particular 1st, so he brushed it off.

His arrival in the barracks was greeted with loud calls of welcome followed closely by several crowding around with questions. How he was feeling? What it was like? Did he stay in the lab overnight? And, even though they had seen it before, several wanted to take a look at his now permanently changed eyes. Laughing at the amount of attention he was getting, Talin tried to answer as many as he could while he unpacked his bag. Eventually, he was left alone enough to relax and the rest of the day passes uneventfully, dinner being the only exception.

Whispers had started even before their Unit arrived in the cafeteria. Knowing that there would be a response to his changed eyes, Talin allowed himself to catch the glances of those that were staring before moving on. Better to get it over with now than to keep his eyes down and delay the inevitable curiosity. Happily, only a few people were brazen enough to approach and ask him about the change.

By the time dinner and a short training session were over, Talin was beyond ready to crawl into bed. His head hit the pillow and he was too tired to do more than set his alarm for the morning and throw a blanket over his head before he was asleep.

...

"You were given a gift, a gift from the Goddess. Be proud and use it well."

The echo of the words roll at him from every side in that deep, earthy tone and Talin feels almost soothed by them. The sound of wind draws his attention when the voice fell silent, and he opens his eyes to find himself not in his bed.

Cloudless skies of amazingly clear blue make his eyes ache from the brightness, and he squints as he looks around. Flowers? A field of them... The sweet smell of the blooms, warmth of sunlight, and the wind tickling through his hair. It all felt so real but he knew it had to be a dream. He would take it. Hell, he'd take anything over his memories any day. _A gift?_ Why did he keep hearing that phrase over and over again?

"But, if this was a 'gift', why did it cause so much suffering?" Talin whispered, looking down at his Mako stained hands, not expecting an answer.

"To know what we have, we must sometimes lose what we cherish most." A sense of deep, old sadness is in those words and Talin franticly looks about for its owner. The more he hears it, the more he feels he knows, or should know, who was speaking. It's so familiar...

"Keep to your course, Talin," The words are firm now and spoken as if in slight haste. "Your future, and that of others, depends on your actions. You have come too far, suffered too much to back down. The trials ahead won't be overcome fighting by yourself. Even the strongest among warriors have friends..." The voice started to fade on the last line and Talin jumps to his feet. In an attempt to hear it again, he calls out.

"Wait! What trials? I, I don't get it?" Talin was running now trying to find the voice again, but no one answered him. Just an endless expanse of flowers on a green meadow, under purest blue skies.

* * *

The odd dream left an impression on Talin. The next morning, he was more quiet than usual as the group was having breakfast and even throughout Commander Fair's class. By lunchtime, several in his Unit had asked him what was up and he had replied that he just hadn't slept well.

About mid-morning, a text from his General told him that they would be in the VR room for training. Excited for the chance to possibly explore the VR forest again, Talin was slightly disappointed when Sephiroth set the simulation to generate random terrain. When the simulation settled, however, his disappointment quickly vanished, replaced by an uneasy feeling in his gut and goosebumps on his arms.

Sapphire blue skies, cloudless and endless, stretched over a meadow covered in flowers. There was a slight breeze but no sweet smell was carried to him on it and the warmth of the virtual sun did nothing to warm the chill running up his spine.

"Everything alright, Talin?" Sephiroth asked, seeing the disquiet spread across his student's face.

"Do...Do you believe in fate?" The question is quiet and Talin starts wandering slowly through the flowers, keeping his eyes down on the delicate blooms.

"Fate?" Crossing his arms, Sephiroth watched the teen's progress around the field.

"Ya, like each person has a destiny, but they can mess it up if they make too many mistakes." The General wonders at where this conversation is going but answers honestly.

"I believe that each person has a role to play in this world. Minor or major, is all a matter of perspective. Personally, I feel that fate, predestined fate, is a lie. I'd much rather your idea of a _possible_ destiny based on choices." Talin's back was turned to him so he couldn't see what effect his words had. Circling around, he glanced down at his Cadet.

"What prompted this?"

"I told you about the voice that called to me when I found the well," He paused, looking down with a puzzled and wary expression. "I... I keep hearing it. I dreamt I was on a field, just like this one, and it called out to me. It warned me about trials to come that I can't fight alone," He trailed off. Sephiroth moved fully in front of Talin causing him to look up. Eyes so like his own reflected the bright light of the sun and sky but there was a shadow in them, of doubt and worry.

"Whatever trials you have to face will come in their own time. The only reassurance I can offer is that you'll not be alone when they find you." It was a promise, a General to his subordinate, but there was true sincerity in them that relieved some of Talin's worry.

"I'll hold you to that," Talin says with a light smile. Humming his ascent to the vow and, after walking a short distance away, Sephiroth turns back to face his student. The small grin on his face is genuine and slightly mischievous.

"Now, to completely change the tone of our conversation, I'm going to proceed to beat you so thoroughly in hand to hand that your Unit will never envy your sessions with me again." The words were calculated to break the heavy atmosphere and did their job. Talin laughed at this abrupt shift but sobers when he sees the serious glint in those slit eyes as Sephiroth removed his coat and gloves.

"Well, I guess we will see who beats who," With a slightly nervous laugh, he takes a fighting stance.

…

Talin makes his way back to his barracks to shower and change for dinner. He's bruised, sore, and dead tired. Sephiroth took no pity on him, leaving more than one plowed line in the VR meadow where he had been thrown after a failed counter-attack.

As he comes out of the showers, he can hear a rather heated argument in the main room.

"Weren't you sent here 'cause you got caught?" Zale was laughing from his bunk and nearly half the Unit was gathered around Milo and Hank.

"I only got caught because he was doin' the same thing!" Milo was adamant in his defense and stamped his foot in emphasis.

It was well known by now that the small Cadet had been sent to Shin-Ra as a sort of punishment for being caught trying to pickpocket someone in Junon. He swore blue that the guy was another thief and that's why he got caught, but no one back home had believed him.

"I don't know man... He's a 1st. You might think your good, but you can't be _that_ good." Hank looked skeptical but also hopeful. Confused, Talin finally poked Cal to find out what was up.

Hank, being the SOLDIER fanboy that he was, had finally pulled together the courage to join the Keepers of Honor, a club dedicated to Commander Hewely. When he came back from signing up, Milo had joked that Zack should have Angeal's number and he should ask him for it. This had somehow turned into a scheme on Milo's side to get Zack's phone from him and copy down the other 1st's number. Talin couldn't help his laugh and, knowing that it would be next to impossible to accomplish, decided to put up a wager to make things interesting.

"Ok, Milo. If you really think you can do it then let's make a bet." All eyes were on him now, "If you can get Zack's phone away from him, get the number, and put it back without getting caught, I'll arrange dinner and a movie night for the whole Unit in one of the recreation rooms on the 24th floor."

Milo looked for a moment like he was going to back out and then covered his anxiety with bravado.

"Deal!"

When asked later why he would put up such a bet, he could only say that he was curious about the outcome. No one had expected Milo to actually pull it off.

…

By some turn of fortune, Commander Fair had changed their Tuesday class from lecture hall, to hand to hand in the gym. It gave Milo just the excuse to get close to their teacher and, at some point during their three-round sparring match, the little Cadet had actually done it. After the first round, Milo came over to Chase to get some water, handed off the sleek phone, and then went back in for round two. When he came back over before the last match, he took the phone back and, without anyone being able to figure out when, placed it in the Commander's pocket.

_The little shit is good..._ Talin chuckled to himself as he tried to figure out what to make for movie night.

After the class was released, they all ran into an unoccupied training room and loudly congratulated a smug Milo. Chase had jotted the number down on a scrap of paper and was cracking up that Zack had Angeal listed as 'The oh so Honorable Angeal'. All the celebrating was nice, but Talin felt he needed to ensure some order before this got out of hand.

Using a burst of Mako, he bolted past Chase and swiped the scrap of paper from him. The sudden movement and glow of Mako cut off all conversation. Having their undivided attention, Talin flipped the paper between his fingers.

"As impressed as I am, Milo, I don't really think we should have this..." Complaints started immediately but he held up his hand and, with a bit more sternness in his tone, "This _is_ the private number for a SOLDIER 1st Class and a person that I know we all respect a great deal."

"Oh, c'mon Talin, The Keepers of Honor won't abuse that number! I swear!" Hank begged. With a great sigh, Talin quickly considered his options.

"Fine, but on two conditions," He said, holding up two fingers. "First, none of you will keep a copy of this number. It goes straight to the Keepers and nowhere else." The guys nodded and Talin continued. "Second, this number will appear _anonymously_ in the record book for the Keepers of Honor. No one is to take credit for it now or ever. I think we all know that there would be serious consequences for such a violation of privacy if it was ever found out." At this, several of the Unit paled and nodded franticly. They all remembered some of the stories of cadets being forced to do janitorial duty for a month or more for lesser offenses.

"Good. Now that I have your promise on that, Hank, this is your responsibility," Talin stated handing the slip of paper over to the other cadet. Hank saluted and held the valuable scrap to his chest.

"Yes, Sir, Captain!" He barked out causing a string of laughter from the others and a chuckle from Talin. Elijah's nickname for him just wouldn't die...

"Don't 'Sir' me Hank. Just take care of it. Now come on, we are going to be late to the next session," He laughed and motioned for the group to hurry back towards the classrooms.

As they settled into their seats in Military History, Talin received a text.

**SMS Message from: Zack**

Zack: Hey, how's it going Cadet?

Talin was confused by the out-of-the-blue message but had a few minutes before class started to respond.

Talin: Good. Just getting ready for my next class. Did you need me for something Commander?

Zack: No, no, just wanted to know if Cadet Tomlin got what he wanted off my phone...

Talin about choked.

Zack: I'm not angry, so don't panic. Just need to know if I have to change my number again.

Talin: Umm, not you but Commander Angeal might want to change his. I'm sorry Sir.

Zack: Hey, no worries! It happens about once a year. Let me guess, the Keepers of Honor made a bet with your teammate?

Talin: Actually, it was me, but I didn't seriously think he would take the bet.

Zack: Hope you didn't lose anything too important

Talin: Na, I just promised to arrange a dinner and movie night for the Unit. Anyways, class is about to start

Zack: K, take it easy Red, and I'll let Angeal know that it's time for a new number again 😛

Chuckling at the oddly normal conversation with the 1st, Talin tucked his phone away and settled in for class.

…

The rest of the day was uneventful. Classes passed, lunch was full of conversation about the movie night, and the sparing session with Sephiroth went smoothly. On his way back to the barracks afterward, he stopped in on the 24th floor to reserve a room for that Saturday. Wanting some practice before he has to cook for his Unit, he messages Angeal.

**SMS Message to: Commander Angeal**

Talin: Hey Commander, I was wondering, if you're not busy, if your offer of some cooking lessons was still available?

Angeal: Of course! I have some time tomorrow night if you'd like? We can cook dinner for Sephiroth, Zack, and Genesis, now that he's back.

Talin has a moment of panic thinking of cooking for that particular group. Sephiroth wouldn't be so bad, and Zack would probably eat anything, but Commander Genesis was still a big unknown to him. _Got to start somewhere_ He thought to himself.

Talin: Talk about trial by fire but, sure. That would be great. When and where?

Angeal: Your lesson with Sephiroth usually ends at 5:30 right? Well, how about 6 and we take over his kitchen. 😉

Talin couldn't help but laugh at the wink and the thought of taking over Sephiroth's kitchen. Hopefully, he won't mind.

Talin: haha, ok sounds like a plan. Need me to bring anything?

Angeal: Nope. Just yourself and your willingness to learn. See you tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Talin is excited to cook with Angeal but still nervous about who he is cooking for. After letting Callian know that he won't be back till curfew, he heads up to his training session with Sephiroth.

The General had decided to work with him on reading an opponent's actions by looking for tells in how they move. A fighter often telegraphed what he was going to do, most commonly with his feet, and Talin's job was to watch for those movements and dodge accordingly.

Near the end of the training session, Talin felt like he was doing rather well, but he should have known better than to get cocky.

Sephiroth came at him again and mid-attack switched from the assault on his raised guard, to sweeping his legs from under him. Talin caught the change in focus and jumped to take advantage of the opening as Sephiroth went to kick out where his legs had been. He didn't realize until it was too late that it was another fake-out.

Already in the air, Talin couldn't avoid the straight punch to his chest that sent him flying backward like a rag doll. Doubly unfortunate was that the trajectory of that hit sent him crashing into a heavy metal stand by one wall. His right leg, shoulder, and ribs connected solidly with the unyielding steel, toppling the whole thing over with him sprawled on top.

"Talin?" came the concerned voice of his General as Sephiroth walked over to check on him.

"Ya, I'm fine, but I sure feel stupid for falling for that," Talin wheezed as he pulled himself from atop the pile. His ribs and shoulder _hurt_ , but he didn't want to stop because of a few more bruises.

They regrouped in the center of the room and went over what Talin had missed during the exchange that resulted in the accident. Sephiroth made him do the fight over and, after catching the shift of the General's weight on his feet, was able to successfully dodge the feint and follow up punch. To Talin's frustration, he ended up on his back again in the next round looking up at his exasperated mentor.

"You know that I have to cook for you in about an hour, right?" Talin said from his prone position on the floor. Sephiroth gave him an amused look.

"And I expect it to be delicious but that doesn't give you a pass on training," the SOLDIER said as he helped Talin to his feet. A pinching pain in his ribs made the Cadet wince and he was glad when he was released a bit early to give him time to clean up before meeting Angeal.

Back in his barracks, Talin stripped his shirt off and saw the deep bruises that had formed on his right side. The shoulder looked like someone had spilled dark paint on him but his ribs were worse. Deep black already covered much of the area and a small amount of blood had trickled from the scrapes. Frustrated but unwilling to slow down, he threw his clothes into the hamper and carefully showered.

_They'll heal, just like all the others._ He thought to himself as he softly patted the area dry. The scrapes weren't so bad and stopped bleeding after he used a little medical jell but the bruises would have to wait till he had time to rub in some bruise cream.

…

The General's door is answered by Zack who quickly pulls him inside.

"C'mon, Angeal is in the kitchen already." All three 1sts had changed out of their normal uniforms. Talin was tempted to snap a picture of Commander Hewely for Hank but thought better of it. Sephiroth was seated on the couch going over some paperwork while Angeal was pulling pots and pans out in the kitchen.

"Where's Commander Rhapsodos?" Talin asked when he didn't see the notorious 1st.

"He had a late meeting with Director Lazard but will be here before dinner's ready," Zack said before flopping down on the couch near the General. Thankful for the momentary respite from Genesis, he moved into the kitchen and greeted Commander Hewely.

"Glad you could make it," The SOLDIER said and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you again for teaching me, Sir..."

"No need for 'Sir' here, Talin. You can call me Angeal, I don't mind." Talin only had time for a quick nod before he was being pulled to one of the kitchen counters to start working on dinner.

Cooking with Angeal was fun. They were making a simple Wutai dish but there were a number of steps to each part of the meal. With patience learned from years of training Zack, Angeal walked him through each step and then gave him a bit of time to practice before moving on. As they were adding the last ingredients to the dish, Genesis rounded the corner from the entryway.

Zack jumps up to greet him with a tight hug, about the only person that could get away with such a thing, before letting him go great the others. With some astonishment, Talin watched Genesis lean over the back of the couch to give the General a hug as well. When the auburn-haired SOLDIER turns towards them, Talin gets a look that says "say something and die" so he turns back to the noodles he was tending.

"What are we having for dinner, 'Geal? I'm starving." Again, Talin is mildly shocked to see Genesis come behind Angeal and rest his head on the other's shoulder as he hugs the larger man.

"One of your favorites, spicy Wutai noodles. We'll be done in a bit." Slowly releasing Angeal, he turns to the quiet Cadet.

"Are you enjoying your cooking lesson with Angeal, Cadet?"

"Yes, Sir. Angeal is a great teacher." He tries not to, but the words come out slightly clipped and he keeps his head down. Angeal notices how quiet Talin had become since Genesis's arrival. Till that point, they had been having a rather lively conversation about different styles of cooking and each of their favorite dishes. Now he wouldn't even look away from what he was working on.

"You'll burn a hole in the pan if you keep looking at it so hard, Talin." The teasing tone caused the teen to look up at the smirking 1st. "Honestly, Genesis, you really need to work on your people skills. You're intimidating our poor Cadet." With slight irritation at the teasing Gen turns back to Talin.

"Do I make you nervous Cadet? Am I truly that scary?"

"No, Sir," Talin answers immediately. He isn't so much nervous or scared of the man, just... didn't know what to expect from him yet. His reputation was all over the place. Acts of charity, kindness, and care on one side. Angry tirades and tantrums on the other.

Taking the words at face value, Genesis shrugs as a 'See, not my fault' and leaves the two to continue cooking. As the two are plaiting up dinner, Angeal leans over to whisper to Talin.

"Don't be intimidated by Gen. He honestly isn't as bad as his reputation would make him out to be. Just takes some time for him to warm up to new people." With a small smile of encouragement and a returned smile of thanks, they take the plates out to the dining room and call for the others to join them.

…

The five enjoyed the dinner together and listened as Genesis recounted the mission he had been on for the last month. It had been a hunt for a supposed large monster in the vicinity of a swamp and it had been a wild Chocobo hunt. Enough signs had been around for there to indicate something large and dangerous but after weeks of trudging through rough, muddy, and smelly terrain, they had finally given up.

As he spoke, Genesis alternated between watching his friend's reactions and watching Sephiroth's trainee. He looked slightly different from how he had seen him in the plaza but couldn't put his finger on what changed. It had bothered him since arriving but he didn't figure it out till they were done eating and the boy was helping collect dishes for Zack to wash. He was moving stiffly, even slightly defensively, protecting his right side...

"Cadet, are you injured?" Genisis asks as Talin comes back to the table for more dishes.

"No, Sir, just a few bruises from training today," The answer doesn't sit well with Genesis and he reaches out a hand.

"So, it doesn't hurt here?" He asks as he roughly pokes Talin's side. In a flurry of motion, Talin abandons the dishes he was about to pick up, hooks an elbow into Genesis' cheek, and twists to the other side of the table. He's holding his side and gasping in pain when he realizes what he just did.

The apartment is silent as Genesis raises a hand to his cheek. _Shit._ Genesis's stunned expression shifts to amused annoyance.

"So, I was right. That's more than just a bruise, I'm sure. C'mon then, let's see it." Genesis stands from the table and motions for Talin to come to him. Talin doesn't move till he feels a hand rest on his shoulder. Sephiroth is looking at him with concern.

"Talin?" The hand still resting on his shoulder tightens slightly when he shifts as if to pull away.

"It's just a bad bruise; I get them all the time in training." Trying to look anywhere but at the General, his eyes land on Angeal who is now leaning against the sofa back with his arms crossed.

"How about we be the judge of that," Angeal says with a slight reassuring smile. Sighing in defeat, Talin pulls from under Sephiroth's hand and lifts the right side of his shirt. The bruise is bigger than before and several shades of purple and black. Sephiroth steps to the side as Genesis comes to take a closer look.

"This happened today at training and you kept going?" The red Commander was not pleased and his face showed it. "I would commend you on your tenacity, but one does not applaud stupidity." Zack chuckles from behind the counter, "Really did a number on him didn't you, Seph?" Sephiroth is holding Talin's elbow as Genesis, more gently, pokes around the worst section of discoloration and the General gives a frustrated glance at Zack.

"He said he was fine at the time." Talin knows that tone and is sure that there is another lecture in his future regarding this.

"I'm tempted to let you suffer for your foolishness but I will take mercy on you this time," Gen carefully lays his hand over the worst portion of the bruise, making sure that Sephiroth has a firm grip on the boy's elbow.

Talin's gasp of pain cuts off as a glow emanates from the spot and an audible 'click' is heard when the obviously broken rib snaps back into place. After the light fades, the bruise is far lighter and the pain is reduced to a dull ache.

"There, now, do yourself a favor in the future and tell your teacher when you're injured." He still sounded annoyed but those in the room that knew him saw the small amount of respect in his eyes. Genesis was always one to respect those that persevered through pain and hardship, Talin was apparently no exception.

"Thank you, Commander. I will." Genesis caught his attention before he could turn back to helping Zack with dishes.

"I always hated being called 'Commander'. Reminds me that I'm not a General yet," He says with a fake glare at Sephiroth. "Just call me Genesis, Talin." With that, Gen walked out of the dining area to the living room, leaving a slightly stunned Cadet. It felt odd, being asked to not use their titles. He was sensible of the privilege they were giving him, he just hoped that he wouldn't eventually be deemed unworthy of the right.

The rest of the night is more relaxed than dinner. Sitting in the living room, they enjoy the rare treat of Red Velvet ice cream, Genesis' favorite in honor of his safe return, and catch him up on what happened while he was away. A few of the stories were centered around Talin and he tried to not duck his head each time one came up.

Curfew was fast approaching and he found himself wishing he had more time. The feeling of being out of place in this group was mixed with his enjoyment of seeing these four legendary men as most never did. Out of uniform, relaxed, and open to the few questions he had been too curious to suppress, he was loath to leave. Standing as the clock showed ten till, Talin offered his thanks again to each for letting him come cook and to Genesis particularly for healing his rib.

Unexpectedly, the auburn-haired 1st stood to walk him out along with Sephiroth and invited him to come back again. Maybe for a movie next time. Talin smiled, thanked him for the offer, said his goodnights, and headed back to his barracks.

"Taken a liking to our cadet, have you?" Angeal teased as they came back to sit on the couch.

"Things seem to be a little livelier with him here, that's all," Gen replied, rubbing his abused cheek. It wasn't even discolored due to his sped-up healing and Zack laughed at him for not dodging the attack of a cadet.

Privately, Genesis comments that if Talin were any ordinary cadet, with a regular fighter's speed, he would have never landed the blow. _Maybe he is worth the trouble to train after all..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

Over the next few days, Talin is extremely thankful that Genesis had used a Cura on him. His rib still ached but had fully healed by Friday morning so he didn't have to slow down in his training.

Zack's class that day was in lecture hall where they were reviewing several types of weapons when Talin's phone started ringing. Zack looks up disapprovingly from the front of the room and quickly waves him to answer.

"If it's important, take it in the hall." One glance at the caller ID and he knows it must be. Since he is sitting in the middle of a long row, he decides to vault the desk instead of fighting past chairs, and sprints out the doors.

"Sephiroth?" He glances around the hall to make sure he won't be overheard, glad there is no one around just then.

"I have to leave," The General's words are clipped and Talin can tell he is walking someplace as he's talking. "A situation that we were watching just blew up and they need me in the field. I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but I'll be gone several days. Angeal and Zack will take over your training until I'm back. If they aren't available tonight, go to the VR room." Talin's head spins with the sudden information

"Oh, ok," Is all he can manage before the General continues.

"Take care of yourself while I'm gone and stay away from Hojo," Sephiroth stops walking just before the doors to the helipad, the copter is already there and waiting for him, but he holds back another few moments, waiting for a response.

Talin wants to say 'take care, come back safe' but even in his head that sounds like a condescending thing to say to the General of Shin-Ra's army. He has complete faith in Sephiroth's abilities and that he could handle himself just fine, but any mission that required a SOLDIER 1st Class had its risks.

"I will," He replies simply, then adds "I'll see you when you get back."

"See you then." With that promise, the call terminates. Talin leans against the wall, looking down at his phone, silently wishing his General a safe mission. He felt silly. Worrying about Sephiroth on a mission was like worrying about a fish drowning in a lake, but he still did.

…

Just as Talin was about finished with lunch, a text message came through.

**SMS Message from: Angeal**

Angeal: Hey T, I have a training session with a group of 2nds tonight and Zack is heading out with Genesis shopping so you can come watch my group or go to the VR room.

Talin: Oh, I don't want to be in the way. I'll just go to VR tonight then.

Angeal: Ok, sorry about that, I have just been promising these guys some training for weeks. 😅

With a sigh, he finishes his meal and heads up for VR practice. He had been looking forward to training with Angeal again but isn't surprised that he's busy.

Deciding to go through some basic exercises, he sets the terrain to random and waits for the simulation to settle. Blue sky, flowers, sunshine... _What the hell is with this VR sim? Random is supposed to be RANDOM, not the same field again and again._

Laughing at his irritated thoughts and giving up on trying to figure it out, Talin lets himself fall onto his back. Petals knocked loose from his fall swirl in the air, carried up by the light wind, and he watches them drift away. It was strange how he kept ending up here but at least it was relaxing. The breeze made the flowers bob and bend as the sunlight poured down on his sun-starved body.

He had noticed that his tan skin was starting to lighten after being in such a perpetually overcast area. Ever since he got here, it had either been raining or so fogged with Mako fumes that the sun didn't come through very often or strong enough for it to get warm. He wondered if he could get a tan in the virtual sun or if it was just an illusion like the rest?

As these thoughts swam in his head, Talin didn't realize he had fallen asleep. Jolting up from a light doze, he shook his head and looked around.

"That was stupid. I'm supposed to be training," He said thoroughly annoyed with himself. As he stood, a sweet scent caught his nose. _Flowers..._

The sudden warmth of another person standing at his back made him freeze. Angeal was still with the 2nds and Zack went shopping so who...?

"Shirking your responsibilities, Talin?" The voice from his dreams made his breath catch in his lungs. Was he asleep? Dreaming again? He wanted so badly to turn and look at the owner of that voice. They were right there, or would the dream shatter if he tried?

"I was just resting. Sephiroth said to take care of myself while he is gone so I was just..." He cut himself off, his mind scrambling to figure out what to do, what to ask first.

"Are you...real? Is this real, or just a dream?" The warmth at his back felt as real as when Sephiroth stood behind him in training, but the echo of the words around him was ethereal, like it came from everywhere.

"Yes, and no. You are dreaming, but this is very much real," the other said as the wind picked up, bringing that floral smell to him again.

"You've made some strong friendships, I'm glad." The last was almost whispered.

"You said I wouldn't be able to face what's coming by myself. I'm also just...I'm tired of being alone..." Talin's shoulders sagged a bit at that admission but he felt like he could be venerable to this man, this being who kept coming back to him.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me who you are, are you?" Talin said with a sigh, looking up to the sky. As his head moved, he could feel the man's hair brush against his own, they were standing back to back but he was several inches shorter than this specter. Taking the risk of the whole thing falling apart, Talin leaned against this familiar-sounding stranger. The wind blew a bit stronger, but the dream held. He felt the vibration of a chuckle and let his head fall back to rest against strong shoulders, closing his eyes.

"Why do I feel like I know you? Like I should trust you?" Talin murmurs quietly.

"Because you do Talin, and you can." The voice is soft and filled with warmth. Talin blinks against a strong wind and finds himself laying on the ground again. There is no sweet smell any longer as the wind blows and he suddenly feels very alone.

Jumping to his feet, as he had in the dream, Talin half expects to see or hear the man again. The field remains empty and silent other than the wind. The confusing dreams, lack of answers, and no one to spar with, just his luck. Shaking his head, he quickly falls into the rhythm of a fighting drill Angeal had taught him.

Step. Kick. Twist. Block. Punch. Twist. Flip. Punch. Block. Kick.

Any other day, this pattern would be enough to clear his mind and allow him to focus. Today he keeps missing a step here or kick there and the pattern falls apart, forcing him to start again. After the third time restarting, Talin is too frustrated by his wandering thoughts to try again. All the little irritations of the day added to this distraction are just too much. Without thinking, a flood of Mako hits his system.

Less than ten minutes later, a swath of the field is destroyed. Flowers uprooted everywhere and large scars of bare dirt crisscross all around him. Panting, Talin feels a little bad for causing such damage and stupid for getting out of control. At least it wasn't a real field. Not wanting to see the destruction he caused, he calls the computer to end the simulation. With an hour remaining before dinner, he decides to go see if Angeal is still teaching the 2nds.

It took him a few tries to find the right room, but at last, he finds the Commander in a Materia training gym with a group of twelve SOLDIERs. Quietly coming in and sitting on some equipment in the far corner, Talin listens in on the lesson, but not without being noticed.

Several turn to look and glare at the lowly Cadet when the door opens. One looks like he is about to say something when Angeal waves to Talin and continues his demonstration. Most of the information is above his head but he tries to stash the knowledge away for later.

Cadets don't get to learn to use Materia at all, only when you become SOLDIER will you start learning early Materia castings. From the sound of the complicated terminology and dire warnings Angeal was giving, this level of training was only given to 2nds.

"Alright, now that you know what to do, pair up. One will deflect, the other will attack. Remember, use restraint or you could cause serious harm to yourself or your partner." Angeal watched his students like a hawk as the first attacks were launched, but after a few minutes, he headed over to Talin.

"Hey, didn't think you were coming. Everything ok? You looked a little out of it when you came in." The 1st had leaned against the rolled-up mat that Talin was sitting on, looking up at him for a moment before returning his attentive gaze to the students.

"Just not the same, training by myself, so I came to see what you were teaching. Looks... complicated."

"It is, unfortunately, otherwise I would let you give it a shot. However, maybe when they leave, I can show you the basics of using weaker Materia. Would you like that?" Talin about fell off his perch at the offer.

"Of course! That would be awesome!" The exuberant reply reminded Angeal of Zack as a trainee and he couldn't help his chuckle.

"Ok then, hang out for a bit longer and listen in. You won't be able to use any of the things I'm teaching here for years, but it never hurts to know it." With that, Angeal moved back to the six pairs and had them switch attacker and defender. Talin watched and tried to contain his excitement.

Finally, the Commander called a halt and had the 2nds turn in the borrowed Materia, congratulating them on an excellent practice. As they filed out, the ones that had glared at Talin did so again, as if he was the cause of their session ending instead of it being almost dinner time.

"C'mon over, Talin."

Nearly sprinting, he runs over and is given a basic gauntlet with a single Materia slot. Angeal walks him through the few weaker types of Materia they have available and how to use them before holding up several small orbs.

"Ok, pick one and we will give it a shot."

They glowed and swirled with rainbow hues, but he couldn't tell what was what among the jumble. When he looked up at Angeal for an explanation of what each was, he was only given a small smile and told again to pick one.

Looking over them a second time, the one on the far left drew Talin's attention and he picked it up.

"How did I know you'd pick a fire Materia?" Angeal laughs and ruffles Talin's red hair affectionately.

Over the next hour, Talin learns two things. One, Materia casting is hard and consumes a LOT of energy. Two, that Angeal might be even more of a slave driver than Sephiroth.

"Gah, I can't get it!" Talin growls, about ready to throw the gauntlet away in frustration. He could feel the power from the Materia, was able to pull it together into his hand, but when it came time to ignite it into a flame it would dissipate. Angeal shook his head and came to stand in front of him.

"You're trying too hard. Here," he took Talin's hand that wore the gauntlet and held it palm up, placing his own hands one over and one under. "One of the things with fire is not trying to control it completely. It's more volatile than other elements, has to be coaxed into doing what you want instead of forced."

Talin looked up at Angeal, listening but also watching the twisting of Mako in the 1st's eyes. No matter how many times he saw it, he still felt himself becoming entranced. Seeing the slight distraction on the Cadet's face, Angeal wiggled his fingers under Talin's hand, pulling his attention back to their layered hands.

"Close your eyes and focus again on pulling together the energy of the Materia, coil it in your palm and let it sit there," Glancing up to his teacher's face once more, Talin complied. Eyes closed, he relied on his other senses as he gathered the unruly energy of fire into his palm. His hand was already warm from being between Angeal's larger ones, but the heat kicked up as the Materia's power settled. By the time the SOLDIER spoke again, his hand was sweating in the gauntlet.

"Good, keep it there now." For such a big man, Angeal's voice was very soft as he gave the next instructions, "Instead of thinking of a flame, imagine only a tiny spark, like a static shock."

In the space between their hands, Talin felt the 'pop' of a spark and almost lost his control again.

"Again, bigger this time. Don't hold so tightly to the power you gathered, give it a little space to breath. Remember, you're coaxing a flame, not forcing it." Talin felt the hand atop his own rise a few inches but he could still feel its warmth.

A 'pop...hiss' greeted his attempt this time and he let his hold loosen a fraction more before trying again. Another loud 'hiss' and the heat increased tenfold. It was shocking enough that he opened his eyes and looked into the molten heart of the flame he now held. Angeal had a small smile and a satisfied, proud expression on his face as he drew his hand from over the flame leaving his other under Talin's.

"Very good. Now that you made it this far, it will get easier and faster to summon it."

**...**

Angeal had been right, after the hurdle of getting the first flame, he was able to reliably get one going within a few moments. They worked tirelessly till he was able to conjure a flame faster and then, when handed a blunt practice sword, how to transfer that flame to the weapon's edge for a flaming attack. The hard part was using the flame only as he was about to strike the dummy instead of just leaving the sword alight.

Eventually, after many, many tries, almost burning himself twice, and the promise of more training in the future, Angeal took back the gauntlet and locked the Materia cabinet. Dinner hour was almost over by then and the SOLDIER invited the exhausted Cadet up for dinner.

Angeal's apartment was similar to Sephiroth's in that they were both a two-story design but that was the only similarity. Where the General's was dark, masculine, and somewhat intimidating, Angeal's was bright, open, and full of vibrant plants. The entryway was divided from the main living space by a screen of a tall, feather leaved variety that Talin didn't recognize. As they rounded that shield of green, the floor plan opened out directly into a clean dining space and, behind that, a large and spotless kitchen.

"You don't have a living room?" Too tired for much tact, the words were out before Talin could censor them. Angeal just laughed and pointed to the staircase.

"Upstairs. It's a bit of an odd design, but I liked it for the kitchen, not the general layout. Now c'mon, you can help me make dinner."

Angeal immediately scrubbed his hands and started pulling things from the fridge while Talin did the same. Chicken, fresh veggies, chicken broth, and a handful of herbs and spices were waiting for him when he turned to the main island counter. Together, they worked their way through the pile, cleaning vegetables, cutting up the chicken, and then mixing it all together in the boiling broth before sitting back to let it cook.

"So, I heard that you lost a bet regarding my cell number?" Talin coughed past the piece of carrot he almost inhaled. Angeal gently thumped him on the back till he was reassured the teen was ok.

"Oh man, I wasn't sure if Zack told you or not. I'm... I'm really sorry. I..."

"It's ok, it happens every so often. I was just surprised that it was someone we knew this time. What was the wager?" Talin told him about getting the number from Zack's phone and about the dinner and movie night he would be hosting the next day. Angeal just laughed at the brazenness of the Cadets, who Talin left nameless, having the gall to pickpocket Zack's phone.

"Well, no harm no foul this time. My number gets changed about every four months anyway. Let's just not have a repeat of this kind of thing, ok?" Talin knew he was getting off easy and nodded emphatically.

"Yes, Sir."

"Hey, don't 'Sir' me. C'mon, our dinner's done." Angeal chuckled and ruffled Talin's hair, as he had in the gym, on his way past to the stove. The simple soup, heavy with chicken and packed full of the flavorful herbs, was everything he could have wanted just then. They ate with only limited conversation but the silent moments between each topic weren't uncomfortable.

It was during one such time that Talin realized another difference between this apartment and Sephiroth's. In the General's quarters, he felt slightly... on edge, like he should be doing something. Angeal's were calming. The air was fresh from all the plants and the gentle color scheme of whites and earth tones had him more relaxed before he even knew it. Peaceful surroundings aside, Talin felt the tension from his dream encounter and frustration from his violent outburst in the field creeping back up as he helped clean dishes. He tried again to tell himself that it was just a virtual field, that he shouldn't feel guilty, but he still did.

Angeal had watched the Cadet closely since he had joined the Materia class. Something had happened to put that look of introspection on his face, not just trouble training alone, but the 1st had waited to see if he would bring it up. When Talin hadn't, all his old instincts from mentoring Zack started kicking him to try to get the Cadet to open up.

Offering his thanks again for the food and the Materia training, Talin is about to leave when he feels a light tug on the back of his jacket. Looking back, he sees Angeal's thoughtful expression and the hand gently holding the fabric of his coat.

"You can thank me by being honest, Talin. What really made you come to my training session today?" His glowing eyes bore into Talin's as he looked back at the older man. About to say that he just wanted to watch the session, he stopped himself.

_Honesty_... His mind flashed back to his fight with Sephiroth. This truth isn't as hard as that one had been, so why did he feel the need to hide it? In fact, Angeal, with his endless patience and kindness, was probably the perfect person to talk with about it.

"Has Sephiroth told you anything about my past? About how I found the Mako well?" The question is hesitant. Letting go of the jacket, Angeal raises his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"He only told me a little. About a voice you followed, thinking someone needed help, and that you fell in at some point." Talin was glad that his General hadn't told anyone about his Step-father causing that 'fall' but his relief is then mixed with apprehension. _Honesty._ He thought to himself again. He needed to get this out there... He just hoped that he didn't sound crazy.

"When I dream, I find myself in a field and I've been hearing that voice." Angeal looked confused as to how this related but said nothing. "The other day, when Sephiroth took me to the VR room, it generated that same field from my dream. It did it again today when I set it to random generation." Talin looked back up at Angeal, expecting some kind of skeptical reaction. Instead, the raven-haired man raised his hand to his chin in thought.

"That is odd..."

"It gets stranger," Talin warned.

…

"I don't know what to tell you, Talin. The VR room picking that field could be explained as just strange coincidence, but the voice, if you're sure it is the same as before," He paused and Talin nodded, there was no doubt about it being the same. "It could be that your mind is creating someone to encourage you? Like a personal pep talk? You are in a very challenging situation..." This time he shook his head.

"No, I don't think it is anything like that. It was _real,_ Angeal. As real as you standing in front of me now. I just... I don't think my brain is making it up." The conviction in the teen's words was enough for Angeal. Even if it didn't exist outside of dreams, they were real to Talin, and that's what mattered.

"Well, I'm not sure, T. I have no explanation, but as long as nothing bad is coming from it, maybe it's a good thing. A kind of guardian or who knows what. He might not be giving you answers but isn't hurting you either." Pausing for a moment, he considered something before continuing, "Maybe you just need to ask the right questions?" Angeal offered.

Accepting that possibility, Talin is about to respond when he catches a glimpse at the clock. _Shit! It's after curfew!_ Seeing the boy's panic, Angeal realizes as well and laughingly halts Talin's frantic grab for his gym bag.

"Don't worry, I'll walk you down to your barracks and log you as out with me for training." Together they do just that, passing Talin's Commanding Officer as they exit the elevator. The 3rd gives them a quick wave before marking Cadet Graft as accounted for and moving on. As soon as Talin enters the barracks, he is practically dogpiled on by Cody, Kyle, and a few other laughing teens all asking where he was. A quiet chuckle from the still-open door causes the cadets to jump to attention.

"As you were, I'm just returning your unit mate to you," Angeal says with a warm smile at the awestruck boys. "Talin, if you need anything over the weekend, let me know. Till then, goodnight, cadets." With a wave, he turns to head back to the elevator.

The rest of the night before lights out is havoc. Questions fly at him, mostly from Hank, about Commander Hewely. With the patience of a saint, Talin answers all the ones he feels at liberty to discuss. Some not so subtle questions about the Commander's personal life are ignored, not that he knew much about the man's life outside of being a SOLDIER.

Curling up on his bunk as lights go out that night, Talin tries to think about what he really knows about Angeal. Hell, what he knows about any of the 1sts was mostly how they fight and that they are all friends. Genesis and Zack talked the most out of the four, but he still doubted that he knew any more than the fan clubs did.

These thoughts roiled in his mind as he drifted off. He was so tired.

…

It was so dark, but he knew the path and followed the thin trail up the hillside. If he was fast enough, if he could just keep one foot in front of the other... The ground shook and Talin found himself sliding down the embankment on slippery gravel. Vainly he tried to clamber his way back up to the path. _So close! I just need to..._ Something gripped him round a leg and suddenly he was flung violently away.

Pain lanced up his back and along one side of Talin's head as he crashed down, skidding to a halt in a ditch. Vision swimming, the boy raised a hand to his aching head and it came away wet with blood. He tried to focus on the ground in front of him, but it was swaying like long grass in the wind.

A glow started to spread as flames burst to life around the valley, deepening shadows and outlining a monstrous shape in the rising smoke.

Shock from the head wound, fatigue from all his efforts that day, and the flatline of adrenaline in his system was all too much. As he collapsed, the roar of the great beast chased him into unconsciousness. One last reminder that he had failed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Language, Violence/blood, Sexual Tension (Finally!)
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

Talin woke violently, adrenaline pumping, blankets thrown off, fist drawn back, ready to strike... but there was nothing to hit. His chest ached with a scream that he couldn't voice and he tried to think past the pounding heartbeat in his ears. The darkness around him was that of the predawn barracks, not midnight in a ditch on the outskirts of a small town. Slowly his brain caught up to that fact and he relaxed his tense posture but the tightness in his chest didn't lessen.

A light in his dim surroundings caught his attention. Looking down, he was unsettled to find the glow was from him. His arms were coursing with Mako, enough to cause major damage if he had struck out. With a sick feeling in his stomach, he tried to cut the flow of Mako. It didn't work.

Jumping down silently from his bunk, Talin ran into the bathroom and tried again. The flow finally stopped, but his arms were still lit up like glowsticks. _There's no way in hell I'm going back to sleep like this..._ Grabbing a towel to wrap around his arms, he ducks back out to his locker for a heavy sweater. The glow was blocked when he put it on, but now what? He needed to use it up somehow...

Knowing it was a risk but not having a choice, he grabs his boots and ducks out of the barracks to the elevator. If he can get into one of the VR rooms maybe he could burn off the excess Mako in a quick fight.

The clock in the elevator shows 3 am as he rides up to the 49th floor. If it had been just a little later, he wouldn't have had to sneak around. The quiet 'ding' signals his arrival. Pressed against the wall by the door, he listens for any movement on the floor. Hearing none, Talin jumps out before the doors close and moves quickly to the furthest VR room.

It's strange to be on the SOLDIER floor this late. So quiet compared to the normal sounds of training or the group that seemed to always be in the lounge laughing and talking. A quiet thought in the back of his mind whispered that, someday, he might be one of those 3rds, relaxing and training on this floor.

The quiet slide of the VR room door behind him pulls him back to his main goal in coming up here and he jogs to the control terminal. He hadn't really done much with the VR by himself other than using it earlier and he flips through some of the menus.

He needed a fight, a real one, so he programs in monsters, sets the terrain to an abandoned city, and decides to disable the basic safety feature but leaves voice controls on, just in case. Monsters are not as hard as people, far more predictable, and he wouldn't feel bad about cutting down virtual ones.

The last option was for simulated weapons or for real ones and he picks real. A locker clicks open next to the console and Talin grabs a simple sword that bears the SOLDIER logo. Backing away to the center of the room, he pulls off the sweater and settles himself with his chosen blade.

"Start simulation."

The same whirl of black particles kicks up and before he could blink, a desolate city full of crumbling buildings surrounds him. The scrabbling of claws and grunting of something large is the first warning he has that the mobs had also generated. The beating of his heart sounded loud in his ears as he listened. Growling, footsteps, claws on the pavement... _Here they come..._

Sure enough, as he followed the direction of the sounds, he saw Kalm Fangs and Prowlers spring out from behind a building and charge. Behind them came more... and more. He hadn't set a limit on the number of enemies but as he made his first attack, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Talin felt his blood heat as the first Prowler fell dead at his feet. It had been so long since he had a true fight. He didn't enjoy killing things but VR was an exception.

That odd tightness in his chest increased as he lunged towards one of the large wolves and it lessened some when the beast collapsed under his blade. Clarity hit in the midst of his next attack. Rage, frustration, anger, uncertainty, fear. He had suppressed everything for too long, now, with every attack, he leached it out like poison from a wound.

Like a suddenly freed beast, he struck again and again at the constant flow of creatures. They fell, one by one, but after the first few, Talin felt his frustration growing, instead of dissipating. His blows became more wild and savage by the moment as he tried to purge that all-consuming anger.

"Why!? Why isn't it helping?!" The scream he had felt earlier tore from his throat as he charged into the next wave of monsters.

He was so distracted with the surge of emotion, Talin missed two things that happened simultaneously. A Prowler charged from the side, knocking his sword from his hands and Genesis stalked from his hiding place, moving closer to the fight.

He had seen the Cadet sneak into the VR room just as the Commander had been leaving one and decided to follow. At first, he had been willing to just watch, ensure the boy wasn't there for some late-night fun with friends. It rapidly became clear that Talin was not there for fun and games, and Genesis had hidden among the collapsing structures.

Now he waited in a shadowed alcove to see what Talin would do without his sword. Would he call a pause to the program and go retrieve it or weave and dodge his way over? Turns out even Genesis can be surprised.

With a roar of rage, Talin grappled the Kalm Fang that was charging him and broke its neck. _There's the predator I saw before,_ Genesis thought to himself. He watched as the glow on the cadet's arms grew stronger and when he turned, could see his eyes were just as bright. _So, this is what it takes for you to truly let go. This is what was hiding beneath that submissive mask._

Talin didn't care anymore. The rage he had kept held in for so long tore at him, and he surrendered to it. His world became a blur of fur, blood, and flesh. His hands were glowing with Mako but tinged with red but he didn't stop.

_Attack... Attack... Attack._ The word kept repeating in his mind and he kept charging forward, kept attacking. Even when his strength started to fade, even when he was too slow to dodge the next strike and took the punch to his face, he didn't stop.

Genesis had seen enough. Working his way to where Talin's sword lay forgotten, he picked it up and the blade rang through the air as he dispatched a monster lunging at the teen's back. With a spin, Talin jumped at the new threat, locking his hands around the blade that Genesis instinctively raised to block.

"Freeze program!" Genesis yelled, thinking Talin had just slashed his hands on the sword. The cadet gasped in recognition that this wasn't another hologram and jumped back. The Commander eyed Talin's hands looking for bloody slashes but saw nothing. Somehow, he was unharmed, but that didn't excuse what he had just seen.

"What on this blighted planet do you think you're doing here?" Genesis barked. Talin's anger hadn't calmed and he didn't think before yelling back.

"What does it look like?! Killing things!" Genesis could tell that Talin wasn't going to be forthcoming in the state he was in. His eyes still glowed and he was practically vibrating from the force of his apparent fury. Genesis had felt such rage before and knew the blinding power of it. Tossing the sword aside, he took a fighting crouch.

"Clear monsters!" The mobs were gone and Talin was about to argue till Genesis charged him. Talin's dodge was sloppy and quickly punished by a swift kick in the ribs.

"If you're so lost to reason that you would come here to fight with the safety protocols _off_ , then I'll be your opponent till you come to your senses." Talin pulled himself up from the ground and did as Genesis bid him.

The fight was one-sided. Talin, too angry to attack with any strategy, threw himself at the SOLDIER, again and again, ending up in the dirt every time. The few hits he was able to get in did little to the 1st class and healed quickly.

Finally, after a harsh throw to the ground, Talin lay still, head swimming and lungs fighting to regain his breath. His eyes were back to a normal light glow and his fists had long drained of Mako, but he didn't look defeated. Just too tired to keep going. Catching his breath, at last, he sat up and rested his arms on bent knees. Genesis admired his tenacity but when he looked like he would again rise to fight, he gave a warning.

"I would stay down and lick your wounds if I was you. Now, do tell me why you decided on this suicidal midnight session?" Talin's face pinched in annoyance.

"Just a nightmare." An incredulous laugh had him glancing back up at the Red Commander.

"You expect me to believe that? You're a terrible liar." Talin felt his anger bubbling up again and responded with a near growl in his voice.

"So what if it wasn't just a bad dream?! Why do you care?" The next moment a hand was gripping Talin's hair forcing him to look up from his still seated position. Genesis looked down on him, eyes hard and glowing brightly with his own frustration.

"I _care_ because Sephiroth cares! Because Angeal and Zack care. What do you think it would do to them? For Sephiroth to come back from a mission only to find you had died in a VR sim!" Genesis yelled, releasing the clump of hair with a shove.

"Do you realize that without the safety protocol on, the monsters wouldn't have stopped at first blood or even if you had fallen unconscious?" Talin felt like he had been hit with cold water. He _hadn't_ thought, only acted, and it could have got him killed. His head dropped into his hands.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. A hand was on his head again but softly this time, patting down the strands that had been pulled. Talin looked up and saw Genesis crouched in front of him.

"Don't be sorry. Be responsible," He was still angry at the boy but wanted to give him another chance to make it right. "Start by telling me the real reason you were in here at three in the morning," The Commander said, sitting down to mirror Talin.

"I wasn't lying before, it was a nightmare." His eyes fell, unable to hold the 1st's gaze as he spoke.

"A nightmare? Or a bad memory?" Genesis asked knowingly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Both," The Cadet sighed.

"Tell me about it then." He was prompted again and Talin cringed.

"I can't. It's too..." He trailed off.

"Painful?" Talin nodded. Sighing, Genesis stood.

"Ok, if you can't talk about it, then I need a promise from you." He offered Talin a hand up. "I want you to promise me that if ever you need an outlet for this sort of... destruction, you call me. I don't care what time it is. I won't have Sephiroth's trainee die on my watch. Do you understand?" Talin nodded and took the offered hand up.

"I promise," He said, cringing as all the injuries started to hurt now that the adrenaline was gone. The hand holding his didn't let go as Genesis chuckled at his wince of pain. A glow emanated from both the Commander's hands and Talin closed his eyes as his aches faded away. Opening them again when his hand was squeezed, he saw a strange expression flit threw Gen's eyes but couldn't identify it before it was gone.

"Now, let's get you back to your barracks before you get into real trouble. Your CO would have a fit if he knew you were missing." The reassuring smile relived some of Talin's guilt as they shut down the simulation and returned the borrowed sword.

The ride down to his floor was mostly quiet but halfway down the Commander warned him not to mention this late-night trip. Too tired for tact Talin muttered a "No duh" drawing a small laugh from Gen.

"You do so remind me of Zack when he was a Cadet. A bit more taciturn, but still much like our puppy."

The elevator arrived before he could respond so instead, he thanked the Commander again for taking care of him and quickly made his way back to bed. All the aches that hadn't been fixed by the spell throb as he pulls himself back under the covers and promptly passes out for a few more hours of rest.

…

Talin was lucky that it was the weekend and he could sleep in a bit the next morning, but the peace didn't last. It was about 10:30 when a pillow was slammed into his face by an unknown assailant. With a muffled growl, Talin sat up and tried to figure out who had a death wish.

Elijah and Jaz were sitting on their bunk fighting to not laugh but it was Zale's unrepentant grin that ended speculation. Zale had no warning other than a flash of Talin's most mischievous and malicious smile before he was on him.

Charging across the top bunks, Talin dove onto Zale. Hauling him over his shoulder, he carried him kicking and screaming into the shower stalls. Flipping the boy down to his feet and holding him by the scruff of the neck, Talin turned the water to freezing. The high-pitched shriek from Zale was enough to wake the dead

"If I have to be awake, I better make sure you are too, right?" He laughed as the other boy flailed trying to get out of the freezing spray. Talin relented and let the shivering boy free. By this point, the whole unit was wide awake and most were laughing from the doorway. Elijah and Jaz were standing with a towel for Zale and gave him an 'I told you so' look when he took it.

"They tried to warn you," Nolton chuckled as he threw an arm around the blond's shoulder, rubbing his arms through the towel to help him warm-up.

"Ya, ya, I know, but I couldn't help it!" Zale said as he rubbed furiously at his wet hair. Talin shook his head and couldn't help a short laugh at the ridiculous situation. He was now very much awake and wet all along his front from the flailing arms of Zale. As he moved to leave the shower room, a towel dropped over his shoulders. Anders gave him a quick smile and Talin clapped him on the shoulder in thanks.

By the time Talin took a _hot_ shower and dressed for the day in dry clothes, most of the unit was talking over the plans for dinner and about what to watch for movie night. After some debate, they decided on 'Wasteland Racers' about a motorcycle gang in Cosmo Canyon. Joey and Brooks knew a movie place they could swing by to pick it up and left for their errands. Several others had things to do that day and soon the barracks were nearly empty.

Callian and Cody had offered to go with Talin to the market to pick up everything for dinner so the three headed out also.

The market was unlike anything Talin had yet experienced. Living out as far as he had meant that their supplies had come on a caravan or by lone traders when something specific was requested. Even Costa Del Sol, as busy a place as it had been, was nothing to the press of people and the number of stalls and shops available here.

Since they hadn't eaten yet, Callian dragged them to a stall that sold fresh omelets. With several hours to spare before they needed to be back in the tower, the cadets decided to wander. While bouncing from shop to shop, Cody stopped at one in particular that sold Wutai trinkets and, after rummaging through a box of luck talismans, crowed in triumph.

"They got 'em!" Talin and Cal both look over at the elated teen with confusion. "Last time I was here, they were out of Taurus charms." At this, he held up a miniature bull on a cord that could be looped on phone or keys. "What about you guys?"

Callian laughs but responds that he is a Scorpio, or so his last girlfriend had said so.

Talin scratches his head, "Uh, I was one of the water ones, I think. Can't remember exactly."

Cody had pulled a scorpion one from the pile and was handing it to Callian. "Well, what's your birthday?" Both boy's notice Talin's mild evasiveness, "Oh c'mon, we already know you're the oldest in the Unit. Just tell us."

"It's... it's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Cody and Cal both almost yell.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Cody asks, throwing his hands wide in exasperation. Talin sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"I just didn't think about it. I mean, why bother after you get past a certain point, right?" He is uncomfortable but Cody is persistent.

"How old are you then? We should celebrate!" The boy is almost bouncing as he turns back to the stall to rummage around in the zodiac bin.

"I'll be nineteen, but we really don't need to. This dinner and movie are kinda like a celebration anyway."

Callian, who was quietly watching the two till then laughs, "It isn't a celebration if no one knows. C'mon, let's make it a party Talin." His friend asks. Sighing in defeat, Talin agrees just as Cody turns back from the stall holding out a small packet to Talin.

"Here! I got you your first birthday gift!" He says while shoving it into Talin's hand. Laughing at the bright look in Cody's face, he opens the packet to find a small phone charm of the Aquarius symbol. The boy grabs him around the shoulders in a side hug. "Happy Birthday." Talin thanks him and attaches it to his phone chuckling when he sees Cody quickly doing the same with his Taurus charm.

The rest of the trip through the market is full of conversation about the party they are now having tonight. Talin listens to them with a surreal feeling. It's what he had wanted in coming here. People who gave a damn about him for more than just his monster killing abilities. He passes off the rough feeling in his throat as smog irritation. Definitely not choking up because he is happy.

…

It's a little past two when the trio comes back to the tower and store all the food in their reserved kitchen for later. Cody and Cal had other things to do and head back down with a promise to see him later. Without any pressing errands himself, Talin makes his way up to the VR room again for a bit of training. During the elevator ride up, he texts Genesis, letting him know that he will be there with the safeties _on_ this time.

However, by the time he reaches the 49th floor, he doesn't really want a workout, but maybe just something to get himself moving. Pulling a practice sword from the cabinet, he moves to the terminal and tries to figure out what he wants to do. With a dumb smile, he intentionally loads the field and then asks the computer to remove the flowers. Something always felt wrong about trampling them, even if they were fake.

Holding the sword out ahead of himself, he lets his muscles relax a moment before starting into a fluid kata. As he settles into the pattern of controlled movements, he closes his eyes and just lets it all flow together. The sword, his arms, chest, hips, legs, feet. Every part of him feels at peace by the time he comes to a halt once more. Sword held out in front of him, he stands there, eyes still closed, and just breaths.

He focused on the feeling of air filling his lungs and then being pushed back out. The rhythm was steady, calm. A slight sound behind him told him that he had a visitor. What he couldn't tell was if it was a real person or if he had fallen asleep on his feet and was in for another strange meeting. The answer to that question came when a hand traced down his shoulder to the elbow, lifting his arms a bit.

"Your movements are fluid, but your form needs work, Cadet," Genesis said with a light lilt to his voice. Talin opened his eyes, almost disappointed that it was Gen and not the familiar stranger of his dreams.

"I'm a fast learner if you want to show me how it should be done, Commander?"

Genesis worked with him for over an hour, correcting his form and then showing him a few more styles that he could use for practice and meditation. Working their way through a complicated step sequence, Talin realizes that Angeal had been right. The reputation of the Red Commander was far different from how Gen really was.

Maybe he was that person around people he disliked, but this Genesis, who was teaching him so patiently, was nowhere near the selfish, aggressive, and rude personality most often described. Even last night, when he had genuinely been angry, he had been so because he was worried, not because he just wanted to beat the hell out of a Cadet.

Their lesson comes to an end only because the 1st is called to a meeting. As Talin puts away their practice blades, Genesis heads for the door.

"Much better use of time than killing monsters, don't you think?" Talin laughs and agrees. They part at the elevators, Talin heading down, Genesis up.

After a quick shower, the Cadet gets back to the kitchen to start preparing their dinner. The whole Unit had chipped in so they could afford actual steaks and they needed time to season. Along with the meat, they had bought large quantities of potatoes and vegetables that he would need to clean and chop up. Working through the pile of potatoes is daunting and he is just throwing the last of them into the pot to boil when he hears a few people coming into the rec room outside.

Needing a break, Talin walks to the kitchen door, but it doesn't open when he pushes. Michael opens the door a crack.

"Nope."

"Nope? No what?"

"You're our kitchen bitch tonight so you stay in there for now." How the taller Cadet was able to say that without cracking a smile was beyond Talin.

"Fine, fine, I get it." The door closes again and he shakes his head. They were doing something for his birthday. He was both happy and a little sad at the thought. The last time he had celebrated was... a long time ago.

_Forget it, just keep working, keep distracted._ With that thought in mind, Talin moved back to the counters and started laying out the steaks to get them seasoned. 18, 19, 20... 21? Counting again, he came up with the same number. _Why do we have an extra?_

"Hey, T. Need any help?" Zack says with a bright smile as he slips past Michael in the doorway. Talin shakes his head with a small laugh.

"Now I know why we have 21 steaks instead of 20." Zack hops up on the far counter and looks around with that same happy smile.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to cook, that's why you were working with Angeal?" Talin keeps moving around the kitchen while he answers.

"No, I know how to cook, kinda. Just not anything really fancy. It's also been a while so I wanted a refresher." He was adding spices to the steaks now and, with as small as the kitchen was, had to squeeze past Zack's legs behind him as he went.

"Well, that's good to hear. Least I won't have to worry about food poisoning then." Zack hopped down and started flipping the steaks over so Talin could season the other side. Talin found that Zack made for a great assistant in the kitchen. Despite his size, he was never in the way but always there when you needed a hand. Maybe he and Angeal cook together too?

As they work their way through the steaks and then onto cutting up vegetables, Zack is asking question's a mile a minute.

"Where did you learn to cook steaks?"

"Well, I didn't learn to cook them, really, but I saw them prepared all the time. I would sit in the loft above the main kitchen for our town and watch."

"How long ago was that?"

"Hmmm, over a year ago now. I left before my eighteenth birthday."

"Why'd you leave? Other than to come to Shin-Ra?"

Talin laughs at the number of questions, "Hey, if we're playing 20 Questions, shouldn't I get to ask some, too?"

In the time that they had been talking, they had drained the potatoes and mashed them, finished the vegetables and set them to the side to stay warm, and were now watching over the steaks as they sizzled away. With a challenging glint in his eye, Zack turned to the Cadet.

"Ok, so we have about, what, five minutes, before everything's done?" Talin nodded, "Then let's play. 20 Questions, lightning round! Short questions and answers, one skip allowed and the game ends when the timer for the steaks goes off." With a chuckle, Talin turned to face the SOLDIER.

"Deal, but I start. Favorite food?"

"Burgers!" Zack replied with enthusiasm, "You in a relationship?" Talin looked away, to check on the steaks, and about blushed.

"N, No. Eh, same question."

"Oh ya, a complicated one." A mischievous glint fills Zack's eyes before he asks his next question. "Girls or guys?" This time Talin did blush. Thinking seriously about using his one skip, he decides against it. They still have a few minutes left, and he could need it. He replies in an almost whisper but Zack's sharp hearing picks it up.

"Guys." In an attempt to get things back on a normal track, "Favorite color?" Zack tries to hide his smirk and points at his eyes.

"Tie between Mako blue and purple." Pausing a second to consider his next question, he crosses his arms and leans against the counter to watch the Cadet's reaction. "Top or bottom?"

"What?" Talin had never choked on air before but he did then.

"You heard me, Top or Bottom?"

"SKIP!"

"Oh, c'mon..."

"NOPE, SKIP!" He tries to find a question to get Zack flustered. "Last time Angeal put you on your ass in training?" Unfortunately, the 1st just laughs.

"Yesterday," Again he pauses to watch for Talin's reaction, deciding to be specific for the last question. "Last romantic kiss?" Without any skips remaining, Talin is just about to answer, _never_ , when the timer rings. Frantically he moves to pull steaks from the grill, trying to ignore Zack's silent presence working next to him.

"Come 'n' get it!" He calls and the kitchen is suddenly flooded with the rest of the Unit. As the boys all clamored for a steak and were loading up on veggies and potatoes, Talin occasionally looked up and found Zack's glance rising to meet his. Unable to decipher what he saw in those glowing Mako eyes, he kept serving food till only two plates remained. All the other cadets rush out to grab places at the table, leaving Talin extremely aware of the SOLDIER still in the room with him.

Talin is loading a plate for himself when he feels Zack move behind him, hands coming to rest on either side of the counter with Talin trapped between.

"My question was in the time limit... You gonna answer?" The extra inch that Zack has on him for height puts his lips at Talin's ear causing a shiver to run down the Cadet's back.

"You ran out of time so I don't have to..." He says, trying to block out the warmth of Zack's arms against his when he moves in closer.

"Are you sure you don't want to answer anyway?" Zack is almost purring in his ear now and Talin can feel the warmth of the SOLDIER's chest along his back. His breath catches and he fights his first instinct to elbow Zack to get away. He doesn't want to hurt him but, well, he doesn't know _what_ he wants...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Thank you for your kudos and all the hits this story received this last week. This is the first weekly update so I hope you enjoy the new chapter. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment or message me about this story. Let me know what you like, dislike, anything. I am terribly curious to know what people think of my work. :) 
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"My question was in the time limit... You gonna answer?" The extra inch that Zack has on him for height puts his lips at Talin's ear causing a shiver to run down the Cadet's back.

"You ran out of time so I don't have to..." He says, trying to block out the warmth of Zack's arms against his when he moves in closer.

"Are you sure you don't want to answer anyways?" Zack is almost purring in his ear now and Talin can feel the warmth of the SOLDIER's chest along his back. His breath catches and he fights his first instinct to elbow Zack to get away. He doesn't want to hurt him but, well, he doesn't know _what_ he wants...

Zack can feel the indecision in Talin and pulls back far enough for him to escape. Talin all but bolts out of arm reach before turning around, holding his plate. "Never," He says quickly and he flees to the rec room.

Zack is left speechless. _Never? Like never-never?!_

_**...** _

As Talin escapes to the relative safety of the rec room, he almost drops his food at the roar of "Happy Birthday!" There are streamers strung haphazardly around and on the center dining table is a little cake and a few wrapped gifts. Milo pulls him along and pushes him into one of the open chairs while everyone settles back in to eat.

Just as Talin is about to dig into his own food, Zack comes and claims the empty seat to his right. Nervously, he glances at the 1st but is only greeted with that same jovial smile as always.

"Better eat up while its hot, Red." They each turn back to their plates and the Cadet's anxiety lessens. The Commander seamed normal while around the other Cadets, maybe he was just teasing him earlier...

Dinner is full of the typical antics of teenage boys trying to one up each other in front of their idol. Zack laughs, encourages the harmless fun, and, over all, acts as if their encounter in the kitchen didn't happen. Talin would believe it hadn't except for the occasional press of the SOLDIER's leg against his under the table.

Brooks and Drew were the unlucky ones to pull short straws and ran around collecting dishes. The group gathered around for cake, which was cut up after Talin's dire warning that, if they sang, he would never cook for them again.

As cake was passed out, the first gift was pushed into Talin's hands. It was a small set of cooking knives from Callian. During their adventure in the market that day, they had talked about Talin's enjoyment of cooking and apparently the other Cadet had returned to a little stall they had passed to get these.

The next two were a bit more practical. Michael had got him a new pot of shoe polish for his boots (he had run out earlier that week) and Tores had found a phone case that said 'SOLDIER in Training'. The case was one of the extra, extra durable kind that could be dropped from several dozen feet before taking even a chip.

The last gift was unexpectedly personalized for how short a time they had to get it. Lox gifted him a slim but sturdy knife with a sheath designed to rest inside one's boot. In the sheath, it looked like a regular knife, but when Talin pulled it free, he saw its hidden beauty. The blade shimmered a shade of Mako green/blue the same as Talin's arms.

"Thanks, you guys... seriously," He said quietly as he piled his gifts together. A couple more calls of 'Happy Birthday' filled the room as several ran to snag spots for the movie.

"Hey, I call the big beanbag!" Zack hollered from the kitchen door as the whole Unit now was bickering over who got what seat.

Talin had hung back a moment to swap out his phone case and looked up just as Zack made it back to his table. In his hands were two shot glasses and a bottle.

"And here's my gift! A bottle of Drunken Griffon Liquor, hope you like it."

With quick motions, the bottle was opened and the two glasses filled. Zack offered him one of the glasses and held up his own for a toast.

"To another year of Angeal and Sephiroth kicking both of our asses!" He stated. Talin laughed, knocked his glass to Zacks, and drank. It was strong and burned all the way down, but the after taste was sweet. He hadn't had any alcohol since he snuck a glass of Rald's fancy bourbon on the night of his 16th birthday. It had tasted ok but this he really liked.

Zack held up the bottle, "Want another?" he asked and Talin was about to say no, but changed his mind and nodded. _Screw it. It's my birthday, so why not have a bit of fun?_ He thought, placing his glass down for a refill. Then he had yet another second thought. Was Zack trying to get him drunk? Hesitantly, he took the refilled glass but just looked at it with a thoughtful expression. Zack noticed.

"Everything ok?"

"Ya, I just... What happened earlier... can we... talk about it later? I just want to relax and have fun with everyone tonight." The blush on Talin's face couldn't be blamed on the liquor yet and Zack understood needing some time to think.

"Sure thing, Red. Tonight's all yours, whatever you want. And if you want to get drunk, I swear on my honor that I won't take advantage of an inebriated Cadet." Placing his hand over his heart, he made the promise quietly, for Talin's ears only.

Talin relaxed a bit at the promise and raised his glass. They kicked back the second shot together before moving over to the massive lounge beanbag. It was more than big enough for them both and they settled in to watch the movie. Talin didn't spook at the occasional press of an arm or leg against his, but his heart beat sure stuttered every time.

…

The movie was full of over the top action, corny dialogue, and excessive amounts of explosions. The only thing Talin would remember was those explosions. Half way through, Zack decided to make it a game to take a shot each time something blew up and by the time credits rolled, Talin was absolutely wasted. The 1st was almost as bad, but knew that within the half hour, he would be back to a strong buzz thanks to the Mako burning off the alcohol.

Still growling about the number of blasts, Talin tries and fails twice to get up from the beanbag. Pretty much falling on Zach the second time, the dark-haired SOLDIER wraps his arms around the Cadet and hauls him to his feet.

"Sorry about that, Commander. We'll take him back to the barracks," Callian offered as he reached for Talin's hand which had come up to grasp Zack's arms at his waist.

"Na, don't worry 'bout it." he waved off the assistance, keeping one arm tightly on the unsteady birthday boy. "He's gonna need a detox pill. I'll throw his ass on the couch for the night to sleep it off."

Several laughed and wished them a goodnight as Zack half dragged Talin out to the elevator, wobbling a bit as he went. The whole way Talin was grumbling still about their stupid game. Unable to help a chuckle at the Cadet's increasingly incoherent mumblings, Zack hit the button for the elevator and leaned him against the wall to wait.

Talin blinked his eyes open when they stopped and all he could see was a broad chest. The sweet smell of alcohol was on every breath that whispered past him and he could feel strong hands at his hips, helping him stay upright. His heart hammered and he shut his eyes again, trying to calm that erratic beating.

A soft 'ding' and those hands shifted. Now a strong arm was wrapped around him again and he was all but lifted off the ground and placed in the elevator. _How fucking strong is Zack?_ His drunken mind asked as he was again settled against a wall, a corner this time, and those warm hands hooked into the beltloops of his pants once more.

Zack was rapidly sobering up and very much regretting making that promise earlier. _Always wanted to be a Hero, but being good sucks sometimes._ He had tucked the smaller boy in the corner on the long ride up to his apartment and resisted the urge to do less honorable things than just help him stand. It was so tempting to just lean down and... The quiet chime announced their arrival at Zack's floor and the SOLDIER both cursed and thanked the elevator for its speed.

Arm again locked around Talin's middle, they moved down the hall and got into the apartment where the Cadet was settled on the couch before Zack went to grab the detox meds. Eyes cracking open again, the room pitched and swayed slightly causing Talin to groan slightly. Pill in hand, and a trash can just in case, Zack crouched down in front of him, silly grin plastered on his face at seeing Talin's eyes open.

"There you are, T. I was starting to worry you were down for the count. Here, you need to take this, it will help, and prevent the hangover." Talin took the small purple pill and, with some effort, drank it down with a bit of water.

"I'm never drinking with you again," He vowed as the room swam. He put his head into his hands and closed his eyes again. Zack laughed and went to pull a blanket and pillow out for Talin before sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Just sit back and relax, the meds will kick in soon." Talin did as he was told, leaning back into the corner of the couch and pulling his legs up to curl under himself. Zack started up a video game and Talin found watching the character run around on screen helped him not focus on his rolling stomach. Soon he was feeling a bit better but super tired. Just as he was about to close his eyes, his phone chirped with a message.

When he pulled it out, he found it was blinking with multiple messages. Cody and Kyle had flooded his inbox with photos from tonight including an entire gallery of him taking shots and, later, of him drunkenly arguing with Zack about something he hardly remembered.

When he looked at the time, he saw that it was almost midnight. What a crazy day, but it was full of great memories, some a bit more... interesting than others. Distractedly looking through the photos, he didn't notice Zack had stopped playing, or that he was moving closer, till the phone was pulled from his hands and dropped to the couch next to him.

Talin found himself in a similar position as in the kitchen, with Zack's arms on either side of him, caging him into the corner of the couch. Mind still fuzzy with alcohol, he could only press further back into the couch. Hands that had been holding his phone suddenly met a solid abdomen and chest. The SOLDIER was holding himself only a few inches above Talin and the Cadet could feel his body heat like a fire against his hands. The blush on his face from the alcohol deepened.

"You promised," was all that came out as he looked up into Zack's glowing eyes, not sure what else to say.

"I did, and I won't break that promise, but I have another present for you. See what time it is?" Zack said quietly, looking over at the digital clock on the wall. As Talin looked up, the time ticked over to midnight.

"It's officially your birthday now," Zack whispered in his ear and as Talin turned back, his lips were caught by the SOLDIER's. The kiss was light but Talin still found his eyes closing as Zack shifted a little closer, holding himself just against the Cadet. Warm, soft, those lips moved against his slowly for what felt like minutes but could only have been seconds.

Shifting back an inch, Zack broke the kiss and looked down into Talin's unfocused crystal green eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Talin," He said quietly before pulling back completely, getting up off the couch and disappearing into his bedroom.

…

Heart beating a mile a minute, Talin could only stare at the now closed door. _What should I do? Should I go after him?_ Knowing what that might lead to was tempting but also seriously out of his comfort zone. _Do I even want Zack that way?_ Sure, he was handsome, an overall great guy but... Talin's mind zipped back to the game of 20 Questions and the one question he had skipped. Zack wouldn't have asked if he hadn't _wanted_ to know.

Head spinning, he stood, then sat back down again. _No, if he wanted me to follow him, he would have left the door open... right?_ Too confused and still quite tipsy despite the detox pill, Talin kicked his boots off, curled up on the couch, and tried to sort out what just happened... what had been happening all night.

If the Commander hadn't been obvious before, he 100% was now. _But he's in a relationship, a complicated one. He said so himself._ _What did he mean by complicated? What if they weren't ok with this?_ That thought chilled some of the heat that had burned his veins during the kiss...

"Kiss," He whispered before stopping himself, not wanting to say more within range of Zack's sensitive hearing. _That was my first..._ His blush deepened again and his mind kept looping back to the heat of lips against his and the feel of that strong body pressing lightly against him.

Exhausted, drunk, and turned on didn't make for the best combination for sleeping, but somehow Talin managed to eventually nod off on the couch. Zack had been listening. He waited till he heard the Cadet's heartbeat and breathing slow to a steady rhythm before going out to check on him.

Lights on, blanket still on the back of the couch, it looked like Talin had passed out before he had thought to do anything other than grab the pillow. On silent feet, Zack dimmed the lights and then carefully pulled the blanket down and over the sleeping teen, watching and listening for any sign he might wake. Not a twitch. Sighing at his own discomfort, Zack went back to his room and flopped gracelessly onto his bed.

_What am I doing?_ The thought had been plaguing him all day but he didn't have an answer other than, _Asking for trouble. But it would be worth it if the answer is yes._ A glance at the clock showed almost one in the morning. Pulling his phone from the bedside, he sent a message not really expecting an answer.

**SMS Message to: Angeal**

Zack: Hey 'Geal, you awake?

Angeal: Somewhat, what's up?

Zack: Oh, not much, just have a drunken Cadet in my apartment.

Angeal: That wouldn't happen to be a specific Cadet that we all know, would it?

Zack: ...Maybe...

Angeal: Care to explain Pup? NVM, let me guess, a drinking game? Is Talin alright? You're not known for going easy on your competition...

Zack: How do you always know?! Anyways, it was, he is, I did, and now... well, I don't know.

Angeal: I see. Well, do us all a favor and take it easy on him. Seph would strangle you if he was here and knew you got Talin drunk. He still might.

Zack: Na, you guys love me too much to let that happen

Angeal: Zack, just be sure about this before things go any further. We support you either way, just be sure.

Zack: I am. I also, kinda, went beyond the point of no return. So now I'm just waiting for an answer, I guess.

Angeal: You never were good at patience. Oh well, give him his time and see where things go.

Zack. I promise to be more patient this time.

Angeal: Good, anyways let me know if you need anything.

Zack: Breakfast?

Angeal: Way ahead of you. Be here at eleven and bring Talin with.

Zack: Will do! Thanks, Angeal. Night.

Angeal: Goodnight Zack.

With the night's events off his chest and that reassurance, Zack set his alarm and snuggled under the blankets. _What's done is done, now we wait..._

…

The rays of early morning sun streaming through the small window woke Talin from a dreamless sleep. It took him a second to figure out where he was. The couch was soft, but not as soft as Sephiroth's, and while the prominent color of the apartment was a deep charcoal, it wasn't the elegantly masculine living room of the General either. His head hurt a bit as he tried to remember what happened and the previous night came back to him slowly

Dinner, a movie, alcohol, Zack... a kiss... That fast, his heart was racing again. _Chill out, novice. Who knows if the Commander wasn't just teasing. The man had been drinking just as much as I had._ Firm reprimand in his head, Talin looked around the room that he hadn't been alert enough to appreciate last night.

Across from the couch was a large entertainment system with TV and the gaming console Zack had played for a bit. To the left was a hallway that lead to the apartment's entryway and along that hall were two doors. One was open, and Talin could see a simple bathroom that included a basic shower. The other door was Zack's bedroom, still closed. On his right was a small living space where a desk housed a sleek computer. An opening beyond that lead to what turned out to be a tiny kitchen and dining room. Not sure what to do, Talin rose and made his way into the kitchen for some water.

Zack had been listening again and, as the Cadet moved from the couch to kitchen, choose that moment to make his appearance.

"G'morning," he greeted the startled redhead as he rounded the corner. Talin gave the same greeting and moved out of the way as Zack started making coffee. Neither knew what to really say and the silence stretched as the coffee brewed. Before long they each had a cup and were sitting at the little table. Trying to think of something, anything to say to break the awkward moment, Talin said the first thing to come to mind.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night..." Regretting the words as they left his mouth, Talin can't help his blush.

Zack smirks into his coffee mug. "Of course, figured since I was the one offering you drinks, I better be the one to make sure you were ok. Hope you enjoyed your party," That teasing look was in the SOLDIER's eyes as he spoke.

"Ya, it was great to just relax for a while. Thanks again for helping me cook and for the shots." He wanted to thank him for the _other_ birthday gift also but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Glad you liked it." Looking at the clock before continuing, "I'm having brunch with Angeal, want to come along?"

"As long as Angeal won't mind, I'd like that," What was better than a fresh breakfast to cure the rest of his mild hangover symptoms and, with Angeal there, maybe this tension would lessen.

"I messaged him this morning, told him I had you over. He actually made the invite," Zack took their cups to the sink and then went to get ready saying that he could use anything in the hall bathroom to get cleaned up.

Under the bathroom sink, Talin found box after box of travel sized toiletries and some zip lock bags with different names and ranks on them. Talin wondered how many people Zack had stay over if he had this kind of stash of new personal items. Then he remembers that SOLDIERS need to stay with someone when they get their injections and Zack must be a common caretaker for those times.

Not sure he has time for a shower, he takes off his shirt and uses a washcloth to wash his face and body as best he could. Rummaging through the supplies, he used some travel sized deodorant, brushed out his hair with a comb, and brushed his teeth. Feeling a little more awake, he isn't really sure what to do with the now used items.

Finding the box of bags and a marker, he throws them into one and writes his name and unit number on it like the others did. Even if he never needs them again, it would be a waste to just throw the stuff in the trash.

_If you ever stay over again you will need them..._ His mind supplies the thought along with the rather vivid memory of Zack leaning over him on the couch. _What if he wasn't just teasing... What happens then?_ Unable to answer the question on his own, Talin steps out of the bathroom.

Cleaned up and ready to go, Talin sits on the couch to get his boots on while Zack checks something on his computer. As he sits back, he closes his eyes for a moment, trying to get his head to stop repeating its questions. A whisper of sound is all the warning he gets before strong hands are running through his hair. With a startled gasp, he looks up to see Zack leaning over the couch behind him.

"Ready to go, Red?" He asks with a mischievous wink. Talin shivers at the light rubbing of fingers on his scalp and just nods, not trusting his voice just then. Zack leans down so he only a few inches above Talin, never pausing the soft massage.

"We can talk about this whenever you're ready, T. Just don't leave me hangin' too long." With that quiet statement, Zack leans back up and heads to the door.

Talin is still trying to shake the feeling of hands in his hair as he stands to follow. Strong hands with such a gentle touch... The words 'Talk about this' remind him of what he asked Zack the previous night before they started drinking.

" _What happened earlier... can we... talk about it later?"_ Talin almost trips as he remembers. And if Zack still wanted to talk about this...

The long walk down the hall to the elevator is quiet between the two. Talin frantically trying to think of how to deal with this side of the Commander. He likes it. A lot. But is it even allowed? Zack is still his teacher till the end of the quarter and that's several weeks away yet.

So lost in his own head, Talin doesn't notice the elevator doors open for them. A sudden tug on his hand snaps him back to the present when Zack pulls in him with him. As his brain catches up again, Talin becomes aware that the hand around his hadn't let go once they got in. It is warm and only holding on lightly, giving him the option to pull away.

Not looking up, Talin gives in a little and shifts to thread their fingers together. Now palm to palm, he can feel the calluses from years working with a sword rub against his own and can't help a little smile. Their hands are like mirror images, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle, but Zacks are definitely bigger...

Zack can't help his grin when he feels Talin's hand move to link with his. He had almost expected the shy Cadet to pull away. Giving a slight squeeze, he lets his thumb rub gently back and forth and sneaks a glance at the teen.

_That little blush is cute._

Their ride is short since it was only up a few floors but Zack doesn't relinquish his hold when the doors open. Instead he walks a slowly down the main hall to Angeal's door, dragging out the time before he would have to let go.

When he knocks, Talin pulls ever so slightly and he reluctantly let their hands slip apart with one final caress of his thumb. He wouldn't push, but no way in hell was he going to let Talin forget that he was waiting for an answer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Anyone else enjoying the forward style of our dear Commander Fair? I wanted him to push Talin a bit but still be cautious enough that he wouldn't scare away the poor redhead. Well onto another chapter. Hope you all are enjoying it.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

Talin didn't want to let go of that warm hand. He had pulled back on instinct when Zack knocked, but almost hadn't expected him to let go. The slide of fingers and that last caress across the back of his knuckles distracted Talin as the door opened. Before he could think to move inside, Zack was shoving him into the entryway.

A loud POP of confetti made him flinch. "Happy Birthday," Angeal and Genesis said together, both held mini party poppers and laughingly helped Talin clear his clothes of the confetti.

"Thank you, now I wonder how you found that out..." The Cadet gave a playful glare at Zack who held up his hands, feigning innocence. As they cleaned the last of the colorful paper from Talin's hair, he realized there was something different about Angeal's apartment. Everything from the entryway looked the same, but he couldn't see beyond the screen of plants to the rest of the space.

He had paused, trying to place the difference, long enough that Zack reached out and touched his arm.

"You ok?" Talin brushed off the feeling and nodded. "C'mon then, let's eat!" As they rounded the corner, he had yet another surprise.

"You're back!" The exclamation was greeted by a warm smile from his General who sat at the dining table.

"He got back late last night," Angeal says putting a hand on Talin's shoulder as he walked past to the kitchen.

"He heard on his way home that it was your birthday today, so we figured we would surprise you," Genesis looped an arm around the Cadet's neck and pulled him along to the table.

"Thank you, seriously, you didn't have to do all this..."

"Don't thank us yet, we haven't even given you your presents," The smirk on Gen's face made Talin laugh and they all sat down to the birthday brunch Angeal had made. It was a double celebration since Sephiroth returned safely as well from an apparently dangerous mission.

Sephiroth sat across from Talin and they talked about some of the things that had happened in the General's absence like the Materia practice with Angeal. On his right, Zack's leg pressed into his from time to time making Talin nervous. What would the others say if they noticed? He tried not to react to it and just enjoyed talking with the four SOLDIERS while they finished brunch.

As Talin helped bring dishes in for Zack, who was washing again, he stopped next to him and whispered, "Can we... not while we're here, ok?" Zack met his worried gaze and gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry about them," he said, indicating the others as they headed up to the living area, "Trust me, they don't care." Stepping back as Zack returned to the dishes with his standard grin, Talin sighed. Maybe Zack knew his friends well enough to make that call, but it still concerned him. Pondering all this, he made his way up to Angeal's living room. As he entered, he suddenly found his eyes covered by Angeal's hands, "Keep your eyes closed."

Talin laughed and nodded before he was led over and made to sit down. He could feel someone sitting on his left as his hand hit a leather-clad leg as he was pushed onto the couch.

"Open." It was Sephiroth who spoke and Talin saw it was the General sitting with him while the others were standing. Turning back towards Genesis and Angeal, he saw two items on the coffee table. One was a small metal box, the other a smaller plastic hard case.

Picking up the plastic one, he opened it and saw a simulation card for the VR room. Genesis smiled at him, "That is my favorite program for monster fighting if you ever feel so inclined again. With the safeties on, of course," The laughter in his eyes let the others in that there was a story behind the comment but they didn't ask, for now.

Angeal held out the metal box to him next and Talin nearly dropped it when he looked inside. Three new Materia orbs sat in slots and a black gauntlet with a silver thread design was resting below them in its own compartment.

Talin couldn't help himself when he stood and hugged Angeal, thanking him for the gift. When he turned to Genesis, he hesitated, not wanting to overstep with the capricious man, but was pulled into a quick hug.

"Just promise to be careful with both, but especially the Materia," Genesis said letting him go just as Zack came up the stairs.

"Since I didn't have much notice, you will have to wait for my gift," The General says as Talin resettles onto the couch with Angeal on his other side.

"Hey, so why didn't you tell us your birthday was coming up? We could have planned something for real," Zack had thrown himself down into one of the armchairs and the pout on the man's face was comical. With a sigh, Talin settles on something as close to the truth as possible.

"I dunno, I just haven't celebrated in a long time and didn't think it was worth it. Last time was when I was twelve. After that I was a full-time hunter and didn't really have time, so..." He let the explanation trail off, unaware of the look passing between Angeal and Sephiroth.

Their conversation changed to other things for a while before Angeal jumped up from the couch, a soft ding from downstairs apparently drawing his attention. Saying he would be back, he heads down and before he is out of sight, Zack steals his seat next to Talin.

Unlike the General's extra-long sectional, this one is only just big enough for three and Talin finds himself again within close proximity to the persistent SOLDIER. Nervous as he was, he is glad to note that, other than the press of their legs together, Zack wasn't doing anything more. Their conversation continues and, several minutes later, Angeal comes back up the steps holding a small cake with white frosting.

"I know you had cake yesterday with your Unit, but I couldn't help myself," Genesis laughs at the other SOLDIER.

"You always find an excuse to cook or bake 'Geal, no need to apologize." Angeal quickly cuts up the cake for them. It smells sweet and familiar to Talin but he can't place it till he takes the first bite.

Berry spiced cake. Like his mom's. Coughing from the unexpectedness, Zack offers him some water but all Talin can do is look up at Angeal.

"How did you know?" Talin asks in an almost whisper. The shattered expression on the Cadet's face makes the others look nervously between the two.

"I asked your unit mate, Callian. He remembered that you said it was your favorite, but you hadn't had it in a while. He wasn't mistaken, was he?" Talin shakes his head.

"No, it is, it's just that the last time was..." He cuts off to swallow before finishing, "The last time I had this, my Mom made it for me, for my 12th birthday." The smile on his face was tinged with sadness as he looked at the piece of cake on his plate. Zack's arm wrapped around his torso, pulling him into a side hug. The small comfort was welcome just then and Talin didn't try pulling away.

"Well then, I guess we'll just revive that tradition. We can celebrate and have spiced berry cake for your birthdays. Sound good?" The kind smile on Zack's face was impossible to fight and Talin found himself smiling and, although he was still uncomfortable with such displays of affection, he leaned further into the young SOLDIER's hug.

"I think I would like that. As long as you're ok with making them, Angeal?" The question was met with a happy nod. Genesis and Sephiroth, who had remained quiet during the exchange, shared a smile. As Gen had said, Angeal would find any excuse to cook or bake.

…

Conversations continued for a while and Talin found himself trapped snugly at Zack's side. The arm that had been looped around his middle held firm even when Talin tried to discreetly pull away. Thankfully, none of the others made any comment. _Maybe Zack acts like this with other people?_ The thought was quickly dismissed when he remembered their kiss, of the way Zack asked him to not take too long thinking things over.

Before long Talin realized he better get moving back to his unit and was able to extract himself from Zack's grip but the other followed him out. Together they walked slowly to the elevators and Talin made a decision. Just as Zack reached to press the button, the Cadet stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Hey, can we talk first?" Talin was nervous but he wanted to try settling this now. Zack turned and leaned against the wall with an eyebrow raised.

"About last night?" He waited for Talin's nod before continuing, "I'm not asking for anything you're not ready to give, Talin. Just wanted to put it out there," He said with a shrug, "But I'm guessing, if last night was your first kiss, you haven't had any other firsts yet. Have you?" Talin's blush was answer enough and Zack tried not to laugh.

That blush made the powerful fighter look like a cute, innocent teenager. "I thought so." Taking ahold of Talin's hand, he pulled him to lean against his bigger body, raising his other hand under the Cadet's chin to make him look up. Talin's hands came to rest on Zack's waist, bag of gifts knocking lightly against their legs.

Zack could see the nervousness in Talin's eyes and said quietly, "We can go at whatever speed you want. _If_ you want." Talin _did_ want, but had just one question first.

"You said you were in a relationship. They ok with this? Do they know?" Zack chuckled and slipped his other arm around Talin's waist.

"They know and they are definitely ok with this." Talin didn't give himself time to think. Leaning up that last inch, he caught Zack's lips with his.

The hand under his chin moved into his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss a bit. Strong arms around him and that hand buried in his hair, it felt so damn good. Said hand closed a bit, gripping gently in the red strands, causing Talin to gasp and a tongue licked out to touch his. The kiss deepened again and Talin gave into it.

Just as he started feeling the need for air, Zack pulled back and rested his forehead against his. Talin's world was Mako blue eyes and quiet panting as they caught their breath.

Zack had never been the more experienced one in a relationship, but it was easy to see from the glazed expression in Talin's green eyes that he had done a good job introducing the novice to kissing. Dropping his hand from the cadet's hair to his waist, Zack asked, "So, are we done talking or do you still have questions?" Green eyes focused again and Talin pulled back a bit to look up at him better.

"I have a ton of questions, but they can wait for another time." Talin leaned back in to give another light kiss before pulling away from Zack's warmth and hit the call button for the elevator. The SOLDIER took hold of Talin's hand and laced their fingers as they had been on the elevator ride up.

With one last kiss, Zack steps out onto the 48th floor and Talin was alone. The ride down feels like he's exiting a dream, like when he gets back to his barracks, everything will be back to normal. But the sway of the bag of gifts and the taste of Zack and spiced berry cake is enough to prove it wasn't a dream.

…

Back in the dorms, all Talin's gifts from the previous night were piled on his bunk and he took the time to put each away. The chef knives, Materia, and VR program chip all went into the lockbox at the bottom of his storage. Not that he didn't trust his unit, but they were special, and the Materia was... hazardous for the untrained.

The knife from Lox slotted well into his right boot and stayed put even when Talin did some test kicks and spins. After testing it out, he pulled off his boots and settled on his bunk to polish them with the new polish from Michael. Most of the Unit is still out for the day and the barracks were quiet as he started working on a boot.

It was relaxing. Listening to the quiet conversations of others, the comings and goings of this group of guys that were becoming friends. It made his heart feel light and, before he knew he was doing it, Talin found himself humming quietly as he worked.

"What song is that? It sounds familiar..." Zale was on the bunk next to him and had lowered his book to look over.

Talin chuckles, "To be honest, I haven't a clue. It's a lullaby my mom knew. She learned it from my dad who learned it from _his_ mom but none of them knew the words." Zale laughs with him.

"That's funny, a song everyone remembers but no one knows. Sounds like a riddle my uncle would have come up with." Their laughter fades and Talin keeps humming while working on his boots.

The barrack door opens and someone barks out "Cadet U28-19!" It is Talin's number and he drops to the ground from his bunk at attention. Boots and polish forgotten.

"U28-19, Cadet Graft, Sir!" Talin has a brief shock at seeing who called him but holds at attention.

"Cadet Graft. Come with me." It is a command and, even without his boots on, he has no choice but to follow the SOLDIER. Once out in the hall the man laughs and says, "At ease, Graft."

Talin laughs, relaxes his pose and happily returns the powerful hug from the man.

SOLDIER 3rd Class Varo Sinclare was the recruiting officer that had pulled every favor he had to get Talin into the program. He had a medium build, was shorter than the Cadet by a few inches, with dusty brown hair, and eyes a light shade of brown, almost the color of honey, but everyone always saw his scars first. The 3rd was covered 'from ear tip to toenail' as he always put it, and he wasn't joking. Sergeant Sinclare had never told Talin what happened, only that it was when he was a Cadet and on a mission, the teen never asked after that.

"Varo, what are you doing here? I thought you were stationed in Costa Del Sol?"

"I was, but they shift people in and out to keep things from getting stale."

Talin's glad to see him, but knows it probably isn't a chance meeting, "So, what can I do for you, Sergeant?"

"Right to the point as always. Well, I came to inform you that you were chosen as Unit Leader, Callian Ford is to be your 2nd, and to deliver a mission packet to Unit 28." Talin is left staring at Varo and the packet he is holding out. His brain had cut out after the first part.

"Me?"

"Yup, your test scores, fitness rank, and aptitude tests all categorized you as a good fit for being Unit Lead. That and the fact that we would have to answer to the General if you _weren't_ chosen." Talin finally took the packet his friend held out and opened it, still trying to come to terms with the new responsibility.

"I'll be your Commanding Officer for the trip. It is just escort and guard duty, but it'll require your whole unit to cover the meeting place." At Talin's questioning look he continued, "Some politician is going to a lodge in the mountains southeast of here for a meeting. There's been some rebel activity around there so he requested an escort." Shaking his head, Talin closes the folder.

"Well, an easy mission is expected for our first one but it is good to have someone I know as C/O." Talin holds up a fist and Varo bumps it with his own belatedly looking at the color up the cadet's arms.

"I never did get a good look at those before. I sure am glad to hear you're doing well enough that you don't have them covered." Talin nods.

"Ya, things are pretty good right now. We'll have to catch up sometime soon."

Varo smiles, "I'd like that. Maybe after the mission." After a quick exchange of numbers, the Sergeant heads out and leaves Talin to get back to his boots.

Said boots and pot of polish had been rescued by Zale and sat atop his bunk. At the questioning look from a few, he promised to explain later when everyone was in for the night and returns to his polishing.

After dinner, when all the Cadets are back getting ready for bed, he calls them to get on bunks for 'story time'. It had become their favorite way to cover important conversations and each climbed up to their top bunk, waiting eagerly for the news. Zale had apparently whispered in a few ears about the mission packet Talin now held up.

"Some of you already know, but U28 was pulled for a mission." The excitement ramped up as Talin tried to call them back to attention. "I was also informed that they had designated a Unit Lead and 2nd in command." The room was near silent when he paused. "Callian, you're the 2nd, and... they chose me as Unit Lead." Almost muttering by the end of the statement, Talin tried to continue to the mission briefing but was halted by loud calls of congratulation. His awkwardness and mild embarrassment drew laughs and jibes from some.

"Seriously, Talin. You're surprised?" Michael asked from his bunk across from the still flustered Unit Leader. "You're the one that pulls our sorry asses out for training each night, helps us study for tests, and encourages us to keep up with your insane pace in gym. Like it or not, you're already a leader. They just made it official." It was a long speech for the normally quiet Michael and he was seconded by many.

When everyone settles back in, Talin goes over the major points of the upcoming assignment. It is a rather simple escort and guard duty task but, as their first mission, each detail feels important.

About a month back, a VIP, Mr. Kifton, had scheduled for an important business meeting to take place at a lodge in the southeastern mountains. However, after a recent string of odd activity in the region, he had asked for a protection detail to be assigned for the weekend. It was the perfect practice for a promising Unit of cadets. U28 had been chosen based on teacher reviews and assessment scores, or so the packet had stated.

"Oh c'mon, we all know it's because the General's Trainee is in our Unit," Drew chuckled from his bunk. "Let's hear it for special treatment!" Laughs and cheers again filled the barracks and it took a few minutes for everything to calm down enough for Talin to finish giving the rest of the details.

They would leave by helicopter in a week and be gone for two nights, returning on the third day. Further details needed to be worked out between Talin and Cal so they ended the evening answering what questions they could from the minimal mission briefing.

"Our C/O on the trip will be Sergeant 3rd Class Sinclare. If you don't know him, look him up so you know who to report to. He will be leading one of the three groups on rotation at the lodge, Callian and myself being in charge of the other two. Anyway, that's about all. When we know more, you'll know, now let's get some sleep."

As the group climb down to get ready for bed, the excited chatter starts to worry Talin. He has never led anyone before. Sure, he does like Michael said, getting them to practice, helping here and there, but nothing like taking lead on a mission...

Head swimming with doubts, he goes over the mission packet again and starts a list of who should be in each group. He would run it by Callian in the morning for his opinion... maybe he should ask Sephiroth about it? The General was sure to know that they were assigned so maybe he could ask for some advice.

The lights turn out as the last stragglers scramble with phone lights or blindly stumble in the dark to their beds. Talin, realizing just how tired he is, scrubs his eyes before deciding he better get some sleep too. Crawling down he is just putting the packet away in his locker when his phone chirps from the bed. With a quick jump, Talin hauls himself up into the bunk and under the blankets before checking his texts.

**SMS Message from: Zack**

Zack: You still awake?

Talin: Barely, why are you still up?

Zack: Thinkin' about you and that kiss. Duh.

Talin feels his face heat as the memory comes back, now he can't stop thinking about it either...

Talin: Crap now it's gonna take me forever to fall asleep.

Zack: Think you'll dream of me?

Talin: duh.

Zack: Sweet dreams Red 3

Talin: Night goofball 3

Talin was right, it took a long time to fall asleep. You can't exactly take care of that kind of problem in a room full of nineteen other guys...

…

After a night of interesting dreams, Talin and the Unit got themselves ready for another day of classes. Breakfast was a hardly contained circus.

All morning, the boys of U28 had been practically crowing about being chosen for a mission. Several came by to congratulate or try to pry out information from the excited cadets. By rule, the details of a mission were private till it was over and the team debriefed so although they were loud in their excitement, all were tight-lipped with the particulars.

Talin and Cal mostly spent the time reviewing who would be in the different groups and how to spread talents between each evenly. This led to Cody and Kyle complaining about not being in the same group.

"You both have similar abilities," Callian patiently explained again, "The two of you and Milo all have like skills so, to be balanced, it will have to be one per group." The two grumbled but knew it wasn't really worth it to argue, there would be other chances to work together if this went well.

Only as they were all heading to lecture hall for Zack's class did Talin start to get nervous. What if the SOLDIER treated him differently now? He didn't want special treatment and wasn't it against the rules? What would happen if they got caught?

Trying to slow his brain's frantic thoughts, Talin was relieved that when he entered all he got was the regular wave before Zack went back to the papers he was sorting. Finally calming down, he settled in and released the breath he had been holding.

The class went quickly like most of Zack's lessons. Today was a mix of reviewing types of guns common to the infantry of Shin-Ra and then how to breakdown and care for each of the top five. At the end of the demonstration, a short quiz was handed out to see who had been listening. It was as the test was being passed back in that the bell rang, prompting the Cadets to pack up.

"Cadet Graft, a moment before you head out," The Commander's voice was light as always but Talin's heart stuttered a bit. He hid his surprise quickly and waved the others to go on without him.

"Go ahead, probably just a schedule change or something again." As the room slowly emptied, he made his way down, heart beating faster with each step. Zack was leaning against his desk as Talin approached.

"So, what's up, Teach?" he asked as the remaining few cadets filed out. Zack's eyes were on the door till he heard the snap of it close behind the last student.

Lightning-quick he had Talin held against himself and was kissing him. It wasn't like the deep kiss they had shared before but it still felt electric. Zack pulled back enough to look the cadet in the eyes and grinned.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," He said, not an ounce of actual apology in his voice. Talin was mildly panicked and turned his head trying to look back up at the door. It had a small window in it...

"Don't worry, everyone already left," The cocky words were spoken into red hair as Zack nuzzled softly at Talin's ear. The Cadet scoffed, but relented and leaned more into Zack, hooking his hands into the wide belt around the SOLDIER's waist. Thoroughly enjoying the attention of soft lips grazing his throat and jaw.

"So, did you just want a kiss or was there actually something you needed?" Zack groaned before pulling away from his exploration of Talin's skin. Those bright Mako eyes were heated as he looked down into jade green ones.

"There are a lot of things I _need_ ," A slight pull at his hips brought him to stand more firmly between Zack's strong legs as he leaned back against the desk, "but mostly, I wanted to invite you to have dinner at my place tonight," The words were quiet but Talin could hear the hope in them of an affirmative answer. Blushing a bit at the thought of the other things Zack _needed_ , Talin agreed.

"Sure, I can come by after I finish my lesson with Seph." Feeling more than encouraged by Zack's advances, he took the initiative this time and leaned up for a kiss before pulling back. Zack gave him a warm smile, squeezing him a bit with his legs and the hands on his hips before letting him go.

"See you then, Red." That nickname, in that slightly husky voice, was fast becoming Talin's favorite thing to hear out of the SOLDIER's mouth. Well, maybe the groan earlier beats it but that's different...

He nods and makes his way back up the steps to the door, trying to calm down as he goes before through it. Lost in thought about tonight, Talin misses the person standing against the wall till they grab his arm. He checks the punch a hair's breadth from Callian's face as recognition hits him.

"What the hell man?! I almost decked you!" Talin's old fear of hurting people comes roaring back, all pleasant thoughts of Zack gone. _That's one way to douse a fire_. Hiding the anxiety, he wraps an arm around Callian's neck and pretends to strangle him.

"I just thought I would wait for you!" Cal laughs after finally being released. Together, they start heading down the empty hall before the other cadet decides to get revenge.

"Didn't expect to get a show, though," Callian smirks at his friend's dumbfounded expression before continuing. "Don't worry. I'm no snitch, but I have to say I'm surprised. Zack's a good guy but you know he is taken, right?" Laughter shifts to concern in Cal's eyes as he watches Talin for his reaction.

"Ya, I know. We talked about it and he said they were cool with it," Talin was relieved that he wouldn't have to hide this from at least one person but now that concern of 'were they really ok with it' comes wiggling back into his head.

"You don't know _who_ he's dating, do you?" Talin stops walking to look at his friend confused. He didn't know and just shrugged. It wasn't surprising since he tended to stay away from the gossip but Callian still was a little hesitant when he spoke next. That little worry started to grow the more Cal hesitated.

"I guess I should say, you don't know the _three_ people he is dating..." He left the statement hanging in the air and waited. Not sure if he was being cruel or not, he could almost see the gears turn in Talin's head before things snapped into place. Shock, panic, and mild fear all ricochet through those green eyes at once and Cal nodded his head.

"Bingo..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those new readers I have and for the Kudos! I really am loving writing this story and can't wait to give you all more.  
> Feel free to message me or drop a review so I know how everyone is enjoying it so far.  
> Chapter Warning: Sexual Themes/Mature Content 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

"I guess I should say, you don't know the _three_ people he's dating..." Callian left the statement hanging in the air and waited. Not sure if he was being cruel or not, he could almost see the gears turn in Talin's head before things snapped into place. Shock, panic, and mild fear all ricochet through those green eyes at once and Cal nodded his head.

"Bingo..."

Talin's world tilted on its axis as his mind sped to keep up with this new knowledge. Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth... and Zack?! He knew they were all close but if they were together that meant... Zack had asked... and they said yes...

Seeing his friend truly lost in thought, Callian grabs his arm to pull the stunned redhead along to class. Last thing they needed was to be late but the blond could tell Talin had honestly been blindsided by the information.

Making it to their seats just before the class started, Talin can hardly keep his attention on the material. _How could I be so blind?_ All the little things that he had seen but never understood. The times that Zack teased one of the others in such a flirtatious way. Gen's constant, borderline possessive, touches and petting words. The fact that the General accepted their touches and hugs, even rarely leaning into them and closed his eyes, as if to savor the feeling. The soft affection in Angeal's eyes whenever he looked at the other three. It had all been there for him to see nearly on a daily basis.

A bump of an elbow against his drew Talin's attention back to the lesson and to Cal's concerned glance. Mouthing 'I'm fine' he tried to focus back on the material being taught but, within minutes, he was again thinking of the 1sts.

Would his relationship with Zack change, or worse undermine, his rapport with the others? That earlier flicker of fear grew to a small flame inside his chest as he thought more about the SOLDIERS.

By lunch, that little flame had grown and was burning him from the inside with nervous worry. He liked Zack, more than he would admit, but he didn't want to ruin what he had with his General and the others.

Before he knew it, Talin found himself at the training room door and it obediently slid open as he came close. What he hadn't expected was to walk into a fight in progress. Silver, red, and black mixed with the flash of steel and sparks. The crash, ring, and hiss of blades sang through the large room and Talin was spellbound.

Sephiroth, again without his coat and gloves, wielded Masamune against Genesis with his red blade and Angeal with a standard SOLDIER sword. Together the three moved with such grace and speed that Talin found himself having trouble keeping up. It was obvious that none were really attempting to claim victory. It was a game, a dance, but by the Goddess they were stunning to watch.

They ran, jumped, and practically flew through the room in a constantly changing pattern of attack, parry, dodge, retreat, repeat. Without realizing it, Talin had taken a step in from the door, hand itching to pick up a weapon and leap into the middle to join them.

As fast as the thought came to mind, he restrained the impulse. He knew he was good, but he also knew he would be outclassed in every way were he to join in. The effortless way they fought showed just how well each knew the moves of the other two. How long had they been having such matches to be able to predict every slash and jump? How long had these three been together?

That train of thought instantly and irrevocably changed his view of this battle. It wasn't just the knowledge of each other as fighters and friends that allowed them such ease in this fight. He could see now what he missed every time before. The gleam of challenge in their eyes was mixed with the elation of spending time with a partner... a lover.

Strong arms wrapped tight around Talin's waist, scaring the Cadet nearly out of his skin. Zack had snuck quietly into the room and now leaned with Talin against the locked training room door. Nuzzling into the red hair in front of him, Zack continued to watch the trio.

"Amazing, aren't they?" Talin nodded and tried to relax into the warmth of the embrace, but couldn't. The little nagging fear of loss wouldn't let him rest. A sudden flurry of action ended with Angeal backing out of the match. Letting the General and Red Commander continue at a breakneck pace, he made his way over to them.

"Why didn't you join us, Talin? You looked ready enough when you got here."

Feeling awkward talking to Angeal while being held by Zack, he tried to stand but the arm round his waist tightened fractionally. Looking up at Angeal with an embarrassed smile, he gave up trying to get free, "I wanted to, but I don't stand a chance against you guys, even in practice."

Angeal laughed, "I'm sure you would do better than you think but I can understand. So, Zack, you finally asked him?" By now the other two had stopped and were making their way over. Zack nodded against Talin's shoulder.

"Kinda, we're having dinner tonight. Right, Red?" Talin could only nod, looking down now that Genesis and Sephiroth had joined them.

"So, our puppy finally got his bone?" Genesis teased with a sly smirk as he stopped by Angeal. Talin was too embarrassed to lift his eyes as Zack complained about the nickname of puppy following him to his grave. It was Sephiroth calling his name that made his head snap up.

"Talin, you look upset. Everything ok?" His General glanced between Zack and himself with a look that Talin couldn't discern. The burn of worry in his chest pushed words out his mouth before he could stop to think them through.

"No, I mean, yes, everything's fine. I just... I know you guys are together and I don't want..." Words cutting off sharply, he dropped his head again, not sure what to say and flustered at his sudden rushed and broken statements.

He never had to deal with many people or any kind of relationship when he was a hunter and didn't know where he was going with what he was saying. Zack loosened his arms a bit, letting large hands come to rest on the Cadet's hips, and Talin saw black leather boots move into his line of sight. A hand under his chin pulled his eyes up to meet Sephiroth's perceptive gaze.

"If you're worried about this changing things, stop. You are still my trainee and Zack has promised to be discreet till you are done with your classes this quarter. We," And he motioned to Genesis and Angeal with the hand that had been under Talin's chin, "all agreed to Zack's request so long as you said yes to him." Talin felt some of the pressure on his chest lessen and then Angeal stepped up next to Sephiroth.

"Communication's important, Talin, and not just in relationships. If you have concerns, speak up," Angeal's smile was warm and kind as always and Talin felt his thoughts settle again.

"I don't want to lose what I have already," He said, deciding to follow his customary blunt approach to things he was unfamiliar with, and, Goddess, was he unfamiliar with relationships.

"You won't be losing a thing. If you ask me, you're gaining something," Genesis spoke up from behind the others and moved forward with that smug little smirk still on his lips. Talin was now in the middle of the four with Zack still holding his hands on his hips.

"We all enjoy spending time with you, Red," the quiet words were spoken at his ear, "Now we have even more reason to." Zack rewrapped his arms loosely on Talin's waist, pulling him gently back to lean against him once more. The rest of his fears eased slightly and he nodded, finally allowing himself to relax into the strong SOLDIER's embrace.

"Now that we all understand each other. You and I are going on a field trip today, Talin," Sephiroth said as he went to retrieve his coat and gloves.

"Wait with me while Seph gets ready, Red." Zack's warm breath tickled down his neck as the other three moved to stow swords and gather discarded items from the gym wall.

Talin had been able to guess that the spiky-haired Commander was a cuddler but he hadn't expected himself to enjoy it this much. Everything about Zack was warm. His hands, the strong chest Talin was held against, the arms that kept him so snugly in place. It felt so good that he was loath to stand and move away when Angeal called Zack for their own training. Reluctantly they parted, each moving to their respective mentors after a quick 'see you later'.

…

Within a short time, Talin found himself and his General out on a train to sector 4. They had been given space by others at every turn and now had almost half the train car to themselves. The respectful distance granted to Sephiroth was intermixed with awed glances and worshiping stares from people as they passed. Talin was just thankful that he didn't have to deal with such blatant displays.

When they arrived in Sector 4, the Cadet was absolutely itching with curiosity.

"So, do I get a hint?" He had never been the best at patience and was only rewarded with a ghost of a smile and a 'You'll see'.

Twisting streets gave way to narrow alleyways as they went deeper into the jungle of homes and small shops, ending up in front of an old workshop. The sign was so worn that it was illegible and the large warehouse door was only open enough to provide airflow. Allowing a mischievous smile to flit over his features, Sephiroth opened the front door and gestured for Talin to enter first.

Talin's brain scrambled to register everything at once. The smell of steel and leather, shelf after shelf of straps and metal buckles, glass cases lining two walls, and behind those on hooks and shelves were every manor of weapon imaginable.

A quiet chuckle pulls Talin's eyes back to his mentor. "Go look around for a while." He didn't need a second invitation and started wandering down the first row of close combat weapons with a smile that about cracked his face.

"General! What can I do for you today? Need something for Masamune?" An older man had come out of a back room at the sound of the bell on the door and smiled welcomingly at the two.

Sephiroth glances down the aisle to Talin to watch his reaction, "Thank you, but I have everything I need after my last visit. We are shopping for him today."

Talin's excitement had him almost bouncing as he looked back at the General who gave him a small smile and waved him to explore. "Find something you like, Cadet." It was all he needed to start exploring in earnest.

With the permission of the shop keeper, several items were pulled down from the walls or out of cabinets for Talin to examine. When he wanted to try out some of the possible swords and daggers, they moved to the warehouse next door. It had been set up as a forge on one side and space for testing weapons on the other.

Several straight swords were tried, a few simple daggers, and even a pair of exotic hook blades but none gave Talin the feeling he was searching for. As he tried again with another sword, the weaponsmith excused himself back to the shop for a moment.

Sephiroth could see a mix of enjoyment and frustration in Talin's eyes as he picked up the hook blades for one more go. "Still not the right ones?" He asked as Talin tried the motion of the blades again.

"I like them but it's just...I don't know how to say it. They just aren't the right thing," He walked the blades back to the table that held the other weapons he had experimented with. As he placed them down the store owner came back with what looked like a short sword in a sheath. When prompted, Talin pulled free not one, but two blades that were lined perfectly together in their housing.

"You looked so comfortable with two blades that an idea struck me. They're called butterfly swords."

The swords were only as long as Talin's forearm but the blade was about as wide across as his palm. They were simple in design with a full loop knuckle guard and a single-sided cross guard that curved towards the tip of the blade. Lightweight but made to take a beating, perfect for someone first getting used to a new weapon.

At the General's request, Talin handed them to Sephiroth who demonstrated some basics. The design with the looped knuckle guard and blade on only one side was so one could spin the sword from out straight, to a defensive pose with it held against the forearm.

Talin studied his movements and took the blades when they were handed to him. They felt so light in his hands but the weight of a weapon wasn't always where their power came from. Not sure how to translate his normal practice routine from a single blade to two, he hesitated, but the name gave him an idea. Butterfly.

Swinging the blades back against his arms he spun and could feel when the blades wanted to straighten and let them swing out. He pulled them back as the spin ended but that was enough to get a pattern forming in his head.

Stepping to the center of the garage, he held them pointed down at the ground, closed his eyes, and let the motion of the swords guide his actions. The blades flicked through the air near silently as he spun, kicked, and even flipped through the altered routine. The peace Talin only ever found when fighting settled over him as he flowed through the movements. Some actions were a bit clunky, others felt as natural as breathing, but as he came to a halt with the blades crossed in front of himself, he knew they were perfect.

His eyes locked with his General's when he finally opened them and Sephiroth simply handed his card to the shop owner with a tiny smirk tugging at his lips. Sheathing the blades, Talin walked over to his mentor.

"Thank you. Seriously, I can't thank you enough for this," he says running his fingers over the braided leather of the handles.

"From the way you moved with them, I think you found a perfect match," the SOLDIER says placing a hand on the Cadet's shoulder.

Maybe it was the affection Zack had been giving him or just the exhilaration of finding a weapon he really clicked with, but the Cadet moved before thinking. Talin ducked under that hand to lock his arms around Sephiroth in a hug. To his surprise, he isn't pushed away but an arm comes down around his shoulders giving a tight squeeze. "Happy Birthday, Talin."

They pull back from the hug before the store owner comes back in with the receipt and Sephiroth's card. The man had also brought two different options for carrying the blades. One was a simple strap that would lock around Talin's belt at his low back but it would force him to have to pull both blades out with one hand. The second was a cross strap that settled the blades in an X over his shoulders letting him draw the blades like normal short swords.

Opting for the cross strap, Talin sheathed the blades and slipped it on but couldn't get it to settle right. Sephiroth stepped in and adjusted the straps for him till the harness lay perfectly between his shoulder blades in a snug but comfortable fit.

Before they leave, the General hands a slip of paper to the shop owner who smiles and nods. "Yes, Sir, I'll call you when it's ready."

Thanking the man for his help, Talin follows Sephiroth out into the tangle of alleyways. "Did you get some of your collection from that shop?" There had been a number of beautiful weapons on high shelves or behind glass that made him think of the ones in Sephiroth's apartment.

"One or two, but most are from when I was sent out for missions. I use that shop mostly for supplies to care for them."

"Is that what he was talking about? An order for more supplies?" Talin was curious and it showed but the General decided to indulge the inquisitive Cadet.

"No, the order I gave him was for you..." Almost tripping, the redhead looked up at his mentor in surprise.

"For me? But I already have these?" He touched one hand to the blade on his back and tried to keep his eyes on Sephiroth while they walked.

"Did I not tell you?" The tiny smile proved that he knew he hadn't, "Your gift is in two parts. Whatever weapon you chose would be for you to practice with and, in a few months when the smith is done, your real weapon will be ready."

Talin stopped altogether and just watched as Seph turned to meet his gaze. In a much busier section of Sector 4, he didn't think it right to hug the man again but he really wanted to.

"Thank you..." It was almost a whisper in the noisy street but it was easily heard by enhanced ears.

"You're welcome, Talin," The sincerity in those words made his chest ache and Talin jogged to catch up as the SOLDIER turned to keep walking. "You'll have to practice hard with these to be worthy of moving up to the real ones you know."

More than willing to accept that challenge, Talin nodded and they continued to the train that would take them back to the tower.

…

With more than an hour before his planned dinner with Zack, Talin goes up to the training room with Sephiroth. He wanted to try the new swords in a space large enough to accommodate more than the basic moves he did in the warehouse.

Having given some brief feedback on the train about using the butterfly blades, Sephiroth contents himself to simply watching from the doorway. He had locked it after they entered, not wanting any interruptions for this session. As Talin pulls free the swords, rolling and flipping them slowly to get the feel of them, Seph discreetly pulls out his phone and begins recording. It isn't often that the SOLDIER wanted to take a photo, let alone a video, but this was important. It's day one of Talin's real training.

So absorbed in learning his new weapon and trusting of the man watching him, Talin doesn't notice the phone following his every move.

**Video Upload To: Group Chat**

_-File Attached: 2m 55s-_

Zack: Nice! Not what I expected him to get but they look like a good fit!

Genesis: I knew it! Angeal, you owe me 500gil!

Angeal: Fine, fine, you were right but how did you know he wasn't going to pick a bigger sword?

Genesis: You have never seen him fight the way I have. The boy is a true beast when you get him riled up. He's far more dangerous in closer combat.

Sephiroth had taken a moment to talk with Gen about the meaning of his 'Safeties on' reference from the night before and wondered just what the Commander had seen in that VR room. Unfortunately, due to the way the simulations were generated, no video monitoring was possible in those rooms so he only knew what Genesis had told him. That Talin had been upset and took it out on a few waves of monsters.

Turning his attention back to the present, he asked that Talin use some Mako to practice more complicated maneuvers. The pulse of energy and then glow of Mako answered his request immediately. Talin's blood hummed with Mako, the marks and his eyes starting to glow as he pulled on it.

While throwing himself into the complicated set of flips he was fond of, Sephiroth couldn't help but smile. His cadet truly was impressive. The speed and maneuverability of the blades allowed him to show a side of himself little-seen up till that point. The blinding flashes of silver as he switched them from straight out to back against his arms as he spun and dashed around the room was something Sephiroth wouldn't soon forget.

Ending the run with blades crossed and pointed down like a giant pair of scissors, Talin tried to catch his breath and slow his racing heart. Before he could look up, Seph had ended another recording and tucked away his phone. As much as Talin's fighting style meshed with these blades, he had a long road to master them. Someday, maybe, the General would show his Cadet these videos so he could see where he started, see the beginning of his partnership with those lightning-fast swords.

For now, he offered only a few corrections on form and released the teen early knowing he would want a shower before going to Zack's.

Talin felt like he was simultaneously exhausted and ready to burst with energy. He had used a lot of Mako in the last hour but he was an anxious, vibrating mess thinking of spending time with Zack.

The barracks were still empty by the time he made it down for a shower. Taking his time letting the hot water relax his muscles, Talin wonders just what the Commander had planned for tonight. Dinner of some kind for sure and then... Shaking his head clear of those kinds of thoughts, he quickly washes up and heads out to get changed.

Clean and in fresh clothes, Talin leaves a note on Callian's bunk letting him know he would be back late and heads out. Frustratingly, it felt like the elevator stopped on every floor up to the 48th. It did eventually make it and Talin forced himself to walk calmly down the hall to Zack's apartment.

His knock is answered almost immediately leaving no time for the nervousness he had started to feel. Instead of the expected welcome, Talin was almost dragged into the apartment. Before he could say a word, his lips were caught in a soft kiss and powerful arms were wrapped around him.

Unable to think beyond the sudden sensations, the Cadet just surrendered to it till Zack pulled back. "What took ya so long? I thought for a second you got cold feet." The Commander had relaxed his hold, allowing Talin a moment to catch his breath. He couldn't help a chuckle at the expression on the other's face and could easily see where the nickname 'Puppy' came from. Zack had truly perfected the use of puppy dog eyes.

"It's not like I'm late. Seph even let me out early so I could shower after practice so, if anything, I'm early." Talin was taking the time to remove his boots as he spoke till he felt a poke to the swords on his back.

"These your new weapons? Lemme see." Finally getting his other shoe off, Talin pulled one of the blades free and handed it to the SOLDIER. "So light... I've seen these types before but never used them. You'll have to spar with me sometime, I'd love to see you fight with them." Zack handled the blade with the ease of someone long familiar with swords but was still overly excitable about learning new things.

When Talin replaced the weapon in the sheath and started pulling the harness off, Zack stepped in to help. Standing close behind the Cadet, he took every chance to touch Talin's back and shoulders as he helped with the buckles. By the time Zack moved away to hang the harness up, the teen was overly aware of how much skin was accessible in his light tank top. He hadn't really thought to wear anything special and had just grabbed whatever was clean. At least he had on a pair of full-length cargo pants instead of the shorts he was going to wear... or should he be disappointed that he didn't wear the shorts?

Lost in very distracted and confused thoughts, Zack's hand running from his low back up to his neck brought him crashing back to reality.

"Everything alright in there, Red?" The question was paired with a gentle knock of knuckles against Talin's head which he playfully swatted away.

"Ya, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little distracted because of how much happened today," He fibbed before following the Commander into the living room. Sheepishly, Zack apologized. He had planned some kind of chicken meal for their dinner but had managed to burn the hell out of it. Instead, there were now two pizza's in the oven.

Since they had a little time before food would be ready, Zack pulled Talin to the couch and asked if he played any videogames. At hearing that he had never played one, a controller is shoved into his hands and Talin finds himself challenged to a fighting game. The controls are simple enough but, like any newbie player, he just mashed any button his thumbs landed on.

In the end, Talin only won a single match but found himself enjoying trying to throw Zack off by constantly blocking his view or pulling his controller from his hands. A beeping from the kitchen had them both up and moving. Talin was starving and Zack was apparently always hungry.

Following the SOLDIER's lead, they sat on the floor in the living room at the coffee table and flipped through channels while they waited for the pizza to cool down. As they passed a channel about travel, Zack switched back to it and gave a startled laugh.

"Sorry, they're covering the southern island chain near where I grew up. I guess I never thought of it as a travel destination but the ocean there is really nice." Deciding to watch for a bit, they both dig into their food. Anytime Zack saw a location he recognized, he had a story about this or that friend who was with him doing X, Y, or Z thing. Hearing that he had been just as rambunctious of a kid as he is an adult made Talin laugh more than the stories.

Before long the show ended and they had to find another to watch. By some odd luck, the sequel to 'Wasteland Racers' was playing. With a chuckle and mild blush, Talin agreed to watch it so long as no drinking games were involved.

Shortly after the movie started, Zack decided he didn't like the floor anymore and shifted up onto the couch. Less than a minute later, Talin found himself hauled up as well. However, instead of him sitting next to Zack, he was firmly settled between black-clad legs with bare arms again locked at his waist.

At first hyper-aware of every touch, Talin eventually forced himself to just enjoy the warmth surrounding him as they watched the movie. After a while, they shifted more into the couch to the point that they were laying down, Zack still cuddling Talin to him like a human-sized teddy bear.

The SOLDIER's hand had shifted to Talin's hip and, after several soft movements, said hand made its way under the edge of his shirt to gently caress his hipbone. The area was more sensitive than Talin thought as each petting slide of fingers made him squirm ever so slightly, but it felt too good to ask him to stop.

After one wiggle to many, Zack propped himself up on an elbow over the cadet drawing Talin's attention from the movie. "Are you moving like that to tease me or because you're ticklish?" There was some heat in Mako blue eyes and Talin swallowed, realizing the unintended effect of his movements.

Nervously, he was about to apologize when he stopped himself. _Screw it..._ "What happens if I just say yes?" His reply was quiet and a little shy but he was done ignoring what he wanted.

"In that case, I'm not sure if I should punish you or kiss you..." Talin makes the choice for him. Wrapping an arm up around the other's neck, he leans up and claims Zack's mouth with his.

This time it was no quick peck. The hand that was on his hip moves to trace his jaw as a tongue swipes at his lower lip. Soon as lips part and tongues meet, Talin starts feeling warm and lightheaded. Zack shifts them a bit, now half laying on his cadet, propped up on his elbows with one leg between Talin's.

A small gasp is pulled from him as the SOLDIER's hip rubs along his front, giving him just a bit of friction. Talin's mind is quickly turning to a dizzy mess of arousal as he tries to keep up with the kiss. Every time he almost has his brain back together, Zack would rub his leg between Talin's again.

Almost panting from the stimulation, Talin fights fire with fire. Lifting his leg between Zack's to return the favor and a groan spills into their kiss. The grind of hips and clash of tongues becomes more intense and Talin finds he is drowning in it, but it isn't enough.

Zack pulls back only far enough to move to Talin's neck, placing kisses and a few licks at his pulse. "What do you need, Red?" He asked, and gently lets some of his weight down onto the Cadet, settling himself fully against the other's arousal. "You set the pace," It was whispered into Talin's ear as he panted from the slow grind that had started again.

"More, I need something more, Zack," The words are broken by huffs and gasps as the assault on his neck continues.

The grind of hips stops. "As you wish, Red. Just remember, you say stop and we stop. No questions," Hands that had been holding the SOLDIER up move to slowly remove belts all while Zack shifts to nip and kiss at Talin's collarbone. Gasps turn to groans as pants are pulled down just far enough to be out of the way, leaving only the thin fabric of underwear between them.

Taking Talin's hands, Zack puts them above the Cadet's head and lacing their fingers, before settling again between parted legs. The feeling previously had been good, but with only that little bit of cloth separating them, this was ten times more intense. The heat of another body rubbing so firmly against his had Talin moaning into their renewed kiss.

Gripping hard to the larger hands holding his, he starts grinding his hips up against Zack's, earning him a deep groan that vibrates his chest. Suddenly the slow grind becomes a hard and fast rocking. Precum wets the fabric between them, increasing the sensation and aiding the slide of heated flesh.

Eyes closed, Talin is shaking and he desperately works himself closer to the edge. _So close, so close!_ Just as he is about to beg for something, anything more, Zack shifts, placing a sucking bite on his neck and snaps his hips down harder.

Talin sees white and Zack's name comes out as a broken moan. Their heavy breathing and pounding hearts are all either can hear as they lay there with foreheads pressed together.

"The things you do to me, Red," The laughing whisper broke the silence before Zack pulled himself up off the couch offering a hand to help Talin up. The cadet was shaky and allowed himself to be held against that strong chest for another slow gentle kiss.

"Go get cleaned up. Don't want your unit givin' you shit," Zack's mischievous and still lust-filled gaze make Talin hesitate. As relieved as the Cadet was, he knew Zack hadn't reached the same release, as was evident by the warmth prodding his side. A gentle shove towards the bathroom forced Talin to do as recommended but he still felt a bit bad.

After a quick second alone in the bathroom to remove his sticky underwear and the use of a washcloth, Talin was a little more with it. _I actually did that...with Zack..._ Granted, it wasn't like he just had his cherry popped, but it was sure up there. And he couldn't wait to do it again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter ;) It was fun to write and I can't wait to write more for this story. Hope you all want more fluff because I have more, lots more <3
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, Talin found Zack's back turned to him and took the chance to nuzzle into the man's broad back. Disappointingly, when Talin's hands came to rest on the Commander's waist, he found that his pants were already refastened. Although, from the tension in the fabric, it was obvious Zack was still very much aroused.

"How are you enjoying working down that list of firsts?" Zack laced their fingers together on his hips, letting his Cadet snuggle up behind him as he wished.

"Great so far, but I have a feeling all my firsts will be enjoyable if they're with you," Talin was glad that he was behind the other as he felt himself blush before continuing, "But I want you to enjoy them too..." Pushing aside his nervousness, Talin hooked a thumb in Zack's waistband, giving a slight tug to get his point across.

"Oh, trust me, I enjoyed every second of it," The SOLDIER pulled the other's hands up before turning around and resettling them back on his hips again. His own went into Talin's hair as he leaned in to claim a slow kiss. "But if we start something," he whispered while lips traveled to the Cadet's ear and strong hands rubbed and massaged down the teen's neck, "I wouldn't be satisfied with just a little taste of you," With that, Zack grazed his teeth along Talin's ear sending a shiver down his spine. "And, you have twenty minutes till curfew." That teasing warning was enough to jolt Talin out of the heat of the moment but not enough to cool his need.

Zack tried not to laugh at the flustered Cadet as he went to get his boots on but couldn't help himself. Talin's genuine and unguarded reactions were such a welcome change to that of the jaded and desensitized ones of most guys his age. How he had remained virgin so long was a mystery, or maybe not... He was attractive enough but, from what he had said of his past, he hadn't really been around people much after age 12.

Wanting to ask but not about to dredge up possibly bad memories, the SOLDIER decided he better not. Still, how could a good-looking guy not have at least been kissed by a gal, or guy, for so long... Zack pondered this while Talin tied up his boots and then moved forward to help him with his blade harness.

It had been so tempting to take him up on the offer for more but, as bad as Zack was at being patient, he could wait for this. Talin would be worth the wait. After another slow kiss, the Cadet headed out to the elevator and back to his barracks, leaving Zack to take issues into his own hands, literally...

**...**

The day's events are still racing through his head as the Cadet makes it down to his floor. In truth, it had also been his first time out in the city since arriving in Midgar. _Maybe I should take more time to explore, get out and actually enjoy the place I call home..._

Talin's thoughts are interrupted as soon as he opens the door. The rumor mill had been hard at work already about General Sephiroth and his Trainee taking a trip on the train. No one knew where they had gone, only that Talin had come back with some fancy new blades.

After some nosey questions, and more than one person begging to see the swords, Talin finally showed them the butterfly blades but could only laugh when asked where they had gone. To be honest, since the sign was so old, he hadn't caught the name of the shop. He could only tell them that it was in the back neighborhoods of sector 4. He was also somewhat glad that he didn't know. It was kind of special, just between himself and his General.

Having the blades finally passed back to him, they all started getting ready for bed and the redhead did his best to ignore Callian's knowing looks as he asked how Talin's 'training' went.

"Looks like you have a bit of a bruise on your neck, did you get 'hit'?" Talin's instinctive flinch to cover the spot that Zack had bitten betrayed him.

Sorely tempted to tackle the now laughing blond, Talin instead grabs Cal round the neck in a light headlock before thoroughly messing up his wet hair. The laughing doesn't stop but Talin does hear the quiet 'Worth it!' as he released the other Cadet.

After such an eventful day, Talin was expecting to have trouble falling asleep, but as he lies down, his eyes close and mind drifts off before the lights even go out.

…

Morning found the cadets of U-28 in Commander Fair's class, again learning about weapons issued to infantrymen. It was always interesting to learn the new weapons but Talin can't help but be a little... distracted from the lesson by its instructor. By the end of it, he wasn't sure that he would really remember anything but how good Zack looked when he was being professional.

As the class was released, Talin finally realized he hadn't even taken notes. Packing the few things he had out, he was about to head up the steps when he heard his name called.

"Cadet Graft, come down and show me those new blades quick," Zack hid his mischievous grin by turning to straighten his desk papers while the other students shuffle out. All but Callian that is.

He intentionally took his time packing his few notes and book as Talin showed his swords to Zack who pretended that he hadn't already seen them. The smug grin Cal shot them as he held the door for the last student practically yelled that he knew what was really up. With a quick wave, the other Cadet followed out and pulled the door shut after himself.

The quiet click of the door was the signal for Zack's attention to shift from the blade to its owner. Fast as lightning, the butterfly sword was solidly embedded into the desktop and Talin found himself pinned to said desk with demanding lips devouring his own. His gasp at being suddenly trapped only allowed Zack to deepen the kiss.

The Cadet's hands found their way into thick black hair just as Zack's slid down his hips then shifting to gently grip his ass. It was all so sudden but Talin wasn't complaining. They both knew they didn't have long and that this couldn't happen every day so why not enjoy what they could.

Just as quickly, the gentle hands on his backside turned firm and he found himself lifted to sit on the edge of the desk with Zack firmly tucked between his now spread legs. Embarrassed at the vulnerable position but also turned on, Talin leaned back slightly to break their intense kiss and try to reign in his rampaging hormones.

"Something tells me you missed me," He teased the SOLDIER as he attempted to catch his breath. Zack just shifted to the teen's neck planting a single kiss before resting his head on Talin's shoulder.

"Na, not at all..." The accompanying press of hips against his and the tightening of hands on hips only added to the sarcastic remark. "O'course I missed you, Red. I just wish we had more time," The eyes he raised to meet Talin's were as full of need as his own surely were.

Zack placed his hands flat on either side of the legs that had slightly hooked around his hips and rocked forward gently. Dropping his head back to the arched neck, he licked from collar bone to jaw and enjoyed the shiver his attentions caused. It was so tempting to just push Talin down against the desk and... A light nip on his ear brought the 1st back to reality and he chuckled at his wayward thoughts.

"I wish we had more time too, but I need to get to class and you have another to teach." Talin let his head rest against Zack's and nuzzled him a bit, "I'm training with my blades tonight with Sephiroth. Will you be there?"

With great reluctance, the SOLDIER pulled back enough that the other's legs unhooked from around his. "Damn, I have a friend I'm helping tonight with some training. I'll be there tomorrow for sure," He really wanted to see the Cadet work with the new blades and could tell Talin was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be there.

Feeling guilty and wanting a smile from the normally reserved Cadet, Zack suddenly picked Talin up off the desk, enjoying the feeling of strong legs locking around his hips.

"Zack! Put me dow..." Talin was cut off by another kiss before the hyperactive 1st started spinning them rapidly in circles. Their kiss devolved into laughter as he held tightly till Zack slowed to a stop, still holding the Cadet securely against himself.

Thoroughly dizzy, when he was let down to stand, Talin still clung to his... boyfriend? Lover? Shoving the thought aside for now he just held on till the world stopped spinning.

"Ok Red, I better get ready and you better get to class with your friend out there." With a final kiss, Talin grabbed his blade from the abused desk and sheathed it as he bolted up the steps. Silently he begged his body to calm down and was thankful that at least his face wasn't hot by the time he reached the door.

As Zack said, Callian was waiting for him and the two of them hightailed it to the next class. All the while Talin couldn't stop thinking of what it will be like when they no longer had to hide their relationship.

…

The rest of the classes that day were hardly as interesting as that morning had been. Military History had been interesting to Talin at first but now it was starting to get dull. They covered lots of different battles and skirmishes that had happened in the Wutai War before moving to small uprisings that had happened here and there across the globe. Nothing as interesting as the first major confrontations with Wutai had been to him but it was all good to know.

A thought occurred to him part way through the class that he should be looking at the strategy implemented in the fights for future use. He was a Unit Leader now, surely someday he might need that information. That thought kept him focused through the otherwise boring class.

Gym was more entertaining since he could harass his Unit, specifically Callian, to keep up with him in the drills. Cal was by no means a pushover, but Talin was feeling particularly spiteful since the blond kept making offhanded comments about Zack and the 'training' session the previous night.

By the time lunch was over, Talin found himself in a truly good mood. Life was finally going his way for once. He had friends, a boyfriend, his mentor, and daily challenges to keep him moving forward. The only current draw back was the amount of attention on his new blades from those outside his Unit.

The covetous looks and countless whispers were frustrating. It would be one thing if they just wished for a set of their own, but it was the nature of his obtaining them that was envied. People only wanted them because Sephiroth gave them to him, not because they were unique or because they wanted to learn to use them. It was a level of obsession that Talin couldn't stand but he didn't let it dampen his spirits as he left to the elevator. Let them be jealous of him, of his relationship with his General, Goddess help them if anyone ever got in his way.

These thoughts distracted him from the long ride up but as he stepped out of the elevator, he was dragged from them suddenly. Not because of any event or sudden noise, but because the total lack of it. The floor was ominously silent. Every hair on Talin's neck stood up as he made his way to the training room and instinct made him draw both swords into a defensive some reason he felt extremely wary of entering the room and hesitated just outside of the door's sensor range. He wouldn't put it past his mentor to coordinate a surprise attack but this heavy sense of tension in the air made Talin wonder if something else wasn't going on.

Sure enough, as he approached and the doors slid open, only darkness awaited him. Cautiously, Talin moved into the room, flinching slightly when the doors slid shut, leaving him enveloped fully in the pitch-black cavern of a room. The quiet click of the door locking behind him distracted almost enough to make him miss the quiet hiss of a projectile.

Dodging left just in time to avoid a small knife, Talin focused his heightened senses back on the room around him. Small sounds hit his ears from several locations around him and he wondered if maybe he had three ambushers instead of just the one.

His instincts again proved correct when more small blades flew at him from several angles at once. Body moving before the brain could catch up, Talin found himself ducking and rolling away from the rain of steel. The roll was awkward. With the blades laying flush against his forearms, he had to shift at the last second to avoid landing painfully on them.

The next barrage came from behind him. With a quick jump and flip, the Cadet was able to avoid the first set but then another flew at him while airborne. The wide blades allowed him to deflect them but the sound of the knifes clattering to the floor covered the sound of more incoming.

It was as he was about to land that the hiss registered. Twisting around at the last second, he changed his landing from a crouch to a, somewhat painful, slide onto his stomach. The blades were again in the way for this maneuver, and he had to adjust quickly to prevent a twisted wrist. Quick as he had landed, he was back up on his feet, listening for more. Nothing... Only his own breathing and pulse in his ears.

The hair rose on his neck. Ducking fast as he could, a booted foot cut across where his head had been. The blow wouldn't have done major damage but it would have hurt for sure. Springing backwards as a hook flew towards his face, Talin smiled, proud that he had avoided the attacks. It was a short-lived celebration.

His backwards momentum halted abruptly. Before the teen could redirect himself, thinking he had hit a wall, arms threaded over his and under the blades, rendering them useless. The shock of being so swiftly trapped made him panic momentarily, but when nothing else happened, he tried to think of a way out. The arms were more muscled than Sephiroth and not covered in red leather leaving only one other person, Angeal.

"Fuck," He said as he tried shifting his weight testing for any possible escape route but the man was solid as steel and unmoved by his struggles.

"Language, kiddo," He heard Angeal laugh in his ear.

"Ok, ok I get it. I lose," Talin muttered flopping his head back onto the man's strong chest. The lights came on ever so slightly, allowing only a dull glow to lighten the shadows of the room. Sephiroth and Genesis were wandering around picking up knives and pulling them from the walls while bickering, mostly on Genesis's part, about who came closest to hitting him. Angeal loosened his hold allowing Talin's arms to fall to his sides before resting them back around his shoulders.

Those strong arms were a comfortable weight across his chest, kind of like how Zack held him. They had similarities, similar Mako eyes, black hair, strong builds, but Angeal had broader shoulders, stronger arms, and that light scruff on his chin that was tickling Talin's ear.

"You did rather well, considering it was your first time fighting with your new swords. Looks like you picked your weapon well," With Talin held to his chest, Angeal's deep voice practically vibrated through him making his heart skip.

"How's your vision in this level of light?" Sephiroth asked as he came to stand with Genesis near Talin and Angeal. It wasn't bad, just a little hard to track faster movements. Nodding at this, Talin was told to try using Mako to try enhancing his eyesight. It didn't do much but it was enough for now.

Angeal released him then to allow Seph to start teaching him how to roll and fall with the blades properly, having noticed the trouble he'd had before. Talin missed the warmth but was glad to get his heart back into a normal rhythm. It felt odd, having that reaction to Angeal, and he wondered if it was the comparison to Zack or if he was just attracted to their brand of strength...

The first set of drills were strenuous enough to take his mind off such thoughts. Sephiroth was brutal when it came to teaching the basics and he had to relearn many of the simpler skills that were entirely different with two swords. The last thing you wanted in a fight was to overthink something that should be second nature. His General took the time to engrave them into his mind for now, muscle memory would come with time. As thorough as that first session was, the second portion was more stressful.

In the middle of practicing a dodge that forced him to twist and roll with the blades, Talin is suddenly grabbed and thrown across the room. The attack had been so silent and swift that he didn't have time to do anything but attempt to fall as painlessly as possible. He was mostly successful.

Twisting so he would skid to a halt on his side instead of face, Talin was able to keep his swords from being in the way. It also allowed him to keep his guard up even if he was in a prone position on the floor. None of the SOLDIERs came at him as he regained his feet but the laughing gleam in Genesis's eyes told the Cadet who had thrown him.

The drills continued with the new element of surprise attacks thrown in. The darkness made it far too easy for one of them to disappear from his line of sight and reappear when he least expected. By the end, Talin had a new respect for just how quietly they could move, especially Angeal.

As big as the man was, one would expect him to have difficulty sneaking up on anyone but it was he that threw Talin more than either of the other two. Silent and smooth as a cat when they wanted to be, he knew that he would have never heard them during the knife attack if they hadn't let him.

Arms sporting several new bruises from a few bad landings, Talin was glad when the training called to an end. With a quiet command by Seph to the lighting system, the lights brightened and Talin got a painful reminder of his Mako enhanced eyesight. The Mako usage had been so low that he had forgotten. Cutting off the flow and blinking as his eyes tried to return to normal, Talin started walking with the others to the door.

He took three steps before stumbling. A wave of dizziness hit him, making the world spin and his balance went out the window. Genesis was closest and caught Talin before he could fall, but the Cadet couldn't get his feet back under himself. The Commander had to all but carry him to the closest bench, setting him down as Seph and Angeal followed. The explanation of what happened only confused the others more however their concerned looks were lost on Talin who's eyes remained firmly shut.

"Talin, I need you to look at me," Sephiroth had knelt down and was holding the Cadet's chin so he could try to see what was wrong. For the brief moment that Talin had his eyes open, pain shot like an ice pick into his head. He was thankful when the General's hand moved to cover them and then called for the lights to be turned off.

When ordered to try again, the three 1sts could see the problem. Talin's pupils were severely dilated, so much so that the glowing green of iris were thin circles in the dark.

"Well that's unexpected," Genesis shrugged as he stood back up, "At least you didn't find this out on a mission." For that, Talin was thankful as well.

As his eyes adjusted to the slowly brightened room, they talked about testing his eyesight another day to see if they could prevent this kind of reaction. He had been using Mako on them for a few hours so maybe it had just been too long?

"We can debate and test that another day. How are you feeling now, Talin?" Angeal asked as the Cadet finally stood again.

"Better, just kinda tired," Sephiroth could see the small indications of evasiveness in the teen's response but said nothing till the others had left.

"Just kinda tired? Wanna tell me what's really going on in that head of yours?" Sephiroth had posted himself in the doorway while Talin retrieved his belongings and now prevented the Cadet from leaving.

"Sorry," He sighed, feeling stupid for still trying to hide anything from this perceptive man. He really should know better by now. "I feel fine. Tired, but also like I have too much energy again. I thought that would go away after the injections but I guess not."

"From what Hojo said, it should have... For tonight, I'll give you a homework assignment that should help." Sephiroth could have laughed at the small look of dismay on Talin's face. Knowing, however, that he would enjoy his homework made his order easy to give. "I know you usually practice with your Unit after our classes so tonight I want you to challenge them to a fight. However you want to do that is up to you. My only condition is that I want you to use as much Mako as possible without going past your limit." The grin on the teen's face was devilish at the thought of challenging his teammates and he quickly agreed to the condition.

One of the major flaws that they'd discovered with Talin's specific style of Mako use was that he would collapse if he used too much. It was like a battery running out of power, once he was too low, he simply crashed. It had taken a bit for him to be able to feel how close he was to that line but, with practice and some trial and error, Talin knew now just how far he could push.

…

At dinner, Talin told the group about his homework and they excitedly agreed to the match. What they didn't expect was for their Unit leader to draw his blades and order them to pick weapons from the training lockers. Talin moved to the center of the room before turning to see what each person chose to fight with.

"Now that everyone's ready, we have two rules. You get disarmed, you're out. If you're knocked down, you're out. Everyone got it?" The nods of agreement to their normal rules changed to some disbelieving stares when the redhead dropped into a fighting stance. Markings flickering to life with Mako and eyes glowing bright, Talin gave a challenging smirk, "Ok then, nineteen vs. one, let's go..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

"Ok then, nineteen vs. one, let's go..."

The shocked looks and stunned silence were broken as the first brave soul charged. Michael, always willing to dive headfirst into a challenge, came at him with his favorite heavy sword. His headlong attack prompted the others to join in and before long, Talin was at the center of the wildest fight he'd ever been in.

All his strategic knowledge, defensive and offensive tactics, and every ounce of skill he'd gained till that point in his life were called upon. Dancing out of reach of spears, flipping over and sliding under swords and fists, blocking incoming projectiles. It was madness, and they were enjoying every moment of it.

Anders was the first to lose his weapon and quickly ran up to the second-floor balcony to watch the rest of the match. By the time Kyle and Nolton joined him, he had started to record the chaos below. It had become custom for someone in the group to videotape the more important training sessions and this one was definitely an important one. As more of Unit 28 were knocked down or disarmed, they took turns holding the phone to record while others cheered on those still battling below.

The fight was long. Nineteen to one had sounded better in his head and now Talin was starting to feel the burn of tired muscles and the dwindling reserves of Mako. Tired as he was, he pushed on knowing only five remained. Michael, Cody, Jaz, Dayton, and Callian continued to prove themselves as tough opponents.

With his Mako running low, Talin cut the flow as Michael and Cody rushed him together. The heavy sword Michael wielded came at him low while Cody jumped high, aiming to cut off Talin's escape from above. Since Cody was using knuckle guards, he was the lesser threat and Talin jumped to meet him in the air, avoiding Michael's slash. Metal knuckles rang against Talin's blade as he deflected the assault and twisted to kick Cody in the side, sending him to the ground. One down.

Muscles protesting the overuse, Talin stumbled as he landed and Jaz moved to punish the weakness with a flurry of knives. Blunted as they were, they still thudded into the ground where Talin had been as he dodged in a zig-zag to close the gap between them. In a last-ditch effort, Jaz threw four at once as he dashed backward but Talin slid under them and came up with his shoulder into Jaz's stomach. Before the other could even fully fall to the ground, Talin was rounding back towards the remaining combatants. Three more.

Michael's heavy boots pounded the ground as he charged, sword cocked back ready to swing. Praying his legs wouldn't give out, Talin jumped, believing from the angle that Michael was going for a mid-body swing, but he was wrong. The sword changed path, curving up to aim at his now airborne legs. Knowing he wouldn't make it without Mako, Talin pulled at the small amount left to throw himself backward and landed in a skidding crouch. His breathing was heavy and red hair was lying flat to his head with sweat. _I need to end this, fast..._

Michael didn't let up. Seeing the other teen on the run, he charged again. Talin was forced to roll away before taking a risk by ducking in under the big sword. Using the hooks on the top of his blades to disable the weapon, he kicked out and was able to loosen Michael's grip enough to pull the sword away. Two left.

As the sword clanged to the ground, the scuffing sound of running told Talin that he had company. Trusting that Michael was as much a wall as ever, he gently kicked off the other Cadet's chest to flip over the heads of Callian and Dayton. The duo was a dangerous team. Having come from the same town where they had been raised and trained together, their attacks were synchronized without having to communicate.

As Talin landed the two turned and took similar ready stances holding their basic practice swords at the ready. Unlike their exhausted Unit Leader, these two were still fresh and ready to fight. They had hung back, letting the others wear Talin down. Sure, they had jumped in from time to time, making a surprise attack or working in with another Cadet, but they had wanted to try taking him down together.

_I'm at my limit..._ That last pull of Mako had run Talin dangerously close to the red. Anything more and he would collapse. With an effort, he controlled his breathing and raised his swords into a high-low stance. _I have one shot. I miss either of their attacks and the other will nail me for it._

On some unspoken signal, all three dashed forwards. Swords met blades and sparks flew. He was pinned between the two in moments, blade to sword on each side. Dropping to his knees, Talin spun, hooking both swords with his cross guards, and twisted. Dayton lost his grip from the unexpected torque but Callian rotated with the spin and tried to kick Talin's arm but missed.

With one blade now free, Talin was able to catch Callian's wrist with the hook, twisting his arms as he rose and shoving Cal backward. Callian's balance was thrown and, on instinct, he tried to catch himself by stepping back with the motion. Talin was ready and swiped out with a foot, knocking his friend's leg out from under him, releasing his hold on Callian's sword in the same instant. The clatter and thud of Cal hitting the floor was overpowered by the roar of cheering and thunder of feet as those in the balcony came rushing down.

Talin was exhausted. Every inch of him was either shaking or burning from overuse and his Mako was only the dullest of whispers when he reached to check its level. Trying to control his breathing, he felt himself sway slightly before the mob of cadets descended. In the midst of congratulations and chatter about how each of them faired, Talin found himself practically held up by Nolton and Zale till he had enough energy to stay on his own.

Clean-up was quick and before long, U-28 was back in the barracks. After a short shower, Talin barely had the strength to climb up onto his bunk. A check of his phone showed that he had missed two messages during the intense fight. One was from Sephiroth asking for an update on his homework, and the other from Zack.

**SMS Message from: Sephiroth**

**Sephiroth:** I know that homework is usually turned in the next day, but I find myself curious about how training went with your Unit. How did you decide to fight them and how are you feeling now?

**Talin:** Nineteen vs. One sounded better in my head. I can't even get the Mako to respond when I reach for it, but I didn't collapse.

**Sephiroth:** How are you feeling being that depleted?

**Talin:** Is dead a feeling that a living thing can feel?

**Sephiroth:** Some people claim to have experienced death only to be brought back. They say it was peaceful and overall a pleasant feeling.

**Talin:** Well I'm definitely not that so how about as tired as if I spared with you for a whole day straight.

**Sephiroth:** That will have to be tested sometime then. Good night Talin.

**Talin:** Night Seph.

Talin could almost see the smile on his General's face at the dry humor. He wondered briefly if he went too far using Angeal and Genesis's nickname for him but it was sent already. Another message popped up before he could think too long.

**Sephiroth:** You are the only cadet I will let get away with that. Don't let it go to your head.

**Talin:** Sir, yes Sir!

He couldn't help the warm happy laugh that bubbled up the message and his response. Seeing his General's status change to 'inactive' Talin switched over to Zack's message.

**SMS Message From: Zack**

**Zack:** Thinkin of you Red. How was training?

**Talin:** Brutal as always. Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth used me as target practice in a pitch-black room. They say it was to teach me something, I think they just wanted an excuse to throw things.

**Zack:** LOL, sounds about right. I'm glad they all like you so much or I would be patching holes in your hide right now. On second thought, maybe you should make them angry. I'd love to play Doctor. 💗

**Talin:** Not sure if I should be excited or worried. I'm sure you'll get your chance with the way they're pushing me.

**Zack:** If they're pushing you, it's because they care and want to see you do well.

**Talin:** I just hope I can keep up.

**Zack:** You will Red. Trust me. You're gonna be a force to be reckoned with in another year. Might even put me on my ass someday.

**Talin:** I could do that already but it wouldn't be in a fight. 💗

**Zack:** oh? Well, you'll have to show me that sometime. Don't forget to dream of me Red.

**Talin:** Finally, homework I enjoy! Night Teach 💗

**Zack:** Night 💗

One last buzz of his phone showed that the video of their match had been messaged to everyone in the Unit and, as tempting as it was to watch it, he was way too tired at the moment. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Talin shoved his phone under the pillow and gave into his bodies' command for sleep.

…

All the next morning the fight video was reviewed during any free time. Some thought they had been close to winning against Talin, others knew that they hadn't stood a chance. Overall, it had been another bonding experience for the group. They'd had to fight one on one before, but working in pairs or, at one point a group of five, they had been pushed to use each other's skills to try and beat him as a team.

Thinking about this as he made his way up after lunch, Talin wondered if he should start putting them in groups for practice each night. They would need the knowledge of how each member of the group fought and what their strengths were for future missions.

_Should have thought of that sooner since we have a mission in just a few days... Oh well, we can start as soon as we get back._

The elevator made a stop at a lower floor, not unusual for this time of day, but Talin broke out of his thoughts when he recognized the new passenger.

"Sergeant Sinclare," Talin gave the salute expected of a Cadet but couldn't help his laugh when, as soon as the doors closed, Varo shoved him out of his stiff posture.

"How's it goin' Talin? Heading up?"

"Yep, after lunch I train with Sephiroth and the other 1sts if they're free." Varo almost laughed at the slight puff of the Cadet's chest but resisted. He'd be proud too if he had such illustrious people willing to work with him daily. As it was, he had worked several times with Commander Hewley and only once with Commander Rhapsodos. That one time with the Red Commander had been more than enough. Running from Genesis' flaming attacks really shouldn't be called training but it had helped him learn to dodge and predict Materia attacks.

"Well, don't let them wear you out too much. Remember we have a mission in a few days." Before Talin could respond with a sarcastic remark, the doors opened onto Varo's floor. Had no one been there it would have been one thing, but there were several SOLDIERs milling about, so he held back. With a final wave from the Sergeant and loose salute from the Cadet, the doors again closed.

Reaching the training room without any more interruptions, Talin was happy to see the lights on but surprised to see all four 1st's waiting for him.

"Hey, Red!" Zack bound over, just like the puppy he was nicknamed for, and all but pounced on Talin. After a quick, but deep kiss, the spirited 1st dragged him along back to where the others were waiting. To the Cadet's surprise, Gen was holding the box of Materia that Angeal had gifted Talin.

"How? It was locked in my barracks!" He was torn between laughter and mild irritation at having his locker _unlocked_ and his things gone through.

"Oh, I have my ways." Gen's smile was teasing as he handed the box over to the flustered teen. "Besides, you need them to work on your Materia skills."

Talin's frustration was wiped away at the thought of getting to practice magic again and he quickly forgot the minor invasion of privacy. In truth, Genesis had seen worse of him than a messy locker and the few items he kept in it. Pushing the thought away as Angeal came up to help him fit the gauntlet, Talin switched focus to the warnings the big SOLDIER was reiterating from last time.

They take a bit of time reviewing what they had gone over last time. Talin has no problem this time coaxing a flame on his first try and it only takes a few extra tries to light his dual blades on fire. The next fire skill they try is fireballs launched at targets on the far wall. Thank goodness the General's training room was also Materia proof since Talin missed... several times, before his aim improved enough to land them reliably on the targets.

Angeal, happy for now with his skills with fire, swaps the orb out for a lightning one. Zack about panics when Talin's first attempt with electricity sends a visible bolt down the Cadet's arm. Thankfully, the Materia is weak for just such an accident. Shaking off the bug crawling, tingling feeling, Talin tries again and the lightning hits the wall, however, it hit the opposite wall he'd been aiming for.

Seeing the mild irritation on his student's face, Sephiroth pushes off the wall and takes Angeal's place for this element.

"Think of lightning as fire's opposite," He says as he slowly circles his protégé, "Where fire must be coaxed, lightning has to be forced. If you don't have strong enough fortitude, it won't listen to your commands." Talin flinched slightly when his General's hands covered his eyes from behind. The next words were whispered into his ear, his words not meant to be heard by the others, "You have the willpower to conquer your past, you can conquer lightning," the heat of Seph's breath tickled the hair at his temple, causing a slight shiver to run down his spine. His mentor stood back up to his full height but kept his hands over Talin's eyes.

"Be confident, it _will_ fight you but you have to bend it to _your_ will or it will bend you to its. Now draw your swords and command the lightning into them," With that order, he removed his hands from Talin's eyes and watched.

The crackle, zap, hiss of the electricity spreading over twin blades brought a proud smirk to Sephiroth's face. Quick orders to attack and release the wild lightning into the targets were followed and Talin was relieved to have avoided another painful shock. Unfortunately, that was as far as he got with lightning training. It was a difficult element to work with since the effects of a failed attempt could be felt for up to thirty minutes. Instead, they opted to move on to the Blizzard Materia.

It was easy to make basic snow, simple to melt that to water, and near effortless to re-freeze that water into a sheet of ice on the floor. When they moved from that to small ice spikes that should rise and pierce the test dummies, Talin ran into more problems. They would rise and were of good size, but he kept missing the targets. Genesis interrupts the increasingly frustrating practice.

"Personally, I prefer fire..." With a flourish, he offers the Fire Matera and swaps the orbs when the teen gladly holds up his gauntleted hand. Talin is relieved. He likes working with all of them but fire is so much easier for him.

With a flick of his wrist, a perfect sized flame spreads softly across his fingers and settles in his palm before he makes a fist, extinguish it. The flame came so easy to his hand and he briefly wondered if redheads were naturally better with fire. He knew it was Gen's preferred Materia as well...

"Why don't you experiment with that a bit. Show us that creative side of yours, Little Bird," Genesis ruffled his hair, laughing as his hand is batted away.

"Little Bird?" Talin huffs and pushes his hair back out of his eyes.

"Birds have talons, Talin," Gen chuckled to himself at the wordplay before dragging Angeal off to sit with Sephiroth and Zack well out of the way of any possible stray flame.

Watching him go, Talin wasn't sure what to do. Again, he flipped his hand open and a flame happily hissed to life, flickering and fluttering in response to the Cadet's uncertainty. _Show us that creative side of yours, L_ _ittle Bird_ _._

The nickname gives Talin an idea, a stupid and maybe reckless one, but an idea no less. Gen said he should be creative...

Holding the flame in his outstretched hand, he began to visualize the size and shape he wanted. Half expecting it to explode in his face, Talin was presently surprised when the fire started to increase in size. The center of it took on the molten core of a fireball but was far larger than any he had yet made. Eyes half-closed in concentration; he starts to reshape the orb very slowly.

Angeal stood, about to tell Talin to stop, when Sephiroth caught his arm. "Let's see what he'll do. He can hardly cause any real damage with that no matter how big it is." Angeal didn't sit back down but stays in place watching the flaming form on Talin's outstretched hand. It's odd, like a teardrop of flames.

With his free hand, Talin worked the form into a longer shape till a slender arch is created from the top of the now oval fireball. Just as he finished that, a flicker of flame springs away from the creation, whipping along his wrist. The sting of the heat is warning enough to finish this for now.

Reviewing his work quickly, Talin suddenly threw his arms wide, and out springs wings of flame from the back of the blazing form. A firebird. It has a wingspread the same as Talin's arms and the body is about the size of his torso. It floats obediently in front of him but as the fire dances along the wings, he realizes that he has to let it go. It is too unstable to continue the attempt and, with an unspoken command, he launches it at the ceiling.

Genesis and Zack look at each other and start to grin like fools, and Angeal just looked from the scorch marked roof to his student who was down on one knee, panting. Sephiroth leans over to the perplexed 1st with a small smirk.

"I think he needs to practice that one again sometime. Imagine if he could master it..." Slit crystal green eyes met dark Mako blue and Angeal chuckles shaking his head.

The two excitable SOLDIERs hurried over to help Talin to his feet, applauding him on his first attempt at Materia manipulation.

"Ok, I can't say I'm not impressed. Especially without any kind of instruction on how to even try what you did, but," Angeal said as he approached the obviously exhausted Cadet, "I don't think I need to tell you that what you tried was dangerous. One overreach or push in the wrong direction and that could have blown up in your face." Talin felt thoroughly chastised. Sheepishly, he ducked his head down against the enveloping arms of Zack who was again holding him around the shoulders from behind.

"I kinda figured it was a bit out there but these Materia are intentionally weak so you can experiment right? Besides, you guys were right here with me if anything had happened."

Angeal couldn't deny the facts and decided to let him off easy. He did however extract a promise that Talin would never try manipulations without one of them with him. It was an easy promise to make after experiencing the electrical shock and small minor burn on his wrist.

"It's still early, but I think we're done for tonight. Let's head out and I'll order us some dinner." Sephiroth's offer is a welcome plan for all and the five left the slightly destroyed training room. Unlike the cadet's gyms, someone would come through tonight to clean up the soot and water.

Talin woke after a short nap when the food arrived. He was comfortable but quickly realized that he wasn't laying on his General's couch as he had been when he fell asleep.

He _was_ laying on the couch, but he was against a warm body with legs alongside him on either side of his own. Assuming it was Zack holding him, he blinked his blurry vision away and saw that his feet were actually up on Zack's lap...

"Did you have a good nap, Little Bird?" The purr in his ear and the strong arms that encircled him belonged to the one, the only, Genesis. Memories flooded back to him as his brain scrambled to figure out what to do.

**...**

When they had entered Seph's apartment, The General had gone upstairs to change into more relaxed clothes while Angeal called for delivery. Zack had pulled Talin to the couch, snuggling and nuzzling him the whole way. Gen pulled off his gloves and signature red coat before joining them.

Having just settled next to Zack, Talin was startled when an arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him to lean half on Genesis's chest. Without the Commander's coat, he could feel the flex of muscle and warmth of skin against his neck.

"You look exhausted, Little Bird. Why don't you nap while we wait for food?" The redhead wanted to pull away and say he was fine but he was obviously wiped out from Materia training and they knew it.

Zack hauled Talin's legs up onto his lap, "Ya, Red. Just chill for a bit." He had a quiet and content smile on his face as he gently rubbed the cadet's calf. That reassuring smile, that everything was ok, calmed Talin's worry.

His first thought when Gen had grabbed him was that Zack would disapprove, but now he realized how stupid that was. How could a guy with four boyfriends be jealous? If any of them had jealousy issues, their relationship wouldn't have lasted as long as it had.

Genesis moved his arm just then and rested it around Talin's waist before the other hand came up into fire-red hair. Those hands moved so smoothly through his hair and along his side, like they were dancing along his skin. It felt good but also made him slightly self-conscious of his position between the two men and he blushed. Sitting like this with his lover and his _lover's_ lover, both petting him, encouraging him to rest, was odd to say the least but the more he relaxed, the less reason he saw to protest. It was nice to be taken care of for once.

The hand working in his hair and the ones that had slipped under his pant legs to skin might as well have been magic. He was unable to fight the relaxation they worked into his tired body and he was asleep before Angeal and Sephiroth came back down.

…

The memory of such gentle attention allowed his heart to slow back to a normal rhythm before it sped up again. He was still held between Genesis' legs and against the SOLDIER's chest and couldn't ignore the intimacy of the position.

Food was an easy excuse to escape and try to calm his erratic heartbeat so Talin quickly moved to help Angeal sort out who's dinner was who's. When he returned to the couch, he put Zach between himself and the Commander. He wasn't hiding. He was just avoiding another spat of heart palpitations...

They talk about Talin's firebird creation, offering some advice on manipulation. Angeal promises to schedule some more training after his Unit comes back from their first mission. At the mention of the mission, Seph asks for the specifics.

They review the intel Talin had memorized and then went over some of the plans that Cal and he had worked out while they ate. It was partway through discussing which Cadet was in each group when Talin went to run a hand through his hair and found something odd.

Several braids had been woven on one side of his head that neatly kept the slightly too long hair from falling into his eyes. A glance at Genesis was answered by a wink.

"Go look in the mirror and tell me if you like it, Little Bird. If you do, I can show you how to do it yourself."

As it turned out, Talin did like it. It was like some of the warriors he had seen in pictures from Wutai. When he came back to the living room, Zack had been pulled to sit in front of Gen and was receiving a similar braid. The rest of the evening he split his focus between discussing 'what ifs' with Seph and Angeal for the mission and watching Genesis' demonstration.

Just before he left, Zack had moved to sit between Talin's feet on the floor and let him try the braid for himself. Some of his focus was distracted by the SOLDIER's hands rubbing up his calves, but he managed to adequately replicate the design.

The four 1sts remain when Talin heads back to his barracks for the evening and Angeal glances to where Zack was now snuggling Genesis after walking the teen out.

"What was all that, Gen? Trying to steal Zack's Cadet?" He asks as he settles himself similarly against Sephiroth.

"I can't help it. He is just such a fiery little bird. My imagination runs wild thinking what he would be like as a lover..." Genesis chuckles at the little pout that appears on Zack's face and the thoughtful one on Angeal's. "Oh, love, I wouldn't take him from you," He cooed in Zack's ear, pulling him tighter to his chest, "I just admit that he would be an intriguing pursuit. That's all."

"He had a hard enough time accepting Zack's affection. I think he might mentally shut down if he knew you also thought of him in such a way." Sephiroth said with a smirk but his eyes traveled between his three friends and saw each of their different expressions. Zack was happily smirking at the thought of poor Talin's possible reaction, Gen's look was downright devious, and Angeal was stoic as ever but his eyes gave away his interest.

It wasn't often that any of them were attracted to someone outside their group, and never had any of them been looking at the same person... _This might get more interesting than any of us were expecting..._ Sephiroth kept his thoughts to himself and let the others ponder what they would about their favorite Cadet.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Mildly graphic depiction of injury (only mild)
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

By end of the week, Talin had recovered from his exhausting Materia training and was impatiently waiting for Sunday to come. They would be leaving early that morning and not return till afternoon on Tuesday followed by a few days R'n'R. He was looking forward to it and so was the rest of U28. Those couple of days off were the regular reward for anyone coming back from a mission and were eagerly anticipated by the cadets especially since they were excused from classes as well.

Being their first mission, several of the Unit were a bit on edge including Talin. He had drilled them on their teams and rotation schedule a few times, reminded them to pack things that were often forgotten like phone cables, and answered any questions that came up as best he could. By the end of the week, those that had been worrying were calmer but now jittery with excitement.

The day before they were scheduled to leave, Sephiroth arranged for a short training session. Nothing that would overtax the teen or use too much Mako but enough to help an anxious Cadet sleep well.

Genesis, Angeal and Zack were sitting to one side of the big training room, watching Sephiroth chase Talin round the room with a basic issue sword. Quietly, the three were placing bets on if Talin would get out of the match without bruises.

Talin skipped left to avoid the slash of Sephiroth's sword and rounds to swing out with a blade but hits air. The SOLDIER had already moved out of striking range and then quickly stepped back inside Talin's guard, aiming for his chest. The clash of steal rings out as the sword is caught by Talin's cross guards, disabling it and then twisting it enough that, if the General had been a regular fighter, it would have been pulled from his grasp.

Sephiroth nods his approval and steps back, bringing the round to an end, but has a calculating look in his eye. "Angeal, catch," He says, throwing the blade to the other 1st. Angeal catches the blade easily but is confused at the sudden end to the fight.

"We're not done yet, are we?" Talin is confused as he watches the man walk away from him for several yards before he turned back.

"No, I just think you need more of a challenge than that little sword." He pauses, raising one hand out at shoulder height. "I remember seeing the look on your face when Genesis, Angeal and I were sparing together. You wanted to join in but there was hesitation and I have a suspicion why." A burning green flame crawls from his outstretched hand, slowly taking an unmistakable shape. Masamune solidifies in his General's hand and Talin's breath catches in his lungs.

His palms became damp and the hairs on his neck stood in primal warning. As amazing and beautiful as the sword was, the thought of facing it made him shiver. No matter how many times he reminded himself that he should fear the wielder not the weapon, he just couldn't get past the irrational stab of panic. He could watch Sephiroth practice with the blade for hours, but the moment it was turned on him, he wanted to run. The same instincts that were screaming to flee, now rooted him in place. There was no running this time.

"Seph. You can't be serious?!" Angeal spoke for all of them as they shook their heads in disbelief. "You'll go through his swords like butter."

"I won't be using my full strength and the sword's enhancements were removed yesterday to clean it so this is the perfect time." All the while he hadn't broken eye contact with his spooked Cadet.

In the past, he had seen the cautious way Talin had always watched him spar and practice with the legendary weapon. The teen always seemed in awe till he came too close, then that awe morphed into a barely controlled fear. Several times, Sephiroth had intentionally swung the sword near Talin as he watched and every time, the boy had the same response. Fear was normal, phobia was unhealthy and it was time for Talin to work past this one. He needed to if he ever wanted to join in their fights.

Crystal green eyes were locked with jade ones in silent communication. One full of dread and asking not to be forced to do this and the other calmly insisting on it. Talin felt a tremor through his spine as he nodded the barest fraction, giving his consent to the match even though he knew he couldn't decline.

Like lightning, they were off. Talin in full defense mode and Sephiroth coming at him like a hurricane. Sparks flew as Talin's little blades blocked and scraped against Masamune. Every blow rang loud in his ears and jolted his arms causing him to have to bolster his strength with some Mako. The blade was also so long that he had to change how he blocked or end up catching the sword too low and get cut by it.

Sephiroth could see the haze of fear in the teen's eyes and was frustrated. He hadn't been sure how to break Talin out of such a state till he'd heard Genesis the other day. If 'riling up' his Cadet could snap him out of his fear, then he knew just the thing to push that button. Sephiroth was done with the warm up.

Slashing downward he forced Talin to scissor his blades to catch his swing.

"Come now, Talin, is this all you can do? Run?" The General kicked out and knocked Talin back several feet before lunging at him again. "Stop running and fight me!" He growled and charged forward colliding in another burst of sparks. Talin's eyes showed his shock at the demand but less fear. He just needed a little more. Their eyes again locked past their swords and he delivered his ultimatum.

"Fight me, Cadet, or I'll pull your unit from the mission tomorrow." Shock turned to fury in the teen's eyes and Sephiroth knew he'd found the right motivation.

The sting of that threat turned to burning indignation but Talin refused to let it cloud his judgement. Instead he used it. Fighting for others would always be easier than fighting his own demons and he wouldn't let all their hard work be for nothing.

The kick came from nowhere, taking the General's leg from under him as Talin rolled to the side and sprung back up at the man like a coiled snake. The 1st caught the double-bladed attack against his sword and shoved away tossing the boy backwards. He landed on his feet, skidding to a halt and resuming his ready posture.

They circled each other, "Finally, I get to see the fighter Genesis keeps telling us about. Truly, Talin, you shouldn't keep such things from your mentor." The light tease was ignored in favor of watching for the first telling movement of an attack. Talin refused to let others be punished for his problems. If the General wanted a fight then he would get one.

The match was vicious. Each pushing any advantage and refusing to pass up a chance to score a hit. Talin using small amounts of Mako strategically, Sephiroth matching intensity blow by blow. It was the first time that their match didn't revolve around a lesson or end when Talin landed a small cut on his General's wrist. It didn't take long for the Cadet to gain have a few slashes in his clothing as well, but it was replaceable.

By the time Talin was able to land another thin slice to Sephiroth's coat, several inches above the first, he found he was more in control of his fear. The threat to his Unit still felt unfair but he understood that the push had been needed. His anger had cooled rapidly and now he found himself actually enjoying the technical challenge of fighting against such an unusual weapon.

As they attacked and parried away from one another, Talin realized that he was starting to tire out. The small pulls of Mako wasn't truly draining, and the fight wasn't as taxing as it could have been, but he had been anxious for days about their upcoming mission and it was catching up to him.

Not wanting to end the fight, he sprinted in for a final attack and was met with an equally powerful charge. In a flash of sharp steel and the shriek of grinding metal, they collided. The impact sent tremors up each arm and, in that instant, Talin lost his grip on his left blade and it flew from his hand.

Talin couldn't help his grin as he held the block with his one remaining blade, but the eyes looking back at him no longer spoke of enjoyment of the fight, but panic. He was confused more when Sephiroth pulled back and Masamune disappeared in the same green flames.

Loss of the distraction their fight had been, Talin felt his legs abruptly buckle and a gasp was torn from his lungs while a disorienting chill ran painfully down his spine. Before he could stumble, he was caught by the silver SOLDIER and quickly lowered to the ground. As he went, Talin finally saw what had happened.

His amazing little butterfly blade had spun when knocked from his grip, spun and cut deep into the top of his shoulder and collar bone. The impact had been so quick, the blade so sharp, that he hadn't even felt it at first. Now pain lanced out from the imbedded metal, shooting across his chest and throbbing in time with his increasing heartbeat.

Fighting to catch his breath he could only stare as blood flowed slowly from the wound. Its progress was slowed because the blade was so tightly wedged but he knew it would flow like water when it was pulled free. Zack had run as soon as he saw what happened and was above him holding his face telling him to look at him.

"Just keep your eyes on me, Red. You'll be fine." As Talin was laid half on Zack's lap so the blade wouldn't scrape the floor, he had another shock. He couldn't feel his arm.

The lack of pain, the numb nothingness beyond jolts of pain from around the injury... Zack's hands prevented him from looking over at the blade or anything beyond it and he grasped at the man's arm with his functioning right hand.

"Zack, my arm... I can't feel it... Is it..."? The buzz of Genesis running for medical supplies and a Cura, Sephiroth talking with Angeal about what to do and the panicked flutter of his heart was all he could hear till the raven-haired man spoke. "Yes, you do...the wound is deep so...so..."

"You got yourself deeply, Talin," Angeal picked up when Zack didn't know what else to say. Talin could just see him beyond the hands covering the wound from his view. "It's possible that you hit something major but we won't know till we can get a better look at the damage." Just then, Genesis came rushing back with a medical kit.

"Here, 'Geal. Should I use the Cura first?" Angeal shook his head. "No, we need to see how deep it is. Seph, use these and help me cut the shirt off." He threw a knife at the man who caught it and took hold of the shirts hem. Talin's good hand flew to Sephiroth's stopping the first slice of fabric, he tried to shake his head but the pain it caused cut the motion short.

"Talin, we need to see the wound. I'll buy you a new shirt," His Mentor's voice was stern as Talin tried to come up with some excuse and failed. In defeat, the Cadet's hand fell to his side and, with some pain, turned to bury his head in Zack's side as the sound of ripping fabric gave way to silence. Angeal kept working, evaluating the injury, but Zack and Sephiroth exchange a silent look before returning their attention to the wounded Cadet.

When a cautious hand threaded through Talin's hair, he let his head be pulled gently from the 1st's side. "Red? Are all these from when you were a hunter?" Zack's question was quiet and Talin just nodded as best he could.

The General read embarrassment in the teen's expression. He could understand some shyness regarding the number of scars for such a young fighter, but it was the accompanying emotion that caused him concern. Shame. With another glance at the numerous scars littering Talin's visible skin, he caught what he missed before.

"Not all of these look like monster wounds," Sephiroth murmured, glad to offer a distraction from Angeal's prodding but seeing a flinch that had nothing to do with the sword in his shoulder.

Talin didn't lift his head as he responded, his eyes slightly glazed from the pain and memory, "I never said they were all from monsters." Sephiroth knew better than most that, sometimes, man was worse than any monster, and the more than a dozen scars across Talin's upper body proved it.

Of that dozen, several looked like they were from a blade of one kind or another and several more were obviously from bullets. The remaining handful of old marks were indicative of monster's claws or jaws. The General's mind zipped from one thought to another, none of them lessened his initial ire but he held his irritation in check for now. It wasn't the time nor place to figure out the how and why.

As the silver 1st was considering several lines of questioning for future, Angeal and Genesis had been working as gently as possible to determine how much damage had been done. The answer was a lot. A major section of nerves had been severed, causing the alarming numbness in Talin's arm. The only good thing was that the damage was also preventing the Cadet from feeling the worst of the pain.

Angeal's light nudge of Zack's knee caught the younger SOLDIER's attention, giving him and Sephiroth a silent warning of what was to come. Just as the two secure solid holds on Talin, Angeal dislodges the blade and applies pressure to the large gash. Genesis was ready with a Cura but as fast as he casts it, the pain is faster.

Feeling as if struck by high voltage lightning, Talin screams and writhes as the spell works to repair the deeper damage. Bone, nerves, and deep tissue knit back together but by the time the healing glow fades there is still a long open cut that will need stitching.

"I don't have any more 'Geal. Was it enough?" Genesis was doing his best to remain calm but he was also ready to break into Hojo's lab for another Cura if needed.

Almost unconscious from pain and shock, Talin flinches at the prickling feeling in his palm and then again when something tickles the back of his arm. Angeal's sigh of relief reassured all.

"It was, Gen. I'll have to stitch the rest of this but he'll be fine." The words were the last that Talin heard before he started to dip in and out of awareness. Several times he 'woke' to the sting of stitches being closed. Then it was to the soft pressure of bandages being wrapped around him. Again, when Angeal asked him to make a fist with his left hand. He could just close his fingers around the SOLDEIR's wrist but his grip was weak and hurt like a mother.

A quiet argument ensued about where to take him and another about how to get him there. The bickering resolved when the General took charge, determining that they would go to his apartment since it was closest. As to how to get Talin there, the teen suddenly found himself lifted effortlessly in a position that didn't strain his shoulder and carried swiftly from the training room.

Once in the apartment, Sephiroth settled on the couch, Talin held gently but securely against him. Quietly he gave orders for ice, pain medicine, and several other items to be collected. It was the first time the Cadet had heard the man's 'General' tone and he could easily understand why he was revered and respected in Shin-Ra.

The adrenaline that had prevented some of the trauma being felt started to ebbed away slowly and Talin found himself fighting the building pain. Focusing on his breathing, he tried to distract himself from the burning, stinging feeling but was failing.

The warmth of a large hand around his good wrist had him cracking his eyes open and he watched as his General's thumb started to massage his pulse point. "Breathe, Talin." The words were spoken softly at his ear, "In..." the thumb moved up, away from his hand, "and out..." it moved back towards his palm. The pattern repeated and, as Talin found himself following it, the pain was easier to ignore.

He took the pain medicine he was offered and held still as an ice pack was placed near, not on, the wound to help with the swelling all the while continuing to breathe following the same pattern. Almost an hour had passes since he had been hurt when Angeal checked under the bandages.

"The lingering effects of the Cura helped a good bit and it is healing nicely. However, it _won't_ be healed by tomorrow for your mission..."

"The mission!" Talin almost jumps to his feet, prevented only by the arm around his waist. "I have to go! I'm the Unit Lead... they're counting on me!" His look of frustration and determination was waved off by the Commander.

"Don't look at me, I can't make that call. Only your Mentor can make that kind of decision." Talin was ready to beg but is answered before he turned to ask.

"I will allow you to go, on one condition," Sephiroth carefully helped Talin move to sit facing him on the couch before continuing. "You will be in a commanding role only. If you do have to take part in any fighting, you'll explain in detail to me your reasoning when you return. Understood?"

Talin agreed immediately, he wouldn't abandon his guys on their first mission together. It would mean that he would have to rely on them even more but he knew they were up to that challenge.

Several times Angeal came over to check under the bandages while they spent the rest of the time in the apartment. The concerned 1st even promised to check the stitches in the morning for him before he left. Talin could have laughed at how smothering the Commander was but politely didn't. It was as endearing as it was irritating.

Eventually they ordered food so Talin wouldn't have to go down to the cafeteria and it was as the others were dishing up in the kitchen that Sephiroth gave into curiosity.

"So tell me, how is it that a Hunter ends up with bullet scars?" Talin stiffens a bit at the question but his hesitation this time is only to collect his thoughts.

"Most of them _are_ from monsters, my upper body just happens to have more non-creature injuries than the rest of me. The cuts and bullet scars are from the few encounters with people who I was sent to... 'remove' from the town and outlying areas." He paused when he saw the flicker of anger in his General's eyes and tried to explain, "They were always people who had been causing problems, drifters or those who had broken laws..."

"So they sent a _child_ to deal with armed adults?" The coldness of the question made Talin flinch but, knowing the General's ire wasn't aimed at him, he continued.

"I was fourteen before I was sent on that kind of hunt. I guess I could be considered a child still but I was already well trained at that point..." His words drifted off as he realized who he was defending. They didn't deserve his protection.

Hearing Talin, even unintentionally, defend the people of his town cemented Sephiroth's dislike of them. Some of the worst abusers were often defended by their victims. Taking a calming breath, "Regardless, you should never have been put to such a task." He wanted to say more but the others came into the living room just then with dinner.

As they ate, Talin found himself asked several questions from the others about his scars. Zack was the most curious about one that ran from just above his tailbone to the right side of his ribcage so he indulged their questions with the stories behind each mar. Thankfully, they didn't ask about the man-made ones.

Some of the stories were amusing, like the time he had found a baby needle kiss who had tried to imprint on him. It had left the four small scars near his hip when he had carried it back to a nest, cooing all the way. The more harrowing ones made for great telling but didn't always have a happy ending like with the baby bird. His scars weren't his favorite subject to talk about, but it was easier with these four.

His Unit had seen them since they had communal bathing rooms, but most times he showered before or well after others to avoid questions. Cal had finally asked him quietly one night as they were studying. Talin had told him the truth, but his friend had no doubt picked up on his tone or look since he didn't ask for more details. From Callian, Talin was sure that news had spread to the others not to ask.

Several stories from Genesis and Zack followed Talin's and soon it was close to curfew. With only a little help, he managed to shrug into a spare tank top and Angeal checked the stitches... again. His blades had been cleaned and replaced in the cross halter. Talin made a quick mental note to swap them out into the low back one before bed. It would be impossible for him to draw from the shoulder as he was so he would only need to be able to pull one. _If_ he needed to fight at all.

Unexpectedly, when he leaves Sephiroth follows him out to the elevators.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard today..." Talin didn't know where he got the courage, but he cut off the apology.

"Don't. It was my fault. I lost my grip because I was tired and I shouldn't have made that last charge." As he looked back up to his mentor, his eyes shifted from frustrated to laughing. "Besides, I'm not afraid of Masamune anymore," He said with a small grin. Sephiroth couldn't help a small chuckle.

"Good. I want you to join our sparing session sometime soon, Cadet. Fear should never stop you from enjoying yourself." There was a lack of emotion to those final words. Talin knew that only happened when the General was suppressing another but he couldn't decipher it before the elevator arrived.

"I'll see you in the morning before you leave, Talin." The man said, the small smile back on his lips. Talin could only nod and say a quick, "Till morning." before the doors closed.

Alone with his thoughts, Talin tried to puzzle out what emotion his General had been concealing. He said he wanted them all to spar together... It couldn't be anger or displeasure and he couldn't imagine why Sephiroth would hide if he was happy about the idea... Giving up, he headed out to his barrack and the onslaught of concern that he knew waited.

As expected, several were worried about him going on the mission but said nothing more when he told them about Sephiroth's restrictions for him. What was really surprising was the attention that Peirce gave to his injury. Almost before he could finish explaining what had happened, the copper haired boy had ordered Talin to go shower and to come back to him as soon as he was done. The younger Cadet had apparently received a good amount of medical training in his home town in the Mideel area and Talin was doubly glad to have him in their unit and in his own team for the mission.

After showering, Pierce checked the long line of stitches, with a few people looking on at the severely injured shoulder, before rewrapping it in clean bandages. Finally allowed to make his way to his bed, Talin took a moment to swap his blades into the low back sheath and checking his bag for morning one last time.

Extra clothes, toiletries, the hair ties from Genesis, phone cord, and a small pouch of supplies to clean his blades were all accounted for. The mission was only supposed to be a few days so anything more would be a waste of weight. Setting his alarm, he gave the ten minute warning for lights out and rolled carefully into his blankets.

Finally, his body was allowed to shut down after the rollercoaster he had been on and rapidly Talin felt himself losing focus on the chatter around him. His shoulder throbbed with every heartbeat and he gladly let the steady rhythm pull him into sleep. Lights clicked off in the U-28 barracks just as a muffled ping sounded on Talin's phone but he was already deeply asleep.

**SMS Message from: Zack**

**Zack:** Sleep well Red. See you in the morning. 💗


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

The patterned buzzing and staccato chirps of his phone alarm woke Talin and he groaned as he felt around for the electronic nuisance. Part of the groan was for his shoulder that he had managed to roll onto as he slept and now ached acutely. It was early, the sun hadn't even risen yet to light the windows on the far wall. Silencing the beeping at last, he takes a moment to just lay there for another moment of peace before the hectic day started.

The quiet breathing of those still asleep around the room was broken only by the groggy movements of the few that woke to his alarm. Four AM on a Sunday was a crappy time to be deployed for a mission, but so was their luck being only cadets. The better missions would be given by preference to higher class infantrymen or SOLDIERS if needed. Cadets didn't count for anything.

Rolling from the warmth of his blankets, Talin hopped down from his bunk and hissed at the jolt he gave his shoulder. "Time to get up, guys. If I have to be awake, so do you." At the mumbled response from Callian, Talin ruffled his friend's hair into a jumbled mess before heading to the shower.

Pierce intercepts him to help remove the bandages. "Looking better but still really red. Don't scrub it at all, just let the water flow over and I can redo the wraps when you're done."

Showered and his bandages redone, Talin moves over to the wall, leaning there to watch the rest as they get ready for the day. Most are groggy till they come back from a shower but there is no denying the air of excitement and anticipation. After all are cleaned and dressed, the Unit heads to the cafeteria for some quick coffee and breakfast.

This early, there is only one lady working, but she is expecting them. Any early mission is noted by the meal prep staff to be sure something hot is ready before deployment. Egger to get back so they can leave, they eat quickly and head back to the barracks to wait for Sergeant Varo.

Cal takes up his roll of 2nd in Command, "Twenty minutes, guys! Double check your bags and boots and for the love of the Goddess, please use the bathroom before we leave. You do not want to be trying to piss out the side of a helicopter." The laughs ease some of the tension that had been creeping up on them.

"You ready, _Captain_?" Callian comes to lean next to him on the wall watching the others. His laughing use of the nickname makes Talin laugh and shake his head. _I guess it_ _is_ _appropriate now that I'm Unit Lead..._

"As ready as I can be with a clipped shoulder." He grumbled but still had a smile on his face. Callian nudged his good arm with his own.

"You know this is because of you, right?" Talin's glance was confused and Cal continued, "We were picked for this because of your status as Sephiroth's trainee and because he knows you have faith in us. Without that, I could imagine them taking you and leaving us behind." Talin looked away from his 2nd and considered the words.

"Maybe, but you guys have to take some credit. I might have high scores here and there in class but each of you are only points behind me every time."

"Only because you keep pushing us and won't let us fail." Talin gave a quiet chuckle while watching Cody and Kyle bicker with Milo about bringing a small VR game. His laugh at their antics fell to a thoughtful smile.

"You're all... like my brothers. I'll do anything to make sure you all make it." he turned back to Callian, not sure how the other cadet would take such an admission. His friend just grinned.

"Well, now it's our turn. We'll show the higherups just how well we work under your command and prove to them that you're a good leader and were good enough to be SOLDIER." The blond said holding up a fist that Talin knocked with his own.

"You better. I'm gonna to have to rely on you a lot this go round actually. Other than in case of emergency, I'm just decoration till my shoulder's healed." Frustration was so clear on his face that Callian couldn't help another laugh.

"Don't worry, Cap. We can take care of things. Just leave it to your brothers."

"Unit 28!" The bark was out before the doors were fully opened and all stood to attention. "Unit Leader Graft!" Talin jumped to front and center.

"Sir! Unit 28 ready for departure, Sir!" A small grin curled his lip as Varo looked down at him in quiet pride. The Unit fell into file behind him with bags over shoulders, "Unit ready, Sir!" They said together.

With quick commands, the group is out and waiting for the elevators while Varo and Talin take another smaller one up to meet them on the 52nd floor. Once the doors close, the 3rd turned to lean against the wall. "So, have something to tell me about your shoulder?"

Still slightly embarrassed by the mishap, Talin explains what happened and is understandably annoyed to admit that he is, effectively, onehanded for this mission.

"Well no worries there." The Sergeant dismissed the concern, "It's an easy mission. I'm sure your Unit will be more than enough without your assistance this time around."

When they get out of the elevator, they realize that the unit hasn't arrived yet. However, Varo notices someone else in the hall and salutes in their direction before turning to Talin.

"Looks like you have a going away party," He says with a smile. Talin turns and sees Zack waving with the others standing patiently behind the excitable 1st. "Ah. Now I know why Zack has been spending so much time with you. Better go get your goodbye kiss." Varo says the last in a half whisper and Talin spins back to look at him in mild panic.

"How?!" Talin can't finish the statement before seeing the teasing light in his friend's eye.

"I was half joking but, if it is true, seriously, don't worry about it," He says with a kind chuckle, "All the SOLDIERs know about _those_ four so, if you're in on something with them, no one will blink an eye. Just don't do stuff around other cadets or where people outside Shin-Ra could see."

The advice was spoken just before the elevator door opened letting half the unit onto the floor. Varo turned towards them and waved over his shoulder to Talin, "You go check in with your mentor, I'll get these guys out to the pad for helicopter etiquette."

Relieved, Talin walked over to the 1sts and resisted the urge to smack Zack on the shoulder for blowing their relationship open to Varo.

"Did I hear that correctly, Talin?" Angeal asked, half serious and half ready to laugh at the cadets irritated expression.

"Ya, you did," He said with a sigh and poked Zack in the ribs. "Now Varo knows but it seems like he doesn't really care." At seeing the hesitant glances between them, Talin felt he needed to defend Varo. Last thing he needed was one of his only friends being scared half to death by the legendary 1sts. "He's a good guy and a friend so he won't tell anyone."

As the rest of the Unit arrived on the floor and followed Sergeant Sinclare out, Talin let himself be pulled into Zack's arms. Angeal checked his shoulder and was happy to find it so well-tended. Genesis ruffled his hair and quickly pulled the fussing Commander with him back to the elevators.

"We better get moving. There's another group of 2nds is scheduled for Materia training and we need to ensure they don't set the tower on fire. See you when you get back, Talin," The smirking 1st waved and allowed Angeal only a quick 'Take care of yourself and your Unit' before he was dragged away.

The General just shook his head at his friend's actions before turning his attention to his Cadet again. "Remember your promise to me. Keep out of any fighting, if there is any." the same emotionless mask fell over Seph's face before he continued, "Be careful Cadet. Make sure you come back in one piece." With that and a firm pat on Talin's good shoulder, the Silver SOLDIER followed the others path to the elevators and left.

With only Zack remaining, the quietly confused teen finds himself turned around suddenly. A kiss cuts off his questions and he leaned into the arms that had wrapped around him. He could think about what Sephiroth was hiding later, for now he had to deal with the sudden realization that he had been backed into a shadowed corner of the hall. Zack hadn't meant to take it so far, but as soon as their lips touched, he decided to give his Cadet something to dream about while he was gone.

Calloused hands ran down Talin's sides, hooking in his beltloops and pulling his hips against the Commander's. The contact was like fire but he didn't mind the burn. Realizing that he must be holding up his group, he pulled back from the kiss as best he could. He was thoroughly caged in the corner and the shadows only heightened the Mako blue glow in Zack's eyes as they caught their breath.

"You better keep your hide in one piece," The husky voice from the usually chipper SOLDIER vibrated in the chest that was pushed against his. "I have so many plans but you have to be able to keep up." The intensity of those eyes told Talin all he needed to know about such 'plans' but decided to ask anyway.

"And what _plans_ might those be?" He shivered as Zack leaned in to nip the teen's ear.

"You come back safe and I will gladly show you..." The heat Talin saw when their eyes again met was mixed with a small twinge of worry. It reminded him that there is no such thing as a 'safe' mission, even for cadets.

"I will, I promise," Leaning in, he gets another, slower, kiss, "Before all your secret _plans,_ can we have dinner when I get back? Just us?" Zack smirks and nods before resting his forehead against his lover's.

"Anything you want, Red. Text me that morning and I'll get it for dinner." Knowing his time is up, Zack pulls back and hands Talin his bag that had been dropped in the middle of their entanglement. Together, they walk to the doors that lead out to the helipad and Zack stops a few steps from the exit.

"Knock 'em dead, Cadet." His regular goofy smile was accompanied by a wink and a thumbs up making Talin laugh as he said his goodbye. With a smile and a wave, he hefts his bag over his shoulder and heads out just in time to load up into the helicopter with his Unit. As the door snaps shut behind him and the craft takes off, Talin's mind switches to work mode.

_Mission start..._

…

The trip to the mountain lodge was mostly uneventful, except the one person that didn't use the bathroom before leaving, Callian, who had to wait almost an hour for them to touch down. Upon landing the unit was split into their groups and given a chance to drop their bags before reviewing the perimeter, the lodge, and the several rooms where the VIP would be staying and meeting his guests.

Callian's group took the first patrol from 10am till 6pm and started their rounds immediately. Hank, Tores, and Joey were stationed inside and followed a circuit from the foyer to the first upstairs hallway and back. It covered all the rooms that their VIP would be using while allowing them to keep an eye on the main entrance to the building. Outside, Cody and Lox traced the path that went around the building while Nolton was posted at the service door out back. It was the only other entrance to the building and was primarily used by the two cooks or the housekeeper.

In total, only six people were on site other than their Unit. Two cooks, a stern looking housekeeper, a pretty maid, an older gentleman who was their repair man, and the owner of the lodge who had decided to be on premise for Shin-Ra's visit. It was a quiet and serene place and, if he hadn't been there on a mission, Talin found he would have liked to spend some time just relaxing. The spot was surrounded by a 360° view of the mountains, crisp clean air without any tinge of Mako's acidic burn, it was a truly beautiful location for a lodge.

As the rest of the Unit got settled in, Talin headed back out to the foyer to meet up with Cal and Varo. The Sergeant's group was scheduled to take over at six and would be on duty till 2am. Talin, being the Unit Lead, had opted to take the most painful shift, 2am-10am, but while his group was relaxing, he would wait with the others for their VIP.

Mr. Kifton arrived right on time at three and instantly made an impression on all. The man was shorter than the smallest of Talin's Unit and, while not exactly skittish, he was very obviously nervous to be out of the city for this meeting. When he was first introduced to Sergeant Sinclare, he declared himself to be ' _not_ a country person' saying that he had been born and raised in Midgar and didn't feel comfortable with so much open space around him.

He was well dress as befitted his role of representing the company, with dark brown hair just starting to go sliver grey at the temples and a clean-shaven face to complete the image of the perfect businessman. In opposition to his initial nervous state, as soon as they shifted to talk of the meeting and his protection, he was purely professional. Till he found out who was guarding him.

He didn't voice his disapproval, only an irritated twitch of his eye gave that away, but he did promptly cut off further introductions and asked to be shown to his rooms. From that point on, he spoke only to Varo or, if he had to, Talin. The redhead had been introduced as the General's trainee, giving him a small advantage when dealing with the brusque older man.

The Unit Leader was tempted to try defending his guys but knew it would be no use. The best he could do was to let the others know their VIP's opinion of them and encourage them to prove him wrong. Even if absolutely nothing happened on this mission, they would perform their duties to the best of their abilities.

After the introduction, they didn't see much of Mr. Kifton. He came out for dinner then went straight back to his rooms with the order to not be disturbed till morning. Talin was urged by Callian to go get some sleep. He was now dreading the very early (or very late) watch he had chosen but it was part of the job. Pierce checked his shoulder once more and then he and the cadets in his group tucked in for a few hours of sleep.

…

The beep and vibration of his alarm roused Talin just after midnight. It was pitch black in their room till he clicked on the small bedside lamp. Groans and muttered complaints drew a small chuckle from the teen.

"C'mon, get up, eat something, and be ready for shift change at two." With that quick set of commands, Talin got himself moving. Callian's group had already gone to bed, leaving only Varo and his six up at this ungodly hour.

The 3rd was stationed outside of Mr. Kifton's room and quietly welcomed his replacement.

"Morning. Any updates?" He doubted there would be any, and was correct.

"Nothin'. It's so quiet out here I swear I could hear a monster if it took a shit half way down the mountain." Talin stifled a laugh but couldn't stop the yawn that came after it. "Hey, you don't take command for about another hour, the cooks are already working on bread and such in the kitchen. Why don't you go see if they have some coffee?"

Not needing to be told twice, Talin gave a nod and followed his nose to the kitchen. Thank the Goddess, Varo was right. Hot coffee, fresh bread, and a small covered pans of breakfast food were lined up for his group to dig into.

As awake they were going to get, Talin assigned Zale, Drew, and Kyle to the outside patrol leaving Elijah, Pierce, and Chase to go relieve those inside. A final check in with Varo completed the change in shift and the other team happily went to their beds.

Things remained quiet. Talin could hear his team moving about on the stairs as they patrolled and the occasional snore of someone on the floor but not much else. At about six, the maid came around with more coffee for them. Her flirting with Chase had been noted the previous day and Talin wasn't surprised to see her again paying extra attention to the platinum blond Cadet.

At seeing Talin round the corner, Chase snapped to attention and continued his patrol. The maid turned to him and tried to pretend nothing had happened by offering him a cup of coffee as well. He took it and thanked her for her 'kindness' to his Unit before heading back to his post at Mr. Kifton's door, chuckling to himself as he went.

The rest of the morning went by much the same. Breakfast was the only time they had any activity. They escorted the businessman to the dining room, stood watch at the only entrance, and then escorted him back to his room to prepare for the meeting that was scheduled for that afternoon.

Ten o'clock finally rolled around and Callian's group relived them, allowing a few to head back to bed for a while longer. Talin was one of them. He wanted to be clear headed for the meeting scheduled at two and still felt exhausted from the fitful sleep the night before. After taking some medicine for the dull ache in his shoulder, setting an alarm for one, and pulling the blinds shut on their room, he crawled into bed.

…

It wasn't the beeping of his alarm that woke him or noise of any kind, but the soft movement of the air and warmth that surrounded him more completely than his blankets. Groaning as suddenly light intruded on his darkened sleeping room, Talin sat up and was about to yell at whoever opened the curtains, but stopped.

"Here? Again?" The words were like a trigger and the wind that had remained only a whisper began to steadily blow across the vast field. He could abruptly hear the rustling of the plants, as if someone had removed plugs from his ears.

Not really bothered by his unexpected arrival in the field, Talin decided to just enjoy it. He always felt refreshed after waking from these episodes anyways. Letting himself fall back into the soft grasses, he let his eyes close and just relaxed.

His shoulder didn't hurt here but he could feel the pull of stitches when he shifted. The wind threaded through the flowers and he just listened. It was an odd sound when you paid close attention to it. Sometimes it sounded like voices, but so many you can't decipher one from another.

As he lay there trying to pick apart the whispers, he heard someone walking towards him. Again, he wanted to look but restrained himself. He had questions to ask and hoped they were the 'right' ones. He had been thinking about what to ask since his talk with Angeal and now, maybe, he could finally get some answers. No longer spooked by the visits of this person, Talin decided to start the conversation.

"Back here again? Why is it always this field? Is it important?" The footsteps stopped about a yard from his shoulder and he heard the man sit down.

"It isn't so much that it's important," There was a small chuckle in the man's voice, "It's as good a place as any, I suppose, but at least you know what's happening when you see it." He made a good point. If Talin woke in a city or mountain range he would just think it was a normal dream and might miss something important.

"Does this place mean something to you? Is it a real place?" It wasn't the information he truly wanted, but it was a step in the right direction. That deep voice was quiet as he answered. No more laughter in his tone.

"It does," He said simply.

"It exists, or it means something to you?" Talin was a bit frustrated by the non-answer.

"Yes." The Cadet could hear the smile in that reply, could tell that he was being laughed at for his frustration. "We're running out of time, do you want to ask anything else?" It wasn't said with urgency but Talin was glad for the warning.

"I want to find out who you are but you won't, or can't, tell me. Will I ever know?" The silence stretched on so long that he worried that he was alone again. The sound of the man shifting in the grass eased his concern but the touch of a hand lightly ruffling his hair almost shocked him enough to open his eyes.

"You _can_ find out, Talin. But it won't be soon." The hand brushed his hair back into place before continuing, "Have patience and keep training. When the time comes, if you aren't strong enough, you might miss the chance." The hand gently brushing through his hair was gone just as a beeping started from someplace. Talin opened his eyes to the darkened room and his alarm's persistent beeping.

The mild jolt he always got when waking from the field had his heart thumping hard and fast in his chest. He kept still and breathed through it, willing his heart to slow so that he could focus. He had a job to do and needed to be clear headed right now.

Not having much time, Talin cleaned himself up and redressed into his uniform before leaving to find Varo and their VIP. Luck would have it that he was right on time to escort Mr. Kifton out to wait for their guests. Punctual to their 2pm meeting time, the helicopter could be heard landing just as the clock in the foyer chimed.

Within a few minutes, the visitors were welcomed by the Shin-Ra businessman and all were ushered into the designated meeting room. Even though Varo said it wasn't needed, Talin had taken the chance to review the meeting notes that were included in the mission packet.

These three gentlemen were representatives from a significant manufacturing company, Larken Corp., and they had been working with Shin-Ra for several years now. This meeting in particular was to negotiate a few new contracts that would net the company millions.

The last piece of intel that had been in the packet was that Larken Corp. had been quietly trash talking their competition and spreading rumors. None of those whispered slanders could be traced back to them of course, but the goal, undoubtably, was to undermine faith in companies that also held large Shin-Ra manufacturing contracts.

What better time to insinuate that your company could do better than at a meeting when you're already signing contracts... Thus warned, Talin and Varo knew to watch for any kind of sign from Mr. Kifton to end the meeting.

The room was already being guarded by Michael outside one door, Jaz at the other, and Dayton doing a rotating patrol. As they entered, Talin and Varo dismissed Michael and Jaz to join the rotation. This change alerted the rest of the unit that all were now present and the meeting was not to be disturbed although Talin could wish it would be.

The whole way up to the meeting room the representatives had shown just what kind of men they were. Slimy. All the small talk had been the sort to establish them as 'trustworthy' even going so far as to bring up the rumors surrounding their competition. It was times like this that Talin was truly grateful that he would never have to work in politics or the business side of Shin-Ra other than as a guard.

As it turned out, they didn't have to worry about Mr. Kifton with their guests at all. Every sugar sweet compliment accompanied by a fake smile was quickly met with the man's blunt and gruff way of speaking. The tried again and again to soften the older man towards them and their several purposed contracts but none of it worked.

Because of this push and pull, the meeting dragged on. Talin stood guard at one door and Varo across the room at the other. Every fifteen minutes he would feel his phone vibrate silently once with a message in his back pocket. It was a signal they had developed to silently notify him that all was well. If he ever had two messages, two vibrations, he would know that he was needed ASAP.

The meeting dwindled down after much discussion and no real progress. Mr. Kifton signed only two of the six contracts the men had brought and by the looks on their faces, they were none to pleased.

Frustrated but unwilling to allow this chance to escape, one of the men recommended a break to walk outside before they finalized everything. He was obviously hoping that, in a one-on-one with Mr. Kifton, he could persuade him to sign another.

Talin hated such methods but knew that this was also a sign that he and Varo would need to keep close to their charge, just in case the negotiator decided to be more persuasive with threats.

Before the group got up to leave Talin ducked his head out the door just as Jaz was walking past.

"Go pull my group together and get them positioned outside right guests are going for a walk. Tell Michael and Dayton are to follow us out." Jaz didn't even stop to reply but sped off with his orders. By the time Talin returned to the room, Kifton was agreeing to the break saying that fresh air would be welcome compared to a stuffy meeting room.

Flanked by Talin and Varo, the group of businessmen headed out to the gardens where, he was relieved to note, the two teams had already positioned themselves. When the group split up, Michale and Dayton followed the two from Larken Corp while he and Varo continued with the one remaining representative and Mr. Kifton. No doubt they hoped that some time in private might allow them to negotiate another contract or two.

As they walked, the escorts about ten feet behind to allow some privacy, Talin caught sight of Milo. After a quick nod of acknowledgement, the smaller Cadet disappeared into the foliage, unseen but not far if needed. It had been decided that one person among each group would play this role and Milo, fast and silent, was the best they had. This mission might not require such an abundance of caution, but it would be good practice for the future.

The voices of the two in front of them was too soft for Talin to pick out words but he saw Varo scoff more than once. They passed a few of the other cadets as they made a lazy path through the small garden and back towards the house but the conversation remained calm. Several times, the 3rd would turn to Talin and roll his eyes but, as annoying as the man's persistence was, it seemed that Mr. Kifton wasn't taking the bate.

The walk in the gardens had turned into one around the outside of the building and the distance between guard and VIP had slowly grown. Talin was starting to wonder how long it would take for one of them to give up when he realized that their distance from the two now rounding the corner would leave them out of sight. Sith the Sergeant's enhanced hearing, it wasn't a real concern, but the sudden stiffening of the 3rd's posture was. Before he could ask, his attention was caught by something in the air.

An earsplitting screech cut the silence. He and Varo took off running just as Talin's mind registered what he had seen. A large feather, spiraling to the ground...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Mild gore, Sexual content, Power Play

* * *

Panicked screams echoed along with the screech just as Talin and Varo rounded the corner, nearly colliding with the two businessmen. At a full sprint, the Cadet threw himself forward to haul Mr. Kifton to the ground just as an exceptionally large Needle Kiss swooped in, causing it to miss its target. Varo had covered the other man as well and all were quick to regain their feet as Milo appeared to usher the older men to safety. Unfortunately, the great bird had its own reinforcements.

On instinct, Talin goes to pull his blades and, belatedly remembering his handicap, unsheathes only one of the light swords. Angry cries draw the attention of all as the mighty birds dive at their retreating prey. More cadets had arrived to provide cover, but they aren't a match for five massive monsters.

Varo jumps high and straight into the path of the largest, breaking the creature's focus long enough for the civilians to make it to cover. Taking a similar tact, Talin sprints in and draws the attention of two more. He might be wounded already, but he could at least draw them to his unit.

The smaller of the two dives, attempting to skewer him, but it is too predictable. Deflecting the long horn with his one blade, Talin counters, quickly and neatly ending the bird's life. What he couldn't defend against was the other Needle Kiss almost skimming the ground as it flew right at him. Eyes full of fury from the death of its flock mate, Talin was wide open when the bird's claws snapped shut on his shoulder. His bad shoulder.

A gasp is torn from him at the pain. The razor-sharp talons punched past cloth like paper and into his shoulder and he swears he heard, or felt, a stitch pop. _They're gonna kill me..._

After only a few powerful beats of immense wings, the pair is over twenty feet up. Dangling like a fish on a hook, Talin grits his teeth at the pain and, using his good arm, swings his blade up at the bird's belly. It works. One moment he was dangling, the next falling. Unfortunately, the pain of being let go was as bad as being picked up.

Able to twist enough to make a rolling landing, he realizes he's in trouble. Blood is flowing freely from the double injury and the Needle Kiss knows he is vulnerable when it turns back and dives for him again.

Just as Talin stands to fight, Callian and Dayton sprint in from both sides. the perfect pincer attack with him as the unknowing bait. Dead before it could even scream, the duo quickly round and take defensive positions around their wounded Unit Leader.

Of the five birds that had attacked, all were now dead. Hurt but unwilling to shirk his duties, Talin orders Cal and Dayton to round up the Unit, repost teams, and get any wounded inside. Seeing Varo with the VIP and their guests, Talin heads over. Bleeding through the torn uniform shirt and still holding his bloody sword, he is quite a sight to the already spooked businessmen.

"I'm very glad of your assistance, Sergeant Sinclare," Mr. Kifton hesitates when his glance shift's to Talin. "And yours as well, Cadet Graft. I can see why you're Sephiroth's trainee..." The man is distracted for a moment and blatantly watches the slow drip of monster ichor drips from Talin's blade. "I'm sure you will make a good SOLDIER someday." With that, he quickly retreated back into the lodge.

"Well, that's the highest praise you're going to get for a job well done as a Cadet," Varo chuckled. "You better get that taken care of. Don't think the General will like that you got banged up more on this trip..." The words caused Talin to stiffen. Remembering his promise, he groaned before he followed his friend's advice. Pierce was in the dining room already working on Zale who had received a minor slash to his stomach.

One of the kitchen ladies comes to help Talin out of the destroyed shirt and to clean the wounds while Pierce finishes with Zale. Upon reviewing the damage, he has three new punctures and several stitches that will need redone. Using some topical numbing gel, the unit's medic sets to work repairing the damage. Even with the gel, it sucked. Of the original thirty-eight, twelve stitches needed redone.

Near the halfway point, Cal came in to give him the full report of the attack. Obviously, Varo had killed one, Talin himself another, and Callian and Dayton a third. Zale had managed to kill the one that attacked him and, amazingly, the last had been slain by Lox. The Wutanese Cadet had been resting after a long shift and, upon hearing the commotion, threw open a window and took the bird down in a hail of daggers.

After Talin had been sent in for treatment, Callian had organized with Varo to see their guests off. They hadn't wanted to stick around, even with the protection detail. Mr. Kifton was shaken but more appreciative of the young cadets, going as far as to ask after the injured and taking note of who killed each Needle Kiss. The report gave Talin something to focus on but by the end of the session, he was pale and ready to crawl into bed. Taking some pain meds, he is just about to leave when Varo intercepts him.

"You look like shit." The normally teasing Sergeant still has a smile on his face but it is tinged with worry, "We've got the rest of this. You go lay down and get some rest." His complaint dies when the SOLDIER flicks him on the forehead, "Give your 2nd a chance to run the show. It's why you've got'em." With a mumbled agreement and a nod, Talin is released from duty for the rest of the day. Their VIP is scheduled to leave in a few short hours so they wouldn't need to be on shift long anyway.

Bed in sight, Talin hears the small chirp of his phone and grabs out before kicking off his boots and laying down. It was a message from Zack.

**SMS Message from: Zack**

**Zack:** Hey Red. I know you're probably busy but I wanted to check in on how it's going.

**Talin:** Hey yourself. It could've gone better. We were attacked by Needle Kiss today.

**Zack:** Oh shit! You ok? Anyone hurt?

He hesitated before answering with _a_ truth, just not the whole truth.

**Talin:** Ya the guys are ok. Zale got a thin slice on his stomach but it didn't even need stitches.

Whatever it was that the 1st's got in their injections must make them psychic because the SOLDIER saw right through the white lie.

**Zack:** ...What about you? The guys are fine, but what about you Talin.

Talin sighed. _Crap._ He really didn't want to say that he was hurt and tried to come up with something to say. He didn't want to lie but... He didn't get to finish thinking. His phone rang.

"Talin...?"

"I'm ok Zack... I was picked up by one and its claws got me a bit but that's healing quick." It was the truth but he could tell Zack wouldn't let him off that easy.

"And your shoulder? C'mon Red, don't make me beg for every detail." Talin sighed. Zack already knew so there was no harm in admitting it.

"The stupid thing picked me up by my bad shoulder and... some of the stitches... tore." He hesitated again and then added, "...Twelve tore."

"Shit T. Are you ok? Were they able to fix them?" Talin could have laughed at the overly protective reaction and reassured him that he was fine.

"Pierce has a good amount of medical training and was able to fix it up no problem. I'll still have Angeal check them when I get back, but he did a great job."

Reassured that Talin was ok, they talked instead about the mission and the attack. About Lox's fantastic takedown, the size of the Needle Kiss, and Mr. Kifton's words of praise for his efforts. Talin feels his eyes getting harder to keep open and Zack could tell by his voice how tired the Cadet was.

"So, what do you want for dinner tomorrow night? I can get us anything you want." Glad to think about the end of this mission and spending time with Zack, Talin thinks for a moment.

"Burgers and ice cream. That sounds so good right now," He says and almost laughs when his mouth starts to water at the thought.

"Will do, Red. You get some sleep and I'll see you when ya get back."

"Yes, Sir," he said, fighting and losing to a yawn.

"Night, Red." Talin always loved Zack's voice but the soft way he said the nickname _'Red'_ made his heartbeat flutter. Unconsciously, his voice fell to the same soft tone.

"Night, Goofball."

…

When Talin didn't hop up with the rest of the Unit the next morning, they let him sleep in. Milo even snuck in and disabled the alarms he had on his phone to ensure the exhausted teen would rest. Their ride back to Midgar wasn't scheduled to arrive till noon so they delayed waking him as long as they could. About an hour before their flight, they decided it was time but no one wanted to be the one to wake him up. Nolton drew the short straw but opted to simply call Talin's name from the doorway, much to the chagrin of the others.

Stiff from sleeping in one position all night, Talin groggily waved at the other teen before crawling out of bed. A hot shower helped some of the stiffness but burned along his injuries but it could have been worse. Dressed and packed up, Talin caught up with Varo and Callian as they made their final rounds. Bags were packed, thanks given to the staff and owner of the lodge, Callian harassed to use the bathroom, and then they filed out to wait for the helicopter.

Talin had taken some pain meds with his quick breakfast and was starting to feel the ache dulling away. Good thing, too, because they were in for a three-hour flight back in a cramped chopper. Thankfully, the trip was full of high-spirited banter and talk about what they would do with their days off. It was distracting enough that Talin only thought of his shoulder during the occasional dip or bounce as they hit different air currents.

Time passed quickly and soon they were touching down at the tower. Before they could all run off, Varo called the Unit to attention. He told them that they would be receiving two scores for the trip, one personal score and another for the Unit as a whole. Talin also knew that he and Cal would get an additional score for leadership.

"For now, you have today and the next two days scheduled off for RnR. Any questions?" When none were asked, they were released. Most took off a lightning speed to the elevator but Talin and Cal were held back by a wave from the SOLDIER. They talked as they walked into the building, taking their time knowing the elevators would be crowded with cadets.

"I wanted to let you both know that you'll be expected to provide a score on the teams you led as well. Your input helps us determine their final scores, so be honest. Please don't give them all perfect scores," Talin couldn't help his chuckle at his friend's pleading look. He would have to ask what previous Unit Leads had done to cause such a reaction from the tolerant 3rd.

"Anyway, you all did well in my book. No mission is perfect, but your Unit did great," Varo clapped Talin on the good shoulder before also taking his leave towards the elevators.

Callian bumped Talin in the good arm and pointed down the side hall. Turning, he could just see the spikey black hair sticking out from around a corner and chuckled. Giving a careful yank, Cal grabbed Talin's bag from him. With a laugh and a wink, the blonde Cadet said he would take it down for him before disappearing into the closing doors of the elevator.

After all the commotion of the departing Unit, it was suddenly so quiet that Talin could hear his heartbeat. Taking a calming breath, he made his way down to where he had seen Zack. He knew he was in for a lecture, or two, and he was right.

"Red!" Zack almost lifted him off the floor with his welcoming hug but restrained the instinct, remembering Talin's injuries. Sure enough, Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth, while happy to see him back, also looked cross with him.

"You have a promise to keep, Cadet..." If the General were prone to unconscious movements, he would have been tapping his foot in annoyance but his stillness made said Cadet feel worse.

As promised, Talin gave a full account of how he was injured and why he took part in the fight. The fact that he had been one of the only cadets close enough to intervene in the Needle Kiss attack appeased them somewhat.

"At least you didn't run in without a plan," Angeal was practically over the incident by this point and simply glad the teen hadn't been hurt worse. "It is a shame you got reinjured, though. It'll take time to heal but you have several days to rest before your next real training session anyway."

Genesis, who had been hanging back while Talin was being interrogated, now moved forward and gave him a careful hug. "Well done, Little Bird. You and your Unit made it home, relatively, in one piece. That's something to be proud of. Unfortunately, 'Geal and I have a meeting to attend or we would stay and celebrate your first mission." With another hug, the Red Commander pulls Angeal after him towards the elevator before turning back, "Zack, I needed to ask you something, come wait for the elevator with us." Reluctantly, the younger 1st follows, leaving Talin alone with his mentor.

The General hadn't spoken again since he asked for an explanation. Now it looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Their eyes, so similar yet unmistakably different, met and Talin understood in an instant.

"I'm sorry I got hurt again..." is all he can manage before breaking eye contact. There had been irritation in those jade green eyes when he had first arrived, now they were a wash of emotions. The worst was the faint trace of disappointment. That alone was enough to make Talin regret his decision to take part in that fight. Small as it may be, he had let down one of the few people that he wanted to impress.

A quiet sigh was all the warning he got before he was pulled further into the alcove against a strong chest. It wasn't so much of a hug but the strong hand at the back of Talin's head and arm that lay loosely over his shoulder was a comfort the teen didn't know he needed just then. Silent as the floor had remained, all he could hear was the thudding of the powerful heart under his ear till his General finally found the right words.

"I need you to keep your promises to me, Talin..."The words are quiet as the usually eloquent man pieces together the sentences. "I let you go on the mission because I trust you, because I have faith in your ability..." Talin leaned more into the man's chest and wrapped his arm loosely round his waist. He could read between the lines.

"I'm sorry...I promise to work harder. Then, next time, you won't worry as much." He could hear the strong heart beating under his ear skip and the hand on his head tightened a fraction.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be concerned for your wellbeing till you reach 1st Class, so you better be ready for some intense training." Talin didn't need to look up to know he would see the small smile and nodded.

"I'm gonna get there so fast you'll get whiplash," He dropped his arm and pulled back. In the dark of the alcove and, unknowingly, both had the same thought. _Those eyes always looked so stunning when they glowed in the dark..._

The quiet moment was broken by the sound of approaching bootsteps and Talin finally turned, severing the unexpectedly intense eye contact. Zack had no doubt been listening, giving them time to talk, but now bounced over to pull the redhead into another hug.

"You guys done?" He didn't wait for a response, "Let's go, Red." Talin only had the time for a quick goodbye as his fingers were laced with Zack's and he was pulled to the elevators. As the doors closed, he found himself nudged into a corner and a kiss preventing him from complaining. Hands settled heavily on his hips and all he could taste, smell, feel, or see became Zack Fair.

"I missed you," the words were a whisper between them as they parted for a moment, foreheads pressed together.

"Same." Talin had never had something like this to come back to before. It was better than he thought. No wonder so many people ran home at the end of the day or a long trip.

"So, you're home safe, your Unit is off doing their own thing, and you don't have classes. What would you like to do with the rest of your day?" The heat in the SOLDIER's eyes told Talin what he hoped the Cadet would say, but the growl of his stomach proved that they were both hungry for different things. Neither could help their laugh.

Mood thoroughly ruined, Zack quickly changed tact. "C'mon, I have food for us for lunch or I can order something." Talin would have been happy with anything at that point and together they make it to the 1st's apartment. Instant noodles were the easiest so they ate before settling on the couch for a bit.

Snuggled up, warm, and no longer hungry, Talin finds himself nodding off and snapping back awake several times before Zack takes notice. In a movement that was too fast for his tired brain, Talin yelps in surprise as he is suddenly lifted from the couch.

"What?!" On instinct, his arms hooked around the Commander's neck, "What are you doing? Put me down!" A chuckle and a sly smile met the complaints.

"You're tired, I'm tired. Let's take a nap." The confident tone was almost a purr as he settled Talin securely in his arms.

"I can walk, you know. Now put me down, I'm heavy." The tinge of embarrassed blush colored the teen's face but Zack didn't listen and started heading for his bedroom.

"You gotta remember something, T." He toed the door open and kicked it shut again behind them before sitting on the bed, Talin still held against him. "I'm a SOLDIER, and stronger than anyone you've ever met." That same purring tone and the easy show of strength made him shiver but that caused a muscle to twitch in his shoulder and he cringed.

In an instant, Talin was flat on his back and Zack, worry clear in his eyes, was apologizing. "Shit, Red. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Is it..." Talin's laugh cut off the string of words and he sat back up before reassuring the worried 1st.

"It's ok, it just twitched a bit. Can you help me rewrap the bandage? I think it shifted on the flight home." They pulled the wraps and gauze off to check how it looked and it was a mess. Pulling a medkit from the bathroom, Zack worked to clean up the worst of it before rewrapping everything in clean bandages.

"You know, I said I wanted to _play_ Doctor, not actually _be_ one, right?" The spiky-haired man joked as he came back from putting away supplies.

"Sorry, I..." A hand under his chin and a kiss again cut off what Talin was going to say.

"Don't apologize, Red. We can play for real another time" The devious look was followed by a laughing grin that Talin could help but chuckle at. "Let's lay down for a bit. I can tell you're exhausted."

Having already removed his shirt when they changed the bandages, Talin found his blush returning when he followed Zack's lead and removed his pants as well. Down to their boxers, the SOLDIER pulled his young lover against him, spooning against his back before covering them in a light blanket.

Talin tries to calm down enough for sleep but being skin to skin is making his mind race. Every inch of Zack is warm, especially the part settled tightest against his backside... A hand slips around Talin's front and takes hold of his wrist, thumb slowly sliding back and forth over his pulse point.

Zack must have been watching when Sephiroth had done the same thing the other day and, just as before, Talin finds himself breathing in time with the motion. Before he can think more about it, he's asleep.

…

The flutter of his heart woke Talin from a dreamless sleep. Warmth surrounded him and, for a moment, he couldn't place the unfamiliar surroundings. The slide of a hand up his ribs brought everything back at once.

He was still laying on his side, still pressed fully against Zack, and their legs were lightly hooked together. What wasn't the same was the arm that was under his head as a pillow now held both Talin's wrists in one hand. That realization made his heartbeat pick up speed, and it did it again when Zack's other hand ran back down his side.

"Zack?" He murmured, voice tired but mind racing as that petting hand continued its slow motion from hip to ribs and back.

"'Bout time you woke up. Was startin' to think I'd have to get a little more adventurous." The man's voice was deep as he spoke into Talin's ear before laying a soft kiss on his neck.

The attention caused the Cadet to squirm and he attempted to pull his hands free, but the SOLDIER's grip was secure. Not painful or forceful, but definitely not going anywhere. The hand at his side paused at his hip, fingertips playing with the edge of the Cadet's boxers.

"Looks like you were having some good dreams. Were they about me?" Talin couldn't bring himself to speak but the blush that crept onto his cheeks said enough. He hadn't been dreaming, but waking up held in such a position had been more than enough.

"How about I help you with this," Zack whispered into his ear again and hooked one finger into the waistband. Slowly, to give Talin time to say no, he pulled them down enough to be out of the way. With no complaint, Zack smiled and continued kissing the cadet's neck before taking gentle hold of the hot length.

Talin's hips bucked at the touch and he yanked his wrists to no avail. That effortless show of strength was a turn-on he didn't know he had, and it made him harder. Zack took his time, playing fingers over the soft skin to find what makes the redhead gasp and groan. Firm strokes followed by teasing ones then rubbing down to massage his balls before gently grasping around the base all to see what sounds he can pull from his inexperienced lover.

Soon Talin was shaking from the sensations shooting up his body. He turned his head to Zack and the kiss they shared was full of fire.

"Zack...please," He couldn't get enough air to say more. Every other breath was a gasp or exhaled as a moan as the talented hand continued to explore. His body was burning up with pleasure but he needed more. Every time he was close, Zack would change what he was doing, leaving him in a near painful state of arousal.

"Tell me what you want, Talin. I want to hear it. Tell me how to please you." The whisper was rough in his ear and the teasing hand settled its grip at the base of his length again.

"I..I need...," His words cut off. _Do I really have to say it?_ He tried once more to pull wrists free but the grip tightened a bit.

"Tell me, Cadet, I need to hear it." The command in those words makes his heart jump and a new wave of heat floods over him. Talin knew that Zack was a great Commander, that he could take charge, but he had never been on the receiving end of that voice. The normal playful tone was replaced by a demanding one and Talin could do nothing but obey.

"I need it...hard and fast," He gasped out and then added in a whisper, "Sir."

Zack had leaned over to look Talin in the eye when he had given the command and although he could tell he was embarrassed, he could likewise tell he had been turned on by the order. Catching Talin's mouth in another passionate kiss, Zack took firm hold of the Cadet's wrists before continuing as requested.

Talin's moans turned to heated cries as he was pushed closer and closer. His hips bucked up to meet each stroke."Zz..ack, ahh...Zack!" The shout tore out of him as that strong hand continued to pump him through his orgasm. Lips were back at his neck and the hand holding his wrists had let go and was now petting him anywhere it could reach. Talin was limp in Zack's arms as he was shifted onto his back.

When he finally regained enough brainpower to think again, Talin realized that Zack was still hard as rock against his hip. Ignoring the sticky mess on his stomach, he reached over to lay a hand on Zack's hip, hooking his thumb in the boxers as was done to him. Before he could pull down, Zack stopped him.

"You do that, and you won't be leaving this bed for the rest of the night." The chuckle accompanying the words didn't lessen their impact, but he wasn't given the choice to pursue the topic. Zack rolled out of bed and tossed Talin a towel. "Go shower and I'll order that dinner you wanted." His smile was as warm as ever but no one could miss the prominent tent in the straining boxers.

While Talin is showering, Zack took the time to cool down. The willingness of his young lover was evident but he had been honest, neither would have left the bed had they kept going. _I can wait. It will be worth it..._ He kept repeating that to himself as he pulled on pants and went out to wait for Talin.

The Cadet on the other hand was trying to determine the best course of action. Twice now, Zack had stopped him when he tried to help the 1st with his obvious arousal. In an odd way, it felt unfair. He wanted to experience _everything_ with Zack, not just his own pleasure but Zack's too.

These thoughts started the gears turning on a plan and by the time he finished his shower, Talin only needed to work up the courage to follow through.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Sexual Content

* * *

Dinner comes courtesy of a delivery man, and Talin digs into the best burger he'd had in years. After demolishing their meals, Zack pulls out two small tubs of ice cream and they curl up on the couch to savor the sweet treat. The 1st had gone to the store that morning and snagged a carton of Mudslide for Talin and his own strawberry cheesecake.

Talin could hardly focus on his ice cream or whatever program was on TV. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to please the SOLDIER next to him. Zack had ignored his own needs long enough...

"Wanna try some of this? It's really good." Talin was snuggled against the man's side and turned a bit with a full scoop on his spoon raised in his direction.

"Sure, it can't be as good as cheesecake but I'll never turn down chocolate," He leaned forward towards the spoon but it was pulled from his reach. Using the moment of confusion, Talin popped the bite of ice cream into his own mouth as he straddled Zack's lap and then kissed him.

The 1st caught on quick and pushed his tongue into Talin's mouth, seeking out the icy sweet. The kiss was messy but Zack simply took it as an excuse to lick the escaped chocolate from his Cadet's lips, chin, and neck. Wanting to share more, Zack took a scoop of his own ice cream and did the same. Zack tasted even better with chocolate and strawberries Talin decided.

Without ending the kiss, the redhead put their cartons aside and circled Zack's neck with his arms before slowly grinding himself in the man's lap. The movement was hesitant, still nervous about being so forward, but the hands at his hips squeezed tighter and pulled them firmly together. The friction was like lighting a match.

The slide and push of tongues against each other and the rough grinding of hips had both straining against their light sweatpants. "I'm not letting you get away this time, Zack. I want you to feel as good as I do." Talin whispered into the kiss and daringly nipped the SOLDIER's lower lip. Zack groaned and bucked up into Talin at the little hurt before thrusting a hand into red hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss that now included teeth.

"Bedroom?" Zack asked, his eyes burning with barely withheld lust.

"Bedroom," Talin agreed and then gasped as Zack stood suddenly with him in his arms. On instinct, he wrapped his legs around Zack's hips but the hands that gripped his ass weren't about to let him fall.

The mischievous grin was back on Zack's face but the usually laughing glint was replaced by smoldering anticipation and it made the Cadet shiver. Zack nipped and licked Talin's neck as they made it to the bedroom and didn't stop when he leaned them down onto the bed. Another tremor ran through him at being trapped under the bigger man. _Goddess, could this get any hotter?_

His legs that had been wrapped around the SOLDIER's trim waist now hooked to pull the Commander more firmly on top of him. "Zack, I don't want to stop this time..." Glowing blue eyes lock with his green and there is hesitation in them.

"I don't want to go too fast for you Red, and you're injured," Those eyes dropped to the bandaged shoulder. Talin reached out and made Zack look back at his face.

"You wanted all my firsts and I want to give them to you," He said pulling him down for another kiss. "And, you're strong enough that I shouldn't have to use my bad arm." There was a small challenging smile to the words and Zack almost pounced at the offer but wanted to give Talin an out.

He kissed the Cadet again and let his hands wander down his chest to the hem of Talin's sweats. "Rule still applies, you say stop and we stop." It was all the warning Talin had before the loose pants were pulled off him, leaving him bare to the skin.

Zack loved being enhanced, loved using his strength, but he had never been the more powerful of any pairing with his lovers. This was different. Talin was strong, but nothing compared to a SOLDIER 1st. He nearly broke the waistband on his own pants as he shed them and underwear all at once. Talin was blushing from embarrassment at being naked but very much aroused from the manhandling. He loved it.

He had always been too strong, too dangerous to be the object of any flirtatious attention before. With Zack he didn't have to worry about any of that, he could just do what he wanted without fear of spooking or hurting his partner. And right now, he wanted everything.

Zack crawled back over him and trailed kisses and licks down to Talin's chest ending at a nipple. He licked and sucked it while using his hand to pinch and rub the other and Talin squirmed under him. He had another jolt as the man pined his body with his own and the heat of Zack's length pressed to his leg. He tried reaching for it, but his hand was caught and pinned as well.

"You start touching me, Red, and we'll never get down your list of firsts." If Talin could blush harder he would have. Zack released his hand with a smile and lowered himself further down the teen's body laying kisses and licks in a hot, wet line as he went.

Eyes closed, Talin writhed as that clever tongue lapped between abs and around his naval but the Cadet froze when he felt the brush of breath on his hip. Eyes that had shut from pleasure flew open but he wasn't bold enough to look at anything but the ceiling.

The trail of feather-light kisses paused a heartbeat before continuing in from his hip bone till they brushed the base of his erection. When the lips didn't descend again after the last kiss, Talin finally looked down. Zack was hovering over his length and gave a devilish smirk before capturing it in his mouth.

Talin's eyes snapped shut as he threw his head back, the image was burned into his mind's eye as wet heat worked lower and lower on him till every inch was in that hot mouth. Zack worked with every trick he had learned while he pleasured his Cadet and was well rewarded with panting moans and gasps.

All too quickly, he realized his attentions were going to kick the boy over the edge so he slowed and then pulled back. Talin was a wreck, gasping and shaking all over when Zack crawled back up over him for a kiss. It was full of desperation for more and the Commander quickly leaned up to grab a small bottle from the nightstand. Settling himself between spread legs, Zack nuzzled into Talin's neck and kissed his jaw while he coated a few fingers and nudged Talin's legs open wider with his own.

Green eyes cracked open, full of nervousness, and Zack kissed the redhead deeply as he traced that small ring of muscle. The 1st would never admit it, but he was also nervous. He had been a virgin when Angeal had taken him the first time too, but now he was on the giving end and, while he wasn't as big as the stoic SOLDIER, he didn't want to mess this up and end up hurting Talin.

"Just breathe for me, Red," He said as he felt the stiffness of the body below him. Talin looked up into those Mako eyes and slowed his breathing trying to relax. Zack smiled and kissed him again as he pressed a finger in, slowly working deeper. Talin fought the reaction to clench down and tried to keep breathing slowly but it was hard.

Just as he was about to call a stop, that probing finger rubbed against just the right spot and he saw stars. Zack was grinning over him now and slowly rubbed it again. Talin couldn't help his moans as that clever finger worked in and out of him. Soon another was slowly added and Zack was sure to hit or rub that section often. His poor cadet was starting to squirm at each well-aimed rub and Zack added a third finger.

"Zack," His tone was strained but his eyes were begging for more so the SOLDIER started working his fingers wider in an attempt to prepare him as much as possible. It was going to be tight and he was so ready, he just hoped Talin would be too.

Pulling his fingers free he saw the teen look up and smiled down at him before coating himself in lube. Talin had a hesitant expression and asked quietly "Shouldn't you use a... a condom?" Zack chuckled and leaned over him again.

"SOLDIERS never have to worry about that, the Mako burns everything up. It's why we don't get sick. But I can if you want me to?" The last was said into Talin's mouth as he kissed the redhead again.

"No, I just... Forget it," Hiding his smile at his flustered lover, Zack dove back into their heated kiss before lining up and pushing forward ever so slowly.

Zack was big and Talin felt like something was going to tear, but he kept focused on the deep kisses and gentle encouragement from his partner. Finally, Zack stopped moving forward and Talin was so full he didn't think he could move.

"Doing ok, Red?" Zack whispered to him. He was trying hard not to move but the twitching and clenching around his buried length was sweet torture. Talin's breathing was shallow by this point but he wanted to keep going and nodded. Wrapping his arms around Zack's shoulders, he pulled lightly.

"Please Zack, move." Slowly, Zack pulled almost out and then pushed back in, enjoying the tight grip around him and the groans from Talin.

The slow push and pull continued till they were both panting and Talin pulled again at the man's shoulders. "You want more, Red?" His voice was trembling with the attempt to control himself. Talin nodded into his shoulder not trusting words at the moment. Zack shifted angle and worked them into a faster pace.

The new angle rubbed again and again at his prostate and Talin couldn't hold back his ever louder moans. Zack was just as lost as his Cadet to the pleasure and could feel himself getting closer. Talin's hand snaked between them to grasp himself and Zack wrapped his larger hand around his to help him. The dual sensation was too much for the no-longer-virgin and his release tore through him like lightning. Zack kept going, the grip around him got tighter and he could feel his own control slipping fast. A hand in his hair pulled him down to a kiss.

"C'mon Zack, do it, don't stop." That encouragement was all he needed and with a roar, he pounded himself into Talin as he came at last.

Holding himself above his lover while they both tried to catch their breath, Zack admired his work. Face flushed, lips kiss swollen, and eyes glazed with pleasure, the scene was enough to make Zack's heart race.

With care, the SOLDIER pulled himself out before collapsing next to the ravished redhead. Silently, he swore he would never deny himself that long again for the sake of his sanity, and Talin's ass. The thought of 'again' made his blood heat again but another look at his Cadet determined him against such strenuous activity.

Talin was gently massaging his shoulder and wincing slightly. The pain wasn't bad, just a deep ache, and it had been beyond worth it. Now he was tired, warm, and as purely happy and content as he had ever felt. He was also sore elsewhere but that had been expected.

A strong arm curled over and pulled Talin to snuggle into the 1st's side and he quickly made himself comfortable against the strong chest. "Why don't you stay the night? I have classes to teach in the morning, but you're more than welcome to stay and catch some more sleep after I leave..."

It didn't take more than a second for the teen to agree. Not having to go back to the barracks to be met with Callian's smug face was one reason to stay but he also really wanted to spend the night with Zack. Who wouldn't want to spend more time with such a man?

**...**

After a short nap, Zack pulled the half-asleep Cadet up and to the shower. "C'mon," He coaxed, "If you're good, I'll even wash your back." Talin could easily tell from the excited look in those bright blue eyes that washing wasn't the only thing Zack had planned.

The shower stall was large enough for the two of them but once he was inside, Talin found himself pushed up against the cold tile wall. Warm water fell over them but all he could feel was the creep of hands along his hips and the return of light kisses and bites down his neck.

"Tell me, T, what other firsts do you want to mark off that list of yours tonight?" One of those wandering hands threaded up into red hair and pulled him into a slow, hot kiss. It was a dance of tongues while Zack pressed the smaller body more firmly against the wall causing shivers to race up Talin's spine. The cold of the tile counteracted by the blazing heat of the body pinning him along with the increasingly fevered kiss had Talin hard all over again.

Knowing the effect he was having on the inexperienced teen, Zack decided to not torment him any longer. Using one arm to cradle the other's injured shoulder, the 1st spun him around, pinning him again before returning to their make-out session. Talin gasped at the erotic sensation as their erections pressed between their overheated bodies and his hips bucked when Zack started to grind against him. It was too much, but not enough.

Zack only had a moment's notice before one hand disappeared from his hip and wrapped firmly around his shaft and started stroking. In an instant, he had his own curled around Talin's cock and started mirroring every movement of those nimble fingers.

It took Talin a second to realize what was happening but after that, every stroke, each teasing rub, and squeeze was mimicked back onto his already sensitive flesh. Their kiss had dissolved into gasps and moans as Talin set their pace of firm, slow strokes till neither could take it any longer.

Zack retook control by wrapping his larger hand around both their lengths, trapping Talin's hand, and then working them both fast and hard. Using his free hand, he pulled the Cadet's head back and devoured his cries of pleasure till he too lost himself to it. Hips snapping forward into their combined hands, Zack came, muffling his moans into their passionate kiss.

Eventually, they cleaned themselves and left the shower but not before Zack got his fill of Talin. He didn't take him again, but the temptation to keep kissing him wasn't one he could fight. The innocence in those kisses that turned so quickly to passion was something Zack would savor.

Exhausted, Talin let Zack dry his hair as they sat watching another travel show but couldn't stop his yawns. Hardly past ten, the two climb back into Zack's bed. Settled on his side, Talin couldn't help his smile when that bigger body curled around his.

"G'night, Red." A kiss landed on the back of his neck followed by a nuzzle at slightly damp red hair.

Smile still tugging at his lips, Talin squeezed their laced fingers. "Night goofball."

…

The beeping of an alarm woke Talin the next morning. Zack was still snuggled against his back with arms wrapped loosely around the teen's waist and their legs were tangled in the light blankets. One of those muscled arms slid away to turn off the alarm before coming back to pull him closer.

"Maybe I should call in sick..." A teasing kiss trailed down his neck, "I feel like I'm running a fever..." Talin couldn't help but laugh as he was rolled and pinned under Zack.

"Hmmm, you are running a bit hot," He teased back, leaning up to whisper in the 1st's ear, "You might need to rest in bed _all_ day," A wicked smile went unseen by Zack. "Or, maybe you just need a cold shower." The seductive tone was ruined by the words and the sharp nip to the Commander's ear.

Distraction successful, Talin bucked his hips, twisting till he was above his partner. He had thought he might get away but Zack was undeniably faster. Arms hooked around his hips like iron, trapping him again.

Uncomfortable holding himself up with his bad shoulder, Talin let himself collapse onto Zack's chest. "You're setting a bad example, _Commander,_ thinking about cutting class. What would your cadets think?" Neither could prevent the laughter that followed. After a few minutes more snuggling, they got up and started getting ready for the day.

Zack repeated his offer to let Talin stay and rest at his place but the Cadet was far from tired. After sleeping most of the afternoon yesterday, he needed to get up and moving again. A small workout to stretch his now stiff shoulder sounded like just the thing.

Zack wasn't the best cook but was able to throw together a quick batch of scrambled eggs and sausage while Talin made coffee. The silence while they ate was comfortable but didn't last long. Soon as they finished, the SOLDIER threw their plates into the sink and, after stealing one last smoldering kiss, headed out to teach.

Feeling awkward in Zack's apartment by himself, Talin takes a quick shower, dresses, and heads back down to his barracks. He needed to change before going to work out otherwise he would have delayed his return even longer.

Not quite ready for the teasing of his friend, Talin enters and finds most of his Unit still asleep, except Callian, of course. That smug smile that seemed to always be on the blonde's face these days and the redhead groaned inwardly.

He had prepared his cover story that he had fallen asleep on Zack's couch if anyone had asked, but mercifully no one other than Cal was awake for now. Taking advantage of that fact, he ducked into the bathroom with his still packed mission bag and changed into fresh boxers. The bruises on his hips were _way_ too obvious.

Stashing his toiletries back in his cabinet, Talin ran back out and changed into clean clothes before Cal finally caught him.

"So you passed out at the Commander's place? Not really surprised with how _active_ you've been." Goddess, Talin was happy that his friend knew but why did he have to tease him so much about it?

"Ya, I was dead tired. Anyways, I'm heading up to train a bit..." An arm hooked with his before he could get away and Callian lowered his voice so as not to be overheard.

"Oh c'mon, you know I'm just givin' ya shit, but I am terribly curious..." With a chuckle at Talin's blush, Cal let him go. "Kidding man, what you do is your business. Anyways, I'm gonna go grab breakfast. Message me later if you want a sparring partner."

Shaking his head as he watches him walk away, Talin scoops up his blades and heads up to the 50th floor. He could have gone to the cadet floor rooms but it was nice to have the space to himself and the training dummy here was actually functional. Pulling only one blade felt just as strange as it had on the mission but he knew better than to use both.

He kept his motions slow at first, working out how to best block and dodge onehanded before moving onto attacks. There really wasn't much power behind a single blade but a well-placed slash with the razor-sharp sword could be debilitating.

While working on his form and speeding up his movements, Talin found himself thinking back to what his General had said yesterday. He needed to keep his promises, and he'd made a new one. To train harder and make it to 1st Class. To do that he would need to be healed but he wasn't about to slow down too much.

Carving that promise into his mind, Talin hooked his bad arm behind his back and threw himself into his practice. _I'll get stronger. I'll make SOLDIER. I'll become a 1_ _st_ _._ Skidding to a halt after a wild flip, Talin lunged forward at the training dummy again striking it as he flew past. The rush of Mako as he pulled more and more hit him like adrenaline and he pushed harder.

To the one camera recording the room, he looked like a green-blue blur but the General didn't need to see the specifics to know his Cadet was enjoying himself. With a smirk, Sephiroth turned the camera off and deleted the footage. It was too low quality to be useful for Talin's training anyway.

* * *

Time is known to heal all wounds, but Talin could wish that it would have gone faster. After two weeks of irritation and frustratingly slow training, the stitches finally came out of his shoulder. The new scar stretched from collar bone to shoulder blade and was still sensitive now that he wasn't wearing bandages.

The following week, Angeal cleared him back to regular training and it was about time. Not that his sessions had been any easier but Talin had been pushing his limits daily, often getting scolded by Sephiroth or Angeal when he went too far. It felt like a wasted three weeks, but he knew it hadn't been.

Sephiroth had taken the opportunity to train Talin in all the basics he could think of. Anything that could be done one-handed or wouldn't strain his shoulder was practiced till he could do it in his sleep. While it wasn't as gratifying as full contact weapons training, Talin was glad for it none the less.

At one point, Genesis had been his teacher for a few days when the General had been forced to attend several meetings each afternoon. They walked through several onehanded sword styles and then, with the promise that neither would tell, had a small sparing match that Talin lost miserably.

Now that he was released to regular training, Zack was his sparring partner as often as the 1st could manage to be there. Their relationship was a bit tricky to keep secret considering the number of times they had almost been caught but, somehow, they had managed.

However, after being almost walked in on twice, Zack begrudgingly agreed to the rule of no more make-out sessions in the cadet classrooms. Till the end of the semester, they would just have to keep that kind of activity behind locked doors.

**...**

Two weeks before the long-awaited end of the semester, Talin's unit was sent on another short mission. It had been another round of guard duty but this time on a caravan of vehicles making a delivery just outside of the city. For their trouble, the Unit was given another two days off.

Unlike Talin's low-level missions, Genesis and Angeal had been being posted to dangerous ones almost weekly. As close as he had become with the two 1sts, Talin had been invited each time to wish them well on their trip. Zack had told him later that it was tradition for someone of their group to be there before one of them was sent out. One final kiss or hug for the departing to take with them.

Genesis had been the last to leave, having gone out only the day before, so the conversation with Zack was fresh in Talin's mind when he got a frantic text from his lover.

He had been sitting relaxing on the recreation floor, enjoying one of his RnR days post-mission but took off at speed after reading the message.

**SMS Message From: Zack**

**Zack:** T, I need you to do a favor! Angeal is getting deployed in 30 mins! I have to teach, Gen's gone, and Seph is in a meeting, can you go say goodbye for us?!

Talin typed a quick reply while he waited for the elevator to arrive and then impatiently waited again while it ascended to the deployment floor. Seeing Angeal standing by himself in the side hallway, the Cadet jogged over and was greeted by the SOLDIER's warm smile. "Where're they sending you this time?" Coming to a stop just in front of him, Talin saw the man's smile slip for a moment.

"Junon area. There's another reactor in the outlying hills that has been having a monster issue." His expression clouded, revealing the concern beneath the ever-calm facade.

Creatures of every type and size had been popping up like weeds near reactors all over the globe, and the mighty 1st Class SOLDIER's were being sent to deal with them. Angeal would be exhausted when he got back from the short but intense trip.

Not liking the disturbed look in the man's eye, Talin followed his first instinct. Catching the 1st's fingers with his own, much like he did with Zack, the Cadet gave that large hand a firm squeeze. "When you come back, I'll cook us all dinner. Sound good?" Talin looked back up as he spoke and found himself trapped in the startlingly intense gaze of Commander Hewley.

Although so many people compared Angeal to Zack and vice versa, Talin would never mistake their eyes. His bouncing lover had bright sky-blue eyes the glowed almost neon bright. Angeal's were dark, like the depths of the ocean, and the glow was only just starting to be visible in the dim corridor.

Angeal smiled and pulled Talin into a quick and tight hug under one arm. "That sounds great, Cadet." Arm still wrapped solidly around his shoulders, the SOLDIER led them towards the helipad doors and stopped just before the sensor could pick them up.

"Thanks for coming to see me off, Talin. It really means a lot." The slight curl and flex of the strong arm around him pulled the teen closer and he found himself unexpectedly held in a tight hug.

That tickle of instinct again pushed Talin into action and he raised his arms and hugged back. "I know I'm not much of a stand-in for Zack or the others..." A deep chuckle vibrated through him.

"No one could ever replace those three but," And Angeal's tone turned softer, "I hope you know that you're as welcome as any of them." One large hand shifted and slid up into Talin's hair, coming to rest at the back of his head.

The same intense eye contact from before was even more acute as close as they were now. For a moment, it felt like... _something_ was going to happen, but then the arm around him loosened and the hand on his head ruffled his hair.

"You take care of yourself while I'm gone. I'll be expecting dinner when I get back." The cheerful smile as the 1st headed out the doors confused the Cadet as he waved and watched the chopper take off. Had he been imagining things? Had Angeal just wanted a hug before he left or... Or maybe Talin was simply fantasizing about a man who was happily taken three times over.

Chuckling at his own wayward emotions, the teen shook off the lingering confusion and headed back to the elevator. Zack was the one with permission from the others to date Talin, not Angeal. And as much as he admired Commander Hewley, he was very happy with Zack. Why change what isn't broken, right?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

The missions continued for the ever more exhausted SOLDIERs till, at last, the requests for aid ceased. Each mission had been exhausting for the Commanders, but both Angeal and Genesis had come home unscathed with a story or two for the group.

Talin had worried that Zack or Sephiroth would be sent out as well but neither had. Short of the President calling for Sephiroth's involvement, the great General had made it clear that he wasn't to be assigned any more missions while he was mentoring his Cadet.

Harsher training followed Talin's mastery of the basics of dual blade fighting. He found that he took to it like a fish to water but still got his ass kicked nearly every day. Angeal continued instructing him with Materia, helped from time to time by Genesis, and Zack monopolized his hand-to-hand training.

At times, he felt like he had four mentors instead of just one and none of them ever cut him any slack. Even Zack would show him no mercy when they spared, but that was just how he wanted it. He would make SOLDIER on his own merits, not because of his status as his General's trainee or any favoritism.

…

The last week of the quarter was reserved for finals and like all the others, Unit 28 was stressed. Each class had tests on different days, giving them time to prepare, but some had more faith in themselves than others. Talin was glad that half his classes had been cut when Sephiroth took him for mentoring but he still had four finals to take.

One was a rather simple endurance and strength test in their Gym/Conditioning class and the one for Military History was mostly memorization. The two that Talin was unsure about were his classes with Zack and Seph but his final with his mentor was more likely to be exciting rather than stressful.

The Commander's class posed a bit of a problem since they were seeing each other but leave it to Zack to come up with a clever solution. A 2nd Class friend, Lieutenant Kunsel, agreed to proctor both Talin's written test and then be his opponent in a match to evaluate his hand-to-hand skills. Since the 2nd didn't know Talin personally he was the perfect substitute. He also somehow already knew of his friend's relationship with the Cadet, though he wouldn't reveal his sources.

The written test was simple enough and Talin passed with no problems. The hand-to-hand match was more interesting by far. Talin arrived at the 50th-floor training room that night and was greeted by both Zack and Sephiroth along with Kunsel.

Zack was taking the time to review with the other SOLDIER what was covered in the quarter while Sephiroth waited with his mildly anxious trainee. Talin was doing a few stretches on one of the mats when his Mentor knelt down in front of him causing him to pause.

"You remember our rule about tests?" Talin did. They'd had a conversation about it before finals week started.

"Ya, no holding back on tests." To be honest, that's why he was nervous. If it had been one of the 1st's he wouldn't have felt this way, but anyone else? The only saving grace was that it was only hand-to-hand and none of the strikes, throws, or grapples were that dangerous.

"I mean it Talin, I don't want to see you pull your punches today. You're going against someone who can take it..." The General paused and then Talin saw something he normally only saw from Zack. A glint of mischief in those crystal green eyes and a challenging smirk. "Lieutenant Kunsel only knows of you from what he's heard from his sources, but no one outside of the four of us has ever seen you fight at your best..."

"He's expecting the abilities of a Cadet, maybe a bit more?" Sephiroth nodded as he stood and extended a hand to pull Talin to his feet.

"That's right. Let's rectify that assumption, shall we?" The gleam of mischief disappeared as they turned to face the others.

"Ready, Cadet?" Kunsel had made his way over to their sparring mat and was doing a few stretches as well.

"Yes, Sir," From the moment he had been helped up off the floor, the teen had been pulling Mako. The slow trickle of it didn't light him up like a glowstick but enhanced his strength and speed all the same without giving him away. Once both were ready, Zack stepped back and signaled them to begin. The takedown was fast and without mercy.

Poor Kunsel had been warned not to take Talin lightly, but who would expect that explosion of speed from an unenhanced Cadet? One second, he'd been in his ready position, all set to test the newbie, the next he was on the floor trapped like a fly in a web.

Zack couldn't help his laugh at his friend's predicament and called time to the first round. Later, Angeal would hear that it was a hold he had trained Talin on just the week prior that had so stunned the 2nd class SOLDIER.

For the sake of fairness, Zack decided that the first round would be considered practice so the two lined back up and began again. To the amusement of some and chagrin of others, Talin managed to win two of the three matches before Kunsel finally overpowered the teen in the last round.

"Dang, kid," Kunsel grumbled from the mat next to Talin, "I heard rumors but how long are you planning to hide that kind of talent?" The words may have been aimed at the Cadet but Sephiroth knew they were also for him. The truth about his trainee's abilities had been much suppressed and with good reason.

The match over, Talin officially had passed his third final for the quarter and he was released to go work with his Unit. The others had taken advantage of his lack of classes to use him for a study partner or sparring partner as needed and most were reaping the benefits.

Of all the cadets of Unit 28, only Hank and Joey had low scores on their finals. Joey passed by a single point in his Monster Studies class and Hank scraped by with just a passing grade in Military History. Several lamented their scores falling short in one class or another but, with a sigh of relief, none of them would have to repeat any class next quarter.

Talin's 'final' with his General was scheduled for the last day of the quarter. With all the other classes done, most of the cadets were free to relax for the week but Talin was still a bit on edge. He wanted to convince himself that it was just another class, another test, and he would be fine, but Sephiroth could be merciless.

Friday came quickly and, leaving his celebrating comrades in the barracks, Talin grabbed his blades and headed up to meet his Mentor. The walk that he had taken every day for months felt uncommonly long, as did the elevator ride but before he was ready for it, he was already at the training room door watching it slide open.

The lights were on so no sneak attack like he had almost expected. Zack was standing just inside the door holding Angeal's buster sword with a wide smile on his face. With a wink, the playful 1st pointed across the room.

Whispers of sound hit Talin's ears before his eyes caught up with the action. The grind of steel meeting steel, a hiss of air over sharp edges, and the small sounds of exertion as a combatant sprung back into the fray. The three elites of Shin-Ra were sparring again, and this time Talin didn't withhold himself from the fight.

Silently, he drew his blades and shrugged off the harness, tracking the movements of the three 1sts and waiting for his opportunity. With a surge of Mako, the Cadet made a wild lunge into the midst of the heavyweights, his target, his General.

Back to Talin to guard against Genesis, he couldn't have seen the attack coming, but with a flash, Masamune caught and deflected the sneak attack. The ring of their blades was like the bell on a boxing match and the two were off like lightning. Too slow to truly keep up, Talin did his best and used his speed in bursts to evade or spring in at an unexpected angle. But their fight wasn't private. Genesis and Angeal, while more than willing to spar with each other, found more amusement in diving in and out of the student-teacher battle.

It was the most exhilarating fight of the teen's life. Every drop he could safely pull of Mako was alive in his blood like wildfire and his mind was cleared of all other concerns to focus on the here and now. By the end of their game, and it couldn't be called anything but a game, Talin was sweating and fighting to catch his breath.

Collapsing onto the floor, blades loosely held in outstretched hands, he laughed as his three opponents landed to stand over him, each with a satisfied smirk at running their poor cadet raged. Tired to his bones, Talin just lay there, even after the others moved away to get water or to talk with Zack, and his mind drifted. The clarity of his mind during the fight carried over to this peaceful moment and he found himself thinking back on the quarter.

He had been so unsure when he'd arrived at Shin-Ra. About his place in the world, his ability to fit in among so many strangers, his chances of making anything of himself with a deck possibly stacked against him. In the end, a moment of protective rage had changed the course of his life.

He had been pulled from among hundreds, challenged to rise above any obstacle, and given a goal, to become a SOLDIER. His strength and speed had increased, his control over himself was honed, and he had found a weapon that matched him perfectly. To top it all, he'd found a family among his Unit, the affection and support of Angeal and Genesis, steady guidance from Sephiroth, and Zack... Zack had given Talin the first taste of what a relationship could be.

The shifting thoughts mixed with the Cadet's exhaustion and when Seph came back over to check on him, he found the teen dead asleep. Swords were pulled from limp hands and stowed into their sheath before the General gathered his sleeping trainee and carried him over to his apartment.

Sephiroth had been having his own moment of reflection during their match and found himself... more than glad... Happy? Gratified? None felt like the right word to express what he felt at having Talin as his student. Whatever else he felt, pride was also a part of it. His spitfire of a Cadet was shaping up to be an extremely talented and powerful addition to the ranks and, with every day, grew more a friend to himself and the 1sts.

Careful not to wake him, Seph left Talin on the couch and told the others to leave him be. Zack wouldn't be dissuaded however, and snuggled up with the teen while Gen and Angeal followed the General upstairs.

Well away from the sleeping Cadet, Angeal closed the bedroom door behind them before turning to his companions. "So, wanna tell us what's on your mind, Seph?"

The silver 1st had been mulling something over for a few days but none of them had been able to wheedle the subject from him. Now he'd had time to think it over, he knew it would have to be a group discussion.

"When Talin first became my Trainee, I considered him my problem. Anything that would come from training him would be for me to deal with." Sephiroth leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, displeased with his old way of thinking. "Now, I think I can safely say that Talin is _our_ problem."

"And what problem has our young Cadet created?" Gen couldn't help his smirk as he thought of a few things that could be considered problematic to their beloved General.

"He's becoming one, and we need to figure out what our plan is." When neither caught what he meant, he elaborated. "He's a quick learner and keeps getting stronger and faster with every week that passes. Yes, he became my Trainee because of those qualities, but now other eyes are going to start turning to him, looking for results..." Seph could tell that his words hit their mark when the others relaxed posture became rigid with tension. "So, I ask again. What's our plan?"

…

The week break between quarters was a blessing for the worn-out cadets. Most took the time to travel back home to see loved ones or went on a vacation out of the city, but Talin felt a bit lost. He didn't have family to visit and, as much as he thought about exploring, he couldn't bring himself to leave the city just yet. There was only one place that he wanted to see and he had no idea where it was.

The field had become a phantom image behind his eyes when he closed them. The man he kept meeting had said it was real, but how do you even start hunting for something like that? As a substitute, Talin visited the VR room several times on his week off trying to assuage his longing to find the real thing. It helped, and he wondered if he could find more time to visit the virtual space to just meditate or relax. He was sure things were going to get more stressful soon and he would need it.

With the first quarter of the year over, the number of active cadets fell drastically. Some quit the program due to a change in opinion on what they wanted to do. Others were kicked out for bad grades or poor performance. Most left quietly, rejection letter in one hand and their bag of belongings in the other, but a few caused a scene. One such Cadet had to be hauled out and put on a train by force when he refused to accept his dismissal.

Second quarter classes were announced a few days later and Talin's Unit was in for a surprise. Every afternoon on Fridays, they were now assigned for patrol in Sector 8. Normally, patrol duties didn't start till 3rd quarter but the notes on their transcripts made everything clear.

 _Due to exemplary performance in the field and high marks for all cadets in 1_ _st_ _Quarter classes, Unit 28 has been assigned to special advanced patrol duties in Sector 8. Cadets will be supervised by the SOLDIER in command every Friday night from 2pm till 8pm._

Some groaned while others were excited for the early chance to start earning some money. Patrol of any sector came with a small payment for each completed shift, and Sector 8 was extra easy. Clean and full of the more well-respected residents, 8 was the quietest patrol you could ask for and crime was more likely to be petty theft than any violent acts. If anything, this was more a chance for them to get used to working a patrol than to actually prevent crime.

The only disadvantage was that Talin wouldn't get to have his Friday afternoon session with the General. When he brought his schedule up to Seph's apartment for dinner with the other 1sts, they decided that the occasional Saturday training session could be arranged. Angeal additionally offered to take him out of the city for Materia training or outdoor sparring on those days if the weather was wasn't too bad.

The rest of his schedule only had two classes that took up his morning hours. Materia and Mako studies started out interesting, till the teacher found out he was part of the class. Professor Boyd had so many questions when he stopped Talin from leaving each day that he almost missed the start of his next class more than once. He was asked to show him his arms, the change when using Mako, his eyes, and so on. Worse were the questions regarding his development while exposed to Mako that bordered on rude even for a curious scientist. It became a habit for one person to hang back and call Talin to hurry up for the next class so he could escape the fixated instructor.

The second class each day was World history. As much as he dreaded having another history class, the Cadet knew he would need it to know more of the places he could be sent as a SOLDIER. It was slow going, with a teacher who liked to get onto long explanations on a minute topic, but it did give him some insight into the world outside of the city.

Sessions with Sephiroth were the only thing that kept him from tearing his hair out. And Zack. Every Friday night after patrol, Talin would meet him for dinner at the Commander's apartment, and what a relief those nights were.

The only thing better than relaxing time with his lover was the intimate time with that lover. They may not have crossed off many more items from Talin's list of firsts, but the ones they did were done thoroughly.

Passionate nights were followed by quiet mornings at one of the SOLDIER's apartments where Talin and Angeal took turns cooking breakfast with the occasional help of the others. As weeks passed, Talin saw a subtle change in the General and Commanders. It was slow, but he began noticing more and more affection between the four.

Sure, they were probably that way normally, but not around him. Not around anyone as far as the Cadet could gather. As much as people knew they were together, not one whisper of "did you see them?" or "I caught X with Y" but now, on an almost daily basis, Talin saw at least one blatant show of affection between them. A kiss on a cheek or lips, a caressing cuddle on the couch, even Sephiroth pulling Angeal to lean against him while they watched the sunset one night.

Talin also felt more at ease. Seeing their easy attentions made him feel better about accepting Zack's and, on more than one occasion, Genesis's. Nothing like what the Red Commander gave to his lovers, but several times the teen found himself scooped up and settled in Gen's lap like a large stuffed toy to be snuggled or suddenly the focus of a fantastic shoulder massage.

Friday nights and Saturday's became the best part of Talin's week, and the added bonus of going out for training was icing on the cake. Even in the rain and mud, Angeal and Sephiroth would take him out for sparring and all three would end up covered nearly head to toe in mud and Mako vapor rainwater. Thankfully there was a vacant guard station between the training ground and the city where they could shower. It would never do to let two of Shin-Ra's finest appear in public looking any less than perfect or so he had been laughingly told by Angeal.

Several weeks into the new quarter, Talin was pounced on by Zack when he came into the man's apartment from his Friday patrol. Arms wrapped around his neck, legs hooked over slim hips, and the teen did his best to hold the sudden weight.

"I found it!" Too tired to do anything else, the Cadet just attempted to keep the overexcited mass of SOLDIER from falling.

"Found what?" Letting them lean back against the closed door, Talin found himself trying not to laugh at the exuberant smile on Zack's face. The 1st really was way too adorable when he was happy.

"I found the perfect gift for Angeal!" With a quick kiss, Zack hopped down and went running back into the apartment. "Remember how I was looking for that special flower? Well, the lady in sector six finally found me the seeds."

Finally free of his boots and blade harness, Talin followed into the bedroom in time to see his lover pull a small wrapped packet out of a box. "What was so special about them again? Was it the color?"

"Yes and no, they're from the town where Angeal and Gen grew up and the flowers are the same color purple as the Banora apples he likes so much." Knowing the older SOLDIER's love of plants, it really was the perfect gift.

Talin had found a gift days ago and, unexpectedly, already gave it to him. He'd bought a small watering can in the shape of a chocobo after seeing Angeal's old one looking like it was about to fall apart. When that worn-out can cracked the very next day, Talin decided to give it to him early.

As such, he had nothing to give Angeal _on_ his birthday and had been trying to think of something, anything, else. Nothing had been forthcoming but Zack's mention of flowers gave him an idea...

…

Since Angeal's birthday was on a Tuesday, they decided to have a birthday breakfast on the Saturday before so the next morning, Talin got up early to go start cooking. They were having breakfast at Seph's apartment that morning and by the time the birthday boy arrived, a delicious smelling feast was ready for them all. Anything he could remember Angeal saying he liked was on the menu from omelets with fresh veggies and cheese to the rarely indulged white chocolate chip pancakes.

The five spent a large portion of the morning at the table talking about everything and nothing while enjoying the food. This time around, it was Genesis's turn to wash dishes but he complained bitterly about it till Zack gave in and helped with the cleanup.

Talin had been trying to think of a good time to give his new gift and found it when he, Angeal, and Seph all moved to the living room. Catching ahold of the dark-haired SOLDIER's sweater, Talin got his attention.

"Hey, Geal, could I steal you for a bit?" Neither saw the quirk of an eyebrow from the General at the tentative question or the small smirk that was quickly hidden behind a cup of coffee.

"Sure, T. What's up?" Talin shook his head and headed towards the door without answering, a small secretive smile tugging at his lip. Without a word he found himself shadowed down the hall, kept his silence at the questioning look in the elevator, and made his way quickly to the VR rooms.

"Ok, Talin, why are we in the VR room?" Angeal said with a laugh as Talin went to the terminal, unable to withhold his questions any longer.

"I wanted to give you something else for your birthday. It isn't really much, but I thought you would like it." Talin said as he turned back to the SOLDIER and pressed enter. Their eyes met in a challenging staring contest as particles flew about, forming the terrain at blinding speed.

Angeal broke the eye contact to look about just as the room lit up with sunlight revealing a wide-open field under a midday sun. Cloudless skies stretched into the distance and all around him, thousands of flowers in full bloom swayed in a light breeze.

"Is this... your field?" He asked quietly, looking out at the beauty that Talin had never been able to fully describe to him. Talin hummed an affirmative and wandered out into the flowers followed slowly by the bigger man.

"I can see why it was so memorable for you." The words were still quiet, as if he was worried about breaking the tranquil feeling of the place. Talin turned back to him with a smile before he flopped down on the ground sending petals into the light breeze. Angeal winced at the thought of the broken flowers till he remembered that they were simulated. He chuckled at himself before following Talin's lead. With more grace than Talin's flop, he lay down at an angle from the Cadet and he turned his head to look over at him.

"Thank you, Talin. I'm sure I'll be using it for meditation as soon as Zack or Genesis pull another prank." They shared a laugh at the duo's known penchant for causing chaos and then fell into an easy silence.

"So, this is where you keep hearing that voice, huh? Did it happen again recently to make you think of this?" Angeal asked as he folded his arms under his head.

"No, nothing recent. The last time was actually back on my first mission." Talin raised his own arms to mirror their positions, their elbows just barely touching.

"Oh? You never told me about that one. Did you get any more answers?" Talin laughed in chagrin.

"Yes and no. It was really short. I asked if this place was important and if it was a real place somewhere. He said yes, it was important to him and it is, or was, a real place." He paused before continuing. "I want to find it 'Geal... I want to lay under the real sun and smell the flowers and find out if I feel the same kind of peace there as I do when I come here in my dreams." The words spilled out before he could decide against them. It was the most he had ever admitted about what this place meant to him but it felt right to tell Angeal. It conveyed just how much Talin was sharing by offering this place to the Commander.

He could feel the SOLDIER looking at him as he spoke and turned, locking eyes again with that deep ocean blue gaze. There was something else in those eyes, something he wasn't able to place... The look was Angeal's normal intense and thoughtful one, but for some reason this time Talin felt his heart skip.

Startled by that reaction, the Cadet turned away to look back up at the sky. His own eyes were too sensitive to the bright light after the gloom of Midgar and he let them close. The warmth of the simulated sunlight relaxed him and with a conscious effort, Talin felt his heartbeat calm down again.

He heard Angeal shift to sit up and then the sun and its warmth were blocked above him. "If that's what you want Talin, I'll help you find it." Talin didn't open his eyes till he heard rustling on either side of his body. When he did, his heart skipped again.

The 1st was leaning over him, hands on the ground just below Talin's elbows. With his arms still folded under his head, he found himself loosely trapped. Heart already pounding again, when they locked eyes this time he couldn't look away.

"We all have things we want in life..." Angeal said quietly. His voice dropped an octave as he leaned down closer and suddenly Talin knew what he had been seeing in those intense eyes. Want.

"Tell me what else you _want_ , Cadet..."

* * *

Author Note: Don't kill me! *Runs for life and limb* Make sure to come back next week to see where this goes... 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I won't keep you, I know what you all came here for. 😉
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

**Content Warning:** Sexual content, Mild bondage, Power play, M/M

* * *

Talin froze. Was this seriously happening? Angeal saw emotions fly across his face. Shock, excitement, confusion, need, and then the slow creep of worry. His enhanced hearing picked up the racing beat of Talin's heart and knew he needed to break the spiraling of thoughts in the teen's head. Shifting his position to prevent the boy from bolting, Angeal slowly leaned down to brush their lips together. The light touch broke Talin out of his frozen confusion.

As his brain snapped back into focus, the Cadet realized all at once that he was thoroughly trapped under the large SOLDIER. Twisting his arms out from under his head, his hands gripped the strong arms that caged him and pushed. The force of his shove would have done little to move the 1st but the man let himself be shifted just enough to give Talin some space.

"Wait...What, what about..." His brain scrambled trying to arrange words to make sense of what was happening. Talin's question was cut off by the small glint of laughter in those ocean eyes.

"What about the others?" Angeal asked for him and all Talin could do was nod. They were still so close that every breath tickled his skin. "I already spoke to them. Zack's permission has been extended to me, Genesis too... if you're interested." He paused and carefully leaned back in. Reassured when the redhead didn't try to push him away, Angeal lowered himself till their lips were teasingly close, almost touching.

Talin found himself drowning in the depths of those dark Mako eyes, they were so close it was all he could see, "So, I'll ask you again." He could feel the brush of lips with every word. "What do you want, Cadet?"

Talin knew what he wanted, and he knew that Angeal wouldn't lie to him. It would go against everything the SOLDIER stood for. Emboldened by that knowledge, it took only a moment for the teen to answer truthfully. "You."

"Good boy," The whispered praise had hardly registered before lips crashed down onto his. It wasn't like the gentle kisses that Zack had started with, these were full of passion that had been long denied. Tongues fought and teeth nipped as the kiss cut off any thoughts other than the need that was racing through them both.

At some point in the kiss, Talin realized he'd been moved but couldn't pinpoint when. He only realized it when he found Angeal's hips grinding firmly into his own and his legs hooked loosely around strong hips. The 1st had lowered himself to his elbows, sliding his forearms under the Cadet's shoulders and burying his hands into red hair. Catching a handful, he pulled gently to one side before moving down to kiss and nip his way along Talin's throat.

Talin was lost in the heat of all the sensations. So lost that he almost missed the whispered words between licks and kisses.

"Do you like that, Cadet?" The teen could only nod slightly against the hand in his hair but Angeal felt it. "Tell me what else you like. Zack let a few things slip, but I want to know everything," Removing his other hand from under Talin's shoulder, he slid it down his side to the hem of the shirt and slipped his fingers under the loose fabric.

The warmth of those fingers on his cooler skin gave Talin goosebumps, but the hand didn't move any further. Not as shy as he'd first been with Zack, Talin opened his eyes to meet Angeal's. The burn of passion within them was being held back by a silent question that he didn't need to hear to understand. _How far do you want this to go?_

As many times as he'd compared Zack to the older SOLDIER, never had he thought he would have a chance to make _this_ comparison. He could feel the evident arousal, hardly contained by the black cargos, pressed firmly against him. Without needing to look, he knew it would be... more substantial than his current lover. _Can I take that?_

The thought was enough to cause him to burn even hotter. The answer wasn't a definite _yes_ but most certainly an _I'm gonna freaking try._ Decision made, Talin arched his spine, pushing himself against that tentative hand, and groaned when it instantly moved to slide under his shirt.

Catching the increasingly heated sounds with a kiss, Angeal went to work with his talented fingers and quickly found his goal. "So sensitive, Cadet," every flick or rub of his fingers over Talins chest elicited a response and every grinding thrust of hips brought more heat into the teen's eyes. "Is this how you played with Zack?" An over-enthusiastic nod with Angeal's hand still fisted in his hair caused a wince and gasp between their passionate kiss. It gave the 1st an idea.

"Zack was your first, I'm sure he's been very gentle with you, hasn't he..." When Talin didn't respond, Angeal pulled back ever so slightly, the fingers that had been playing at the Cadets chest reduced to a single finger that now traced around one perked nipple. It didn't take long for him to get an answer after that.

"Ya, he's been gentle. Takes it slow." Squirming slightly at the teasing touches, Talin tried reaching up to pull the other back down. A grip like iron had his wrists pinned to the ground before he could reach and Angeal leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Something else I heard, was that you like to be held like this..." A slight squeeze of his wrists, "and that made me wonder... If you like that, maybe you would like something a bit more... intense?"

Talin's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He had loved the play of power and strength between himself and Zack, got excited as hell when Angeal had first pinned him to the ground, but now, this was different. Zack was hot, like really hot, in bed, but Angeal talking dirty was a wet dream.

When Talin again arched up into the body above him, the SOLDIER smirked against the soft skin of his throat. "Is that a yes?" He licked wide and long from collar bone to jaw, turning the teen's answer into a groan. "Answer me, Cadet," His words were still quiet but held the sharpness of an order. "Do you want it gentle and slow," he slowly rubbed the pads of his finger over Talin's nipple, loosened his grip on the teen's wrists slightly, and placed feather-soft kisses along his neck.

"Or do you want it rough?" The grinding hips increased their pressure, his hand locked tight around slim wrists, fingers that had been rubbing now flicked and pinched, and the sting of teeth scraped along Talin's throat. "Tell me what you want." He knew the answer but was enjoying making Talin squirm.

At last, he heard one word gasped between moans. "I didn't hear you, Cadet..." He drew out the rank title as he continued his merciless attentions.

"Rough, Sir!" It was all Talin could do to answer past the pleasurable onslaught.

"As you wish..." It was a purr in his ear before the hands holding him disappeared. The shirt that had been pushed up to his neck was hauled up past his head but not off him completely. Instead, the long sleeves were left on his arms and the body was tied tightly around his wrists. In a blink, their position was changed again.

Suddenly on his knees, Talin flailed out with his bound hands till he felt a thick arm hook around his ribs. "Wha-" lips landed on his shoulder just as Angeal's other hand brazenly rubbed him through his light jeans. Already slightly dizzy from being spun to his knees so fast, the teen's mind reeled as his belt and pants were undone, shoved down, and that big hand wrapped firmly on his length. Before he could think, the hand began a fast pace that drove him quickly to the edge and over. Talin's lips were captured as he came, bucking wildly into the hand that continued to pump him through the orgasm.

Angeal held him gently as he came down from that high. Leaning him back against his bigger body for support, petting anywhere he could reach, and nuzzling that flame-red hair. It was only when his breathing calmed down a bit that the SOLDIER intimated that they weren't done.

The supporting arm around his waist moved to lay palm first on his chest, aiding his balance as Angeal leaned them both forward. Talin's eyes flew wide as he was made to settle on elbows and knees. Pants already pushed down from before, he was acutely aware of how exposed he was in this new position and fought a blush.

"Uh, 'Geal? I..." The rustle of fabric caused Talin to crane his neck, trying to look back. A pool of dark cloth was all he saw before a single finger traced up his bare hip, distracting him from everything else. That lone finger followed the muscled hip up to his lower back and then danced its way up his spine, weaving between vertebra as it went making shivers race up Talin's body.

The hot skin of Angeal's chest and abs pressed against his back and suddenly that wandering finger was a hand, firmly grasping the back of his neck. His legs were moved to accommodate the larger man behind him but his pants, still clinging to his legs at the knee, stopped him from opening them further. Something dripped on his hip but before he could react to it, he felt a slicked finger slide towards his ass.

Finding his target, Angeal circled it slowly once before stopping "You still want it rough?" The words were even, not an order, only a simple question. One last chance for Talin to back out. He didn't have to think before nodding this time.

"Yes, Sir."

The Cadet jerked against the restricting hand at his neck as not one, but two fingers were pushed steadily into him. Slow as they were being pressed in, the stretch it caused was sweet torture. Eyes wide and gasping at the thickness of those now probing digits, he jolted again and gave a cry of pleasure as they found and then pushed and rubbed expertly at his prostate. The grip on his nape tightened, it was all the warning he got before Angeal started his real assault.

Moans of pleasure turned to choked screams as the 1st angled his fingers and began pounding those thick fingers into the sensitive spot. Adjusting his aim to account for every shiver and squirm, Angeal didn't slow down when the cries turned desperate. Instead, he added another finger and pushed them deeper and faster.

"'Geal! Ple... Please! Oh God! Commander, please!" Talin's body was on fire. The grip on his neck was bound to leave a bruise but he could care less. All he could think of was how good it all felt and how badly he needed release.

Fingers slowing but still perfectly aimed, the SOLDIER pulled his young lover upright again. Hooking his chin over the Cadet's shoulder, he slid his free hand down to the painfully full erection and gripped it at its base. "What do you want, Cadet? Do you want to cum? Or do you want something bigger?"

Talin was near delirious with need, but knew that he didn't want this to end that quickly. "More! Please, more Commander!" The wolfish grin on the man's face went unseen but the sucking kiss he laid on the bruised neck made the heated length in his hand jump.

It twitched again as he pulled his fingers slowly out the redhead, making sure to give one last caress to the over sensitized prostate as he went. The teen's groan at the loss was enough to have made Angeal hard if he hadn't already been achingly ready forever ago. Nimble fingers of one hand stroked and teased Talin's erection while the 1st quickly undid his belt and pants. His own groan as he freed himself had the same effect on Talin, making him buck into the fondling hand. Pulling a small bottle from his pocket again, he slicked the lube over his length before stuffing it back away.

Angeal had never been happier for the small bottle of lube labeled 'sword oil' that had been given to him by Genesis. After being hunted down by one or another of his lovers in random locations, he had been given the bottle to carry in his cargo pocket and he made a habit to never forget it. Maybe he would need to get Talin one after this...Thoughts of a future spent hunting Talin down with his other lovers almost made the normally composed Commander pant as he focused back on his currently captured prey.

Hooking an arm around the still shaking teen, he lifted Talin with one arm and pulled his jeans down to his ankles, halted only by the laced military boots. Nipping and sucking on the neck in front of him, he again lowered him to elbows and knees before lining himself up. His momentary pause was meant to let Talin relax for what was coming next. He didn't expect the Cadet to push himself back and take the first inch on his own.

Both gasped and froze. Talin from the size, Angeal from the erotic view of this once timid Cadet taking him in and then continuing, inch by slow inch. About halfway, the Commander broke the carnal trance and tightened his hold on the narrow hips, preventing any more movement. Talin tried again to move, wanting to take more, to find out just how far he could go, but he was held as if by iron.

"What do you think you're doing, Cadet?" The words were a deep and darkly teasing purr. Pausing only long enough to let the question sink in, Angeal cut him off as he drew breath to respond. "You're not in control right now..." Pulling back, the SOLDIER withdrew himself till just the slightest bit was still inside, causing Talin to almost sob at the emptiness he felt from its absence.

Angeal wasn't sure who he was teasing more by delaying but he found himself nearing the end of his restraint. "I'm sorry. Please, I need..." Talin's shaking voice sheared off into a moan as Angeal rocked forward, sinking halfway in again and starting a shallow rhythm that never went deeper.

"You really want it? Think you can take _all_ of it?" Between the moans and gasps, he heard a string of desperate promises that he could and would, but it wasn't a verbal answer Angeal had been waiting for.

In the middle of another choppy plea, the 1st felt the tightness around him loosen. "Then I'll give it to you..." Surging forward, he sunk to the hilt, leaving Talin breathless, and his iron clad restraint snapped. The speed of his thrusts and the strength behind them would have been damaging to a normal human, but his lover proved he was anything but normal.

A near roar spilled from Talin's throat as he rode that vicious pace. After the extended sexual torment, he was near insane and he pushed back to meet each plunge. It was so good. He was being filled to his limit and every slam of hips reached so deep that he felt claimed.

As his Cadet struggled to keep up, the Commander fought a losing war with his body. He was so close and, as much as he wanted this to go on longer, he reminded himself that it would _not_ be the last time with this passionate redhead. Without warning, Angeal changed angle and pushed past Talin's prostate with every stroke.

The Cadet absolutely writhed under him and when it looked like he was trying to free his hands, he leaned in to assist in his own way. Grasping the hot and leaking length, he matched his strokes and thrusts and Talin lost it.

Voice too ragged for sound and pleasure too extreme, a silent scream accompanied the powerful orgasm that tore through Talin. Angeal pounded into the now tight and spasming entrance and the feeling of that heated passage shuddering and clenching around him sent him over. His own roar was anything but silent.

It echoed in the chamber as he lost his coordination and thrust wildly as he released. With one last slam of his hips, he buried himself and rode wave after wave of euphoria. Arms locked around the limp weight of his exhausted lover, the SOLDIER carefully rolled them to one side without pulling out and cradled the lean body against himself.

Neither had yet regained their breath when he at last pulled free of the warmth surrounding him, causing jade green eyes fluttered open. Rolling his head back a bit, Talin was able to look up and finally see his partner's sweat damped hair and the satisfied little half-smile that pulled at kiss swollen lips. There was no need for the regular ego fluffing questions of 'Did you enjoy it?' or 'Was it good?'. Angeal just smirked and Talin couldn't help his chuckle as he held up his still bound hands to be released.

"Next time, I wanna be in charge." The raspy words made the big chest under the Cadet's head rumble with a small laugh. When he finished removing the abused shirt from Talin's wrists, Angeal rolled onto his side before leaning down to claim a slow kiss. It was gentler than any of the previous ones, but was still tinged by their hunger for one another.

When they came apart for air, Talin found himself trapped... again. He really needed to stop losing focus while making out..."You think you could overpower me and take charge?" The words cut through the fog caused by the kiss like a knife. That same teasing purr from earlier and the darkly sexual heat in the man's eyes made the teen freeze. Such a look was so unfamiliar on Angeal's rugged features that he felt his heart race and body shiver in excitement.

"I... No. I want you to... to let me take charge... I want to..." He trailed off, unable to finish his thought under such an intense gaze. The twisting of Mako in the deep blue irises spun faster and Talin felt like he was being pulled under by a riptide in the ocean.

The moment held them suspended till the SOLDIER cracked. With a deep chuckle that wanted to be a laugh, he rolled them both till Talin lay atop his wide chest looking down at him. "If you want it, then I'm sure we can find handcuffs strong enough to hold a 1st." What he didn't bother telling him was that Genesis already had a pair. Several actually.

Talin's mind and body warred between disappointment at the sudden change of mood and gratitude that they wouldn't be going for another round so soon. Giving up on trying to continue the conversation, the Cadet settled his head on one strong shoulder and let his body relax. The only thing that bothered him was the rather large amount of liquid he felt slowly dribbling from within him. Not too much later, that discomfort outweighed his relaxation.

Angeal could tell from the subtle squirming what the issue was and shifted Talin to the ground next to him before calling out to the VR system. "Computer, end simulation, maintain door lock, and open recovery locker 4." The world around them fizzled out moments later as the Commander's order was processed. Quick as he could, Angeal extracted himself from their cuddling and was back with a small towel from the locker and a bottle of water.

"Didn't know those were there." Talin mumbled as he accepted the scratchy cloth and did his best to clean up. Tossing the towel into a dirty bin in the same locker, he pulled his pants up from his ankles and checked them over. Thanks to the position they had been in, his pants had been spared the stains that would have been a dead giveaway, but the other physical effects weren't so easy to hide.

The Cadet knew he was going to be sore, had expected no less from what he'd asked for, but how was he supposed to walk through a floor full of SOLDIERs with a limp and several far too obvious marks on his neck?

Seeing the problem long before Talin realized it, Angeal just smirked and pulled the panicking redhead into a kiss to distract him. "You want to stop at my place for a shower before heading back?"

"Ya, but we gotta get there first without people seeing this." and he motioned to his exposed neck.

"Don't worry, way ahead of ya." He handed the bottle of water to the teen and had him douse his hair in it before hooking a clean towel over his neck and shoulders. Last but not least was the limp which was solved when the muscular 1st scooped Talin up in his arms to carry him back.

Together, they made their way up to the 50th floor, blaming an exhausting VR training session when they bumped into someone that asked. Thankfully, it had only been two of Angeal's Materia students who quickly let their instructor go to care for the 'poor Cadet'. Once in the apartment, they chucked their clothes into the dryer with a deodorizing capsule and hoped into the shower.

Showering together was more relaxing than it had been with Zack. Instead of picking up where they left off, the SOLDIER gave his utmost attention to cleaning up the mess he had made of them both.

After drying off as quickly as they could, Angeal gave him two small potions. They weren't enough to remove the deeper aches in his body, but Talin noticed that the bruises and hickeys had cleared away along with his limp. By this point, they had been gone for several hours and guiltily hurried back to Sephiroth's apartment after redressing.

The cry of "It's about time!" rang through the living room and they were quickly confronted with an irritated Genesis. "What in the name of the Goddess took you-" The red Commander's eyes flitted from one to the other noting their wet hair, the unmistakably satisfied look in Angeal's eyes, and Talin's slight blush.

Just before he could launch into a string of questions, long arms wrapped around his middle and hoisted him off his feet. The General carried the flustered man back to the couch before settling him securely in his lap. "Come now Gen, you mustn't be angry with 'Geal for enjoying his birthday present a bit early. Or is it that he got there first?" The sputtering nonsense that tumbled from the normally eloquent 1st's mouth made them all laugh.

Crystal green eyes followed Talin and Angeal as the pair came to settle on the couch and were never long absent from them even when Zack came back into the room. The same teasing and pestering that occurred after Zack started seeing the Cadet was now returned upon the older SOLDIER in kind.

While Zack took another stab at his mentor, Genesis curled up in Seph's lap and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I'm glad that Angeal took the leap and enjoyed himself, aren't you?" The sincerity of the words was evident but, when the General looked down to reply, the heat in Gen's eyes betrayed him. He _was_ truly happy for his oldest friend but he was also consumed with the idea of finding the same enjoyment.

Quirking an eyebrow at the translucence of the redhead's feelings, he nodded and then replied quietly. "I am." Arms snaked up around his neck bringing them closer.

"And yet you still won't entertain the idea yourself?" Genesis' words were like the whisperings of his deepest thoughts. The same question had come up before and he held firm to his answer now just as he had then.

"For as long as I am his teacher, I will never be his lover. A mentor does not think of their student in such ways..." When Genesis pulled back to look up at him again, he smirked. The slit green eyes had already refocused onto the student in question. With a minor huff of annoyance at the foolishness of his partner, the Commander gave up and joined in pestering Angeal.

Continued glances at the quiet General proved more and more that, while he might be truthful in his wish to keep separate the roles of teacher and lover, the rest had been false. _Deny yourself as much as you want, love, but you really shouldn't lie about your desires..._


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So this chapter is a bit... different. This whole story so far has been an attempt to improve my ability to write different types of content such as action, suspense, and of course fluff/smut. This chapter touches on the last once more but in a more hardcore fashion than before and may not be to the tastes of all of my readers.
> 
> Please, PLEASE, read the content warning section and, if you are uncomfortable with the mentioned content, skip the section bracketed by ****. As a writer, I would love it if people read all of my work and enjoyed it, but I know that we do not all have the same tastes and each of us must make that decision on our own.
> 
> If you enjoy what I have written, I am glad and hope to continue making content that you like and maybe to hear from you one day in a message or comment. If you don't, then know that I will continue to mark things that require such warnings and that you shouldn't need to read them to understand the story.
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.

**Content Warning:** Sexual Content (Threesome & Double Penetration - Anal) and Drinking

If you are uncomfortable with the above-mentioned sexual acts, please skip the section marked by ******* till the next set of *******

I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

The Tuesday following their tumble in the VR room was Angeal's actual birthday and the five gathered at the 1st's apartment for dinner. Unfortunately, their happy occasion was slightly dampened when Genesis arrived with a deployment letter along with one last gift for Angeal. The mission would take the fiery 1st off continent for two weeks at least but he refused to let the news spoil their night.

Having already received gifts on Saturday from them all, Angeal could only laugh when presented with the wrapped bottle of alcohol. As he unwrapped it however, his laugh cut off to an astonished silence.

"How... Seriously Gen, how did you get a bottle of this?" The shocked question was enough to pique Talin's curiosity, and he craned his neck to try reading the label. The image of a large dragon breathing fire was encircled by a silvery script that read Bahamut Breath.

"Oh, well, I know a guy who is a friend of an old collector, you know how it goes." The lazy explanation and pretended indifference were ruined by the little twinkle of mischief in Gen's eyes.

Not sure what the deal was, Talin whispered questioningly to Zack, "What's so special about it? Is it rare or something?" Zack laughed at his lover's confused expression before asking Angeal for the bottle to show Talin.

"It's not just rare, it's the only alcohol that's strong enough to get even us 1st Class SOLDIER's drunk," Having been handed the bottle, he showed the Cadet the bright red warning across the bottom section of the label. It read, "Not for general consumption! Drink at own risk!"

Angeal took the bottle back and placed it into a glass cabinet of other alcohol. "The company only made a single batch of the stuff so finding a bottle is getting harder and harder." Hands now free of the expensive alcohol, 'Geal pulled Gen into a hug to thank him for the gift. "Since we all have things to do tomorrow, I think we better save that bottle for another time."

…

As it turned out, they saved the bottle for only two weeks. Sephiroth's birthday had always been a bit of a mystery, even to himself. When Angeal and Genesis joined Shin-Ra and befriended the then near-silent teenager, they had been sad to learn that he didn't know it and pushed him to just pick a date in a time of year he liked.

At the time he just picked a random date, May 2nd, but as time went on, he found that he liked having something to look forward to celebrating with his friends each year. This time around, his chosen birthday fell on a Saturday. Even better, it was the day after Genesis returned from his extended mission, giving them all a reason to enjoy themselves.

Sephiroth always insisted that he didn't need gifts but even he couldn't deny the enjoyment of receiving thoughtful presents. They had gathered in the General's apartment for lunch instead of breakfast this time to allow Genesis to sleep in. It had given Talin time to wrap his present at Angeal's place before heading over.

The Cadet hadn't been sure what to get at first but had an idea after spending an evening with his mentor cleaning his butterfly blades while Seph worked on Masamune. He had noticed the dwindling supply of cleaners and oils used to keep the great sword at its best and, knowing just who to ask, traced his path back to the weapon shop in Sector 4. The gift was a very welcome one. Not only did he need the supplies sooner than later, it saved him the annoying, and sometimes awkward, trip out into Midgar.

Having known that he might be away when the General's birthday came, Genesis and Angeal had already arranged a gift together. Face full of excited anticipation, Gen handed over a simple black box as he sat next to Sephiroth on the couch. Unsure if he trusted the capricious man not to include a prank with his gift, the box was opened slowly. When nothing jumped out or exploded with glitter, he looked inside and was captivated by the glinting silver within.

It was an elegantly designed buckle in the style of a wing with feathers floating on thin chains along one edge. Within the main body of the wing and each of the feathers, were slots for mini-Materia that would make it look like it was decorated by small gemstones.

Genesis and Angeal knew they had chosen well by the softness in the General's voice when he thanked them. Not wanting to ruin the moment but eager to also present his gift, Zack nudged his way onto the couch and admired the buckle for a moment before handing over his own little box. Inside was a standard size Materia that Zack informed him was a strong ice type with a special blizzard ability.

"You should try it out!" the bouncy 1st said as he was about to put it away. "C'mon, it really is a great one, you have to give it a shot so I can see if you like it!" Smiling indulgently, Sephiroth agreed and they all made the quick walk across the hall to the training room.

Not needing a gauntlet for anything but the strongest Materia, the Silver SOLDIER made his way to the center of the room followed by the others. The safest place for anyone not controlling a blizzard spell would be in the eye of the storm so they kept close as he raised his hand... except Zack.

In the moments before the spell was cast, Angeal looked around and saw the young 1st way back by the door with a grin a mile wide. "Stop!" The warning was too late as the wind and cold spun around them and then turned into a blizzard of confetti instead of snow.

Cutting off the spell as soon as he could, didn't stop the explosion of colorful paper from covering all four, and as a group, they turned to glare at the now laughing Zack. Faster than Talin had ever seen them move, the 1sts were bolting after the prankster as he ran. It didn't take them long to capture him.

Still laughing at the success of his gag gift, he was unrepentant even as handfuls of confetti were shoved down his shirt, pants, and scrubbed into his hair for good measure. Only slightly satisfied with their payback, Angeal all but ordered Zack to clean up the mess while the rest of them dusted off as much as possible before heading back to the apartment. The little chuckle of "Worth it." was all they heard before the door closed on the disaster of a training room.

While Zack cleaned the room, the others got to work cleaning themselves and each other. Somehow, in that short span of seconds, the frustrating paper had worked its way into their shirts, hair, and even boots. The result was Talin helping pick the colorful flakes from Genesis' hair while Angeal helped Seph.

When Talin finished, Gen pulled him to sit in his lap to do the same. He didn't have as much hair to clean but even when no more bits of paper fluttered into the trash can, the Commander continued playing with his hair. Long since accustom to this form of touch and attention from the auburn-haired man, Talin just closed his eyes and leaned back.

Tired from a long week of training, the teen gladly complied when he was shifted to lay curled up with Gen on the couch. The quiet whispers at his ear of "Sleep, Little Bird. Get some rest." were unnecessary. Half asleep already, Talin simply nuzzled deeper into the 1st's chest and gave a quiet sigh when a hand began running through his hair again.

Angeal waited for the Cadet's heartbeat to slow to a sleeping rhythm before speaking quietly. "You know I told him, right?" The content smile on Gen's face turned a little devious.

"Oh, I know, but I haven't asked yet and he hasn't said yes." The arms encircling the smaller form tightened slightly, "I'm just enjoying being the big spoon for once."

…

It took Zack over an hour to clean up the mess he had created and upon returning only received help from Talin to pick his hair clean. Having planned already to spend the day together, they enjoyed dinner and then decided to open the bottle of Bahamut Breath. The older 1st's had already tried it several years ago but it was new to Zack and Talin.

Fearing for his health, the Cadet only tried a small sip at first. The burn of the amber liquid in his mouth, down his throat, and in his nose was like drinking fire. The effects were almost instantaneous. Having expected the dizziness that overcame the teen, Angeal had been sitting with him for his first sip and held him to his side chuckling as he clung to the supporting body. The flavor was almost nonexistent in the extremely powerful drink but the aftertaste was at least pleasant.

Watching the Commanders slowly enjoying their own drinks was more enjoyable to Talin than actually drinking. Each time they took a sip, their eyes would pulse brightly with Mako as it fought to combat the effects. The normally dim glow of Angeal's eyes brightened to a deep sapphire color, Zack's shown a radiant sky blue, and Genesis, who was drinking faster than the others, had a teal gaze that kept sliding back to Sephiroth's. The General's eyes, which always glowed that crystal green, now practically sparkled like the faceted center of a gemstone.

Every so often, Talin accepted a tiny sip but mostly he just listened as their conversation, and actions, became more affected by the drink. Sitting between Zack and Angeal, Talin would occasionally feel a hand petting down his back, neck, or squeeze gently on his knee. The older SOLDIER pulled him to lean against his side and nuzzled the top of his head just as Zack scooted over and dropped a kiss on Talin's neck.

The shiver that the kiss caused made them both press in closer. Apparently, the attention to the Cadet did more than they'd intended. A flurry of movement distracted the two mildly drunk 1st's and their flustered Cadet who turned in time to see Genesis pounce on the General. Stradling his lap in the heavy chair, Gen wasted no time capturing his lips in a kiss that quickly turned passionate.

The three watched for a moment, the two SOLDIERs appreciating the view and Talin unable to look away as his mind fought the reaction of his body. When the Commander broke the kiss and moved down to kiss and lick the exposed neck, Sephiroth opened his eyes and gave one simple command, "Out."

Talin didn't need to be told twice. With a quick pull, he got free of the arms that had been holding him and started heading for the door.

"Think he means us too, Geal," Zack rose and almost tripped catching himself just in time. The stumble made Talin turn back. _Crap, are they gonna need help?_ His worry was confirmed when Angeal also stumbled upon standing and the teen quickly moved to support the larger 1st.

Finding himself staggering under the weight, Talin pulled Mako to bolster his strength and lead him, and a less inebriated Zack, from the apartment. Getting out and into the hall, the door closed just as the sound of tearing fabric and a groan reached their ears.

His mind was racing. He had seen them act affectionately towards one another often enough but the heat of that exchange, the raw lust in Sephiroth's eyes when he'd looked up... Talin's heart kicked hard remembering those eyes.

"Where to, Red?" Zack had been just standing next to him as his thoughts left him frozen in place. Realizing he needed to get these two home, Talin started pulling a half-aware Angeal along towards his apartment.

"Help me get Angeal back to his place," breathing heavily from the weight he was all but carrying, he was happy that the walk wasn't far and that Zack was there to help him with the door. By far the hardest part was climbing up the stairs to the second floor. Then, led by Zack, they went down the hall and made it to the bedroom.

Shuffling into the room, he had just shifted Angeal to sit on the bed when the soft click of the door closing made him look back. Leaning against the door, Zack's eyes glowed an unearthly blue in the darkened bedroom. "What..." A quick pull had Talin falling forward to land astride Angeal's lap on the bed.

The glow of sapphire blue still burned brightly as he looked up before fisting his hand in Talin's hair and pulling him down for a kiss. Brain a jumble of emotions and thoughts, he didn't know if he should give in to the kiss or pull away. When Angeal pulled him down to grind his hips against the prominent arousal, Talin about gave in, till he heard the sound of clothing hit the floor.

His eyes snapped open and he wrenched back from the heated kiss just as Zack came up behind him. Angeal moved forward to lay a string of wet kisses along his neck and hands tilted Talin's head back to look up. Zack looked far more sober than he had earlier as he leaned down, giving only a brief kiss before pulling back to look at the Cadet.

"Zack? Are you..." Talin's heart was thudding hard in his chest as he was held between the two.

"Sober?" The laughing smile held no hint of the previous effects of alcohol, "Yes, and so are you." He leaned down again to give another slow kiss all the while, Angeal was rubbing his hands up under Talin's shirt, massaging his back as he held the awkward position.

Another roll of hips under his made him gasp, and Zack pulled back to look him in the eye. "I know you had this on your list of firsts... So? Yes or no, Red?" Angeal paused and pulled back, still looking thoroughly buzzed but no longer outright drunk.

The sudden lack of caressing hands and wandering lips did nothing to slow his thundering heart or cool the growing arousal he felt at being between the two very hot SOLDIERs. How could he resist?

Lifting one hand to pull Zack's mouth to his, he simultaneously ground his hips down into Angeal's. Hands that had been holding him up now moved to pull his shirt up and off, ending his kiss with Zack, and then he was pulled to lay on top of Angeal as the man leaned back on the bed.

The sound of fabric and the thud of boots hitting the floor was soon followed by a tug at Talin's own boots. As soon as they were gone, Geal sat up again and stripped his shirt off before reaching past the Cadet. Seeing Zack pulled down into a fiery kiss made him freeze and his throat go dry. In an instant, Talin's mind flew back to the other kiss he had seen that night, the heat in the normally cool green eyes that had looked up at him...

Breaking their kiss, Angeal lifted Talin from his lap and rolled him onto the bed but didn't follow. Zack did. Taking his time to kiss and lick his way up the Cadet's body, he paid special attention to each nipple before moving up to claim a deep kiss. Talin let his hands wander over Zack's muscled chest, caressing down washboard abs before reaching lower to grasp lightly at the hot length of his erection.

The groan that spilled into his mouth was repeated as Talin continued to rub and explore. The bed dipped to the side of them and then hands were pulling the buckles and closures of his pants. At the light pull, Talin lifted his hips and the cargos were tossed away. The bed again dipped as Angeal moved.

Zack pulled back just as the redhead was lifted to lean against the big SOLDIER's chest. They weren't laying down but leaned back against the headboard. Before he could figure out what the plan was, Angeal slid his hands under Talin's knees and pulled them apart, hooking them over his own spread legs.

A fire hot blush burst to life on Talin face as he instinctively tried to close his legs, but Zack was already there. "Easy, Red." He leaned forward and gave the Cadet a light kiss. "Let us take care of you..." As Zack leaned further down, Angeal turned Talin's face up and drew him into a devouring kiss right before a slicked finger slipped inside him. Pleasure hit him like lightning as Zack found his prostate and worked another finger in.

Angeal's other hand wrapped around Talin's cock just as a third finger was added. The Cadet panted and gasped at the dual sensation but was never given enough to send him over. Just as he neared the edge, the fingers stopped their stroking and slipped out. A frustrated groan from him was met with a smile from Zack as he quickly slicked himself up.

Talin's frustration ended as the young SOLDIER leaned down and prodded gently into the tight heat, working deeper with every thrust. Legs held wide by Angeal, Zack went deep. The Cadet up till this point had buried his hands into the blankets, clawing and clenching the fabric, but he needed release.

Angeal had been enjoying watching from over Talin's shoulder as he held the writing redhead but decided that he wasn't going to be just an observer any longer. Seeing the hand moving, the Commander made his move and took hold of the leaking erection and started stroking. With a cry that Zack muffled with a kiss, Talin bucked into the hot hand and back against the length still inside him.

***********************Content Warning: DP-A** *************************

Breathing hard, he opened his eyes and realized that Zack still hadn't finished. Not only that, but Angeal was still patiently waiting for his turn... A thought came to Talin all at once, but he wasn't sure if it would work. Or if his lovers would go for it.

Zack saw thoughts swimming in Talin's eyes and the moment that he came to a decision on something. When the teen pulled him down to whisper in his ear, more due to embarrassment than not wanting anyone to hear, Zack's eyes about popped at the suggestion. "What if... you both take me... together?"

Angeal looked just as startled and started to shake his head till Talin lifted his head to look at him. "Are you sure, T? Neither of us are small..." The blush on the Cadet's face was a nervous one but also mixed with the heat of excitement.

"I wanna try..." Seeing Talin's determination, Zack thought of a plan.

"If you're sure about this," he nodded again "Ok, then I have an idea to help you relax." Leaning down he kissed Talin as he slowly pulled out. "Keep him warmed up for me 'Geal." With that, Zack dashed out of the room.

Angeal still wasn't sure but it was no hardship to 'keep him warmed up'. When the other 1st came back, the sight he found was enough to have him hard as a rock again. Still in the same position, Angeal was kissing Talin senseless as he worked three fingers deep and spread them to stretch for what was going to be a tight fit.

Crawling onto the bed, Zack held up what he brought and Angeal pulled back from the kiss while he continued his ministrations. Talin turned his head just in time to be caught in a kiss and then he felt liquid leek into his mouth from Zack's. _Alcohol?_ The burn was familiar and with a sudden realization, he almost choked as he swallowed. Bahamut Breath.

Not what he had expected, but it would certainly work and he agreed to the idea. When Zack leaned in again with slightly more, he swallowed and could feel the lightheadedness similar to the night of drinking before his birthday. After a third kiss full of fire, Talin shook his head when asked if he wanted more.

Setting the bottle to the side and well out of reach, Zack leaned past the Cadet to kiss Angeal. The big SOLDIER was still dubious about his idea but the drink had done as intended. Already hard again, Talin was panting from the continued attention till Angeal lifted him and slowly started pushing himself in. Pants turned to moans from both as the length disappeared.

Once the redhead was fully settled, Zack lubed his fingers again and began working to make room for himself. Talin felt the additional finger slide in and moaned. Angeal continued kissing and distracting the Cadet while he withheld his need to move. It was tight and just got tighter as another slicked finger found its way in.

All the sensations blended together for Talin. He was overwhelmed by the mix of the passionate kiss, the cock already hot and deep inside him, and the hand that was massaging his own leaking erection. The only thing keeping him from truly enjoying it all was the lack of real movement other than the fingers that kept stretching him wider.

At last, Zack lined himself up, Angeal lifted Talin, and slowly brought him back down on both of them. Deep ocean locked with sky blue as they shared the moment that they both slid inside and Talin clutched tightly to Zack's shoulders. The discomfort was minimal but the stretch, the fullness, was beyond words. Without thinking, he rolled his hips and the intense feeling pulled a rough moan from the slender throat. Before he could do it again, Angeal gently pulled him back into the same position from earlier.

Zack followed as they shifted back, leaning over his two lovers as he started moving. A slow push-pull that had him gasping with each careful thrust. Angeal took up the rhythm a moment later and Talin felt like he was going crazy. The trade between being almost painfully full followed by raw emptiness was bliss and torture all in one.

As their Cadet's body tried to make sense of the conflicting sensations, Angeal and Zack were slowly losing their minds. The friction between them, the heat, the tight grip around them both, it was great, but they needed more. Angeal tried changing his pace to the opposite of Zack's and the result was perfect. A choked cry of pleasure from the redhead reassured them, and they sped up.

The feeling of one coming in as the other pulled out pushed Talin to the edge but not over just yet. Again, the two sped up and Talin's moans increased to rasping pleas as they thrust into him harder. Suddenly it was too much.

Kicked over the edge by a thrust of one of his lovers past his prostate, his back arched as the orgasm overtook him. The two SOLDIERs didn't slow down but kept going for a few moments longer. Zack broke first and thrust deep as he came long and hard while Angeal continued a few more powerful thrusts before his own release tore through him with a strangled roar.

All three were exhausted from the experience but the 1st's still took care to pull free carefully from the almost unconscious Cadet before rolling to lay on either side of him. Talin still rode a wave of euphoria as he was laid over on his side. He was sore, no doubt about that, and would probably hurt like hell tomorrow, but gods it was worth it.

************************* **End of DP-A Scene** *************************

Finally catching his breath, Zack made quick work of cleaning them up, deciding they could shower in the morning. The young SOLDIER pulled a blanket up as he snuggled back in against Talin and was pulled closer when Angeal's arm curled over both of them. The faded glow of deep ocean blue eyes met his once more before closing.

Zack's enhanced eyesight didn't need light to admire the view of his bedmates. Angeal looked like a snoozing tiger, curled protectively around Talin's sleeping form. For several moments he just lay there, capturing the image in his mind. Was this how things would be from now on?

The thought had been on his mind for a while. Ever since he'd received permission to date Talin in fact. In the years since he and the other 1sts had been together, they'd never invited someone in like this. Yet here, cuddled tightly between himself and Angeal, was Talin.

_This one's worth keeping_. The thought was quiet but persistent and he agreed. Genesis had already spoken his interest, loudly and often. The only holdout was Sephiroth... Stopping himself from a small laugh that might wake the sleepers, he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. If Gen was right, Seph wouldn't be a holdout forever.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a lot to say about this chapter that won't give things away but after all the long-awaited fluff and fun times, we are heading back into plot territory. Hope you all like it and will continue reading with the promise of more good things to come.
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

Early spring in Midgar had been just as bitingly cold and dreary as the winter but, eventually, the storms tapered off and the sun fought its way past the clouds for days at a time. Trips out of the city became more frequent for Talin, sometimes even on weekdays, and the training became more intense.

Sephiroth pushed him to fine-tune his mako usage, making him fight for hours at a time using as little as possible or until he couldn't go any further. The VR room became a common tool for their classes, dropping him into unexpected surroundings for reconnaissance or a battle in progress that he would have to fight his way out of. More often than not, by the end of his session, Talin would only have the strength to make it back to his bunk, crawl under the covers, and fall asleep counting the aches of new bruises.

**…**

The chime of the elevator drew a small sigh from Talin as he stepped out onto the 48th floor. It was Thursday, the last training session with Sephiroth for the week, and the most likely day for his Mentor to push him hardest. With only a walking patrol on Fridays and the entire weekend to recover, the SOLDIER had made a habit of saving the most intense lessons for last.

Unwilling to be ambushed like last week, Talin went to pull his blades from their harness but stopped. Zack was standing _outside_ the VR room door. Leaving his swords sheathed, the Cadet didn't hide the confusion as he came closer.

"I don't know if you wanna go in there," Zack winced as they both felt the thud of something smash against the training room wall. Soundproofed as the VR chambers were, they didn't hear anything but whatever had been thrown was large. "Seph just got a deployment notice..."

Eyes wide, Talin glanced at the opaque door before turning back to Zack. "I thought he said he wasn't taking any missions, that he was off the roster since he became my Mentor."

Zack just shook his head. "It was a direct order from the President. He can't refuse."

"So, where is he going? For how long?" Talin couldn't help the small flicker of worry. What kind of mission would make the President issue such an order?

"Just a few days. He..." Zack hesitated before continuing in a quiet voice. "They're putting him on one of the jets to Wutai. Not for a mission, but so he can be at some meeting with the country's leaders."

Worry morphed into confusion again. "If it isn't a dangerous mission, then why's he... well..." And Talin gestured to the still-closed door. Angry wasn't a word he would've used to describe his Mentor. At most, he had only ever seen the man's icy response to Hojo. This was on another level.

"It _isn't_ dangerous, but if there's one thing Seph hates more than anything, it's to be used as a scare tactic. I'm sure you read about the war, did your instructor tell you what they called him in Wutai?"

_The Silver Devil_.

He had no trouble remembering the nickname. As he recalled it, everything snapped into place. Most of that country was still terrified of Shin-Ra, of SOLDIERs, but none more so than the mighty General. Shin-Ra intended to use that fear for as long as they could regardless of the toll it took on the man himself.

Zack saw the flash of rage in Talin's eyes. Rage against the people that would use such a proud person in such a disgraceful way. Those green eyes shifted to the door again, "If he's that pissed off, why are you out here? Shouldn't you or the others be with him?" The question made the SOLDIER flinch.

"No. Mostly we leave him alone when things like this come up. If he wants to be around us, he will be." Zack had seen this reaction before when the General was sent to Wutai. Angeal and Genesis had given him the same talk, but Talin wasn't Zack.

"You what?" The Cadet couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You leave him alone?!" Another thud rumbled under their feet as if in response to Talin's outrage.

Zack reached out and grasped the teen's shoulder. "T, it's complicated. Just leave him be till he comes ba-" Talin yanked his shoulder, dislodging the hand resting there, and took a half step back.

Green eyes flickered to glowing life at the Cadet's heightened emotions. "Fine, you stay out here, but I'm not going to just sit by and do nothing." The 1st felt the sting of those words. Mind made up, Talin didn't hesitate when he moved to the door and punched in the override code that he and Sephiroth used.

Knowing he only had a few moments while the program paused to open the door, the teen slipped his blade harness off and handed it to the crestfallen Commander. "I'll pick them up later." Not wanting to walk away on such a sour note, Talin leaned in and gave Zack a quick kiss before stepping into the frozen simulation.

On high alert, his brain collected information as fast as possible before the door snapped shut behind him and the world came back into motion. The desolate cityscape that Talin had used the night Genesis found him was even more a wreck than normal, which explained much of what they had felt through the wall.

"I'm ready for my session," He spoke to the empty surroundings, listening for any response, any movement, and heard none. Hairs rose on the Cadet's neck but he held his ground. He knew he was being watched, and that his entrance might not be the most welcome at this moment, but he wasn't going to back down.

Not even a whisper of sound betrayed Sephiroth's appearance behind him, but Talin knew he was there. Something just outside his grasp, an odd knowing that tickled at the edge of his awareness told him what his other senses didn't. "Training's canceled," The words were as cold as Talin had ever heard, but he didn't relent.

"Then let me be your sparring partner."

The rolling chuckle held no mirth, no warmth as it echoed off the crumbling structures around them. "You don't stand a chance." The snarl at his ear was so unexpected that Talin spun, half expecting an attack, but there was nothing there.

Heart pounding, he slowly turned and headed deeper into the city, all his senses straining for any sign of the General. "I can at least try... I know I won't win, but I can at least-" At the slide of rocks to his left, he dropped into a defensive stance... still nothing.

Unnerved but unwilling to walk away, Talin again started walking till he found himself in a small plaza that, while still as destroyed as the rest of the landscape, was mostly clear of debris. "I'm not going to just leave if you ignore me! You're my Mentor!" His shout was unnecessary considering the SOLDIER's sharp hearing, but Talin's resolve to find some way to help was quickly eroding away and being replaced by frustration.

"I'm in no mood to play teacher. Leave. Now." The words were smooth and cold like before, but under the ice was a warning that the Cadet didn't heed.

Talin bristled at the frosty dismissal. "I'm not leaving! I know you're pissed off about being sent to Wutai as a scare tactic! I get it! So stop hiding from me and come blow off some steam!" The same prickling sensation from before had made him pause, "I know-" the sudden heaviness of the air made the next words catch in his throat.

"What is it you think you _know_?" A chill ran over Talin's skin at the whisper, full of condescension and thinly veiled disdain. His previously ignored instincts were now screaming to get away, to apologize and leave, but it was too late for that. "Do you _know,"_ and the stress on the word was a hiss, "why the Wutanese are so afraid of me?"

"Be…cause you're powerful," He cursed the tremble of his voice, but couldn't fight the creeping chill of unease.

"Powerful? If I were just powerful, there would be far more stories of Angeal or Genesis…" The scoff wasn't boastful, and the words weren't full of pride, but of disgust. The faintest whisper of movement proceeded the whisper in his ear. "Yet there are only whispers of Shin-Ra's Silver Devil."

The flutter of movement behind him had been for his benefit and, sure enough, when he turned, Sephiroth was again gone. A rock tumbled from a height and Talin quickly followed the sound and finally saw the man's tall figure standing atop the tallest building near the plaza. "Shall I show you what they're so afraid of?"

About to yell that he wasn't afraid of his mentor, the Cadet's lungs froze as the General extended his hand and summoned Masamune in a burst of curling green flames. Without his own blades, he was helpless against any attack from the great katana, and his previous thought abandoned him.

With a lunge fast as lightning and a flash of silver, the SOLDIER disappeared, but Talin didn't have time to look for him. A crack followed by a steadily growing roar filled the air as the tall building buckled and started to fall directly towards the plaza.

A mixture of shock and disbelief rooted him in place and the moments felt like minutes. At first, he thought the building had been unstable and just started falling. But as it toppled closer, he saw the sections separate with clean lines. If those massive slashes, from the penthouse to the ground floor, had been intentional, then so was the direction it was falling... The realization finally broke his paralysis.

Mako exploded into his bloodstream. The torque of his sudden turn made his muscles shriek in protest as his earlier confidence deserted him. The thunder of the falling high-rise was abruptly muted as the main portion crashed into the ground with explosive force.

A shockwave of displaced air, rubble, and dust smashed into Talin and, before he could brace against it, it pulled him from the ground and sent him flying. His frantic attempt to catch hold of anything solid failed until he slammed into a large chunk of fallen wall across the plaza. His head hit the unyielding surface with a crack and the world spun violently.

Talin sat, leaning against the section of wall, fighting not to pass out as his world pitched sideways. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to breathe past the terrible dizziness, but pain in his ribs made every breath hurt. Slowly, pain started to register across his body as his brain struggled to process what had happened. Sephiroth had almost dropped a building on him...No, not _almost,_ he _had_. Only the blast wave created from the impact of the lower section had saved him.

The hiss of metal against stone rang loud against his sensitive hearing and a sudden sharp burning at the tip of his left ear startled him into opening his eyes. Masamune was embedded in the concrete by his aching head and through the dancing black spots that crowded his vision, the Cadet saw his General crouched over him.

Pain raced across his battered body, vertigo twisted his dimming vision, and as he sat there, defenseless and disorientated, he felt a chill run down his spine. For the first time in over a year and a half, Talin was afraid.

Just when the teen's consciousness started slipping, the SOLDIER leaned closer. "Now do you _Get It_?" Bright crystal green eyes were all Talin could see as his earlier words were shoved back at him. And those eyes were the last thing he saw.

**…**

The feather-soft brush of fingers in his hair slowly drew Talin from a deep sleep. His brain was fuzzy and limbs heavy when he tried to move his arm. His groan of discomfort when he moved his head was loud in his ears and then strong hands were holding him still.

"Talin?" The worried whisper made the Cadet crack his eyes open to the dimmed room and he saw Zack leaning above him. The lopsided smile was a ghost of its former self on the man's face and the bright, joyful eyes were clouded with worry.

"Zack? What... happened? How..." A painful throb of his head brought a broken jumble of memories and he groaned again. The SOLDIER slid down into the bed and very carefully pulled Talin into his arms. The frantic beating of the young fighter's heart was loud in the quiet room and Zack tried his best to soothe his lover.

When he felt the first tremble beneath his hands and the choked gasp, his protective instinct took over. Cautious of the healing bruises and other injuries, Zack pulled Talin half under himself and threw the blanket over their heads to block out everything else. "I've got you, Red..."

They lay that way for hours till, at last, Talin's shaking stopped. Knowing he was safe, held by this fiercely protective 1st, he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep once more. All the while, the Commander grit his teeth and fought the urge to hunt down Sephiroth for answers. He knew he would get none.

Between the four 1sts, they had an unspoken understanding. There were times you could help and times you couldn't for each of them. For the General, it was anything regarding Wutai and the war. So they left him alone. They kept an eye on him, were available if he wanted to spend time with them before his mission, but they didn't push him. Zack cursed himself. He _never_ should have let Talin enter that room, but not in a million years did he think that Seph would hurt him.

He'd been apprehensive enough about the whole thing that he remained outside the VR room. When he felt the rumble of more destruction within, he had hoped that, by some chance, Talin had managed to coax his mentor into a training or sparing session.

Just as he'd been about to walk away, the door opened. Sephiroth had stopped only long enough to tell Zack to "Take care of him." before stalking off down the hall. At seeing the crumpled form of their Cadet on the VR room floor, Zack called Angeal.

The number of bruises had startled them both, but the back of his head had been the main concern. Red hair was stained a deeper rust from the slowly healing injury which explained his unconscious state. Using the first aid in the recovery locker, they checked him over, finding only one other injury. A small slice on the tip of Talin's left ear that was already closing.

After that, Angeal had carried him to Zack's apartment where Genesis was waiting. As upset as they were, that was not the time to corner Sephiroth. Gen and Angeal would have continued hovering around the small apartment but finally agreed to leave after Zack promised to message them when the teen woke. Talin roused not long after.

Now, hours later, the spikey-haired SOLDIER was tired, but couldn't sleep. He stood watch instead over his sleeping partner who had tucked himself further under his heavy body. Seeing the clock tick over to 10 pm, Zack buried his anger and silently wished Seph a safe trip and fast return. They would work out what happened when he came back and when Talin was willing to talk about it.

He hadn't cried, or even made a sound outside the first gasp as he'd remembered... something. As far as Zack knew, the shaking could have just been shock from the concussion, but he doubted it. Too tired to try and guess what happened, he settled his head and closed his eyes. He might not be able to sleep but a soldier nap would at least give him a bit of rest while his mind remained active and alert.

**…**

A grunt from beneath him woke Zack and he shifted a bit to one side when a hand pushed against his ribs. Talin wasn't sure how he had slept half crushed under the heavy SOLDIER but he had and felt better for it. Except for his head. It was tender and the constant ache was made worse with every move. Gentle fingers touched his temples and within moments, Talin was distracted from the pain by the massage.

"Let me get you some medicine then I'll keep massaging till it kicks in." Zack might have been tired but he moved quickly to grab pills and water and Talin took them after completing the painful task of sitting up. Before he could lay back down, Zack slipped into the bed behind him, leaning them both back against the headboard as he went back to the massage.

"Other than your head, how're you feeling?" It wasn't the question he really wanted to ask but decided to start with the obvious and easy ones.

"Sore, but it isn't too bad..." The response sounded almost scripted to Zack, like the thing you think people expect you to say. "I thought I'd feel worse, honestly..." That at least felt more real and he chuckled.

"We kiss fed you a potion. Angeal and I took turns." He squeezed his legs around Talin's and dipped his head to lay a kiss in the soft hair, well away from the tender spot. It was mostly true. At first, they had tried to just pour it a little at a time into his mouth, but he kept coughing it up. Talin just hummed in response and ran a hand down the 1st's leg while he continued enjoying the firm rub of fingers at his temples.

Letting silence fall between them for a while, Zack delayed asking more questions, knowing the likely effect. The body against him was limp with relaxation by the time he decided to stop stalling. "Why'd you think you'd feel worse?" The muscles of Talin's back, currently against Zack's chest, tensed.

"Well, if you had to give me a potion, then I guess I should've felt worse, huh?" The little laugh was strained and Zack's heart sunk.

Reaching down and threading his fingers with Talin's, the SOLDIER nuzzled his face into the silky red hair. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" The teen was honestly confused by the sudden apology and pressed himself back into the wide chest.

"I should have stopped you..." The dejected words sounded so sad that Talin wouldn't have believed they had come from Zack but for the heat of breath against his ear as they were spoken. "I'm sorry." He said again and let his head fall to the Cadet's shoulder.

Talin's chuckle was just as strained as his earlier laugh had been. "I had my mind set on going in. I wanted to..." The words stuck in his throat, "I didn't think that he..." Crystal green eyes flashed in his memory and a hard knot of fear formed in the teen's chest.

Zack's strong arms came up to surround him in a loose hug. He felt horrible, but knew he was going to feel worse in a moment. "Talin, can you tell me what happened? Please?" The response was immediate. Every muscle in the young fighter's body tensed and he could feel the pounding of his heart like a drum against his chest.

"No." Zack wasn't surprised by the flat denial. He stroked his thumb over Talin's in apology for the question and continued to hold him. It was a long while later that stiff muscles started to relax again. He finally lifted his head when one hand squeezed his. "I... can't." The fear that laced the words made Zack burn with anger. _What on this blighted planet did you do Seph?_

"It's ok, T. If you can't, that's ok." He tightened his hug but not so much that Talin would feel trapped. "If you ever can, if you ever need to talk about anything, you know I'll always be here."

**…**

It had been unexpectedly early when they had woken and still only just after seven in the morning when they got up and showered. Talin's headache had gone down thanks to the medicine but he gladly accepted Zack's supporting arms around him while they got cleaned up. Knowing his Unit would be concerned since he hadn't come back last night, Talin decided to go down to the cafeteria for breakfast instead of staying with Zack.

"I'll see you later tonight, ya?" The Cadet gave a careful nod and let himself be pulled into another tight hug. For a moment, he wished he could just stay that way, listening to the strong heartbeat, surrounded by warmth. With a sigh, he pulled back.

"I'll be up after my patrol... Pizza?" The question was met with a smile and a kiss.

"Anything you want, Red." One last kiss and then Talin was out the door. It was only when Zack turned to get his own breakfast that he realized the blade harness was still on its peg by the door. Sure, the teen didn't need them for classes or patrol, but...

Emotions pinging from sadness to anger and back again, the SOLDIER sent a quick message to Angeal and Gen. Maybe this weekend they could take Talin out of the city for a while, just the four of them.

**…**

It was by pure chance that Callian was waiting for the elevator when Talin's stopped on their floor. "T!" The blond's first thought to grab his friend and mess with him for being gone overnight was aborted at the wince from his loud exclamation. Stepping quickly into the elevator before it closed, he lowered his voice. "Dude, you ok?"

Talin chuckled and forced a smile. "Ya, just a headache. Hit my head last night in training." It was true, but he didn't elaborate. The rest of the Unit was apparently already down getting food, Cal had decided to hang back for a bit in case Talin showed up.

Finally reaching the right floor, they started heading down the long hallway but while Callian's mouth watered for breakfast, the other's stomach rolled at the thought. The elevator ride had made him slightly dizzy again and nausea killed his previous hunger.

At the last turn before the doors of the mess hall, a woman's voice cut across the buzz of sound from the busy room. "Cadet Graft." Talin again winced at the louder voice and turned to see a young woman hurrying towards him. Long strawberry blonde hair was mostly pinned back into a bun and her eyes, shaded by slim glasses, were sharp in their intelligence and focus as she stopped just in front of him.

While she was quite pretty, her looks were lost on Talin due to the long white lab coat and clipboard she carried. "Ma'am?" No point in being rude, he turned to fully face her, having to look down as she only stood as tall as his chest.

"I need you to come with me for a blood draw. We looked for you last night but were told you were training." Her exasperation was obvious as she pushed back a loose lock of hair.

Talin heard Cal shift behind him, having stayed with his friend after also seeing the lab coat. "Blood draw? For what? I had one at the beginning of the year." His confusion was made worse as another small bout of dizziness washed over him and his head started a light throbbing once more.

Talin heard the muttered curse under her breath, "Damn interns. Did no one tell you to come once a quarter for blood tests? You're not a SOLDIER but anyone with Mako in their system gets tests done four times a year to monitor their levels." Her frustrated sigh and obvious annoyance made the Cadet feel sorry for whoever she was going to rip into when she got back.

She took a deep breath, pushing aside her irritation, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you, Cadet. You are a special case so I can't say I'm surprised they forgot." an apologetic smile before she looked down at her watch, "Here, how about this, since the elevator ride up to the lab takes forever at this time of day, there is a small med station only a few floors up that I can take you to. That way you would still have time for breakfast." Talin was unsure but as the lady shifted to start walking, he automatically followed. Not having to go up to Hojo's lab for the procedure was a strong motivator for him to just get this over with. Plus, the nurse was tiny. He wouldn't hurt her, but so long as he didn't sit in any chairs or allow her to strap him down, he knew he could easily get away from her.

A glance over his shoulder showed Callian taking a step, as if to come with them. "It's ok Cal, I'll be back in a bit." His friend's expression was concerned enough that Talin decided to be a little extra cautious. As he followed the petit blonde back to the elevator, he pulled his phone from his pocket. In dismay, he saw the battery was almost dead and he quickly tapped out a message to Zack.

**SMS Message to: Zack**

**Talin:** SOS, med blood work every quarter? Do you guys do that? -sent 7:44am-

He had hoped to wait for a reply but as he hit send, the phone went black. _Crap, just one more thing that went wrong last night_. Stuffing his dead phone back into his pocket, he stepped out of the elevator onto an unknown floor. He hadn't looked at what button she had pushed or the number before they left and his unease grew a bit.

"So, what kind of things do you look for in the blood tests?" He tried to fill the silence as they walked, "Mako obviously, but anything else? I guess I'm curious what my tests look like compared to a SOLDIER's." It hadn't taken them long to reach a door with a keypad lock and the nurse typed in the code while she answered.

"We look at all sorts of things, Mako being the most important of course." As the lock disengaged and the door slid open, she handed him the clipboard she'd been carrying. "Here, this is your chart from your last tests. You can look it over while I get what we need." She walked in ahead of him and Talin followed. Excitedly, he flipped the attached file open and came to a stop in the small room. The file was blank.

A crackling sound reached his ears just before his lungs seized into a pained gasp. The plastic clipboard shattered into shards that cut and imbedded into his hands as they too clenched down. The file he'd been so interested in had blocked his view just long enough for a high-powered stun gun to be jammed into his stomach. Designed to take down most 3rd and 2nd class SOLDIERs, Talin stood no chance.

Powerful bolts of electricity shot through him, cutting off his motor control. A swift sidestep and the nurse pulled back. Not able to stop himself, Talin fell first to his knees and then the rest of the way to the floor. Gasping like a fish out of water, he could only lay there as the remaining voltage made him twitch.

Panic finally flooded his mind as he regained some of his senses. _Get up! I need to get up! Get away!_ In desperation, he reached for Mako to strengthen his still twitching limbs, but there was no response. Realization hit him just as the nurse kneeled down beside his head. In his blind panic last night, he had used all the Mako in his system to try to outrun the falling building, there was nothing there for him to use yet.

There was a pricking pain in his arm and the rush of something entering his system. Arms that had started to respond to his prompting, went limp. Soft hands rolled him onto his back and the tiny blonde that he thought he could handle leaned over him to shine a light in his eyes. Seeing his response to the light, she drew another needle and injected him again.

The tranquilizer did its job this time and his panicking mind slowed as darkness overtook him. "I'm sorry, kid." Her quiet apology was the last thing he heard, but the last thing he felt was a single tear roll down his cheek.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter was so stinking hard to write! I had to start from scratch a few times and had it thrown back at me by my beta readers to fix again and again but I think it was totally worth the effort.
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

**SMS Message From: Talin**

**Talin:** SOS, med blood work every quarter? Do you guys do that? _-Received 7:44am-_

**Zack:** Shit T, I was in a meeting and had my phone on silent. You ok? _-Sent 8:22am-_

**Zack:** Where are you? _-Sent 8:22am-_

**Zack:** I have Angeal with me. Where are you Red? _-Sent 8:25am-_

**Zack:** Talin?! _-Sent 8:26am-_

_Where are you?!_ Zack's mind raced as he and Angeal tore through the Cadet floors. They had checked the med station closest to the cafeteria and the U28 barracks before they made their way to the class that Talin should have been attending. The thunder of their boots in the hall echoed in Zack's ears but it couldn't drown out his frantic thoughts. _Where are you, Red?_

Skidding to a halt, Angeal restrained his urge to slam the door open and instead entered the classroom as calmly as possible while Zack remained in the hall. His appearance startled many and, as the teacher hurried over to see what he needed, whispers erupted among the Cadets. Only one among them had an idea of the significance of the Commander's visit. Callian's fears compounded when the teacher gestured to the empty seat next to him.

The SOLDIER looked his way before turning to leave again. _They have to be looking for Talin... And if they're here, then..._ Cal didn't hesitate, even when the teacher called him to come back, he didn't stop till he was out the door. Seeing Zack alongside Angeal confirmed his suspicion and he called after the pair. "Commanders!" The eyes that turned to look at him, glowing bright with anger, would have stopped him any other day, but he would brave their displeasure if it helped Talin.

"Now's not the time-" Protocol and manors be damned, Cal brazenly cut off the 1st.

"You're looking for Talin?" When Angeal stepped towards him, he held his ground and quickly started talking. "He left with a blonde woman in a lab coat from the Cafeteria floor. She said he needed quarterly blood work to monitor the Mako in his system. Said she could take him up just a few floors to a medical office to get it done instead of the lab." The irritation died from his listener's faces the more he told.

"What did she look like?" Zack was pulling his phone out as the Cadet described the strawberry blonde.

"He said he would be back, that it would be quick, but that was over thirty minutes ago now." Callian's own worry for Talin was a painful burn in his chest. _If he had just gone with..._

"Good job, Cadet. We'll take it from here." Angeal's warm hand on his shoulder was both in thanks and reassurance before they took off down the hall again. Hope warred with worry as he returned to class. _They will find him. They're SOLDIERs, they'll find him._

Zack's phone rang while they ran to the elevator and he pulled it free without breaking stride. "Kunsel! You at a computer?"

"Ya. What am I looking for?" Kunsel's hands moved rapidly across the keypads as he searched the footage from the time Talin texted Zack, but whoever did this was good. They had avoided the cameras, only stepping out into the partial view of one when first calling out to the teen. The next view he got was from just outside of the elevator but it was distant and of too poor quality to get a good look at her face. When they entered the elevator, the feed went black.

"Deleted?!" It had been over an hour since that SOS message and now their one lead had hit a dead end. Zack's heart sunk but the determined 2nd had one last trick up his sleeve.

"They may have cut the feed, but they didn't wipe the keycard log." Using a passcode that should never have been known by a SOLDIER, Kunsel logged into the keycard system and found the single access request that was made just seconds after the cameras had gone dead. "Got it!"

Zack was already on his phone and heading to the door of the small office they had borrowed. "Geal, you find everyone we need?" While the young 1st had been with his tech-savvy friend, Commander Hewley had been quietly pulling 2nd Class SOLDIERs that he knew and trusted for a 'special mission'. Only when Zack arrived in the unmonitored meeting room on the deployment floor did the small group learn their assignment.

The angry flicker and glow of Mako eyes as Angeal told them of the Cadet's abduction was a welcome sight to Zack. His relationship with Talin hadn't remained a secret among the SOLDIERs and he was more thankful for that now than ever. They outlined the plan quickly to the assembled 2nds and then, with a one-time use keycard from Kunsel, boarded the elevator.

Zack watched the number tick down as they descended. _We're coming, Talin. Hang in there._

…

People scattered like mice away from the group of angry SOLDIERs that stormed the 30th floor. The flashing Mako glow from each pair of eyes was all that was needed for lab assistants to comply with the commands barked at them. They didn't know that these powerful men were under orders to do no harm. Angeal had selected each of them carefully, making sure to only pull those he was sure would obey that order.

Keycards were confiscated as they rounded up scientists and lab personnel and the search began. In pairs, they worked their way down the hallways opening door after door searching for that distinctive red hair. Anyone else they found within each room was escorted out or locked in. Someone would let them out later but for now, they were just in the way.

Angeal was exiting yet another empty room when his phone rang with a priority ring tone and he answered as he ran to another locked door. "Hewley? Why am I getting reports of SOLDIERs on one of the laboratory floors? What happened?" Director Lazard's voice was sharp with authority but Angeal had known him long enough to hear the true concern beneath.

"They took Talin," At the dangerously quiet response, Lazard's focus changed.

"You're sure?" an affirmative from Angeal. "And you're sure he's somewhere on the 30th floor?"

"I'm sure." When the call ended with a click, the 1st knew he would have no further interruptions to his search and he was glad. Hall after hall of doors to small rooms, some with more doors beyond them, were taking far too long to clear. Some wouldn't open with the standard keycards, requiring special access, and they had to swipe a dozen cards to find one that would work.

_What if they moved him? They know that we would come looking... What if-_

"Commander!" One of the 2nds came tearing down the hall towards him, stopped, and turned back the way he come when he saw Angeal pivot to charge in his direction. He didn't need to be told that they found what they were looking for.

Within a few powerful strides, he'd outpaced the other SOLDIER but didn't slow down. Those that saw him coming gave quick hand signals to lead the way through the maze of halls and laboratory rooms. Three heavy muscled bodies parted from in front of a door when he rounded the last turn and, in an instant, he was past them. His instinct to sweep the area for danger as he entered shorted out when his eyes landed on the bed tucked into one corner of the small room.

Talin, the fiery youth that had turned their world on its end, had never looked so helpless, so small. He was bound to the medical bed by heavy restraints, normally tan skin was sickly pale, but the most terrifying to Angeal was the faint glow that was coming from every vein near enough to the surface.

Zack stood at the bedside, fighting the urge to unlatch the buckles and get Talin away from this nightmare. Till they knew what was pumping into his system through the IV, they couldn't risk removing it. Angeal was about to call for one of the SOLDIERs to bring a nurse from the group by the elevator when he heard approaching footsteps not made by combat boots.

The 2nds that were standing watch parted and Zack and Angeal tensed till Lazard strode into the small space. He too was shocked at the Cadet's appearance and waved for the woman who had followed him to go to Talin.

"Please, do what you can," Angeal knew the Director wouldn't have brought someone he didn't trust completely and watched her careful approach to the bedside. Zack, however, was still wary. The younger 1st almost bristled at the small brunette and refused to move from where he stood near Talin's shoulder. He watched with an intensity that would have made most hesitate or flee back to safety, but as young as she was, the woman didn't flinch from the scrutiny.

Her focus was entirely on the Cadet she had been asked to help. She checked the chart, looking for indications that other substances had been administered, and found none. The IV was labeled and both SOLDIERs caught her slight pause when she read it. A glance from the bag, to Talin, and back again before she moved to start pulling cabinet doors open, searching for something.

The quiet murmuring outside brought Angeal's attention to the fact that they needed to leave ASAP. The number of detained scientists wasn't enough to worry the 1st, but the fact that someone had reported to Lazard wasn't lost on him. It'd taken them a while to locate Talin after arriving on the 30th floor and he knew it wouldn't be long before someone came to quell this minor mutiny.

Knowing time was running out, Angeal stepped past Lazard to the protective ring of SOLDIERs. He spoke quietly but their enhanced hearing caught every word. "I pulled each of you for your discretion." He paused a moment before making his request, "I thank you for your assistance and ask that you speak of this to no one. We'll take it from here." Mako eyes still burned white-hot as the group turned, saluted, and then quickly made their way to the stairwell.

Within moments they would scatter up and down the stairs to mix back into the flow of the great structure. Kunsel would cover their tracks with static just as he had for the entire 30th floor from the moment they chose this plan. The few that were still guarding the group of workers would remain till they saw Angeal leaving with Talin and Zack, then they too would make their escape.

Returning to the small room, he arrived just in time to see the IV pulled from Talin's arm. There was no reaction to the removal or to the gauze being pressed to his arm and the utter stillness was just as concerning as a violent outburst would have been.

Not willing to wait any longer, Zack rapidly started undoing the buckles, going as fast as he could without jarring the limp body. Under the restraints, there were deep bruises and freshly scabbed scrapes that told a chilling story of what had happened to their Cadet. Knowing that Talin had fought back would have made Angeal smile but for the fact that the teen must have been frantic and terrified.

The small, dark-haired girl looked between the two 1sts just then. "He will need more help than I can give, but he _is_ stable enough to move." She hurried back to Lazard when Zack wrapped Talin in the bedsheet and lifted the teen to cradle him against his chest. They moved quickly back to the elevators on the almost empty floor, got inside, and entered a command code to prevent any stops on the way up. Just as the doors were closing, Angeal saw the remaining 2nds flash by in full sprint. They would be gone into the crowd before he and Zack made it to their floor.

"I'll send Naree to your apartment," Was all the Director said as the SOLDIERs stepped out and they turned to nod their thanks before hurrying down the hall. The reassurance that trusted assistance was on its way did little to calm Zack's racing heart as he followed Angeal into his apartment. Talin felt so cold and his breathing was shallow...

They carried the teen up and into Angeal's bedroom, piling blankets onto the bed before Angeal got in and pulled the unconscious Cadet into his arms. He wanted to rub at the cold skin to warm him up but knew it would only cause pain so he bundled him closer and listened to the slow heartbeat.

Zack had left only long enough to sign Talin out of classes for the time being and to unlock the door for Genesis. The Red Commander didn't say a word as he followed up the steps. They had expected an outburst from the volatile Commander and were both shocked when he sat himself quietly in one of the chairs to one side of the room. Beyond worry and anger, there was pain in the 1st's eyes that the others could understand. They all had their own nightmares, and they all revolved around the same things; a lab, a needle, and pain.

Another knocking at the apartment door at first drew apprehension but, when opened, revealed an older woman that Zack knew well but the older SOLDIERs knew only in passing. Naree was one of only three trained medical personnel that reported directly to Lazard, but even he didn't have her absolute loyalty. That was only given to her SOLDIERs.

She had been part of Shin-Ra's general medical teams till she had started subtly defying orders and doing what she could for the young teens and men that came under her care. The Director had been watching her after whispers of things she had done had reached him. She kept the youngest of the program safe from harmful procedures or, when unable to prevent it, had done everything in her power to make them comfortable during and after.

She was so fiercely protective that it had almost cost her job when she refused to leave an unconscious 3rd alone with Hojo. The priority text message Lazard received that day had saved the teen and when the Professor fired Naree on the spot, the Director offered her a new one. To work for him and offer safe, uncorrupted, medical care to the SOLDIERs who were so rightfully wary of the Shin-Ra doctors and nurses. Her small team was now the only ones authorized to give the first injections to new 3rds and were there to help them through the difficult adjustment.

Her dark brown eyes widened at the shocking state of her patient and she quickly took charge. Angeal and Genesis hesitated only a moment before following the orders she issued in a calm but decisive voice. In no time, she had Talin hooked back up to an IV, had tested his blood on a compact machine, and was giving him a very small dose of something that would start to counteract the overdose of Mako in his system.

None of them spoke as she explained what she was doing at each step. Having dealt with spooked and traumatized SOLDIERs, she knew the Commanders would want to know what _exactly_ she was giving their Cadet and what it would do. Additionally, she was honest with them instead of pretending everything was fine.

"He's still in danger from the amount of Mako that isn't absorbing into his body." She said slowly as she cleaned the gashes in Talin's hands. "I will stay with him till he's out of danger." Her tone and the uncompromising look in her eyes when she boldly stared them down, dared them to challenge her. They didn't. Zack's previous meetings with this confident woman made it easier for him to entrust Talin to her care. The others, while still hesitant, knew they needed her help.

Several shards of plastic were pulled from the teen's damaged hands as they took turns changing the water or holding a high-powered light while she worked till at last, Naree could find no more. The only blessing of the massive amount of Mako was that it was already working to heal the deep cuts. The scrapes the restraints had made were already gone along with much of the bruising but the taser wound they found on his chest would also take time to disappear.

Time crawled on, and they waited. Naree took a small blood test every half hour and although she saw improvement, it was slow. His temperature had gone from freezing to fever, and she replaced the IV bag over and over as his system burned through the liquid. She gave him several more small doses of medicine to help his body process the Mako, counseling patience when Genesis grumbled that she should just give him more at once.

Chairs from the sitting space by the window were pulled over, Naree taking one and the Commanders alternating between the chair, sitting on the bed corner, or pacing slowly like trapped big cats. Not much was said as minutes, and then hours, passed.

Angeal was lucky enough to not have anything on his schedule for the next few days, but Gen and Zack both had to leave for meetings they couldn't reschedule. The three of them had a private text group set up, normally only used when surprising Sephiroth, that they now checked in on between meetings. The decision to exclude Seph from the conversation had been unanimous.

After what had happened between Cadet and General, the other 1sts weren't sure how the silver SOLDIER would respond to the attempted kidnapping. It was also the better part of wisdom to not distract someone on a mission, even one that was only a political appearance.

Genesis brought lunch back for themselves and Naree who had remained resolutely at Talin's bedside. They ate and waited. Each test she did on his blood, they hoped for better news. Each time they had the same response. "He's getting there." or "It takes time to reverse this level of overdose."

Zack received a message from Callian closer to dinner begging for information on his friend. The truth was off-limits to anyone outside of the rescue party and Naree, so they came up with a cover story that Talin would be with Angeal for extended training in the General's absence. Zack felt bad for not telling the young Cadet what had happened after his help, but it was safer this way for now.

Cal read the response and decided not to push his luck. If the Commanders said Talin was with them, then he wouldn't doubt them, but the fact that his Unit mate wouldn't be coming back to the barracks for a while told him that something had happened. With effort, he told the lie to U28 and attempted to join in on their envious banter about wanting to skip classes to hang with the 1sts.

A few of the more perceptive noticed his forced humor and when they went to spar, that Callian only partnered Dayton who let his childhood friend work off his anxiety without question. Nothing was said, but by the end of the night, almost half the group knew that something was wrong with their Captain.

Darkness fell over the city and still, the SOLDIER's waited for any sign that Talin would wake. Exhausted from worry, Zack crawled onto the bed next to the slowly recovering Cadet, ignoring the questioning glance from Naree. When she said nothing and returned to her book, the spikey-haired fighter reached down to link his fingers with Talin's and instead wrenched back.

His gasp brought Angeal and Genesis to the bed and they were just as startled. The teal blue color of Talin's arms was spreading. The edges of that Mako coloring had always been a jagged pattern that ended just below the elbow, now it was edging towards his bicep. The creep of color was as slow as Talin's recovery but, not knowing what else to do, they kept track of it as the night wore on.

By midnight, the glow that had persisted in the teen's skin had faded away. Genesis and Angeal heard Naree sigh from where they sat and looked up when she stood. "His levels are _finally_ stable." She put away the portable testing kit and was pulling the bandages from his hands when they stood and came over. Hands that had been a horrible mess now showed not even the smallest sign of the damage that had been done.

"Any idea when he'll wake up?" Zack said from his side of the bed, looking hopefully at the nurse.

She shook her head. "Mako has its own way of doing things and everyone is different," She glanced down at the stained skin of Talin's arms, "Your friend is more different than most. However, he _is_ out of danger. The rest will work its way out over time." Her smile at Zack was reassuring but she turned to Angeal and Gen to give one last order. "If, by some unkind chance, he doesn't wake in the next 48 hours, call me. I'm leaving enough IV fluid to keep him going for that length of time, but after that, he will need extra care."

For the first time since their last visit to Angeal's mother in Banora, Zack heard the older 1sts give a quiet "Yes, Ma'am." and nearly laughed. Genesis walked her out before coming back and giving each of them a hug goodnight.

"I would stay, but your bed isn't big enough for four 'Geal." The old gripe made Angeal smile as he let Gen move to the bed to hug Zack. Genesis's tired brain laughingly urged him to kiss Talin to see if it would wake him but instead, he ran gentle fingers through the Cadet's hair. _Sleep well, Little Bird. Wake up when you're ready, we'll be here._

…

All the next day, the three 1sts rotated watching over Talin. Being a Saturday, they didn't have any meetings to attend but when the endless waiting started getting to Genesis, Angeal took him for an exhausting sparing session. The Red Commander didn't like the idea of leaving but gave in when they opted to use one of the training rooms just across the hall instead of VR.

Neither went easy on the other. Using blunt swords for the sake of clothes and not having a potion handy, they went at full combat speed in the large room. Trading blow for blow and not minding the bruises and welts, they went on till the practice blades broke.

Angeal's phone beeped at the same time as Zack's. A moment later, the trill of Gen's phone receiving a message. They had just returned to the bedroom from their match and each looked at the other. Zack checked his phone to confirm but didn't need to read the message.

**SMS Message to: AxGxSxZ**

**Sephiroth:** ETA 1 hour.

Angeal and Gen showered and then watched Talin so Zack could stretch his legs before they left again to meet Seph. Better to explain what happened on an unoccupied floor than in an apartment...

The crash of the front door being thrown open was Zack's first warning that they were back. He didn't need to hear footsteps to know they were coming and, with the mood the General was probably in, he was unlikely to hear any.

Rage clouded Sephiroth's thoughts as his quick strides brought him up the stairs. _Abducted? Mako poisoned? What the hell had happened?!_ When he saw Gen and Angeal waiting outside on the landing pad, he had known something was wrong, but this?

They had said they couldn't tie Hojo to anything but everyone knew the man's level of obsession regarding Mako and his experiments. Had Hojo planned the abduction and just waited for the right moment? Or had he somehow suggested that Sephiroth go to Wutai for the political meeting? His anger deepened at the thought of his foolish Cadet getting caught in such an obvious trap.

Zack felt the atmosphere shift just before the General's shadow darkened the bedroom doorway and went on high alert. What had been a feeling of impatience and concern, changed as the air was weighed down by a wave of vengeful anger and irritation. Bright green eyes flashed as he entered, full of such fury that Zack pulled the Cadet closer.

He wouldn't stand a chance if Seph did something stupid, but he wouldn't let anything happen to Talin on his watch again. Angeal and Gen had followed and now stood in the hall thinking much along the same lines. They were ready if they were needed and praying they wouldn't be.

The General made it one step past the doorway before he suddenly stopped as if struck by lightning. Curled up in bed with Talin, Zack was the only one to see the shock that flitted through glowing, slit green eyes but, just as quickly, the emotionless mask slid back into place. They had anticipated a strong reaction, but the dangerous stillness that fell as the great SOLDIER took another slow step, had the hair standing up on their necks in warning.

True concern crept into Sephiroth's chest and he fought to contain his emotions as he looked over the limp form buried in blankets. He hardly noticed Zack, curled so protectively around the Cadet, all he saw was the teen's paleness, the shallow breathing, and heard his terrifyingly slow heartbeat. It hadn't been uncommon for him to see Talin asleep in the arms of Zack or Gen, but this was an unnatural, deep sleep. But how deep? Just unconscious? Or comatose?

As he had done so many times since first discovering Talin's Mako aura, Sephiroth reached out and touched an ephemeral hand to the shapeless cloud of the Cadet's mind. In the past, he had done so to test the teen's sensitivity to such contact, evaluating to see if he could one day be trained to use it. Then it became a way to get his attention, like in the VR room when he telegraphed his appearances with the faintest brush of his mind. Now he did so to gauge the severity of Talin's condition. When he felt nothing at his gentle touch, his worry grew and he pushed slightly harder. _Cadet... Talin..._ As his worry started to bleed into his mental touch, there was a reaction.

The particularly vicious strike of energy that lashed back at him stung like a whip of electricity up his arm. Sephiroth tried to remember that such a backlash wasn't personal, that it was a good sign proving the teen was not in real danger, but he failed. His previous irritation with his Cadet flared back to full life and the concern that had been creeping deeper into his chest vanished.

Without a word, the General turned and left the apartment. The need to go back and shake the boy for his stupidity was like an itch under his skin, but he kept walking. He wasn't blind to the fact that his three lovers were on edge and, having become very attached to his trainee, wouldn't take well to such treatment of him. After this, the Cadet probably didn't need a reminder, but he would have one anyway.

For all his maturity in most subjects, Talin was still a foolish teenager. Why had he ignored all the warnings they gave him about anyone from the medical or lab teams? With Sephiroth gone, he should have been even more wary yet he'd walked right into a trap. Angeal had told him about the ruse of needing a blood draw, but why didn't Talin-

Having just walked into his own apartment, the General halted as he realized the only possible reason for such a lapse in judgment. Concussion. The anger drained from him like water through a sieve. _Did I cause this?_ Without conscious thought, he reached again for Talin's mind. The resulting strike burned along his arm and the memory of that pain lingered as Sephiroth moved to his home office.

Within moments, he had the feeds of the building up from the morning Talin had gone missing. Kunsel had tried recovering the lost footage but was more focused on finding the missing Cadet than anything else. They had saved Talin from the lab, now it was time to find the ones who had orchestrated the abduction.

**…**

"Hey." The voice in Talin's ears sounded distant... "Hey." Closer this time, and more insistent.

"Za-" His voice was rough from dryness in his throat and he swallowed several times and tried again. "Zack?"

The quiet laugh came from nearby and Talin heard the sounds of movement as they drew closer. "Oh, c'mon. You should know better than that." He was right. Now that he heard them speak more, there was no way he should have ever mistaken the two.

Without thinking, he cracked his eyes open and winced at the painful light that forced them closed again. "Bright..." He muttered, but his arms were too heavy to lift to offer more shade to his eyes.

"It usually is here."

"Here?" As if the word was a trigger, Talin felt the soft movement of air on his face, the warmth that radiated down on him. "The field?" He couldn't open his eyes to confirm it but the man gave a quiet hum of confirmation. With a sigh, he relaxed. If he was in the field, then he was safe from-

The thought sheared off and danced out of his grasp as he tried to remember. Something had happened... "While I'm glad to see you, it's time to wake up. You can't stay here, Talin. Everyone's worried, can't you feel it?"

Again, he was distracted from chasing the missing memory by the odd statement. "Feel? Feel what?" He wanted so badly to open his eyes, but the light was still painfully bright.

The sound of his visitor sitting on the ground just to his side made the urge to look harder to fight. "Like a pressure at the back of your skull. Focus, Talin." The words were encouraging, sounding a lot like Angeal when he was teaching him something complicated.

Fighting his distracting thoughts, the Cadet did as asked and it only took him a moment to notice the odd pressure. He hadn't even realized it was there it was so slight, like the very beginnings of a headache before it became painful. When that pressure shifted, his heart about jumped to his throat but something stopped him from being truly afraid. It felt different... like... "Angeal?!" The name was more gasp than actual words. He could never describe how, but that slight little contact _felt_ like the big SOLDIER.

"That's right." Talin could hear the smile in the words. "He's waiting for you and so are the others. You just need to wake up." The coaxing tone was back but this time, the teen hesitated to follow their direction. Something was wrong, he just couldn't-

Cold. Pain. A haze of green across his vision. The crack of electricity. A shiver shook his prone form as the sensations flashed across his brain. They weren't full memories but cracked shards of them. Warnings. Of all the times he had been there, Talin had never felt pain when he was in the field, not even when his shoulder was so badly damaged. Even if it had been fleeting, the shock of it was enough to spook him even more.

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?" His heartbeat was loud in his own ears as he waited for an answer.

The sound of a sad sigh told him all he needed to know. "I won't lie and say that things will be fine, but I know you can handle it." The honesty was appreciated, but again Talin stalled.

"I don't know how to wake up from here." It was a lie. Such a big fat, lie that he felt stupid as it came from his mouth, but he was scared. Scared that the things his mind wouldn't let him remember would be worse than what he could. The worst was the possibility that he would wake and still be in the la- The thought snapped away like a rubber band being shot across a room, leaving his brain stinging while the chill of dread grew greater.

Movement again of the man shifting his position. "C'mon, you're smarter than that." The laugh cut through Talin's lie, but still, he played along with the teen's excuse. "What have you avoided every time you've been here?"

Talin knew. It was something he'd wanted to do so bad, but now that he had the chance, all he could think of was his fear. He didn't realize he'd moved his hand towards the specter till a larger one gripped it. Warm as any real, living person, the grip was strong as it squeezed his hand. His fear receded slightly at the comfort and reassurance in that firm grasp and, as his heart tried to beat out of his chest, Talin made up his mind.

With effort, he rolled onto his side, trying to shade his sensitive eyes from the sun as best he could. If he had to wake into a nightmare, then he wanted to at least have an answer to this question. A shadow shifted over him, working as a shield to block the direct sunlight. "That's right." Another squeeze on his hand, "Open your eyes, Talin. Let me see what they look like now."

"What?" Confusion and the shock of a possibility overwhelmed the teen's fears and his eyes flew open. The world around him started to degrade as he followed their clasped hands up to the man kneeling next to him. A powerful frame with less muscle than Angeal but more than Genesis met his pained eyes.

The wind had died and the sun that had kept him so warm was slowly being swallowed by a creeping blackness as Talin's mind struggled to capture details. The man was in simple dark pants and his wide chest was adorned only by leather straps for a masterfully designed pauldron. Down that same arm, he had a matching vambrace and gauntlet, its fingertips shaped like claws. Of his face, Talin could only catch the flash of a smile before the dream shattered.

**…**

A pained gasp and the sudden thrash from the bed had all three 1sts jumping into action. Talin's eyes were wide, the glow as bright as raw mako, but they were yet unseeing. His lungs fought to breathe deeply past the agony that each breath caused. Hands held him down, pressing against skin that felt both burned and frozen, and his struggles increased. The green haze was all he could see as panic gripped him. _The lab! I'm still in the lab!_

Memories crushed into his brain and, just as he took in air to scream, a nudge at the back of his skull deflated the cry into a whimper. Still blinded, ears deaf to anything but his thundering pulse, he felt that little shove, and his mind latched onto it like a lifeline. As before, it _felt_ like Angeal, but this time it emanated the man's calm and protective presence, willing Talin to trust him, to calm himself, that he was safe.

Strengthened as much as he had been weakened by the Mako, the Cadet had fought against the Commanders with a surprising amount of power. They all had known this reaction was a possibility but were greatly relieved when the frantic motions abruptly slowed. Not letting down his guard, Angeal continued the gentle contact of his aura against Talin's as he relaxed his hold on the teen fractionally.

Angeal had been confused the day before when he felt Sephiroth's mind brush past his without making a connection. When the Commander followed the same direction, he found a mind that lashed out violently. Not at him, but at Seph. His shock at finding Talin to be the source was just as great as the realization that the General had known and said nothing to anyone. If Talin had been trained to use it, they might have prevented his abduction...

Zack had leaned over the teen now that he had ceased his struggles and was quietly calling out to him. "Talin, you're safe, you're here with us. You're gonna be ok." Eventually, the glow in his eyes dimmed. Not having faith in his eyes alone, Talin reached up and touched Zack's face. "There you are, Red." The smile, warmth of the cheek under his fingers, the voice, and the light kiss that the young SOLDIER gave him finally convinced Talin that he wasn't dreaming. He was safe.

Maybe it was the pain of his still-recovering body, or the trauma of his kidnapping, or the pure relief of knowing he was safe, but Talin didn't feel ashamed when his eyes burned and wet heat slid down his cheek. He didn't protest when Zack pulled him into a tight hug, even though his skin still felt rubbed raw. He needed the contact just then more than he would admit.

Angeal had pulled back very carefully from Talin's mind after he'd seen the first tear fall. The last thing he wanted was to shock the Cadet any more than he already was. Too much had happened too quickly. Anything else at this moment could cause the currently fragile teen to crack.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, sometimes I do feel bad for what I put the characters through in my story but then I see the number of people that come back every week to keep reading and can't help but think I'm doing something right. Thank you all for your continued support of this story and for indulging my love of writing this twisting plotline. 
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

The quiet darkness of night greeted Talin as he opened his tired eyes. All he could see was a broad chest that rose and fell in a steady rhythm and he felt the air from each breath tickle along the top of his head. The warmth of arms that encircled him, holding him close, flexed slightly as the teen shifted.

"Talin?" Angeal's voice was hardly a whisper as he pulled back enough to look down. "How're you feeling?" Dark blue eyes traced the Cadet's face, looking for any signs of distress but found nothing but mild disorientation and confusion.

"I feel-" His lungs hurt as he took in more air for the words, "-sore. Inside and out." It was an understatement. He felt like he had been tossed into a ravine, rolling and crashing along the sharp walls all the way down. Angeal scooted closer and pulled Talin to roll forward against his chest. The heat of that larger body against his sensitive skin felt good, and he hooked his arm over the SOLDIERs waist to snuggle closer.

A big hand spread wide on his lower back and its warmth was like heaven on the aching muscles there. His eyes slipped shut again as he felt the hand start a slow massage and sighed in relaxation as the other hand started working between his shoulder blades.

Cautious not to rub too hard or too long in any one spot without massage oil, Angeal worked his way along his spine, shoulders, and finally to his neck. As he stopped, leaving one hand wrapped gently around the back of Talin's neck, he thought maybe he had fallen asleep again. A few moments of silence passed before the redhead stirred, tucking his head more firmly under Angeal's chin and laying a light kiss on his chest.

The big SOLDIER smiled at the small show of gratitude for his massage and gave a light squeeze to the back of the teen's neck. "You've been out of it for a while, do you need anything? Food, water, pain meds?" There was a slight shake of the head under his chin. Talin's stomach was achingly empty but the thought of food just then was nauseating. Medicine wouldn't be a bad idea eventually, but more than anything he needed answers.

Taking deeper breaths was still painful so he kept it short. "What happened?" There were so many parts to that question but for now, he would take what he could get. The grip on his neck tightened marginally before loosening again and he could tell that Angeal was deciding what to say.

"You remember going with the nurse?" Talin nodded, "And you remember getting knocked out by a stun gun or something like that?" The teen flinched, abs and chest contracting slightly at the remembered pain, and he nodded again slowly. "Zack had his phone silenced for a meeting, so we didn't know you were in trouble..."

Talin listened in startled silence as he was told the details of his rescue. About the 2nd Class SOLDIERs that had joined in the search, Director Lazard, and the nurse who had helped stabilize him in the lab. Angeal faltered for a moment as he described the condition they'd found him in, that he'd been badly overdosed on Mako, and that it had been slowly killing him. A cold chill went down his spine knowing that, if they hadn't found him when they did, he might never have left that room.

Angeal told him then of Naree and the hours upon hours that they'd waited as she worked to balance his overwhelmed system. The ending of the disquieting story was that he'd been asleep for almost three days before his terrified awaking earlier that night.

At the mention of the last event, Talin's mind churned with another question, one he didn't know how to ask. Reluctant to move far from the protective arms, he pulled just far enough back to look up, taking careful breaths as he spoke. "When I was... out, I was in the field... I felt... something." The teen's confused expression dropped to a contemplative one, trying to recall things he half-remembered. "I felt it again... when I woke up."

Realization lit Angeal's eyes. "You actually remember?" Talin simply nodded and then, seeing 'Geal's hesitance, hooked his arm tighter around the man's waist to convey his insistence on knowing. The SOLDIER sighed as he looked down into the Cadet's determined eyes and gave in. "I wanted to talk with you about it later since..." He'd been about to say 'since so much had happened' but decided against it. "...since you were so exhausted."

He paused and gathered his thoughts for the unexpected conversation. "Do you know anything about something called a Mako Aura?" The confusion on Talin's face was too cute for Angeal not to smile. "Obviously not, and with good cause. It's something that someone outside of SOLDIER wouldn't know anything about. What about telepathy?" The Cadet's confusion deepened, but he nodded. He knew the basics of what it was and that some creatures could use it but not how that related to-

His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a light kiss. Angeal's smirk was unrepentant as Talin sighed in minor annoyance. "I'm getting there, just let me explain something first." The teen sighed again and laid his head back down to listen. "A Mako Aura is something that only develops in SOLDIERs who've had a great deal of Mako injections. Even saying that, not all of us end up with one or the ability to use it. For example," He continued with a small chuckle, "Gen and Zack have Auras, but can't use them."

It was a topic that had endlessly frustrated the other two 1sts. Zack had never been able to progress past basics due to his difficulty focusing and Gen... Well, Genesis was just a special case. He had one, but no ability to use it other than in a very limited scope.

Talin's curiosity wasn't indulged on the subject however. If he wanted to know, he could ask them later, but for now, Angeal moved the conversation back towards the original question. "I, on the other hand, have one and have full use of it." With the ease of long practice, Angeal reached out to his young lover, not expecting the Cadet's eyes to fly wide with alarm or a shiver to start along his spine.

The touch at the back of Talin's mind was just as it had been before, but this time, panic made his heart slam against his ribs and breath to catch in his lungs. Angeal felt the painful dig of nails into his back where Talin's hand had been gently petting his skin. "Shit," The curse was near silent and he very slowly started to pull his mind away from the Cadet's. His instinctual worry of too much, too soon, had been right and he cursed himself for not listening to the warning.

Pitching his voice low, speaking slow and steady, he tried to bring Talin back from the panic he saw growing in those green eyes. "Talin, it's alright, it's just me. I'll stop, ok? Just breathe for me, T. It's okay," The teen's breathing was slowing back to normal but the bite of nails still stung Angeal's back and the shaking hadn't stopped. "We can pick this up another time. You don't have to do this now... See? I've-" Just as he had fully pulled back from the mental touch, he felt something surge against him and saw frustration punch past the fear in Talin's eyes.

"No!" Jade green eyes shut tight and teeth clenched, Talin buried his head into Angeal's chest. He had shifted his hand so that he wasn't clawing the 1st any longer but still clung to him fiercely. "Don't stop..." The words were choppy, gasped out instead of spoken. "Do it again... I'm tired of being afraid... I'm not afraid of you... I _won't_ be afraid anymore!" Although he could tell that the words were meant for him, it sounded like Talin was fighting to convince himself as well.

The SOLDIER was torn between the need to protect and wanting to help the Cadet passed an obvious fear. His arms had loosened at the first show of fright and now gently curled back around the still shivering form. His mind was made up when the same surge that had hit him before, pulled back, and dissolved away.

That wave of sensation had been Talin's untrained attempt to reach back out for him. That alone was significant but then there was also the violent slash of the Cadet's mind against Sephiroth he'd seen the other night. It was a lot of control for someone who didn't even know they had the ability, and it could be dangerous if left untrained.

Again, Angeal found himself irritated with his silver-haired lover. _Why didn't you tell anyone, you handsome idiot?_ After a moment of silence, he agreed. "Alright, but if it's too much, you have to tell me. You understand?" The silent nod against his chest was all the response he had. The 1st slid his hand up into red hair, lightly rubbing his scalp as the other hand spread out once more on Talin's lower back. With great caution, Angeal reached out again and laid only one spectral finger against the formless cloud he found.

The shivers of the teen's spine stopped, so did his breathing, everything was still except the frantic beating of Talin's heart. Taking a small risk, the Commander slid his thumb over the Cadet's lower spine, caressing back and forth comfortingly, and it worked. The first breath was shallow, then another, and another. "You okay, T?" At the small nod, Angeal pushed further, and bit by bit, was eventually able to put his mind fully against Talin's.

By that time, the arm that had been squeezing around the SOLDIERs waist had relaxed. The redhead was very much awake, but laid completely still as he processed the all-enveloping feeling of Angeal's mind pressed against his. The ever-present feeling of calm that radiated off the man, also came across the mental contact and he felt his fear slowly ebb away the longer they remained together.

Angeal looked down and pressed a kiss to the top of Talin's head. The Cadet had done a good job, had fought his fear, and won. His reward would be more knowledge. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," His voice was drowsy.

"Ya'know, I never finished telling you everything..." Talin's groan brought a smile to the SOLDIER's lips again and he decided to tease his Cadet a little. "Okay, then... I was going to explain more about how they work, but if you don't want to learn, I guess you could just leave yours untrained like Zack's..."

Talin made himself dizzy with the speed that he pulled back to look up at the grinning Commander. "What? Mine?" The laughing gleam in ocean eyes made him falter. "But you said... only SOLDIERs..."

"I did and, as far as I have ever known, it was _only_ a SOLDIER trait, till now. The one thing we knew for sure was that it was related to how much Mako a person had absorbed. In your case, we can probably assume that your accident may have tipped that scale." The calm that kept feeding into him from Angeal was all that kept Talin functional as the new information sunk in.

He took a deep breath, noticing that it was getting easier, and pulled together his scattered thoughts. "How... How do you know for sure?" Angeal could have laughed at the warring emotions on the teen's face. It bounced from cautious excitement, to worry, to disbelief, and back to excitement. Deciding to stop teasing the poor exhausted Cadet, he shifted his mental presence and saw Talin's eyes go unfocused for a heartbeat when the movement distracted him.

"You felt that, didn't you? That alone proves that you do. Only someone with an Aura can sense another." Wanting Talin to truly get the point, the 1st ran his hand both down the redhead's spine physically and psychically over the teen's mind. It had a powerful effect, causing him to gasp and close his eyes while his brain tried to make sense of the combined touch.

Angeal remained unmoving till Talin opened slightly unfocused eyes once more. "Remember when I asked earlier if you knew about telepathy?" Excitement sparked in those green eyes as he nodded. Already pressed together as they were, the SOLDIER had only to push his words against any part of their connection, ~ _It's a very convenient way to communicate if you don't want to be overheard.~_

Talin's shock held only amazed wonder as he heard the words, as if from his own thoughts but in Angeal's voice. "Now I want you to try." Eagerly, the Cadet followed each step and appreciated again that his lover was such a good teacher.

First, he was told to close his eyes and imagine a dark cloud of vapor hanging about his head, to gather it up, and change it from a shapeless mass to a human shape. As Talin obeyed, Angeal monitored the change of his real aura, smiling as it very slowly twisted into the shadowy form of his Cadet.

The next step was harder, moving that spectral body without moving his physical one. It was the part that Zack could never get past because of the amount of focus it took to not just move the figure, but to keep it from dissolving back into a cloud. Talin had similar problems. Moving the arm caused the hand to blur and then reform but it was still progress.

Angeal moved closer to try one more thing before calling an end to the training for now. "I want you to let the body dissolve for a moment, let it spread out a little, and see if you feel anything." Confused but willing, Talin did as asked, letting the shadow melt like ice into water. Keeping contact as it expanded, the sudden bump of it touching something made him open his eyes although they still remained unfocused while he concentrated.

The SOLDIER leaned over and whispered in Talin's ear as he pulled his Cadet flush against his chest. "Find that disturbance and reform your shadow next to it." Closing his own eyes, he watched the mental plane and saw the blackness coalesce back into its human form. He extended his shadowed hand halfway between them. "Take my hand, Talin, and push a thought between where we touch."

Still unable to 'see' as Angeal could, the redhead used the same trick from earlier, letting his hand dissolve and spread till he found the Commanders. When his hand took shape atop 'Geal's, he felt the connection snap into place and the now-familiar pressure settled again at the back of his mind. Unsure what to say, he pushed forward a single word. ~ _Hello?~_

~ _Very good, Talin.~_ The words were a proud purr in his head, ~ _I will teach you as much as you want to know another time, but for now...~_ Angeal switched from mental speech to speaking aloud but the pride was still evident in his tone. "For now, you need to sleep and recover."

Talin felt the arms around him mimicked by spectral ones till the big SOLDIER told him to release his hold on the shadow. "Promise you'll teach me more tomorrow?" He already trusted the man's word but was too excited to learn and too tired to be tactful.

"I promise, I'll teach you tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. It's not tiring like Materia training so you can practice while you recover. Now, sleep." With that final promise and request, Angeal pulled the blanket up higher over them and brought his hand to the back of Talin's neck again to rub small circles till they both fell asleep.

…

Morning for the Commander and his exhausted Cadet didn't come till well past noon. Angeal refused to move till Talin woke and after the nighttime aura lesson, along with his slowly healing system, the teen slept several hours longer than normal. When he did finally stir and the lights were turned on, he was in for a mild shock.

The blue-green markings he had known since childhood, were different, having spread up to mid-bicep. Angeal told him what they had seen and that the spread had stopped shortly after Naree had stabilized him, but it was disconcerting. Not simply because they were even more obvious, but the possibility of there being too much Mako in him for his body to handle.

Tentatively, Talin reached for the reservoir of power, and found it, not overflowing as he'd feared, but as if someone had dug the well deeper and it had filled to the top again. He didn't feel out of control or bursting with energy that he needed to expend, it felt oddly normal. With a sigh of relief, he followed 'Geal to the shower before they went to get breakfast.

It didn't take long after that for Genesis and Zack to be over to check on him. The younger SOLDIER was overjoyed to see him up and scooped him into his arms with a powerful hug. Talin grumbled about being held like a baby till he was again set down but, deep down, he had enjoyed the affection.

Gen withheld his own urge to smother the teen in a hug till they had finished breakfast. With a quick pull, he had Talin curled in his lap on the couch. Originally, he'd hoped to tease the redhead some but when he saw the exhaustion still lingering in those green eyes, he relented. Instead, he repositioned them till the Cadet was between his chest and the back of the couch before undoing his leather coat and draping it over them both.

Zack was slightly annoyed when he found them, having had the same idea, but couldn't help his smirk when he saw the beloved coat being used as a blanket. _Talin, you don't know how special that is..._

…

The sound of quiet arguing woke the pair. As Talin tried to sit up, wanting to see what was going on, Gen pulled him back down. "You don't want to go down there just yet, Little Bird." It was then that he recognized the voices, Angeal, Zack... and Sephiroth. He listened harder.

"He's exhausted, Seph! You know what that shit does to people!" Zack was angrier than Talin had ever heard him.

"I do. And just like any SOLDIER, I know that he needs to expend the first buildup to recover properly." If Talin hadn't been so shaken, he would have heard the poorly hidden concern in the words, but all he heard was the taunting voice from the VR room.

"He will, but we can deal with that." Angeal was the calm between frost and fire, "He's been excused from his classes while he recovers-"

"Not from mine." It was a growl. "He will be there at the appointed time or I will come find him." The biting chill reached Talin's lungs and tremors started down his back once more. Gen winced hearing the finality in the General's tone and the slam of the apartment door. The Commander wasn't one to run from his problems, but he could tell that Talin wanted to.

Knowing he risked a violent reaction, Genesis crowded the Cadet more firmly back into the couch, overwhelming him and burying him behind his larger body. Hands gripped into his shirt and Talin gave a small struggle till the SOLDIER shifted his full weight against the panicked teen.

The quiet murmur of Gen's voice in his ear, the pressure that held him down, the hand that was threaded into his hair, it all brought him down from the ledge of fear. He felt hidden from the world, safe, and protected, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

**...**

"We'll be there with you, Talin." It had been Angeal's vote of confidence that had given him the strength to make up his mind. Gen had also supported the choice to go and meet the General, with backup of course. Only Zack had opposed it.

"You don't have to go. We can take you-" Talin hooked his finger with Zack's and the words trailed off. They had been back and forth over this since Sephiroth's unexpected visit and, as much as he wanted to avoid it, Talin knew that he needed to get it over with.

"I just... I want to get past this."

"But you're shaking even talking about it." The spiky-haired 1st looped his arms around the teen's shoulders rubbing along his back to try to quell that trembling.

"I know, but I can't hide forever. Why run from my fears when I have the strength, and support, to fight them?" Talin's eyes met Angeal's as he looked over Zack's shoulder and the older man nodded approvingly. The stoic 1st was still proud of Talin for pushing past his panic during their late-night aura lesson. He hadn't asked what caused such terror, whether it was something in his past or a more recent trauma, but the teen's determination to overcome it had eased Angeal's worries some about dealing with Sephiroth.

Zack finally dropped his arms from around Talin's shoulders. "Fine, but like 'Geal said, we're right behind you."

Genesis looked at the clock, "We'd better go before the fool comes looking." Talin heard the clink of metal and turned to see Gen holding out his blade harness and he halted. He hadn't worn them after the VR room, not because he didn't love the blades, but because of what they represented. He wondered, if he'd taken them that day, if maybe he would have found some way out of the lab. Or if the delay to put them on might have made him miss the nurse in the hallway.

Seeing his hesitance, the Red Commander slowly stepped forward. "Even if _he_ gave them to you," Standing just in front of Talin now, he held them up again. "you've made them your own with every swing and block, every hour of training, and the care you took maintaining them." The pressure on Talin's chest eased slightly and he looked down at the blades.

He'd felt awkward leaving Zacks that morning without them, even paused at the elevator and thought about going back. Now he was thinking of doing the same thing again? Genesis was right. No matter his current issues with Sephiroth, they were his.

With a grateful look at the 1st, he turned his back and let the straps be slid up to his shoulders. The red leather-covered arms that wrapped around to his chest, pulled him back firmly against the SOLDIER while nimble fingers did up the buckles. When those fingers caressed down his sides after finishing, Talin remembered what Angeal had said about Gen, that he had _permission.._. _Maybe when this mess is cleared up, maybe then..._ Heart fluttering slightly at the idea, he headed towards the door.

The thought was enough to distract him as they walked down the hall to the training room but, as they got closer, his heart started beating harder. With an effort and one last deep breath, he stepped within its sensor range and it slid open to reveal the dark figure of the General waiting for him across the room.

Talin knew the chill in his lungs was just in his head, that his sudden inability to move would pass, and that there were three very protective SOLDIERs at his back, but he still felt fear as crystal green eyes rose to meet his. "Glad you could make it."

The casual tone was a trigger to Talin's anger and it burned through the cold dread like a flame through paper. _How could he act so casually after what he did? After what I went through?_ The impetus of that question drove him to step past the doorway and into the room, holding onto his temper, but using it to keep himself moving. _I can do this. I need to do this. If he wants to play it off as if nothing happened, then I-_

Zack had just started to enter the room behind Talin and saw Sephiroth move a moment too late to do anything about it. The young Commander was shoved back out of the room and into a shocked Genesis. "Sorry. This is a private session today." Before any yell of protest or any attempt to renter the room could be made, the door snapped shut and the heavy magnetic locks thudded into place.

"Now. You and I have something to discuss, Cadet..."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel that actions speak louder than words and, boy, some of the actions in this chapter are going to be speaking for a while...
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

"Now. You and I have something to discuss, Cadet..."

The acrid taste of fear bloomed on Talin's tongue as the General's words echoed in his head. He didn't need to look to know that the door was locked, that the protective trio was unable to reach him, and that there was nothing he could do to get away. The anger that had burned through him, that had allowed him the strength to walk into the room, was gone. His throat was dry, the hairs on his neck were raised in spine-tingling alarm, and he couldn't get his lungs to take in enough air. How could he fight if he couldn't breathe? Fight? What about just survive? He needed to get out or hold on long enough for the others to find a way in. How long did he have?

The sound of a step taken behind him broke his paralysis and his mind went blank. A rush of Mako hit his system and, in a flash, he was several yards away looking back at his unmoving teacher. Chest heaving as he sucked in the air his lungs craved, he watched for movement from the tall 1st trying not to focus on any one part of the man's body lest he miss a tell from another. When movement did come, it was a slow and deliberate single step forward to which Talin took a mirror one back.

…

In the hallway, the three SOLDIERs had varying reactions to being ejected from the training room. Shock had lasted only a fleeting moment before Zack was trying every code he could think of to open the door. When that failed, he and Gen were about to try breaking it down when Angeal stopped them.

"You won't get in that way, the door's reinforced," At Zack's growl of frustration, he came up with an idea. "C'mon. We can't get in, but we can still see what's going on," Not taking the time to explain, he ran to Sephiroth's apartment followed closely by the others.

Genesis was the first to realize the plan and darted past Angeal to the General's home office computer. Their access might be limited without the man himself there, but all they needed was available to them. In moments, Gen brought up the live feed and audio from TR50-C.

There stood Talin primed and ready, Mako glowing faintly under the skin, and Sephiroth still by the door. They didn't need to look very hard to see the sharp rise and fall of the teen's chest or the way his hands twitched towards his blades when the General took a step closer. The laser focus, the instinctive retreat at the other's advance, the Cadet was in a panic.

Zack swore a blue streak and, for once, Angeal didn't bat an eye at the language. With no code to override Sephiroth's, there was nothing they could do but watch as the SOLDIER approached Talin.

**...**

Irritation flashed in Sephiroth's eyes when he took another step and again saw the Cadet retreat. "Are you truly that afraid of me?" The question was quiet but carried in the open space. He knew he'd rattled the teen in the VR room, knew that he'd pushed hard, but not that hard... or so he'd thought.

The sharp focus in Talin's eyes wavered as his brain switched from instinctual reactions to conscious thoughts, but his first response was born from shock. "A-Are you serious?" When there was no reply, the teen felt the first burn of renewed outrage. "You attacked me..." Still nothing but an assessing and, in Talin's mind, mocking silence, and the Cadet snapped.

"You dropped a fucking building on me! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Inhibitions and fears lost under the tidal wave of fury mixed with broken trust, Talin shifted to launch himself at the 1st, and Seph had been waiting for it.

Already moving forward, the teen abruptly changed course, almost falling, when the silver SOLDIER charged him in return. The raw fear Sephiroth saw in jade eyes was all the answer he needed, and his plan switched from therapeutic brawl to damage control. Had he really pushed that hard?

The original head-to-head charge devolved into a mad dash for Talin to avoid his mentor, but it was a hopeless endeavor on the best of days. He dodged and pivoted at near ankle snapping speed, but the man matched him move for move. The young fighter's boot slipped as he attempted to make another sharp turn and Sephiroth closed the gap, intending to prevent the teen from falling headfirst to the ground. Eyes still wild in panic, Talin lashed out when he saw silver hair in his periphery.

Not caring if he crashed to the floor, he threw a high-powered punch at his pursuer and missed. A grip like iron closed around his wrist and, when he struggled, the arm was wrenched around and twisted up behind his back. With a gasp of pain, he tried to twist back out of the position but was halted as another arm came up around the front of his shoulders.

Trapped against the General, he gave up on escape and tried instead to ease the pressure that threatened to dislocate his arm. He stood to his full height and then almost on tiptoe before the sharp pain decreased to a warning ache. His frantic mind recalled Angeal's advice about submission holds and relaxed as much as he could, but he was unable to stop the spasmodic twitch in his muscles or the trembling down his spine.

Having caught his Cadet, Sephiroth felt the spike of tension along with the attempt to ease the strained shoulder joint and he relented slightly. Lowering the restrained arm fractionally till the teen no longer winced at every movement and was able to stand flatfooted once more.

The General's other hand lifted Talin's chin and tipped the frightened boy's head back to look straight up at him as he looked down. Calculating eyes bore down into Talin's and the teen felt the quiet rumble of words in the body pressed to his back. "If I had ' _tried'_ to kill you, you wouldn't be here."

Stillness reigned between them as the 1st waited for a possibly explosive response, watching for the flare of anger or the glow of Mako in jade irises. He felt the shivers and the fluttering twitch of muscles, heard the pounding heart, but nothing else till a whisper escaped the shocked teen. "But you... it fell..."

Talin's brain was crowded with thoughts, memories of the collapsing high-rise, fogged with shock and fear, but Seph's voice cut through it all. "It did." He paused till he was sure he had his Cadet's full attention, "It fell exactly how I wanted it to... Base first." He emphasized the last two words, stressing their importance, and waited.

Eyes that had been focused, blurred once more as Talin saw the events again in his mind. The lightning flash as Sephiroth disappeared, the crunch and crack of the building giving way... the slide of the lower section hitting the ground with devastating force just as the top was starting to tip his way...

The General continued his firm but careful grip on chin and arm as understanding and confusion spread on the upturned face. "You were never in any true danger, Cadet..." He spoke softly, trying not to disturb the rapid flow of thoughts he could see passing behind wide eyes.

Still struggling to control his fight or flight instinct, Talin tried to make sense of what his mentor was trying to tell him, and then it clicked. "The shockwave?"

Proud that the teen was able to figure it out so quickly, Seph gave the barest nod. "That's right." The fall of the building had been engineered to create the ferocious blast of air that swept Talin away from the collapsing structure. It had worked as intended, except for the concussion... A hidden part of Sephiroth's mind flinched at that thought and, as unintended as it had been, that the injury had played a key factor in Talin's later abduction.

"Then why?" As confusion overwhelmed fear, the small fearful shaking of the teen's spine stopped. Having been waiting for the change in body language, the SOLDIER gently released his trainee remaining still as Talin took several fast steps away before turning back, rubbing his abused arm. Wariness crept back into the boy's eyes now that he was free and the General's irritation spiked.

"You came into that room arrogantly, sure you could fix something you didn't understand," He tried to keep his voice level but still heard the sharpness in the words and saw their effect as Talin became tense. Unfortunately, it wasn't the tone of the words, but the meaning behind them that caused the greatest reaction.

"A lesson?" Talin felt shell shocked as he absorbed the true reason behind his harrowing experience. Clenching his teeth, he looked at the floor when he was no longer able to meet the gaze of the 1st. The myriad of emotions that had assailed him since entering the room drained away, leaving only one. "You... gave me a concussion..." The words burned his throat as his eyes, hidden by his longer hair, started to swim with green.

Sephiroth had been concerned when the teen had dropped his head, a highly irregular action from the normally bold Cadet, and became more so when he heard the trembling words. He was about to call the boy's name, tell him to look up, when he saw the tinge of green. He had only a moment to prepare before Talin roared to life.

"You made me afraid of you to teach me a lesson?!" Bubbling rage, worse than when he'd fought Genesis, pushed through his veins with the Mako, and with his vision hazed in green, Talin threw himself at his General with the violence of an infuriated beast.

Stunned at the extreme level of aggression in the attack, Sephiroth caught the airborne Cadet and used the momentum to toss him away again. Instincts curled the teen's legs under him and he slid to a halt on hands and feet before drawing his blades and sprinting back at his teacher.

Hand raised to summon Masamune for the impending sword fight, Sephiroth aborted the spell abruptly when Talin threw his blade like an oversized dagger. The General swiftly deflected the blade and, feeling his own anger flare at the reckless sacrifice of one of the Cadet's weapons mid-fight, almost misses the fact that the blade wasn't alone in the air.

The sting of the second butterfly blade making a shallow cut across his cheek was followed with a bigger surprise. Talin's elbow and forearm slammed into Sephiroth's face, the force behind the collision taking both of them to the floor. Landing on top of the SOLDIER, the teen let fly a flurry of powered punches, intent on taking out his seething anger on the man.

Whether it was the blindness of rage or a miscalculation, Talin missed the movement below him and his wrists were seized harshly. Face smeared with blood from small cuts, Sephiroth yanked his Cadet sideways and flipped their positions, pinning the irate redhead. With a yell that was more akin to a growl, Talin tried to headbutt, knee, or claw his way free but his mentor was having none of it.

The grip on his wrists tightened to the point of pain, till the bones screamed that they were going to break. "ENOUGH!" The barked order would have sent anyone running, but Talin was too lost to his fury.

"What?! So it's 'enough' when _you_ get punched in the face?!" His struggles may have stopped because of the dangerously strong grip, but the fire in him burned hotter when he saw the anger mirrored back at him in Sephiroth's eyes.

The words of another venomous accusation died on the teen's lips as he watched the mask of frigid self-control slip back into place. "Enough, Cadet," Quiet as a frozen wind over snow and thick with the same frost, the words were unimportant, but the tone that carried them was like a blow to the gut. He didn't notice the grip on his bruised wrists lessen back to a strong but unpainful pressure, all he felt was the sick twisting in his gut and the frozen stillness between them.

The chill of it cut through him, dousing the flames of his defiance down to the smallest cinders, and in its place grew a sense of disquiet. Realizing the damage he'd done, the position he was in, he felt his mind start to spiral back down into fear.

Something wet struck his cheek and he flinched at the unexpected sensation. Looking up for the source, his eyes landed on the bloody cut from his butterfly blade just as he felt the wetness roll down his face. The surprise of it had knocked him out of his panic and given him a second chance to regain some stability. He reached franticly for the small sparks of his previous anger, holding them tightly. Even if such feelings were useless now, anything was better than the bone-numbing fear.

The light squeeze of his wrists brought his attention back to Sephiroth and the disapproval he saw on the man's face made him shudder. Emotionally drained as he was, it was suddenly too much for the Cadet. Knowing his body language would speak louder than his words, Talin let his head fall to one side, looking off across the floor, and then forced every muscle to go limp. "Ok, I _'Get It'_. Lesson learned."

His words may have still been full of anger, using the same wording that Sephiroth had in the VR room, but his submission was obvious. Having fixed his eyes on a distant point along the floor, Talin missed seeing the mask crack and the small flicker of pain that showed through at those words.

"I never intended to make you afraid of me, Talin..." Even though the chill had receded and concern now laced the SOLDIER's voice, his Cadet wouldn't hear him. The teen gritted his teeth to stop himself from continuing the argument and shut his eyes to avoid looking back up at his mentor. Other than the controlled rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, Talin remained motionless.

At an impasse, Sephiroth knew that, while he hadn't lost, neither of them had won either. Talin might be a little less scared of him, but the trust and respect that they'd built was gone. Obliterated by his ill-advised 'lesson' both then and now. With a sigh he didn't attempt to hide, the General released his hold and rolled back into a crouch.

Talin didn't wait for the 1st to stand, instead, he used his aching arms to propel himself into a backward somersault, twisting and then flipping up to his feet. Ear's keen for any sound of movement, he traced the trajectory of his blades and retrieved them from the wall. Seeing the blood on the one, he wiped it on his cargo pantleg before sheathing the pair. He could clean them properly later.

The rustle of Sephiroth's long leather coat made him turn, but the General had only stood from his previous position and didn't make any further movement. "We're done for today. The code is 55138."

Already near the door, Talin restrained his urge to run from the room. The hairs on his neck stood once more as he punched in the code and waited impatiently for the locks to disengage. Not turning to meet the crystal green eyes he knew would be following him, he slipped out before the door was fully open and started heading to the elevators.

…

An air of stunned silence weighed heavy on the three commanders as they listened to the exchange. None had moved after their first sight of Talin on the low-quality camera, watching helplessly as the events unfolded.

Talin's first shout of rage, the charge, and then panicked evasion had their hearts beating. _A building?!_ Angeal couldn't stop his shocked gasp as he watched the terrified teen run from his teacher. Sure, Seph had used such tactics against them in a VR fight from time to time, but they could fight back! As powerful as Talin was, he was still a novice compared to even Zack. _What the hell were you thinking?!_

The normally composed SOLDIER clenched his fists against his anger as he watched Sephiroth catch the Cadet and he started thinking of what to do after this was over. What to do for Talin, and what to do _with_ their beloved General. Eyes glued to the screen, the trio listened, trying to catch the sometimes too quiet words and missing several the microphones couldn't pick up.

The second explosion from Talin came as a shock to all but Genesis, but even he was impressed when the teen landed the elbow that took them to the floor. The saddest moment of all was seeing the fiery fighter's complete surrender and listening to the defeat in his voice. At the quiet dismissal from Sephiroth, they abandoned the computer and burst from the apartment into the hallway.

Zack spotted the Cadet in front of the elevators. "Talin!" His young lover didn't even look over before entering the lift. A heavy hand on the SOLDIER's shoulder stopped him from sprinting down the hall to catch the doors before they could close.

"Let him go, Zack. If he left, then he needs his space. We have something to deal with first, anyway." Angeal was also worried about the teen, but they needed to set things straight with his errant mentor before they could help him. The Commanders turned their focus and entered the training room.

Sephiroth hadn't moved, not even to wipe away blood from the cuts that had already started to heal. "You had your discussion with Talin," Angeal managed to keep his tone even, deciding to at least _start_ the conversation out as calmly as possible. "Now we need to have one with you."

…

Talin had heard Zack call out and a part of him had wanted to bury himself into the strong arms and affectionate warmth, but it couldn't match his driving need to get away. He needed to be out. To be in the open air, away from people, away from the confines of walls and doors. He needed the freedom that couldn't be felt in a VR room.

His first thought had been to take the first train out of town, but that train wouldn't run again till morning. As such, he found himself going up instead of down. The deployment floor was empty when he arrived and checked the landing pad schedule. No other choppers were slotted to come in till almost three in the morning so without hesitation, he went out to the open expanse of the landing pad.

Not caring about his light clothing or the biting cold wind that battered him, Talin walked to the edge and looked out at the city. The platform had no protective railings but, even as he looked down and saw the several hundred-foot fall, he wasn't scared. Heights was a fear he'd concurred long ago in the massive mountains not far from his home town.

"Fear..." He whispered the word and felt it snatched away by the strong wind. He'd been fighting that emotion all his life and yet he still found himself trapped by it over and over again. Clenching his fists till he felt the sharpness of his nails against his palm, Talin took a deep breath and tried to push everything from his mind as he sat down. Legs dangling off the edge, he let his mind go blank and watched the sunset over the wasteland outside Midgar.

A familiar brush against his mind a while later was startling, but not unexpected. Angeal was checking in on him. With a sigh, Talin closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on controlling his mental shadow. Spreading it out to find the Commander's presence and then solidifying to stand next to it, he felt the mental link snap into place as they touched.

_~Talin, are you... Where are you? Do you need anything?~_ The first words had been hesitant and, realizing the question 'are you ok' was a dumb one, he'd moved on. Concern was evident from the mental touch but, as much as Talin appreciated it, he just wanted to be left alone for a while.

_~I'm someplace safe,~_ Talin almost laughed aloud at the dubiousness of that statement when he felt another strong gust of wind pull at him _~I just... I need some time, 'Geal.~_ He couldn't 'see' Angeal's form but felt the brush of spectral fingers across his cheek.

_~Whatever you need, T. We'll be here when you're ready,~_ The ghostly sensation of fingers running through his hair mingled with the wind as the SOLDIER ended the link and faded away. Talin shivered from the odd but not unwelcome feeling and opened his eyes to watch the last of the sunset.

…

Hours had passed since their short conversation and Angeal was starting to worry. When they'd talked, the Commander had the distinct impression of strong winds when he'd asked where the boy was. That had been fine at the time, but now it was getting late, and the last thing he wanted was for the teen to be out in the city at night on his own.

He'd reached out twice more since then and each time felt the soft push and flow of Talin's mind, but nothing else. When he tried to link to the passing cloud, it had pulled away from him, leaving only a sense of wanting to be alone.

He had to give it to the teen, he was a quick study. Even mentally blind, the Cadet had avoided the 1st by switching between a small solid form and the liquid/gas to slip away quickly. Frustrated by the evasiveness, Angeal gave up and turned to the next best option.

**…**

The small smile at having again avoided Angeal was the only movement Talin had made in over an hour. He'd meant what he'd said about wanting some time. _I'll head back in later..._ He ignored the small sense of guilt for pushing the man away, but he wasn't ready to go back yet...

After the sun disappeared, dark clouds had rolled in and heavy drops of rain fell on the unshielded teen, soaking him to the bone in minutes. The blood that had dried on his cheek was washed away in the downpour, shirt and pants became heavy and stuck to his skin, but he didn't care.

The rain felt good. Cold as it was and sometimes driven down on him by the increasing wind, he felt free and reveled in the wild ferocity of the storm as lightning arced across the sky. The accompanying thunder vibrated his chest as the silver-blue bolts cut through the darkness.

_Silver-blue lightning..._ The thought unexpectedly brought something else to mind. The flash of steel he'd always compared to lightning, the crashing grind of blade to blade in place of thunder. Talin's heart skipped as he watched the display above him. Like a picture seen from another perspective, he couldn't help but envision Sephiroth, Masamune in hand, slashing across the sky, leaving a momentary scar of lightning.

Talin had heard whispers since arriving at Shin-Ra about his now Mentor. He hadn't given any of them much credit, even debunked a few, but one now stood out. _A force of nature. More powerful than any one man should ever be..._ It fit. Talin couldn't imagine anyone stronger than the silver SOLDIER. Angeal admitted freely, and Genesis begrudgingly, that the man was possibly unbeatable...

Eyes transfixed on the light show above him, the sudden weight around his middle and warmth against his back and legs sent the teen into a blind panic. "Easy Little Bird," The whisper in his ear was warm as the arms around his waist tightened. "Easy, Talin. It's me."

The sheer fright the Red Commander had given him left Talin gasping and his heart lodged in his throat. "Gen?! What the-" An apologetic chuckle cut off his expletive and he was pulled firmly back from the edged he'd about slipped off.

"Sorry, Love, but you didn't leave me much choice." It'd been pure coincidence that the doors had opened for Genesis just as thunder boomed, masking his arrival. He'd thought the doors closing would work as well but, again, the storm had deafened Talin to the noise. Too stubborn to walk back in and out of the doors till the Cadet noticed, he'd needed to come up with another idea. Plan B had been to make some dumb comment about the 'lovely weather' but he didn't want the poor teen to panic and fall, so he'd decided on plan C.

Talin's heart finally descended from his throat and he twisted slightly to look up at the tall figure behind him. "What're you doing out here?" His tone was as irritated as it was confused. Did they put a tracker on him?

Gen didn't look down from the ever more distant lightning and chuckled again. "I could ask you the same," His teal blue eyes appeared to sparkle as they reflected the bolts of electricity. "You know... it's raining..." Now he did look down and cocked an eyebrow. "Has been for the last two hours." Fingers plucked at the Cadet's shirt hem. "You're soaked..." Then the 1st gave a dismayed sigh but a small smile still curled his lip. "And now, so am I."

Unable to stop himself, Talin dropped his head and laughed. The smile felt rusty after so much turmoil, but he found himself laughing harder as Genesis continued to grumble about wet leather. By the time his laughter died down to an amused smile, he found himself tucked tighter against the warm chest.

They watched the retreating storm in silence till Talin's curiosity got the better of him. "So, how did you find me?" If they'd used a tracker, he wouldn't be able to rest till he found and destroyed it.

"That's a bit of a secret but since it's _my_ secret, I guess I'll tell you." In one swift motion, Gen pulled himself and Talin back from the edge before hooking his legs under the Cadet's, effectively settling him in his lap. Startled but not overly ruffled by the change, Talin relaxed into the new position as Genesis explained.

"Angeal told you about auras and that some people have them but can't use them? Well, I fall into that category but with a twist. I can't use mine like you and Angeal, but I can do something that most can't."

"You can track people?" Talin guessed and felt the arms around him tighten in a gentle hug.

"Yes and no. I can track those with auras that I recognize. I memorized yours after 'Geal told me this morning. Didn't expect I would need to hunt you down so soon though."

The teen let his head rest back against the SOLDIER's shoulder. "You didn't need to. I told Angeal that I needed some time alone. I would've come in eventually..." He trailed off when he felt Gen lean down, pressing his cheek to Talin's temple.

"Little Bird, the Mako in your system might keep you from getting sick, but it can only do so much." Slipping a hand free from around his waist, Genesis laced their fingers and the Cadet realized just how numb they felt. He didn't resist when both of his hands were held between the Commander's larger ones. "C'mon, let's get you inside and warmed up."

When Talin didn't make any move to get up, the 1st continued holding him and waited. "I-" Talin changed what he was going to say, "I don't want to go in yet." With a sneaking suspicion, Gen decided to cut past all the hedging and evasion in preference of blunt questions that might get them inside sooner.

"Is it that you don't want to go in yet, or that you don't want to stay with Angeal or Zack tonight?" The teen's flinch told him he'd guessed right. The Red Commander could understand such reluctance, he'd had similar moments with his lovers. The pair of them were so protective that, at times, their attention was smothering. Talin needed care, needed someone to be with him, but not a bouncing puppy or a worried mother hen.

"Well, I half expected to be wrong." He felt the Cadet's shoulders drop and decided not to torment the poor boy. "Would you feel better staying with me instead?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

Talin turned sharply to look up at the softly smiling Commander, "Stay with you?" A small chuckle was more felt than heard over another roll of thunder.

"Did you not think it an option? I'm hurt, Little Bird." The sad expression that filled the man's face had the Cadet rapidly trying to amend his hasty words.

"No, that's not what I meant! I didn't- I mean, I wasn't sure if-" At last, the teen caught sight of the laughing gleam in Gen's eyes. A wholehearted laugh spilled from the 1st as he watched Talin's concern turn to flustered irritation at being tricked.

"Oh, come now, Cadet. Do forgive me, I couldn't help it." He said, still chuckling as he pulled the teen back against him when he tried to get up. "Honestly though, I'm more than willing to take you in for the night if you wish." Talin settled once more and considered the offer for a few moments.

He'd never thought of it before, but suddenly he realized that he'd never even seen Gen's apartment. He knew it was also on the 50th floor, knew where the door was, but all their gatherings had been at Angeal's or Seph's. His curiosity pushed at him to accept and he caved. "If you're ok with it, I think I'd like that."

A hand moved up into his wet hair, combing through it and reorganizing what the wind had turned into a wild mess. "I do have one condition for you staying with me..." Talin tensed slightly, not having expected there to be a catch. The hand in his hair continued its gentle motion, "It applies to tonight and tonight only." Shoulders relaxed a bit knowing there was a time limit on whatever request the Commander would make, and he nodded.

"You may stay with me, but you'll do as I ask without argument or fuss." Talin wasn't quite sure how to take that request. On one hand, he knew the Commander wouldn't ask him to do anything ridiculous, but on the other... No, there was nothing to fear from Genesis. Eccentric as the man was, he'd been nothing but kind and caring since they'd gotten to know each other.

Mind made up, the teen nodded. "Ya, that's fine."

"Good. Let's get you inside and warmed up before you freeze your fingers off." Arms shifted back to Talin's midsection and he was lifted up to his feet as Gen stood. His legs were numb and, while he could still stand, they tingled and felt stiff as he steadied himself. Before he could turn to walk, a heavy, warm weight draped across his shoulders and, upon looking up, he realized it was the 1st's leather jacket. The Commander's remaining sleeveless top was quickly becoming soaked and the Cadet tried to give the coat back. "No, put it on. You're half frozen."

Talin's argument died on his lips as he remembered their agreement and he slipped his arms into the sleeves. To his surprise, it was dry inside even after sitting in the rain for so long. Fully covered by the slightly too large coat, he felt feeling returning to his numbed skin and winced as the pins and needles sensation spread.

His world suddenly spun slightly. Arms that flailed out for balance came in contact with a strong chest that he clung to as Gen picked him up bridal style. He glared up at the smugly grinning SOLDIER but held his tongue when one sculpted eyebrow arched in question. _Right, no argument. But he didn't really_ _ask_ _me, he just did it._

Genesis almost laughed at the sullen compliance of the teen but, while he could appreciate his mild embarrassment, Talin's condition hadn't escaped his notice. Legs stiff with cold wouldn't have taken him far and would've been painful as the nerves started waking up so he'd decided to just carry the teen.

That arrangement settled, the 1st headed towards the building but had one last thing to deal with before they left. "I saw your blades by the door..." Seeing them propped in a corner of the doorway alcove had been disheartening. He'd worried that Talin had rejected his partners again after the disastrous session with Sephiroth.

The head that was tucked against Gen's chest shifted when the Cadet looked over at the shadowed pair of swords. "I didn't want them to get wet." His words were quiet and full of concern for the wellbeing of his weapon instead of any contempt or hesitation.

Satisfied that he wouldn't have to talk the boy back into using them, the Red Commander carried him over and knelt down in the alcove near them. Talin didn't hesitate to scoop up the pair and tucked them into the red leather coat as they finally entered the building.

It wasn't till they were in the elevator that the teen started to worry again. "Gen, what if someone sees you carrying me?" The SOLDIER wasn't known as the kind to carry an injured Cadet like Angeal or Zack was.

A low and devious chuckle vibrated the chest beneath his head. "If anyone does see, I think that they would know better than to say anything." When Talin glanced up, he saw a gleam in the other's eyes the promised quick reprisal for any unfortunate soul that did.

Talin scoffed. "I keep forgetting that you're supposed to be scary."

The arms around him gave a firm squeeze as they exited the elevator. "You, Little Bird, have to be the only Cadet not afraid of me and that's just how I like it."

…

It turned out that there was a rather good reason that they didn't spend time at Genesis' apartment. Where Angeal had a cozy living space and Seph had that amazingly long and comfy couch, Gen's apartment was very... formal. Instead of couches, there were chairs grouped around the fireplace and coffee table and, while immaculately clean and tidy, the space lacked any sense of personality or warmth.

Turns out, it had been President Shin-Ra's till the renovations to the top floor had been finished. The end result was the man moving into a fully decorated penthouse the size of a mansion and leaving everything behind in the apartment other than personal items. The fine furniture and impersonal touches made sense in a meeting space where one might entertain business guests, but not as a place for friends and lovers.

"I've been wanting to redecorate since I got it but can't quite decide what to do..." He'd said as they entered the massive two-story living room. Like in the General's apartment, one whole wall was nothing but windows that looked out at the storm darkened city. Not bothering to take off his boots, Gen turned and went up the stairs to their left. It led to a balcony overlooking the living room that then split in two directions and again they went left.

To Talin's surprise, there was no door to the master bedroom, just a dividing wall with another fireplace that was visible from both sides. Seeing the massive bed made Talin's mind freeze. _Did Genesis want to..._ The thought of the man's earlier words 'Let's get you warmed up' rang in his mind till they turned and moved into an equally spacious bathroom.

To one side was a large glass-enclosed shower and to the other was a deep tub nestled up against a wide window that also looked out over the city. Talin found himself carefully set down on a slab of stone that jutted out from the wall to create a low bench. "You sit here for a minute and keep warm while I get a bath going for you."

Before Genesis could turn to the task, he stopped and cocked his head to one side, as if he heard something. "Looks like mother hen found us..." Talin tried to figure out what he was talking about when he felt the sudden brush and the flood of concern and worry. "Do talk to him, won't you? He's been terribly worried."

Feeling bad now for having run from Angeal, he closed his eyes and sought out the waiting presence. Instead of forming next to it, Talin looped himself around the big SOLDIER's shadow in an attempted hug to apologize. _~Geal?~_ Their connection was filled with relief and the teen felt himself hugged back by the specter. It was a sort of light pressure around his shoulders, like the strength of a strong wind against his skin.

 _~Talin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent Gen after you like that but, after what we saw, I was worried, we all were, and then it was getting so late...~_ The Cadet's head spun as he tried to process the overwhelming emotion that accompanied the words. His mind latched onto one section of the rushed explanation and a sick feeling settled in his stomach.

 _~What you saw?~_ His sense of dread increased when Angeal hesitated to respond.

 _~When we were locked out, we went and accessed the security feeds... We saw, and heard, everything...~_ While it saved Talin the need to explain, he still felt ashamed of what they'd witnessed. His violent attack, the humiliating surrender, and his fearful reactions. Then there was what Seph had said of how he'd acted in the VR room before the General's deployment.

He felt his control of his shadow falter and their link wavered. Fingers brushing through his wet hair drew his attention back to the physical, and he opened his eyes to see Genesis crouched in front of him. "Breathe, Talin." His rapidly beating heart must've attracted the 1st's attention. "That's it, slow and steady." Looking into those blue-green eyes and feeling the hands softly rubbing his scalp, he felt his heart and breathing start to even out. "Good... Just take it easy and finish your conversation. The bath's almost ready."

The fingers slipped from his hair as Talin again closed his eyes and looked for Angeal. He hadn't moved, waiting patiently as ever for the teen to come back. _~I was kinda glad thinking that you guys hadn't seen all that...~_ His words trailed off when he felt the whisper of arms around him once more.

 _~T, after everything that's happened, you've every right to be angry. What you did in there today might've been extreme but, knowing what we do now, I honestly can't blame you in the slightest.~_ There was the sensation of petting down his back and cheek. It was reassuring and he relaxed into the touch as he listened. _~Anyway, we can talk more about that another time. For now, where are you? I know Gen found you but haven't heard anything since his last text.~_

Talin was a bit hesitant as he admitted where he was. _~I'm staying with Genesis tonight.~_ There was a long pause but no judgment when Angeal finally responded.

 _~Ok.~_ His shadow was pulled against something that felt almost solid and then there was the press of what could only be lips against his in a tender kiss. _~Let me know if you need anything and we'll see you tomorrow.~_ Knowing the SOLDIER could see his shadow, he nodded and enjoyed one last kiss before hearing the quiet _~Goodnight, T~_ and then their connection faded away.

As he came back to his senses and opened his eyes, Talin saw Genesis sitting on the tub edge watching him. "Everything alright?" He could tell that the SOLDIER had questions when he simply nodded but was relieved that he didn't ask. "Here, the bath's done." With a helping hand up, the Commander took the long jacket from him and held out his hand for his blades. "I'll put these away. You get in and warm up." He left swiftly and the teen looked longingly at the steaming water.

Undoing his boots, he kicked them and his socks into a corner and stood facing out the window over the tub as he stripped off his wet shirt. Because of how dark it was outside, he could see his reflection in the glass and he wondered briefly if the window was tinted to block people looking in. Certain that it most likely was, he tossed the dripping shirt next to his boots before moving to his belt buckle. Just as he touched the cold metal of the clasp, arms snaked around his hips and larger hands landed over his own.

Not having heard anything, Talin gasped and snapped his head up. In the reflection, he saw Genesis who's lightly glowing eyes caught his, and his heart beat faster. "Gen?" It was all he could manage as the Commander stepped in to press himself against the Cadet's back, the cold of his wet shirt making Talin flinch.

"Let me help you. Your fingers are still numb, aren't they?" The whisper at his ear was warm and distracting but not so much as to miss when nimble fingers moved to his belt

He quickly caught the Commander's hands with his and they stilled. "I-" Talin couldn't organize his thoughts as he looked at their reflection. The SOLDIER was curled around him, hands dangerously low on his hips, head nuzzled against his own...

"Talin," His eyes had drifted and quickly focused back on the man's face. "You're cold, you need warmth. You're tired, you need rest. Little Bird, let me take care of you... Please." When a shiver went up the Cadet's back, the 1st chuckled and cocked his head a bit. "Not _that_ kind of care, love..."

Through the fog of his muddled brain, Talin felt slightly hurt by the light rejection, and it showed on his face. "But, don't you want..." He wasn't able to finish the sentence and dropped his gaze from Gen's. _Angeal had said he had permission, but maybe Genesis didn't want him that way?_

The press of lips to the Cadet's sensitive neck startled him into looking back up and he watched as the Commander laid another slow kiss further up his throat. The eyes that met his were blatantly lustful and he shivered before leaning his head back, granting the man more access. Their eyes remained locked through the reflection when one more hot kiss landed just under his ear. "You have no idea how much I _want."_ The word was a sultry whisper along his suddenly hypersensitive skin. "But what I want, and what you need right now, are two very different things."

The heat faded quickly from the SOLDIER's eyes but Talin still felt the warmth of it all coursing through him. "I could-" For some reason, he felt like a novice again. Unable to finish his sentences, blushing at everything, and so sensitive to every touch and word from the sinful devil behind him that he wasn't sure if he should be turned on or irritated with himself.

Genesis smiled softly and disentangled one of his hands from Talin's to lay it flat above the teen's heart. They could both feel it race under his palm and the 1st moved his head so as not to speak against his neck. "I want this heart to beat with excitement and anticipation the first time we're together." He'd dropped the seductive tone, speaking kindly, but firm enough to get his point across. "Right now, you're still recovering from multiple shocks, and all I feel is the fluttering of panic. You may be excited, but your body is still ready to run..."

He was right. Talin had felt the urge to bolt at every sudden move or sound all night other than when he'd been watching the storm. Under that heavy hand on his chest, he felt his heart continue to thump and flutter like a wild bird trapped in a cage. With effort, the teen relaxed his tensed muscles and closed his eyes, letting Genesis support him as he fought to slow that frantic beating.

When he opened them again, he saw the man's soft smile in the reflection and, letting his arms fall to his sides, nodded. He tried to control his breathing and heartbeat as his belt was undone but felt it skip when the hands paused after hooking thumbs into the top of his pants. A blush crept back onto his face and he kept his eyes on the 1st as cargos and boxers were pushed off together.

Stripped to the skin, the redhead acutely felt the chill that had creeped into him while out in the freezing rain, but he couldn't move. Talin was so fixated on Gen's face, waiting to see if those glowing eyes would leave his to look down, that it took a nudge to break his concentration. Hands that had undressed him landed on his hips and felt so hot that they almost burned as they pushed him towards the bath. "Get in, get warm."

Genesis kept his eyes fixed on Talin's face or his damp hair as he sunk into the hot water with a sharp intake of breath. He hadn't averted his gaze for the Cadet's sake, the look in his eyes had been daring him to look down, he'd done it for his own. He hadn't lied about how much he wanted to be with the handsome Cadet, but it wasn't the right time. Even so, he wouldn't refuse himself the chance to bathe with him...

The slap of wet clothes hitting the floor made Talin look up and he immediately looked away upon seeing the SOLDIER shirtless with thumbs hooked in his pants. _Really!? I thought he said..._ He felt the water shift behind him, the small splash, and the rise of the water level as another body slid into the tub.

Talin had closed his eyes but felt the legs that now bracketed his and then the arms that wrapped around his shoulders to pull him back against a strong chest. The far end of the tub was angled to recline so as he leaned back, he found himself laying flush against a very naked body. A hand came up to rest flat on his chest again. "Relax, Cadet. I'm cold, too, after being out there. Let's enjoy this together and then we can get some sleep."

He tried to calm himself again but didn't succeed till fingers started carding through his hair and massaging his temples. Exhausted emotionally and physically, the teen felt himself slipping into sleep and didn't fight it. He was safe and warm, even if some parts of him were still too warm...

…

When Talin fell into a light sleep, Genesis sighed. _He really is a handful, but I wouldn't have him any other way..._ With careful motions, the 1st dipped his hands under the hot water and brought them back up and over the uncovered shoulders and chest to warm the skin. Unwilling to pass up the chance, he also washed the deep red hair, smirking at the little contented sighs and mumbles. Finished with that task, he looped his arms under the dozing Cadet's and held him close till the chill of rain and cold had been chased away.

"Talin..." At the soft call of his name, the redhead roused and then blinked slowly awake. Groggy from the short nap, it took him a moment to remember his situation, and then his blush returned. Gen tried not to laugh but couldn't help his smile at the teen's sudden discomfort. While he hadn't looked for confirmation, it didn't take a genius to realize that Talin had been dreaming and that it hadn't been PG-13.

"Scoot forward, I'll get us some towels." The Commander didn't hide as he stood from the bath but the blushing Cadet kept his eyes down while making an attempt to obscure his obvious issue. Not wishing to torment Talin, he quickly found towels and set one on the edge of the tub. "Here, let me see if I can find you some sweatpants while you get out." He heard the splash and decided to take his time finding appropriate clothing.

Beyond frustrated at his lack of control, Talin rubbed the towel vigorously across his body, while focusing on anything that might douse the fire he was feeling. He was grateful to actually hear Genesis coming back, instead of being surprised again, and quickly wrapped the towel around his hips. He'd been almost successful in his attempt to tame his erection but, as soon as the Commander came back, so did the burning heat.

The man was still shirtless and the loose pants he wore hung precariously low on his hips, showing off every sleek muscle. "Here, Little Bird. You can wear these tonight." He set them on the stone bench and collected their discarded clothes before walking towards the bedroom once more but stopped to look back over his shoulder. "Take your time. Come find me when you're done..." Talin couldn't miss the glance he made at his covered hips or the meaning behind the words and was left staring after the SOLDIER as he left.

 _Seriously? He's expecting me to- to..._ He stood there for a long moment while his still sluggish mind tried to decide what to do. The thought of satisfying himself, of bringing some kind of relief, pushed him to sit on the edge of the tub and let the towel fall open. Before he could think any more about it, he wrapped a hand around the hot length that had been causing him so much trouble tonight, and let his eyes slip shut. He tried thinking of the way Gen had undressed him, how he'd held him in the bath, but it wasn't enough.

He almost growled in frustration and dropped his hand from the straining erection. He knew what he wanted, but the problem was getting it... He glanced at the sweatpants that had been left for him and had an idea.

**…**

Genesis felt the brush of an aura against his and knew the Cadet was looking for him. Unable to reach back across the void space, he called out. "Out here, Talin." He hadn't gone far, only out into the small loft, but far enough that he could distract his sensitive hearing from any _sounds_ that might have escaped the bathroom. Now he heard the padding of feet on the carpet and looked up as the young redhead rounded the corner.

"Love, I think you forgot something..." While the blush on Talin's face was cute, the fact that he wasn't wearing anything but that charming blush had the Commander franticly thinking of how to remedy this situation. The teen said nothing and moved towards the seated 1st.

Careful not to let his gaze wander, the SOLDIER watched him approach till he was looking up into the glowing jade green eyes. "Gen..." The name was a plea before Talin leaned down slowly, hands landing on either armrest and stole a kiss. When the man didn't pull away, he felt bold enough to kneel on the chair and, when the kiss deepened, to straddle the Commander's lap.

It was that press of Talin's lower body against his that finally broke Gen's trance. Winding his hands into fire-red hair, he gently pulled the other back just enough for them to get some air and for him to think. "Gen, please..." Panting from the kiss and the burning need he felt, the young fighter tried to lean back down but was restrained by the hands in his hair.

The look of near painful disappointment cut through Genesis' resolve in an instant and he gave the panting redhead another slow kiss before pulling back. He needed to give restraint one more try before he let this go any further. "Talin, look at me." The brightly glowing jade irises swam with Mako and lust as they fixed on him. "You're old enough to make your own choices, but right now you're also coping with a lot of stress..." He saw the haze clear from the teen's eyes slightly as he spoke, "I'm willing to give you anything you need, Talin, I just need to know that you're not choosing this for the wrong reasons."

He could see the gears turning, almost hear them click as the Cadet processed the statement. As quickly as he'd started, the flickering thoughts settled and his words came out slow and deliberate. "I want, I _need_ to feel something other than fear, panic, and rage. I need something strong enough to push it all away so I can think..."

As the more passionate emotions dimmed, the SOLDIER could see the darker ones start to creep back into the teen's eyes. One hand still threaded into red hair for control, Gen let his other slide down Talin's neck as he kissed him again. His hand kept moving, petting down the center of the chest, over and down ribs, before landing on his hip and giving a firm squeeze.

When he again pulled back, the darkness had receded, proving the Cadet's point and ending most of Genesis' reluctance. "I'll give you what you need, but there are three simple rules." He let his hand wander to Talin's lower back and traced the muscles and spine as he spoke. "First, I will give you as much _attention_ as you want, but I'm sticking to what I said earlier. I want our first time together to be something we can both fully enjoy, so I won't be taking you that way tonight." Disappointment was obvious in the jade green eyes, but the Commander's decision remained unchanged.

"Second, that tomorrow we'll talk about this and us..." He stroked his hand from neck to low back in one long motion, enough to keep Talin engaged but not distract him from their conversation. "Lastly," And he pulled the other down till their faces were only a breath apart, "You don't tell Zack and Angeal about tonight. Not for a while, at least."

The teen's eyes flickered with amusement under the heat of arousal. "Would they think you're taking advantage of an upset Cadet?" Gen smiled, loving how quickly Talin caught on.

"They would indeed, but maybe I should be more concerned about you taking advantage of me..." He leaned in half an inch more as he spoke, drawn by the same twisting roll of Mako in Talin's eyes that he knew the boy saw in his.

With such little space between them, the teen was able to swipe his tongue across the Commander's lips and shivered as he saw lust haze the green-blue gaze once more. "How could I take advantage of someone who's willing?" The Cadet squirmed his hips on the man's lap and the hand on his back switched to grip his hip. The pressure of the fingers was firm enough that he knew he was being told to hold still but the wait was killing him.

Talin wanted to play, to touch, and be touched. The response to his lick had been encouraging so he did it again, hoping it would spur Gen into action. Glowing eyes brightened, Mako swirling faster in their depths, and he pulled the tempting Cadet closer ever so slowly. Having expected a kiss, the slight sting of teeth on his lower lip startled Talin.

He tried to pull back but the hand in his hair wouldn't let him escape the bite. An intimate punishment for his impatience and teasing. He stilled and, at last, his lip was released and given a light lick to soothe the sting. "Those are my rules... Do you agree?"

His nod caused his hair to pull slightly, but when Genesis didn't move. "Yes." Before the word could fully clear his lips, he was pulled down into a kiss that was just this side of savage and he let himself drown in it. His arms came up around Gen's neck when he was pulled forward, tucking his legs deeper into the chair and settling him firmly in the man's lap. A hand shifted to his chest and pushed slightly, breaking him away from the mind-numbing kiss and he let himself be leaned back.

Confused why Genesis was still pushing, he kept leaning further till his arms slipped from the 1st's neck and only his hands rested on broad shoulders. The sinful smirk on the man's face promised only good things when he took hold of the Cadet's wrist and guided it behind Talin's back to rest it on his knee. He then did the same with the other and saw the blush deepen on the teen's face.

Leaned so far away, he needed to keep his hands on the slightly spread legs behind him for balance, but it also left him completely exposed. It was like he'd been laid out for a feast and he felt himself shiver as ravenous teal eyes traced down his form. Seeing the SOLDIER's gaze fix on his twitching length was too much and he let his head drop back and closed his eyes. The man wasn't even touching him and he was a panting mess...

Genesis shifted under him and a hot kiss was laid in the center of his chest. Hands slid up his legs and he gasped when they stopped just below his hips and started massaging his inner thighs. "I'll make you a deal, Little Bird... If you can keep your hands on my knees till the end, I'll do something extra special for you after this..." The Commander didn't wait for a reply this time and moved to lick and suck at a nipple, making the redhead flinch and moan.

He was so focused on the mouth and tongue leaving hot trails along his chest that he didn't feel one hand disappear from his thigh till it petted him roughly from balls to tip. The action was repeated and the oversensitive teen arched and twisted at each stroke but held firm to the 1st's knees.

Gen was enjoying himself immensely. He'd long wanted to play with the fiery redhead and, while this wasn't what he'd planned for their first intimate encounter, he would make sure it was a night neither would forget. The Cadet's grip on his knees was nearly painful by now, but that just meant he was doing it right...

The constant stroking and fondling were driving Tain insane. Hope flared within him when the other hand joined the first and fingers played across his dripping erection. His groan was almost a sob when they left after one last swipe, but they didn't go far. His next cry was choked when the hand moved under him and those slicked fingers found and rubbed his entrance.

The petting at his cock ended and he was grasped firmly right as one of the rubbing digits slipped inside him followed almost immediately by another. His hips bucked and Talin locked his elbows in an attempt to keep from collapsing as both hand and fingers moved.

"Look at me, Talin..." It wasn't an order or a demand, but a quiet request that the Cadet almost didn't hear over his own moans and pounding heart. Lifting his head, he cracked his eyes open, saw the Red Commander's devilish smile, and felt another finger join the two inside him. Although they never hit his prostate, the feel of the slight stretch, the increased speed of both hands, and the eyes, glowing more green than teal, as they devoured every inch of him, set him off like a bomb.

Thrusting back and forth between the dual sensations, his yell as he finally came was intermixed with gasps as each movement created a new wave of pleasure. At some point, he'd closed his eyes and dropped his head back once more so that, when they fluttered open, all he could see was the ceiling.

He shuddered as both hands withdrew and arms wrapped around his back while he trembled from the aftershocks of the powerful orgasm. They pulled him forward and, with a sigh, he gladly rested against Genesis' warm body. Sticky mess pressed between them, they reclined in the chair while the Cadet caught his breath. His arms were stiff from the position he'd managed to hold but at that moment he didn't care.

"So, what'd I win?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I have been forgetting to add this in, but please read and review. I really love hearing from people who are reading this story and would love your feedback.
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.

* * *

Genesis chuckled at the slightly muffled words and shifted Talin in his lap before lifting the Cadet in his arms as he stood. "You'll just have to wait and see." Arms wrapped around his neck when he took the first steps towards the bedroom and the Commander shivered when he felt a kiss followed by a lick against his throat. Wanting nothing more than to pin redhead against a wall and break all his own rules, Gen tossed the seductive brat into the center of the bed.

Talin gasped at being suddenly airborne before he landed on the soft mattress and gave a halfhearted glare at the smirking SOLDIER. He started to get up but stopped when the other moved onto the bed. The Cadet's mouth went dry and he swallowed hard. Something had shifted in Gen's eyes and they glinting with an almost predatory focus as he crawled towards him.

Having only risen to lean on one elbow, Talin had to tilt his head back to look up at the Commander. His eyes closed when Genesis traced a hand over his abs in a lazy caress, each muscle twitching as it made its way up his chest. A small pang of panic broke his enjoyment when the hand took a light grip on his shoulder and softly pushed him to lay back down. He resisted.

Eyes snapped open, the Cadet's free arm went behind him to keep himself propped up, and the gentle pressure stopped. Gen kept his hand where it was as he leaned down to give Talin a slow kiss, but didn't try again to make him lay back, even when the muscles under his fingers relaxed. Instead, he deepened the kiss and was relieved when the spooked Cadet reacted with passion instead of suspicion.

The 1st pulled back after one last lick across kiss-swollen lips. "If you want your prize..." He let the words trail off before leaning back in. Talin fought with his mutinous brain, reminding it that Gen wasn't a threat to him, that he could trust this seriously sexy SOLDIER, and that he wanted his reward damn it! That thought in mind, when their kiss ended again, he let his arm slip from its position behind him and rolled slowly to his back.

Genesis didn't lean over him as he'd expected but the hand that had pushed his shoulder now pulled on the other one. Confused, Talin let himself be rolled onto his left side, facing away from the Commander, but his heart started beating quickly again when the man curled up behind him. One arm snaked under his head as a pillow while the other hand slid down his ribs, to his hip, and up again across his chest.

"Your prize comes with one rule, Cadet," Talin closed his eyes as the hand kept petting him and shivered slightly when the words whispered in his ear were followed by the graze of teeth. "The one rule, is no touching yourself." When the teen cocked his head to look over his shoulder at him, slightly taken aback by the odd stipulation, Gen chuckled and nuzzled his ear. "Trust me, it's more fun this way. So, you can either manage yourself or," And he opened the hand of the arm under the Cadet's head, "I can help you keep your hands still..."

Uncertainty crept into Talin's mind and, although he fought it back, he still opted to keep his hands free. He did, however, hold onto Gen's wrist at the man's recommendation to prevent them from wandering. The lips at his ear slid down to his neck, laying feather-soft kisses that made him squirm and drop his shoulder to give the SOLDIER more room.

The hand that had been petting his side moved further south, repositioning his leg until it lay in front of the teen, bent at the knee. The attention to his neck increased and he didn't notice the hand's disappearance till he felt the warm press of slicked fingers.

Talin's grip tightened on Gen's wrist as those teasing fingers circled his already relaxed entrance. He groaned as two were pressed into him, reaching ever deeper in one slow, controlled motion till the long fingers were fully buried within him. He was already hard again and pressed and rolled his hips against the yet unmoving intrusion, becoming frustrated when Gen moved with him, denying the pleasure he sought.

"Patience, Love," He purred and nipped lightly at Talin's ear. "Hold onto me now and enjoy..." Thus forewarned, the Cadet linked his fingers over Gen's wrist and then groaned again at the movement within him. It wasn't much at first, a gentle press of the fingers towards his navel as they started to pull out a centimeter at a time. Just as they were near halfway out, they slid over his prostate and Talin almost choked.

Instead of continuing the slide out of him, Gen rubbed back up and over the bundle of nerves again making the teen jerk from the pleasure of it, but it didn't stop there. Stars danced in front of his eyes as the talented fingers worked the spot, rubbing, circling, pressing, and teasing till he was holding on for dear life to the Commander's arm. Groans turned to moans that grew louder the longer that the internal massage went on.

His prostate had been played with before, hit and rubbed against by both Zack and Angeal, but this was entirely different. The pressure and touch varied based on his reaction, backing off when he couldn't breathe and pressing deeper just as he started to revive. It left him in a state of perpetual sexual limbo, needing release but unable to cum from the constantly changing stimulation.

"Gen, please! I-I need to-" His plea broke off into a shout as fingers twisted and curled within him causing delicious friction on the oversensitive spot. Talin's mind was a ragged mess, he arched against Genesis, his body continuing to beg even when his voice couldn't and the Commander smiled into the Cadet's neck.

"Are you ready for your reward, Little Bird?" He slowed his actions to allow the boy to think and then snuggled closer to him at the frantic nod. "Then give into it completely. Let the pleasure take you under." Giving another twist of his fingers, he dove back into his task and smiled wider at the near scream from the throat under his lips.

Talin could hardly breathe as his body convulsed in pleasure, but it wasn't enough. He was desperate for release, could feel the wetness covering his neglected length, the buildup of pressure with no outlet, and he lost his resolve. He released his grip that had been bruising tight on Gen's wrist, unable to think past the blinding need, and reached down to relieve himself.

A hard push within him made the teen gasp, the sudden sharp stab of pleasure made his brain and body freeze for only a moment, but it was long enough. In the split second it took him to recover, both his wrists had been caught and were now restrained in front of him. "N-nn Genesis, please!" His moans were coming out rough and he felt the sting of moisture in his eyes from pleasure and frustration. "I c-can't anymore, please just let me-" His voice was trembling and he pulled at his wrists to no avail.

The fingers had slowed again and the teen threw his head back against the SOLDIER's shoulder, gritting his teeth against the choked groans that kept coming out at each movement. "You're still fighting, Talin, still thinking, you have to give in..."

"I can't-" He'd stopped trying to free his hands but was shaking from the burning need.

"You can... Close your eyes, Love." His fingers stilled till the teen finally closed them with a growled curse. "Focus only on my touch..." He rolled the soft pads of his fingers over the nub, moving back and forth and adding pressure with each pass. "Let me overwhelm you. Feel only me pleasuring you, hear only my voice, think of how hot it must be to see my fingers buried in your tight ass..."

A tear slid from Talin's closed eyes but he couldn't feel it. Genesis was succeeding at his goal, noting how the teen shuddered and twitched at each of his increasingly dirty comments. "I'm going to make you cum, Talin. Just. Like. This." He sped up his pace once more and could tell the difference immediately, Talin had finally given up control.

Of all the things Gen had heard from Zack and Angeal, the one constant their Cadet had always responded to was being dominated. Thing was that, in all those situations, Talin had still been the one in true control. He could have said stop at any point and it would have ended, but not here. The Red Commander had offered him no such out.

His Cadet had asked him to help clear his head, but he needed more than that. Earlier, he'd been forced to submit to someone he no longer trusted, now he was choosing to surrender to someone he did. If Genesis had seen any true fear or felt actual reluctance, he wouldn't have pushed, but instead, Talin had begged for more.

The lean body twisted and spasmed under him as the SOLDIER changed his attack once more. The sounds the teen had attempted to smother or hold back till now, flowed freely from his mouth and Gen was glad that his apartment was soundproof.

"Fly for me, Little Bird..." The words were no more than a whisper and whether or not the Cadet heard them was irrelevant. One last rough push and roll of fingers was all it took and Talin screamed. His hips bucked wildly against the still massaging digits and the eyes that opened with the scream were hazed in green and unseeing.

Genesis followed the thrashing body making sure he didn't lose his spot on the small bundle that brought so much pleasure. The more he rubbed, the longer the orgasm would continue and he intended to milk it for every second and every drop. He didn't stop till Talin's head fell back down against his arm, still shuddering and gasping from the force of his release and the strength of its aftershocks.

As careful as the 1st had been to keep in contact with Talin's prostate, he was now doubly cautious to avoid it as he withdrew. He'd released the teen's wrists moments earlier and, after using a cleaning wipe from the nightstand on his fingers, curled around the limp body. He nuzzled into bright red hair as he waited for some kind of response.

Talin felt like he'd been torn apart, or exploded, or some other violent death, and that the shattering pleasure he'd felt had been him entering the afterlife. It wasn't possible to still be alive after experiencing such extremes. But then he felt the soft caress of hands down his arms and the warmth of breath against the back of his head and slowly came back from the edge of unconsciousness.

His vision was awash in a green glow and he closed his eyes again to avoid the dizzying effect of that haze. He squeezed the fingers he felt threaded through his own and grunted at the quiet words he heard but didn't comprehend. Everything was still coming back to him when he was gently rolled over and felt a warm cloth cleaning him up.

Genesis cocked an eyebrow at the rather large stain on the blankets but just smirked in satisfaction, it had been worth the mess to see Talin fly apart in his arms. That thought in mind, he scooped the Cadet up, kicked the blankets and sheets down, and laid him back on the soft mattress. Thankfully the wet spot hadn't made it past the thick comforter so he stripped it off the bed, throwing it in a corner before getting in and covering them both with the remaining lighter blankets.

Talin let himself be pulled back into the strong body, enjoyed the legs that tangled with his, and the hand that felt at home sliding through his hair. Most of all, he enjoyed the peace that had returned to his previously scattered mind. He wanted nothing more than to relax and give himself over to the sleep that was pulling at him but had one last thing to do first.

The hand in his hair moved away to pet along his shoulder when Talin lifted his head and turned to look back at Genesis. Smirk still in place, the SOLDIER lifted himself onto an elbow to lean over his drowsy Cadet. "Did you enjoy your reward?" The Cadet rolled his eyes at the question but the gleam in them and his current state of satisfied exhaustion spoke for itself.

Freeing his arm from the blankets, Talin reached up and ran his own fingers into silky auburn hair. "Thank you." He wasn't surprised when lips descended to his own in an unrushed kiss meant to savor rather than tease or excite. He let his head fall back onto the pillow, glad when his lips were chased by Gen's, and didn't complain when he was rolled onto his back and found himself under the heavier man.

The Commander held himself just above Talin, letting the teen feel his weight holding him down but not crushing him. Another hand slid into his hair and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. Genesis couldn't quite believe that the Cadet could still want more after what they'd just done and shifted his thigh between Talin's legs to find out for sure.

The press and grind drew a groan from the teen that the 1st was happy to muffle with his lips but, even though Talin did respond, it proved what he'd thought. While the redhead was definitely hot and willing beneath him, his body wasn't ready to go again, not yet at least.

Little did the SOLDIER know that his Cadet had an ulterior motive, and it wasn't entirely for his own pleasure. Having Genesis over him had been the best-case scenario so he moved on to his main goal. Just like Zack when they'd first started playing, he could tell that Gen had intended to ignore his own needs in favor of taking care of him, but he wasn't an innocent virgin anymore.

Talin looped one arm over the Commander's neck, pulling him deep into their kiss, and trailed the other hand along his jaw and down to rest near the strong pulse in his throat. The moment he felt the man relax into the kiss again, he made a straight shot from throat to the still covered length he'd felt pressed against him since they started playing earlier. The moment his hand cupped the pulsing heat, Genesis tried to pull back, but Talin clung to him both around his neck and his cock.

"I remember your rules," The 1st stopped trying to pull away and looked down questioningly at his devious Cadet. "I don't want sex, I just want you."

An elegant eyebrow arched at him. "And just how do you want me if not that way?" His question was a low purr and he leaned back down, sliding his arms under Talin's shoulders to make him feel as trapped as Gen did by the hand around his erection.

He bit back a groan as that daring hand squeezed him through the light fabric and started rubbing him. "You said you wanted to overwhelm me. I've felt. I've heard. Now I want to enjoy you with all my senses." Their eyes were locked, earlier passion deepening into something carnal as he whispered his request and challenge.

"As you wish" The space between them was gone in an instant and Talin found his hand trapped against his hip and the throbbing length he'd been caressing. Lips crashed down onto his and, as Genesis ground himself down into the trapped hand, the teen felt himself starting to stiffen again.

The Commander took notice too and, though he was enjoying the current position, ducked from under Talin's arm and pulled away from the panting redhead. The teen tried to follow, ready to do whatever he could to convince the 1st, but it was unnecessary. As a hand on his chest pressed him down, another guided his hand to the hem of the light sweatpants.

He didn't need further direction, but watching Gen's larger hand around his slowly disappear under fabric was too good to ruin with impatience. His fingers met hot flesh and they both shivered. Again, his hand was guided by Genesis to wrap around the wet tip before sliding down to the base.

Because of the angle he was at, the motion caused his wrist to pull down the fabric, exposing the straining erection, and Talin couldn't look away. The tip was beading with precum and, with sudden urgency, the Cadet decided he wanted to indulge another of his senses. Taste.

He knew he couldn't reach with the way they were so, looking up at the Red Commander, he parted his lips and pulled lightly on the man's cock. It took Genesis only moments to shift, literally tearing off his sweatpants before crawling up to straddle Talin's chest. He could buy more clothes, but the offer implied by those tempting lips was priceless.

The Cadet propped himself up with one elbow, keeping his hand firmly around the twitching flesh, and his Commander's hands dug into his hair to make him look up. Gen was used to erotic views of his lovers, but this was one he would remember for a long time. Groaning at the sight, he gave an encouraging thrust of his hips.

Another drop of liquid sliding down the tip of his member drew Talin's attention and he didn't hesitate to lean up and lick the drop up. Salty, musky, and unlike anything he'd tasted before, he swiped his tongue over the head to collect more. Genesis watched, biting his lip trying not to buck his hips into the Cadet's mouth at each lick, and then froze as jade eyes flicked up to meet his.

Eyes locked, Talin leaned in again and carefully took his Commander in his mouth. He'd never done this before, but he remembered some of what Zack had done for him a few times. Teeth hidden by his lips, he took the first bit, licking and sucking to wet the length as he slowly took more.

The fingers in his hair tightened, making him flinch, but he didn't stop. The taste and feel were so unique and the quiet sounds he could hear coming from Genesis encouraged him to keep going. Closing his eyes, he focused on working his mouth over the sizable erection till it hit the back of his throat. He'd expected his gag reflex to kick in but, feeling only the slightest tightening of the muscles and nothing else, he glanced up at Gen with a wicked thought in mind.

The SOLDIER was trying not to lose it. If this had been Zack, or, hell, any of the other 1sts, he wouldn't have held back. Talin needed practice for sure, but he was doing well enough and knowing this was his first time only made Gen more excited. Feeling his cock hit the back of the redhead's throat brought him back to his senses slightly and he looked down just in time to see his Cadet look up with a surprised then devious gleam.

"Talin? Do you not-" His question cut off in a gasp as he found himself taken deeper into the wet heat. _You're just a bag of tricks, aren't you..._ Gen would have laughed if he could get enough breath for that, but he knew something Talin was forgetting. Sure enough, a few moments later the Cadet drew back with a light cough and gasp for the air he'd been unable to get past the heavy cock.

Gen tightened his hands in the flame-red hair, preventing Talin from returning to his task. "You really want to play that game?" Green eyes flashed up at him in determination and Genesis approved the Cadet's tenacity. "You want all of me? Every last drop?" The nod was hard enough to have pulled his hair but Talin's eyes gleamed with challenge, not pain. Letting go with one hand, the 1st petted down the side of the upturned face to his lips. "Ok then, relax your jaw, and take deep breaths."

As much as Genesis enjoyed dominating this passionate Cadet, this wasn't like their earlier play. There were risks with this game. Nothing life-threatening, but enough for him to need to take his cues from his young lover. The SOLDIER silently wondered if Talin would be uncomfortable or turned on to know just how much power he wielded in the bedroom...

He felt the muscles under his fingertips go lax, the swift rise and fall of the chest between his legs, and held the Mako eyes below him with his till he was sure the teen was ready. Petting once more down his face before hooking the hand behind Talin's neck, Gen nudged himself back into the hot mouth. Pushing forward till he hit the softer throat, he paused, felt it relax to take him, and continued slowly till lips brushed his pelvis.

The slick heat around him convulsed as Talin swallowed around the intruding thickness. The 1st groaned and slowly pulled back out, felt the Cadet inhale fresh air, and then pushed back in faster than last time. They kept eye contact at first, but as soon as Talin picked up the trick of breathing between every few thrusts, he closed his eyes. Trusting Genesis, he focused on the increasing speed to time his breaths and let the man fuck his mouth.

The Commander saw the other's eyes close, felt as Talin's hand slid down to grasp his own cock, and thrust faster. It was sweet torture and he knew the Cadet was going to need at least a minor potion for his abused throat, but as long as he was comfortable, Genesis was going to enjoy himself.

Talin wasn't comfortable but it was too good to stop. He felt used, but in the best way possible. Feeling the thick length pushing almost roughly into his mouth was something he never thought he would enjoy, but it lit a fire inside him and now he burned with it. He didn't need to hold himself up due to Gen's strong grip on his head and neck, so one hand gripped the SOLDIER's thigh while his other pumped himself towards climax. Gen was closer.

"Talin!" The sharp call of his name pulled the teen from his own gratification to focus on Genesis. He'd been able to breathe fine till then but as the thrusts became slightly frantic, he pulled as much air at a time as he could and held it when he felt the first twitch. Gen slammed deep into his throat and Talin sucked and swallowed hard around the bucking erection.

A deep moan that sounded like the Cadet's name filled their ears and the Red Commander came. Hot liquid shot into Talin's throat that he swallowed as much to clear it away as to pull more gasps of pleasure from the man above him.

All too soon, the teen felt the first wave of lightheadedness from lack of oxygen and squeezed the hand he had on Gen's leg. The panting 1st gently pulled out and helped him lay back on the bed as he took deep breaths and closed his eyes to clear his head. Hand still wrapped around his own hardness, he started pumping once more.

A shift of weight on the bed was followed by his hand being pulled away before the Commander's took up the task himself. He was caught in a kiss full of tongue and teeth and, as turned on as he already was, it didn't take long for him to peak. His back arched and head fell back into the pillows, giving Gen full access to his neck that he latched onto with a sucking bite that made Talin gasp and his hips thrust harder. He didn't make any sound other than labored breathing as he came, throat too worn and sore for anything beyond small whimpers.

Completely spent and beyond satisfied, the teen was only half aware of a towel working over his body to clean him up and a potion being lifted to his lips. Covered in soft blankets once more and pulled against the warm, naked SOLDIER, his eyes only fluttered open slightly when the lights went out. From the bed, he could see the lights of the city out the window and the amazingly clear sky full of stars now that the storm had passed.

He knew there was another storm coming, but found himself looking forward to it. After the rain and wild fury passed, the air was clear and the skies brilliant, even if you had to do a bit of clean up.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was a joy to write and a hit with my beta readers. From the number of views it got, I think it was my most popular installment yet. Genesis' chapters are proving to be quite popular and since I love writing for him so much, maybe we will get a few more weekly readers.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading, and let me know your favorite part(s) in the story so far. I'm so curious to know people's thoughts.
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.
> 
> Enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

Used to waking in the near pitch-blackness of the barracks, the lightening of the morning sky through the big windows was enough to rouse Talin from a dreamless sleep. The dim, pre-dawn glow was easy on his tired eyes as he opened them and blinked in confusion at the unusual sight. The massive metropolis of Midgar was still mostly asleep at this hour and was darker than he'd ever seen it.

Street lights had turned off after sensing the change in light, leaving the great city blanketed in deep shadows that reached between every building. Windows facing the rising sun showed the sky just starting to glow a soft orange, and Talin suddenly wished he had a better view.

Distracted as he was by the thoughts of seeing the sunrise, he'd not given any thought to where he was. Mind sluggish and still half asleep, he started to get up, thinking maybe he could see from the balcony beyond the sliding glass door. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he knew he was at Gen's, but when the Commander shifted and tightened his arms around the teen, Talin panicked.

A rough gasp forced air into his lungs, hands dove to the restraining arms, and the phantom flash of silver in his peripheral kicked him over into full-blown fight or flight. He struggled and thrashed against the blankets the tangled his legs while twisting and prying at the arm about his waist. Before he could make any progress in getting away, he was pulled flush against a hard body, legs hooked with his flailing ones, and a hand landed firmly over his eyes.

The sudden lack of sight forced his mind to focus on his other senses as he scrambled to free himself. The arms surrounding him were long and powerful, as was the body pressed tightly behind him, but the hand over his eyes was wrong. The calluses were softer and the fingers, while just as long, were more slender... "Talin, it's me. Easy. It's me, Love." The voice at his ear cut through his alarm and he ceased his struggles even as his heart continued to pound in his chest.

The words were a quiet, continuous murmur in his ear and he slowly relaxed into the body behind him as he tried to catch his breath after the unexpected fright. The thumb slowly stroking his side drew his attention to the harsh grip he had on that arm and he winced as he loosened his fingers.

His short nails had clawed into the skin of Gen's forearm and, as much as he was sure the SOLDIER would hardly notice the scratches, Talin mentally swore a blue streak that would've had Zack laughing and Angeal frowning in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, Gen. Shit, I'm so sorry." He drew his hands away, unsure how badly he'd mangled the 1st's skin due to the hand still covering his eyes. That hand pulled his head back, and he found himself tucked tightly against Genesis while he caught his breath and worked to slow his rapid heartbeat.

"It's alright, Love." The reassuring words were spoken against his hair and followed by a light kiss to his temple as the fingers covering his eyes slid away. "The real question is if you're ok?" Talin knew what he was asking and avoided the question.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just wasn't fully awake yet," He said and started to shift towards the edge of the bed. The SOLDIER didn't let him get away that easily. Arms that had been holding Talin gently tightened to prevent him from getting up and then the heavier man rolled them till he lay under that larger body. "Gen? C'mon, I'm fine. Let's look at your arm-" The light nip at his ear silenced him.

"'Geal and Zack might've let you get away with that, but I won't, Little Bird." Genesis sat up, firmly placing one hand between Talin's shoulder blades to keep him on the bed below him. The Commander wasn't ignorant of the sexual nature of their position. Him straddling the Cadet's hips, both of them still naked, it put all sorts of naughty ideas into his head, but that could wait for another time.

"You agreed to a few things last night, Love. One of them was that we would talk in the morning." He ran his hand up into red hair and smirked when the teen didn't try to move but relaxed into the petting touch. Even though his arm ached where Talin had grabbed him, Gen was feeling charitable and, leaning to one side, he grabbed a bottle of oil from the nightstand.

The motion made the Cadet look up and then groan as long fingers slid across the skin of his back. "New deal," Talin said, sighing appreciatively at the glide of strong hands over his spine. "You keep massaging and I'll talk about whatever you want." The chuckle from the man above him was accompanied by the clever fingers digging into his shoulders to start working the knotted muscles.

"Ok then, start with this morning. Was it just that you were startled? Or was it more than that?"

"Both. I wasn't paying attention so you startled me and then..." He paused, thinking back to the moment, and sighed. "I thought I saw something..." The whisper trailed off.

Genesis heard the silent request to drop the subject and hesitated. He'd allowed Talin to avoid hard conversations before, particularly in their 3 am VR room confrontation, but not this time. This wasn't linked to an unknown history or childhood trauma and the outcome concerned them all. Ready for any reluctance or fight, he pushed.

Leaning down low, almost laying atop the Cadet, he again nipped Talin's ear in a light reprimand. "Keep talking," The eyes that snapped open to lock with his flickered with annoyance at the slight pain but quickly changed to reluctant compliance when the Commander cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I... I thought I saw... silver." It was muttered but Gen didn't need to hear more. Hands that had stilled while waiting for Talin to continue talking, started working once more.

"That would do it, wouldn't it?" His voice was soft and more understanding than the teen had expected. "What was it he did that made you so frightened?" He saw Talin's jaw lock and skimmed his hands back to an especially tight muscle he'd found and saved for just such a moment.

The gasp and flinch of pain jolted the teen out of the spiraling thoughts that tried to pull him under. When he looked up at the SOLDIER, he knew it'd been intentional. Talin was thankful for the distraction but still attempted to get out of the question. "Angeal said you all heard..." He ducked his head and tried to cover his ear with his hand when he felt Genesis lean down again.

Slippery fingers laced with his and pulled the protecting hand away, laid a kiss to his palm before he pinned it to the bed. His ear wasn't bitten but gently nuzzled as the 1st spoke. "We did hear, but only what you said about the building, nothing else." Another kiss was pressed just below his ear. "Why don't you start with what happened first? You entered the room, the door closed..." Gen started massaging in slow circles at Talin's low back when he felt the first tremor and leaned back to give the teen some space to think.

The redhead's eyes were unfocused when he opened them this time. Distant with memory as he thought back to the first moments of his misadventure. "He... He was angry. Told me to leave, but I didn't listen," Talin tried to focus on the fingers working along his spine as he continued talking. "Kept appearing behind me, taunting me, and disappearing... It pissed me off, so I told him to spar with me to blow off steam."

Genesis would have rolled his eyes if he could have done it without the Cadet seeing. Not at the teen, but at Sephiroth. The man seemed to delight in mind games and loved leaving his opponents off-balance whenever possible. That would've been fine normally, but Talin hadn't known the fight had started as soon as he'd stepped inside.

The next words were so quiet the Commander almost missed them. "I just wanted to help..." With a hard swallow, the young fighter turned his head to bury his head in the pillow but kept going, kept pushing the words out as if bleeding a wound of poison.

When Genesis heard what Talin had said to the Silver General, he felt his guts freeze. He'd gone after Sephiroth before, followed him when he'd been given the notice of deployment back to Wutai. He'd tried to relieve the man's ill humor with a fight or sex... Once. That's all it had taken for him and Angeal to never try again. He listened as the still trembling teen recounted the last of what he could recall from the encounter and did his best to soothe him.

Behind his eyelids, Talin could still see the glowering disapproval that had filled Sephiroth's eyes as he'd crouched over him. Could hear the sneer in his voice and knew word for word what had been said. It was only in recounting the event aloud that the teen realized what else had been said that day.

The insight was so sudden that he cut off what he'd been saying to puzzle it out. "Talin?" Genesis called his name softly, not wanting to jar him if perhaps Angeal had reached out or if he'd remembered something even more difficult. But at his prompting, the Cadet untucked his head from the pillow and had such a confused and troubled look that the SOLDIER hesitated to push further.

"Gen, he's not... He doesn't care about being sent to Wutai as a scare tactic or being called all those names or being feared..." Jade green eyes that had been so lost in thought now turned to him and focused as Talin locked onto the fact hidden amongst the assumptions and lies from that day. "He's afraid they're right... Afraid that he _is_ the monster they make him out to be..."

Genesis held his gaze till he rubbed his hands up to the teen's shoulders and then down his arms. The Commander lowered himself to lay fully against Talin's back and the Cadet grunted a bit from the weight of the man pressing him down. "Every SOLDIER is a monster, Talin," Gen whispered as he rubbed circles along biceps and forearms. The 1st chuckled at his startled reaction and continued. "We are monsters _made_ , not _born_. We take the lifeblood of the planet and absorb it into ourselves. Any man would be a fool to believe it doesn't change us."

The massaging fingers worked down to his hands, flipping them over to rub his palms. "You are an odd exception to that, you had no choice... and neither did Sephiroth." He felt the slight shiver at the mention of the other SOLDIER's name and saw the confusion cross Talin's face as he listened. Genesis wasn't normally one to share what wasn't his to tell, but _most_ of the story was _somewhat_ public knowledge already. _Goddess knows he won't be likely to tell anyone anyways..._

"I'm sure you've heard some of the stories about him? That he was raised here to be the first SOLDIER?" Talin nodded. "Well, he wasn't just raised in Shin-Ra, he was born here." That got a response. The Cadet tried to roll to look up at Gen but wasn't able to go far with the weight settled on him. He let out an annoyed huff when he saw the glint of amusement in the green-blue eyes and resettled himself as he felt hands returning to their previous task.

"So then... how many of them are true?" Talin asked, disturbed by several tales he'd remembered thinking were too vile to possibly be fact.

"Depends what you heard, but most of them agree that he was an experiment. Born within the lab with mako in his bottle instead of milk. That last part was made up, but you get the point." The Cadet did and he could better understand the General's bone-deep fear. Talin himself had only been exposed to Mako once before coming here, even if that one exposure was... extensive. If what Genesis said was true, then the General had been given Mako in one form or another all his life.

He was lost in thought for a while, and the Red Commander let him sift the information as he rubbed the moisturizing oil deeper into his skin. He watched the teen's face while he worked and was keenly interested in the emotion he saw flying across the defined features. Sadness was the first he noticed followed by a spark of irritation that dissolved into a flinch of pain from an old memory. He saw thoughts bloom and wither in those green eyes and wondered if he'd done the right thing in telling him.

The eyes that finally focused on him several minutes later were no less troubled. "I... I don't know-" Gen saw him trying to find words and hushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't try to think on it all now." The 1st leaned back up and carefully moved off the confused teen. "Roll over first, I'm out of things to massage..." It was a half-truth. He was only out of things to rub that wouldn't lead to something other than a massage.

Talin complied, his mind too full of other thoughts to question it. The Commander straddled his thighs over the protection of the blankets he'd pulled to the Cadet's hips and applied more oil to his hands. "Slight change in topic, Love." Gen put his hands down on the developing muscle of the teen's chest and petted more than rubbed. "I need you to answer something very honestly," and he paused to ensure Talin was paying attention.

"What do you want to do now?" Talin's hands had come to rest upon Genesis' knees on either side of his hips and they gripped slightly tighter at the question. He looked away from the blue-green eyes as he tried to think. There was so much going through his head that he wasn't really sure what he _should_ do next, let alone what he wanted to do. An oil-slicked finger under his chin made him look up at the handsome 1st. "What's your first instinct? What thought came to mind when I asked?"

The Cadet hesitated, bit the inside of his cheek for a moment, and then said the thing he'd been wishing for since this whole mess started. "I want to go back to the way it was... I want..." He took in a deep breath as if more air would give him the strength to say the next few words. "I just... I want my mentor back." Unsaid was the wish to return to the friendship they'd had. To be comfortable with each other, to spar, to relax, to trust... The longing wasn't voiced, but the SOLDIER still heard it.

Gen went back to his gentle massage and felt guilty for his next statement, but knew it needed to be said. "You know things will never be the same as they were." It was fact, not a question, but Talin still nodded and closed his eyes as he listened. "Be that as it may, if you want to fix what was broken, you'll have to start from the beginning again."

The eyes that opened to look up at him still showed the barest hint of doubt and worry, but also determination and a plea for guidance. "What do I do?" It was the question of a Cadet seeking an order, and Genesis smirked.

He again lowered himself over Talin, resting on his elbows as he looked down into swirling jade green. "You, Little Bird, do nothing." Confusion flooded the teen's face and with a chuckle, Gen kissed him lightly on his nose before continuing. "If you were to go to him right now and ask to continue training, he wouldn't think anything of it and nothing would be resolved. Instead, you will make him come to you." A devious light played in the 1st's eyes as he sat back up.

"But, I have lessons with-" The protest was cut off by another smug look from the man.

"Your schedule has been changed, Love. Effective immediately. Till the investigation into the lab incident is over, you're excused from attending classes and your afternoon training sessions will be with Angeal, Zack, and myself." Talin couldn't respond, too surprised that, after his demands yesterday, the General had agreed to let the others take over his training.

"Just because you're excused from the classes, doesn't mean your excused from the assignments. Your unit mate will be coming up to study with you on the deployment floor most nights. But, for now," Gen shifted off the Cadet and sunk back under the blankets before pulling Talin to him. "It's far too early to get up and you need more rest."

The teen didn't fight as he was pulled flush against the SOLDIER but knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Thank you everyone for all the kudos on this story! I can't believe it's been almost a year since I started writing the outline for this monster of a first story. I hope you all are enjoying it so far and that you will stick with me for the madness to come. 
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.
> 
> Enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

After seeing Sephiroth's Cadet safely back with the SOLDIERs, Director Lazard rapidly returned to his office and mobilized every resource at his disposal. Someone pulled Talin's electronic medical records, another gathered video from any unedited source, and a team worked tirelessly to compile a listing of all medically trained staff in the Shin-Ra building that day. That list alone was substantial and jumped from dozens to hundreds when you included anyone with the basic skills needed for the injections given to Talin.

The morning after the abortive training session, the Director met with his three Commanders and their Cadet. While he was surprised at Sephiroth's absence, Lazard wisely didn't bring it up, knowing the likelihood that the man wouldn't have been the best company after his recent mission. He instead walked them through the information they'd acquired before shifting focus to Talin for more details to narrow their search. The amount they'd managed to gather so quickly was impressive, but then their momentum hit a wall.

Try as he might, Talin couldn't recall the woman's face beyond strawberry blonde hair and glasses. The drugs she'd used to knock him out and the concoction of Mako had blurred his memories of that day entirely. Even when shown several photos of women fitting that loose description, he couldn't make a positive identification.

Worse still was that much of his memory from the day was hazy at best. He remembered leaving Zack's, being on his way to the cafeteria when she came to him, the ruse of the blood draw, and the painful jab of the stun gun, but that was all.

"Perhaps that lack of recall is for the best..." Genesis had said privately to Angeal later. It slowed them down in finding the culprit, but it did spare Talin from a few more nightmares.

Eventually, as they were piecing together what facts they did have, Zack sat bolt upright and let out an exclamation that startled them all. "Wait! Your friend! Callian! He was with you that morning. He came running after Angeal and I to tell us what happened so he saw the lady too!" The 1st's excitement had the man up and running from the room to track down the other cadet before they could even respond.

Cal was more than able to give a full description, he picked her out of a lineup of over thirty photos. Her name was Kera Meray and she wasn't a nurse or even in the medical field, but a low-level office assistant in one of the accounting sections. The only reason she'd been on their list was an expired certification to administer emergency injections for allergic reactions and the like.

Her full record was pulled and caused a flurry of activity due to the stamp across the top of the first document. It was a transfer order sending her to Fort Condor the same day as the abduction. All the documents were there, all stamped, and her departure time had been confirmed by her signature, but she never made it.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't have any records of a Kera Meray being sent to us. In fact, we haven't had anyone transfer over in the last three weeks..." They could all hear the woman's flustered and apologetic tone over the call, and each fought in their own way to stifle their disappointment and frustration. Director Lazard thanked her for looking before hanging up and closed the file in front of him. They knew there wasn't any point in looking further.

Either she'd been paid enough to leave and disappear into the vast city or she was just gone. It didn't happen often but, when someone vanished like that, you weren't likely to ever find them again. The Director promised to keep searching for anything that might lead them to answers, but none were hopeful. No one had been in the little white room where they'd found Talin, all the charts that had been on the walls and in the computer lacked a signature, and now their one lead had vanished into thin air.

…

After the day of dead ends and frustration, Angeal asked Zack to entertain Gen while he fulfilled his promise to Talin. He'd noticed the teen's shifting thoughts in the meeting, had watched him struggle to keep his mind from drifting to painful recollections, and knew their Cadet needed to do something that would occupy him completely.

Talin found out firsthand why Zack had given up on aura training after learning the basics. As quick a learner as he was, he still found himself struggling through the lesson. Taking shapes or holding a shadow figure wasn't hard, and he could move and change forms with ease, but that was like learning to crawl. Forming barriers was like learning to fly without wings.

At length, Angeal moved on to teach him how to 'see' from his shadow's eyes. It was still difficult but, with much practice that night, Talin was able to finally open the eyes of his specter and saw Genesis' blurry figure. The Commander had an odd level of control of his mental body, not fully solid but not the loose gas/liquid either. It made it near impossible to link with him since there was nothing solid to 'touch' but Gen could still feel when someone reached out to him and who it had been. Talin worked hard to perfect his sight that night and only ceased when sleep claimed his tired mind.

Angeal worked with him daily, even if he couldn't be in the same room as the Cadet. Talin had been surprised to feel the gentle brush against him one day when he knew the 1st was in a meeting. _~I'm bored to tears with these political dramas that have nothing to do with us.~_ Was his answer when the teen asked if he'd skipped. _~I can multitask, and I'd much rather teach you than sitting here twiddling my thumbs.~_

The meeting was a long one, and by the time Angeal walked into Gen's apartment, Talin was starting to get the hang of creating tiny, palm-sized shields. It was by far the most difficult skill to learn but the Commander didn't let on to that fact. Tell someone that it's hard, and they will believe you. Present it as the next step, and they might just rise to the challenge.

To be honest, it should have been about step twelve or twenty, but Angeal knew it was going to be important for the teen. While his position as Sephiroth's trainee gave him a great deal of protection, it also put a target on his back. They'd been careful so far, keeping him away from most SOLDIERs outside the ones they knew would accept and welcome him, but they couldn't do that forever. At some point, he would make it into the general population with the 2nds and 3rds and there could be trouble.

For that reason alone, the Commander could understand Sephiroth's choice to keep Talin's aura a secret. It was an amazing tool, great for communication on missions (or during meetings you're bored of), but until fully trained, it was also a weakness. Without some kind of protection, the teen would be open to attack from others with the ability.

The appointment of a _cadet_ as Seph's trainee, instead of an established SOLDIER, had ruffled more than a few feathers among their ranks. Although no names had yet been mentioned, enough grumbling rumors had been heard to make them cautious and had made Angeal push the training faster. Talin was as excited to learn something so unique as he was proud of his growing aptitude.

Now that he understood how to pull the shields together, forming them from the void space into solid constructs, Talin found them fascinating. They could be made any way he wanted so long as he could picture the structure, and the small-scale versions he'd started with quickly grew. It was hard work, and he found himself worn out after each attempt but, after almost a week, he was able to raise very basic shields that took and deflected Angeal's attacks.

**...**

The offer Genesis had made for him to stay the night was converted to an offer to stay as long as needed, and the teen readily accepted. As attracted as he was to Gen, and vice versa, they hadn't done anything beyond affectionate cuddling and sleeping together at night. For that, the Cadet was thankful. The Commander was willing to wait, and Talin... well, he was just happy for the uncomplicated affection from his lovers.

At first, he'd felt bad and worried that he was intruding on the man's privacy and private life too much. That thought flew out the window when Gen came back one afternoon, hair a wild mess and a glow to him that said he'd very recently enjoyed the company of one of the other 1sts. The teen had laughed and helped him fix the tangled strands while the Red Commander told him of his conquest.

**...**

In the week it'd taken Talin to learn to shield, he'd fallen into a new routine that he was going to sorely miss when he went back to classes. Mornings were slow, often he would wake with Gen still curled around him asleep, and he would watch the city below as he had that first morning. After breakfast, he would check his phone for class assignments that were emailed to him and settle back in the large bed with his course books to study. If he didn't have other work to do, Genesis would lay with him, reading his own book or stealing one of Talin's to see what his Cadet was learning.

After lunch, much like before, the teen would head to the training room, but now the General was conspicuous by his absence. His teacher might be missing, but his training was as brutal as ever. Mostly Angeal and Gen would work with him, but Zack was commonly his sparring partner to give the hyper 1st something to do instead of just sit and watch. Today's lesson was especially harsh.

"C'mon Red! You can go faster than that!" Any other day, Zack's taunt would have spurred the teen on, but after almost four hours of intense training, Talin didn't have much left to give. When Angeal told him they were going to play tag, Talin hadn't expected to be handed two daggers and then ordered to chase the puppy. This wasn't any kids game, it was a SOLDIER favorite.

Now he ran, jumped, spun, and cursed as he tried to catch Zack with one of the sharp blades to score a hit. He'd been assured that, if he _could_ ever land a strike, his insanely fast partner would be fine. This game was never played without a stock of potions and healing spells at hand.

Talin knew he was running out of time as he dashed after Zack. Their rounds were only one to two minutes long because of the breakneck pace, but if he could land a hit, maybe Angeal would finally let him go lay down.

Zack was sprinting towards the far corner of the room and the Cadet saw his one chance to catch up. Using a boost of Mako, Talin changed direction, took a running jump at the wall to his right, used his speed to run up it a short distance, and kicked off to dive down on the Commander from above. Zack had just stopped near the other wall and turned to face the plummeting teen, a surprised expression filling his bright blue eyes.

_Got you!_

Bare moments before Talin would have landed on the SOLDIER, his look switched from shock to mischief and the man jolted to one side revealing the weight rack he'd been standing in front of. Unable to alter his headlong dive, the teen braced for a painful impact. He hit something alright, not steel, but muscle.

Zack had no intention of letting Talin crash, but he _did_ need the knives he held to be out of the way. Soon as the redhead had raised his arms to protect his head, the 1st charged back in to catch him. The impact of the teen against his chest hardly moved the 1st. He'd locked his arms around the Cadet and held him effortlessly as Talin's mind processed the sudden change from impending pain, to a warm embrace.

"Time!" Angeal's call from the other side of the room had a laughing edge to it as he ended their match. The younger Commander grinned down at the dumbfounded teen before shifting his hold to let him back down to his feet.

"Damn it," Talin cursed, ignoring 'Geal's usual reminder about his language. He was exhausted and kept a firm hold on the arm still around him as he tried to catch his breath. Zack was more than willing to hold him steady, nuzzling against Talin's temple while burning muscles protested the Cadet's command to stand and walk. Blessedly, Angeal allowed him a five-minute break to rest before his and Zack's next, and last, round.

"You ok, Red?" They'd walked to the bench by the door and Talin wanted nothing more than to fall asleep as soon as his back hit the vertical surface. He nodded and was glad when his head was lifted to rest on Zack's lap. Fingers brushing his sweat-damp hair away from his eyes drew a sigh from the worn-out Cadet and they sat that way till Angeal called them.

Talin did an internal review as he walked back to the center of the room. His body ached, he had bruises everywhere, and his Mako levels were low. Really low. In his trial-and-error training months ago, they'd concluded that he could deplete to about 5% before he crashed. He was at _maybe_ 10-15% remaining. Enhancing his speed would chew through some of that, leaving him with enough for several good bursts of strength or a few larger ones.

"Ok, last round with Zack for today Cadet. Are yo-" Angeal stopped mid-sentence, his gaze snapping to the doorway behind the teen, but it hadn't opened.

"'Geal?" Talin's confusion doubled when the 1st's eyes jumped back to his and he felt the insistent push at the back of his skull. They'd trained so much together that he accepted the link instantly but wasn't ready for the usually warm and relaxed voice to be suddenly that of a Commander on a battlefield.

_~Breathe.~_ He was about to question that one-word order when the door hissed open.

Talin felt his spine and shoulders go rigid, eyes go wide in alarm, and the air caught in his throat. _~He's... ~_

_~Gen's taking care of it, now, breathe, Cadet.~_ The redhead's thoughts were racing, but he felt the weight of Angeal's mind against his, radiating that ever-present sense of calm. With mild effort, Talin fought down his rising anxiety about having the General at his back and finally took a breath.

Genesis had gone to intercept Sephiroth, keeping his voice light, but only a fool would miss the warning in his eyes. "Seph?" When the silver SOLDIER moved as if to continue past him, the Commander's hand shot out, landing firmly on the man's chest.

"Am I not allowed to see the progress of my trainee?" The General was both surprised and yet not when his lover moved between him and the others. He was, however, more amused than upset and let it show on his face.

Genesis cocked an eyebrow at the almost teasing look accompanying the question and pushed the taller warrior back a step. Mentally, he smirked at the easy acquiescence. _Missing us, are you?_ The red Commander couldn't help the small, slightly seductive smile that curled his lip as he pushed the General back another step. "If you want to watch, do it from here, they're in the middle of a session." Seph's eyes danced with amusement as he felt his back hit the wall. If this was how they wanted it, he would play along. For now.

While Gen worked to keep Sephiroth away from them, Angeal tried to keep Talin calm. Seph's voice had provoked a change in the teen, and it wasn't for the better. Hands that had been holding the knives in a white-knuckle grip, suddenly loosened. The shoulders he'd watched relax, slowly tensed again, but not like before. More like a snake, coiled and preparing to strike.

_~Don't even think about it.~_ The sharpness of the tone cut through Talin's thoughts and he returned the Commander's slightly glowing gaze. His hand's itched to throw the extremely sharp daggers, but Angeal wasn't about to let that happen. _~Cadet!~_ It was a growl in his mind and left no room for disobedience.

The power behind that one word made Talin almost dizzy. He dropped his challenging gaze and took a slow deep breath trying to steady himself. _~Now is not the time or place. Focus on your training.~_ It was no longer a demand, the man's tone was once again even, having slipped effortlessly back to an encouraging rumble in his head. The mental whiplash disoriented the Cadet more and he gave a slight shake of his head as his thoughts spun.

"Ready Cadet?" Angeal asked aloud even as he felt the teen's mind scrambling to regroup. If he could get him moving forwards again, the redhead wouldn't have time to think about anything but chasing Zack.

Anger tugged at Talin. Part of his mind, bruised and still bleeding from too many betrayals, urged him to take it out on the General, but Angeal was right. He needed to focus on his training, not the man watching him who made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Feeling a bit more energized by the spike of adrenaline, he shifted into a fighting stance and nodded before looking squarely at Zack.

Angeal gave him no time to change his mind. "You have one minute. Go!" They were off with the scuff of heavy boots across the metal floor. Zack was restricting himself to the half-speed Angeal deemed appropriate for today's training but, even with that handicap, the redhead was hard-pressed to keep up.

Talin cursed silently as another of his attacks missed by centimeters. Irritation at his continued failures, anger at the owner of crystal green eyes he could feel following his every move, and wanting nothing more than to collapse ASAP, had him pulling more from his dwindling supply of Mako. Funneling it all into his legs for speed, the teen threw himself after the slippery 1st, and their game kicked into high gear.

Sephiroth _was_ watching. With great interest and slight concern. The SOLDIER found himself unable to look away from the Cadet who always brought such a unique flair to any fight. He certainly gave Zack a run for his money when it came to creative attacks, but what the teen didn't have yet was the stamina of the veteran 1st.

The General had worked with Talin for months, had seen him at this level of exhaustion many times in the past, but they'd always ended the session at that point. Early on, Talin had to tell him he was close to out of Mako, but later Seph was able to gauge just by looking at the Cadet. Seeing him now, continuing to push forward with his attacks when they both knew he must be at the edge of burnout, was worrying.

They were all counting down in their heads as the seconds ticked by. **10...** Talin was nearly desperate to land a hit. He didn't really want to hurt Zack, but not having scored a single point in four hours was embarrassing, even if his opponent was a 1st.

**8...** Not wanting to pull more Mako, Talin used what he had near endless quantities of. Anger. He let it flood him, using it as a tool while keeping control of himself, and his adrenaline spiked again.

**6...** Pushing hard, he followed close on the Commander's heals as they ran. Their knives clashed together, the sound ringing loud in the otherwise silent room. Every strike from the teen was blocked or dodged, but the last Zack countered with a shove that wasted precious seconds while the Cadet caught back up.

**3...** No time left for finesse or strategy, Talin charged back at his partner with a growl full of the anger he couldn't vent on his preferred target. Instead of going high, he went low, and when he saw the SOLDIER jump to go over his head, he twisted up to follow. Slashing out with his blade, arm fully extended, Talin thought for sure he could reach, but only felt the slightest catch along the blade and heard the rip of fabric.

He'd known he wouldn't be able to stop his momentum into the wall and that, this time, Zack would be moving in entirely the wrong direction to catch him. The fact that he failed just added insult to injury as he slammed into the unforgiving surface and crumpled to the floor in an exhausted heap.

Having twisted to try to catch his escaping opponent, Talin had smacked the back of his head on the wall just hard enough to make things spin a bit and closed his eyes as he lay there. He groaned in both pain and irritation between panting breaths, ignoring the worried calls from Zack and Angeal till he felt hands helping him slowly sit up.

None but Genesis saw the General take a half step forward when he'd calculated the impact to be unavoidable and the small wince Sephiroth gave when Talin crashed into the wall. Since he didn't make any further move to intervene, Gen remained quiet and just watched the man from the corner of his eye. _We all know you care Seph, now what are you going to do about it?_

Zack cuddled Talin to him as the Cadet recovered from the slight dizziness and helped him stand when it finally abated. Angeal hadn't moved from his position at the side of the room, watching the two with a thoughtful expression. He was concerned for Talin, but he was also irritated by the teen's rash actions in the last few matches. A hail marry attack was fine now and then, but when one had put him in direct danger of injury, and the next _resulted_ in injury, it was just reckless.

Seeing the Cadet finally regain his bearings and recover his breath, the Commander stepped towards the pair. "Ok, Cadet. Now that you're back on your feet, come on over for your last match."

Talin just looked at him dumbfounded. "Wha- But you said that _was_ the last round."

"No, I said that was the last one with Zack. Your final matchup is with me." Angeal had intentionally planted that thought in the teen's mind with his prior wording, had wanted him to push himself, thinking it was the end of the training. "You don't always get to go lay down after a fight you thought would be the last for the day. Sometimes you have to keep going."

The big SOLDIER had positioned himself between Talin and the doorway so that, when the redhead reluctantly moved to stand opposite him, he could see the General over Angeal's shoulder. Their eyes met for the barest moment before Talin felt a push at his mind. _~Focus on me, Cadet. Finish this round and I'll make us something good for dinner.~_ Even though he wasn't smiling, the teen could hear it in his mental voice.

_~I don't have anything left, Angeal...~_ Talin grumbled as he took another measure of what Mako remained. He wasn't lying, his fight with Zack had run him dangerously low. He probably had enough to enhance his speed like before but anything beyond that was going to be risky.

_~Then you better get creative.~_ Again Talin heard a hint of laughter behind the mental touch. "Ready?" He asked aloud while playing with the dangerously sharp dagger Zack had given him. The other 1st had moved to the side to take up the role of timekeeper.

Trying to keep himself from looking past his current opponent, Talin gave a strained chuckle as he lowered himself into a fighting crouch. "If I say no, would you go easy on me?" That drew a smirk from Angeal at last.

"Not a chance. Three-minute round. You land a hit or take me down, you win. I land two hits on you or time runs out, I win." The Cadet about choked at the length of the match but didn't have time to argue before Zack started the fight.

"Ready! Go!" Not taking the same defensive tact as his former student had, Angeal charged, immediately putting Talin on the run. The teen didn't even have time to sever their mental contact as he blocked and jumped to avoid the assault. At the back of his head, he continued to feel the soft pressure of the 1st's aura against his own but thankfully it wasn't distracting.

Talin quickly found himself in an increasingly difficult situation. Every time he would try to get some distance from the SOLDIER, he would be instantly charged and attacked ferociously. Realizing he wasn't going to need to sprint after his foe this match, he switched the flow of Mako to his arms to help block the heavy strikes.

Guarding against another series of hard blows, Talin almost missed the leg that was sweeping towards his own and sprung back on instinct to avoid it. The 1st followed, coming at the teen low as he'd done to Zack. With a quick diversion of Mako as soon as his feet hit the ground, Talin launched himself into a high backflip hoping to get high enough to be out of range. He wasn't. Fabric tore, and he felt a line burn along his left calf. It wasn't deep or very long, just enough to hurt and bleed a bit, but it still made him wince as he landed.

"C'mon, Cadet. You've proven you can block and run; now show me you can fight." Angeal's words were slightly taunting as he slowly circled the redhead like a predator who knew his prey was wounded. Talin's mind was racing. His eyes were wide as he heard similar words echo back to him in a different voice. "N _ow prove to me you can fight..."_

"You better up your game Cadet, one more hit and you lose." Eyes that had lost focus snapped back to Angeal, but his mind still swam with conflicting thoughts. He'd fallen into a defensive posture and now started moving opposite his opponent, keeping him in line of sight while he tried to think. He couldn't keep this up, there was too much time left...

Angeal saw as Talin tried to piece together a plan, watched his eyes flicker over every action he made as they circled, and saw the moment he settled on a course of action. _Now or never T, show me what you've got._ The SOLDIER was surprised, and slightly disappointed, when the teen came straight at him. The pale glow in his eyes said he'd pulled what little mako he had left for the attack, but it wasn't going to be enough.

Deciding to at least end the match quickly so Talin could go rest, Angeal moved in, aiming to land a glancing scratch to the Cadet's shoulder. Just as he closed the gap and went to make that final blow, a shock of electricity and firm mental shove startled him enough that the 1st faltered, instantly searching for the source of the mental attack. That momentary break in concentration was all Talin needed.

The Mako he'd pulled hadn't been used. It'd been sitting, primed and ready, making his eyes glow, but he hadn't been sure where he'd need it till just then. He hooked Angeal's outstretched arms with his own, careful of their knives, and funneled all that mako to twist and slam the Commander to his back.

Angeal blinked up at Talin who was now crouched over his chest, one knee pinning his knife-hand while the Cadet's own blades were crossed like scissors above the man's throat. A slightly pained smirk spread on the teen's face as the glow died from his eyes. "Got yoou." His words slurred as he looked down at his current teacher.

"Ya, you did." The SOLDIER chuckled and then reached out across their still touching auras. _~You know that trick won't work every time, right?~_ The stillness across the link was the first warning, second was the knives slipping from Talin's hands as the teen slumped to one side. Before Angeal could reach out to catch him, the limp form was already being pulled away.

Sephiroth hadn't intended to move, didn't even realize he'd used his enhanced speed till he felt the weight of Talin landing in his arms. Now that he was there, he gave the Cadet a quick once over, looking for other possible injuries, as he knelt next to Angeal and waited for the exclamations of surprise to end.

He'd wanted to stop the fight when he saw how pale green Talin's eyes were, the only outward sign of him reaching what they'd termed 'burnout', but he'd held back. The game they were playing was one he'd watched often enough among 3rds and 2nds, but something about seeing his trainee take the cut to his leg had him bristling. Then, that last charge, when he'd seen the watered-down, pale glow in the teen's eyes, he knew Talin had pushed too far.

"What happened?!" Zack had come to a skidding halt next to them and was tense as he watched the General curl the teen more securely into his chest and stand with him.

"Seph?" Angeal had sat up, neck scratched from where the blades had fallen on him, and now looked up at the silver SOLDIER.

"Burnout." When the others looked at him in confusion, he explained. It wasn't something he'd expected to need to tell since Talin had been so good at avoiding it. Even in the most exhaustive training sessions, he knew how far to go, how much he could pull before hitting the line. So what happened?

"Depending on how far he went past his limit, he most likely won't wake till late tonight if not tomorrow morning." Sephiroth continued, hardly noticing the weight of Talin in his arms but very much aware of the warmth that radiated through his leather coat and gloves. "When he does, he'll need to eat to rebuild the lost Mako, but he should be fine by tomorrow evening."

When Angeal stood and put his arms out to take the unconscious Cadet, the General hesitated only a moment. For that single second, he'd had the urge to take the redhead and just walk out with him. _Talin was supposed to be his trainee. His to instruct, to care for, to guide..._

The thought struck deep, twisting a knot the great SOLDIER didn't realize had formed. Even more unsettling was that, as the teen's mentor, he'd had the chance to do all those things... and lost it. Knowing Talin wouldn't wake from rough handling didn't make Sephiroth any less gentle when transferring him to the other 1st.

"Is there anything else we should know before we continue training?" Angeal's words weren't an accusation as Zack's would have been just then, but an honest request for information. Seph shook his head, glanced once more at the young fighter, and excused himself from the training room. The impulse to take Talin back prodded at him from the moment he'd let go, but he refused to submit to the compulsion. It was just such a dark whisper that had caused this in the first place...

His apartment was lit only from the glow outside as he entered, but the man didn't bother turning on any lights as he found himself making a straight path to a small cabinet for a drink. Glass in hand, Sephiroth was about to sit when his enhanced sight caught a glint of red in the dim illumination from the city. Looking closer, he found one shining red strand of hair that had tucked itself into a strap of his coat. Having already removed his gloves, Seph carefully pulled the hair free before sitting down in a chair overlooking Midgar.

He held it up turning it this way and that to see how the soft lights changed the color from glittering ruby to a red so deep it was almost black. "I used ice against a firebird, and then I wondered why he hated me..." He said, near silently as he sipped his drink. Still playing with the hair between his fingers, his mind drifted to a poem Genesis had read him not long after Talin became a regular part of their daily lives. A line stood out to him and he winced as he recalled it.

_Then, did the Phoenix know sorrow;_

_Bitter, painful, dimming the light of tomorrow._

_Then, did the Phoenix know anger,_

_With wrathful thought to linger._

_And with determination did the Phoenix fly_

_Into the realm where darkness lie._

Careful so as not to lose it, the General laid the strand down on the side table and took another burning sip of his drink as he looked out at the darkening landscape.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Another week, another chapter as promised. Hope everyone is well and enjoying their weekly dose of drama and romance. I know I'm enjoying writing it for you.
> 
> Beta Readers: Pixie, Kiza, and Discord.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.
> 
> Enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

After Sephiroth's departure, Angeal took the time to treat Talin's ankle before having Gen cast a healing spell to clean it up along with most of the bruises. The Red Commander took the teen and headed back to his apartment with the promise to call whenever he woke up. The hall was silent as the 1st walked the short distance to his apartment and it gave him ample chance to ponder today's event.

Genesis hadn't been surprised by Sephiroth's actions today. He truly did care about Talin, longed to be around the vibrant Cadet, but his obvious concern wasn't quite enough to prove that he'd recognized his errors or that he was ready to atone for them. The man could be so infuriatingly stubborn sometimes and this was turning out to be one of those moments.

 _Well, time can heal some wounds and distance makes a lonely heart long for company..._ He thought as he glanced down at the peacefully sleeping teen. His mind drifted and returned to the advice he'd given Talin that first night. _He's starting to come to you, Little Bird. I just hope you're ready to handle it._

Arms full of dead-weight, the Commander was glad for his door's auto-open function and strode quickly inside after it registered his keycard. Knowing it was likely to be a long night, Genesis snagged a book from the shelf on his way up to the bedroom. Setting the book and the Cadet on the bed, the SOLDIER sighed in feigned annoyance as he stripped them both of their clothing and headed for the bathroom.

Gen's love of his enhanced strength grew deeper as he maneuvered Talin into the bath, taking the time to wash his hair and double-checked that the healing spell had worked fully on the small cut. Once clean and dried, the Commander dressed them in simple sweatpants and settled into bed. Sitting against the headboard, he opened his book to a random page and started reading. His habit of not starting from the beginning annoyed Angeal, but he'd read all the books in his collection enough times to not need to 'trudge through the boring bits'.

He'd tucked Talin in next to him, expecting a rather calm night, but it wasn't quite what he'd hoped for. The teen usually slept peacefully, curling up in one position and not moving an inch till morning. Tonight, he shifted almost constantly, as if unable to get comfortable even though he was still very much asleep. Eventually, seeking hands found Gen's leg under the blankets and he snuggled up at the man's hip and finally relaxed.

Genesis couldn't help his chuckle at the contented sigh from Talin and threaded his fingers through the teen's soft hair in a slow petting motion as he went back to reading. Hours quietly passed and the Cadet remained firmly tucked into Gen's side, his breathing the only sound other than the occasional rustle of a page being turned. It was almost eleven when the SOLDIER started to think that Sephiroth's second estimate of tomorrow morning was more likely to be when Talin would finally wake.

Gen was surprised when the Cadet took a deeper breath about thirty minutes later, tightening his grip on the Commander's leg and nuzzling his hip. He petted through the flame-red hair, half expecting Talin to fall back asleep, but when he heard a muffled "Gen?" he put aside his book.

"I'm here, Little Bird." The dull tone of the teen's voice, full of sleep grogginess, along with the still slow beat of his heart and yet unopened eyes made the Red Commander add, "Are you awake?" There was no response, just another deep breath as Talin curled himself around the leg he'd claimed for a pillow.

Genesis cocked an eyebrow and ran his hand from the soft hair down the Cadet's neck to his back, rubbing soft circles as he went. The sound he was rewarded with, a happy, deep rumbling, that was so near a purr that the 1st had to fight hard to stifle a laugh. _Sleep talking? He's definitely still asleep but..._

Deciding to test his theory, Gen kept his voice very quiet as he continued his gentle petting. "Talin? Are you ok, Love?" His response was another rumbling sigh and a slight nod. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Burnout...pulled too much..." The words were barely a whisper but Genesis caught them. Smiling, he pushed on with his questions. The only person more honest than a talkative drunk was someone who thought they were dreaming...

"And why did you do that? You know better, so why did you push that far?" His tone remained velvety soft and comforting. The silence that followed stretched so long that he worried he'd missed his chance, but then the teen shifted slightly.

"I... I wanted..." The muscles under Gen's hand tensed minutely and then relaxed as Talin finished his thought. "to impress him." Hand still working in soothing circles, the Commander didn't need to ask who the 'him' was, but he wanted to see if the Cadet would say it.

"Impress who, Little Bird? Angeal?" The smallest shake of the head on his thigh. "Zack?" Another shake, slower this time, as if hesitant because of who that left.

"I just... I wanted to impress Se-… _Him_." The twitch of muscle under his hand and stutter of Talin's heart at the whispered confession made Gen's own ache. He'd seen the pain, both physical and emotional, the teen had endured and had been slowly fighting his way back out of, and now... Now he was almost back to square one but still longed for Sephiroth's approval, even if that wish was buried deep in his subconscious.

"I'm sure you did, Talin. Just, please, be more careful next time." The SOLDIER murmured his praise as he pulled the blanket up over the teen's bare shoulders. He kept talking while working fingers through silky hair till the tensed body again went limp and Talin's breathing evened back to that of deep sleep.

With a sigh, Genesis pulled his phone from the bedside table and messaged Angeal. It was highly unlikely that Talin would wake tonight. Unintended as it may have been, if he'd been aiming to impress, he would have pulled more than just a little past his limit. The message back from the other 1st was an almost instantaneous "Just let me know" before their normal round of goodnights.

A simple command from his phone turned out all the lights in his apartment and Gen carefully slipped down into the bed. Talin didn't so much as twitch as he was shifted from cuddling a leg to snuggling against the man's chest. Only when the Commander wrapped his arms around the smaller body did a small hum come from the teen as he leaned into the embrace and tangled his legs with Gen's.

_Something tells me you've done more than enough to impress our beloved General, Talin. Now it's up to him to impress you._

…

Talin didn't wake till late the next morning and then two things happened in rapid succession. First, he was set down to a large breakfast that Angeal put together, and second, he was scolded for his reckless actions of the day before. He knew he deserved it, but it didn't make it any easier as he sat through the reprimand.

The only thing that surprised him was that the others hadn't known about his 'burnouts'. He tried to think back, positive he'd talked to someone about it before, but all he could remember was working with the General to determine his limitations. Shy with the realization that he'd unintentionally withheld the information, he explained in greater detail the cause-and-effect of depleting past the safe percentage and the difference between that and hitting total zero.

He'd only done the latter a few times in his life, the most recent being when he'd run from the falling building. "If I pull everything, down to the last drop, I've got about fifteen to twenty minutes to get someplace safe before I crash." That fact was still somewhat based on guesswork since, due to the debilitating recovery time, he'd never tested it in a controlled environment before.

As with the burnouts, he would fall unconscious as soon as his body used up the last of the Mako and stay that way for up to twenty-four hours. The worse issue was that he couldn't access the replenishing Mako again for several hours after he woke. That was why he'd been unable to even try escaping after being hit with the stun gun in the lab, there'd been nothing available to pull.

Angeal cataloged the information, making a note to do some 0% testing down the road sometime. Not wanting to drag the topic out any longer than needed, he concluded the conversation with a promise from Talin to be more restrained in his training. The teen knew he'd allowed his emotions to overrule his common sense the previous day and quickly agreed.

The big SOLDIER pulled him into a smothering hug, soothing the sting of his reprimand a bit, and was glad when Talin snuggled deeper into his chest. His eyes met Gen's over the Cadet's head and they shared a knowing smile. Talin and Zack were much alike, and Angeal felt a sense of almost DeJa'Vu from when he'd first been working with his hyperactive puppy.

Feeling Talin's shoulders fall slightly, he chuckled and nudged him towards Genesis. "Get some rest, T. Your training next week will be special but if you're not ready for it it's going to be rough."

**...**

Since it was a Saturday, the teen took the chance to rest and recover, crashing back into bed as soon as Angeal left for a meeting. It wasn't till hours later, when Genesis hauled him bodily from bed and told him to put on workout clothes, that Talin finally got back up. Shaking off the last lingering effects of sleeping so late into the day, he cleaned himself up before meeting the Commander downstairs.

Thankfully, the 1st didn't take him to a training room, as he'd half expected, but down to the VR chambers. "You need to warm up and get moving at least a bit today," The SOLDIER said with a sly grin from the terminal. With one last tap on the keys, the room darkened, and the shadows twisted as the particles started forming the requested terrain.

Talin hadn't moved his eyes from Gen's, even as the world around him swayed and swirled into shape. Only when he heard the quiet calls of birds and the small scurrying of other animals did the Cadet grin and let his gaze wander through the forest that now surrounded them. As he looked, he realized it wasn't the one he'd expected from his first VR experience.

That had been a true jungle, thick with underbrush, the air slightly muggy from heat, and busy with all manner of life. This woodland spoke of the northern reaches, full of evergreen pine trees, hilly terrain, rocky outcroppings, and brisk with the slight bite of chilly late autumn. Talin felt his heart kick at the smell of the trees and that cold fresh feeling that always preceded the change from fall to winter. It felt like home... or as close as he'd ever dare be to what had _been_ home.

Genesis watched the flow of emotion in the Cadet's eyes as he slowly circled to view his surroundings. Saw him take in and hold a deep breath, no doubt picking up on the scent he'd programmed into the simulation. It was a new feature the technicians had installed recently and, from the way Talin's focus became distant, lost in thought or memory, it was apparently accurate in its recreation.

Gen had wanted to play a game. Something to get their blood pumping with a reward that was bound to leave them both happily exhausted, but he rapidly altered his plan. The bright flicker of memories across the teen's eyes was too often smudged with deep shadows for the kind of game the Commander had hoped for. With a sigh for his failed romantic pursuit, Genesis moved towards the distracted Cadet, silent as a shadow, even over the carpet of pine needles and small twigs.

Talin's mind was spinning, twisting, with half-forgotten moments of time spent in woods just like this. Although he knew it was fake, his overstimulated brain nearly expected to see someone come out of the bushes and yell at them for trespassing. However, only the cawing of birds disturbed the stillness and the Cadet almost forgot that he _wasn't_ alone.

The suddenness of a hand in Talin's hair made him flinch, but the warmth of the body pressed behind him and the softly massaging fingers had him relaxed again in moments. When Gen wrapped his other arm around the front of the teen's shoulders, pulling him back against his chest, Talin gave in instantly. Dropping his head back against one strong shoulder, he let his eyes slip shut and just enjoyed the affection.

Not one to pass up an opening, Genesis pressed a feather-light kiss to the arched neck, smiling into the soft skin when he felt the Cadet's small shiver. "Come, Little Bird, let's stretch your wings a bit." Talin chuckled at Gen's favorite nickname for him and, with a sigh, stepped away from the warm embrace and found himself pulled into a light jog. The slow pace quickly sped up and, before long, the teen was moving as fast as his feet could carry him over the uneven terrain followed silently by the SOLDIER.

Talin had always found joy and freedom in running. He'd sprinted like this through the forests around his village, using trails known by very few, and feeling like he was flying over the ground instead of running upon it. It was only later, when he started hunting, that his enjoyment of the wild hills and forest had been tainted. By violence, by cruelty, by a driving force he couldn't fight...

Almost stumbling at the suddenness of the painful memory, he forcefully slammed the door on that line of thought. Vaulting a fallen tree, he pushed ever faster, trying to drown out the past by focusing on the present. Rocks, logs, and streams all passed beneath his feet as his mind became laser-focused on evading obstacles in his path. His leg muscles started to burn, not having pulled any Mako to support and strengthen them, but he continued to run as the ache increased.

Fleet as a deer, Gen kept up with his Cadet easily, but his original enjoyment of the exercise evaporated as he watched the teen become more and more troubled. He didn't miss the lack of glow to Talin's eyes or how his pace had faltered before charging forward again. Whatever had been swimming behind those jade green eyes was still there and it apparently had a nasty bite.

The Commander was more than willing to let Talin use their run to bleed out the poison, even if it was only a temporary relief. However, when he saw the young fighter wince and a muscle in his thigh twinge as he took his next step, he knew more harm was being done than good. By chance, the randomly generated terrain opened into a clearing not more than a minute later and Genesis didn't waste time catching up to the teen.

Using the same trick Talin had against Angeal, the 1st pushed his mind across the other's, hard enough to cause disorientation, then sprinted in and scooped the teen off his feet. Laughing as the Cadet let out a startled yell, Gen twisted and rolled them into the tall grass, ending with Talin pinned beneath him.

"What the hell, Gen?! You scared the shit out of me!" The words would have sounded angrier if he'd been able to get enough breath, but, with the run and the weight of the SOLDIER pressing him down, it wasn't possible.

Genesis chuckled and shifted to hold himself up so the teen could breathe easier. "That's your own fault. Both for getting too distracted and for pushing yourself too hard." His smile faded as he spoke, gaze becoming a touch more serious but still glittering with a teasing light. Talin would have rolled his eyes, but, instead, winced again as one of the abused muscles in his leg started to cramp.

In a fluid movement, the 1st shifted and then was kneeling beside him, firmly massaging the area. His gasp of pain at the pressure was ignored as Genesis worked the spot till the muscle finally relaxed again. When Talin opened his eyes to look up, he saw the Commander's raised eyebrow and sighed. "Ok, ok, you're right. I _was_ being stupid." He dropped his head back to the grass as fingers started massaging his leg again.

"What was it that set you off?" The question was quiet, enough so that Talin was tempted to pretend he hadn't heard it, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Unwilling to lie but not wanting to dive into it, he simply replied, "Bad memories." He tensed, waiting for another question, but relaxed when the only response he got was a soft hum of understanding. Hands moved to his other leg, giving it the same thorough massage, and Talin let his eyes slip shut again as the ache was worked away.

As often as Gen found himself surprised by this unique Cadet, he just as often found Talin to be predictable. _You have a great many 'bad memories' Little Bird, and the one person you'll apparently talk with about them is currently on your shit list._ The thought made him chuckle again as he smoothed his hand over the loosened muscles.

"Well, it might not have been the exercise I'd intended, but at least you got up and around today," He said as he stood, reaching down to pull Talin up when he extended a hand. "For now, we are both in desperate need of a shower and you need to get some more rest." Gen had wrapped his arms around the Cadet, holding him loosely as he spoke. When an uncharacteristic pout appeared on Talin's face, the SOLDIER couldn't help but lean down and nip his extended lip before kissing it better.

Just like with Zack, Talin found himself unable to remain irritated with Genesis, and he was drawn into the slow and playful kiss. _Why do I even bother... They almost always win anyway and sometimes it pays to lose._ The kiss didn't deepen, remaining firmly on the side of affection rather than passion. Both were disappointed, but neither thought the other willing to go past that point just then.

After another few minutes of teasing kisses and gentle touches, Genesis called out to the computer to terminate the simulation. "We'd best get back, Love, before your legs decide to fail and I have to carry you." The thought of Gen carrying him again was both tempting and embarrassing but, considering that this floor was full of SOLDIERs who would definitely see them this time, the embarrassment won. Talin pulled away, taking tentative steps towards the door followed by the smirking Commander.

They showered separately once back in the apartment and then, uncaring of his still soaking wet hair, Talin threw himself back into bed. He was too tired to do more than grumble when Gen dropped a towel on his head, rubbing and fluffing till the strands were mostly dry. "You really are pathetic, aren't you? Maybe I should hand you over to Angeal to care for if I'm going to have to keep mothering you like this..." The threat of the words was ruined by the overly dramatic sigh the man gave and Talin scoffed.

Peeking up at the 1st from under the towel, he saw amusement dancing in his teal eyes. "Ah, c'mon, you know you love having me as a roommate." The Cadet said as he snaked an arm out to hook around Gen's waist and pulled himself to lay across his lap. "You'd be lonely in this ugly apartment without me."

That drew a chuckle from the Commander along with a shove as the man stood, leaving Talin to curl back up on the pillows instead. "Indeed, it would be far too quiet without you here so I _guess_ I will keep you around." He ruffled the teen's hair one last time. "Get some rest. I have some work to do but will just be in the office downstairs."

Dimming the lights on his way out, Gen glanced back to see Talin already almost asleep, buried in the excessive number of blankets and pillows he'd dragged into the bed over the last few days. The teen seemed to prefer being surrounded when sleeping, either by another body or pillows. It was cute to see him snuggled into the fluffy mess like a kitten in a laundry basket. It also made Gen think about how long it would be till he and the others would all be sleeping in one bed wrapped around their Cadet... _Now_ _I really need to get a bigger bed..._

…

Half asleep, in that vague between of awake and dreaming, Talin groaned and shifted in the bed when he felt the silk soft brush against his mind. He was once more verging on sleep when it came again, slightly stronger this time and enough to nudge the teen groggily awake. His mind was foggy after pulling back from the rest he needed and his body was heavy, slightly unresponsive from being so close to REM, but he didn't need to move for this.

It only took a thought for him to gather his aura together, forming a smaller dense cloud as he looked around for the one who'd reached out. There was a chance it was someone he didn't know, but something about it had been familiar. Scanning the void space around him, he finally locked onto a darker patch nearby. Unformed beyond the rough outline, they were at a respectful distance, as if waiting to be acknowledged.

It wasn't Angeal or Gen... maybe Zack? Talin hadn't yet had reason to interact with his bouncy lover's aura and, knowing the limitations the 1st had with the ability, hadn't wanted to ask in case it was a sore subject. 'Geal had already warned him about strangers within the void, that he needed to be wary till he was better trained, so he cleared his mind as best he could before shifting form into his shadow.

That transformation was an indicator of a willingness to meet, but it was also the best shape to be in if he needed to snap up his shields. In the event of an attack, the moments it would take to gather a cloud together could cost him dearly. He'd practiced with Angeal and knew he couldn't make the transition fast enough to defend against a surprise attack, but as a shadow and already prepared, he was relatively safe.

The odd sense of familiarity crept over him once more as the other mind moved closer, the twisting and churning dark center of it visible now that it was nearer. It was such a unique action that Talin felt drawn to it, wanted to watch as each swirl drew a shape only to roll into another and another. It was like cloud-watching on a sunny day, spotting different shapes as the white puffs floated by.

Suddenly realizing he'd lost focus, Talin quickly reassessed the situation but was relieved to note that, while they had come quite close, they were still far enough away to be considered unthreatening. On guard against the compelling motion within the cloud, the teen decided to keep his distance and pushed outward with his thoughts. It was the same way Angeal always radiated calm, soothing energy but the Cadet had to do so consciously where the Commander did it by instinct.

The first he sent out was a feeling of welcome and the second was a questioning request for identification. The itch at the back of his head said he knew them, but of the SOLDIERs he'd met, he wasn't sure who had an aura and who didn't. Zack did, but it didn't _feel_ like what he'd expect from the smiling 1st... What about Kunsel? Or maybe Varo?

His pushed question must have either been received, or the look on his shadow's face was expressive enough to convey it, because the cloud suddenly pulled in on itself and started forming a figure. It coalesced, growing with the same almost artistic curl and flutter and Talin found himself again lost in its display as he watched. Long legs and arms formed first followed by waist and body... then a long coat... and long hair that was black instead of silver...


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my readers almost had a fit with how I ended the last chapter so I'd better let you all have the next installment. Glad that people are enjoying the story so much and I'm extra excited to see new names popping up on the list of those who have favorited this work. Thank you all for your support!
> 
> Being my first time writing anything like this or for public reading, I wasn't sure how well it would go (especially because of how most people turn away when they see an OC as the main character) but I have been so surprised by the love and feedback I've received. Every message makes me smile, each review brightens my day, and I love finding out what emotions I was able to inspire with the words I've written.
> 
> You all make this worth it and I can't wait to write more for you all including some side stories of the SOLDIERs and their more interesting exploits together. I promise to keep you posted on those when I get around to them, but till then, let me know the story prompts you would like to see me write about. I've kept a log of the ones I'm planning, but I will never turn down more ideas.
> 
> I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. Talin, Unit 28, and some other side characters are mine.
> 
> Enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

Curling and twisting, the shadow gained shape at what felt like a snail's pace, but Talin watched on in almost a trance. The long legs were now encased in boots, the hands in gloves, and the arms in tight-fitting sleeves. All cast in deep ebony darker than the surrounding abyss of the void, but not by choice. The shadowed forms of aura users were all that way.

_A figure carved from obsidian; every detail in black. All but the eyes..._ The lone thought crossed the Cadet's mind as he stood in numb silence, unable to pull his gaze from the sight before him. Eye color among SOLDIERs was as unique as a fingerprint and the colored glow was even more obvious in the darkness of the void.

" _The eyes will always be your first clue,"_ Angeal had said, " _Don't recognize the color? Put up your shields..."_ Talin had taken those words to heart. He'd expected that anyone he'd meet here would be as keen to keep an eye on him as he was on them, but this familiar feeling shadow had yet to open his. Had yet to confirm what Talin's hindbrain was all but screaming at him as he watched a flare of black solidify into a long coat.

The silky fall of hair as it cascaded over the man's shoulders and back drew the teen's attention up just as the obscuring veil of ashen mist finally cleared. Eyes of burning crystal green opened to lock with iridescent jade and Talin's mind skittered to a halt.

A pulse of power, the sense of a question being asked, but the Cadet couldn't gather his thoughts enough to respond. His shadowed form flickered as his control faltered. The question came again, and the General's emotionless mask cracked slightly, brows pinching together in the smallest show of concern. Using a little more power, the SOLDIER pushed a thought to the frozen teen. _~I'm only here to talk~_ The request slid through Talin's mind like a whisper but had the effect of a scream.

…

Genesis heard the muffled half yell and dropped everything. Bounding out of his office, the 1st ignored the stairs and leaped to the second-floor balcony, landing with a quiet thud before charging into the bedroom. There was no intruder, no signs of a fight, but the air was full of tension. The smallest whimper from the bed drew him and his originally careful movements lost all stealth as he quickly crawled to the center.

Talin's jaw was clenched shut, hands in white-knuckled fists, his arms and legs were curled so tightly to his body that it looked painful. _A nightmare?_ Knowing he was risking being attacked, Genesis called his name, then placed a hand on his tense back, then shook him... still nothing. A sense of dread filled the Commander as he called out louder and shook harder, but the teen wouldn't or couldn't respond.

A rapid fluttering behind the closed eyelids gave the SOLDIER the hint he needed and a moment later he was in the Void. He reached for Talin's mind... and found nothing. Just because he was next to the teen in real life didn't always mean their minds would be in a similar position, but he _should_ be able to find him regardless.

Trying again, he reached further, felt the smallest echo of recent activity, and followed it. As he sped to what he hoped was Talin's correct location, Genesis cut loose a small section of his shadow. Even as it separated from him, the mist formed into a bird and shot off into the darkness on a quest of its own.

Seconds after the 'birds' departure, Gen felt another, very familiar, aura in the same direction as Talin's and went faster. A light appeared from the grim blackness, drawing him like a beacon to the sky-blue shields and the man who was standing beside them. Worry turned to irritation and the 1st let his charging shadow collide with Sephiroth's.

Unable as he was to keep a truly solid form in the Void, his shadow hit the General and exploded rather spectacularly into a dense cloud. The impact wasn't as satisfying as Gen always hoped it would be but Sephiroth still stumbled back a step allowing enough space for the Commander to reform between the silver SOLDIER and the shielded Cadet. The rough push of Genesis' thoughts was loud and clear. Leave.

_~I just came to talk. I didn't-~_ Gen cut him off with a rapid-fire string of emotions as he glanced over his shoulder at Talin's encased form. Fear. Panic. Then the sense of something being locked away. The first two Seph could understand, though he wished otherwise, but the last was startling. _~Locked? His shields?!~_

Genesis' nod sent a cold spike through the General's chest but he quickly took two steps back, his form starting to disintegrate as he sent one last thought to his lover. _~I don't wish to push him further away, but if you need me... just call.~_ Gen winced at the offer but knew, if he couldn't get Talin to come out on his own, he may have to accept the help.

…

Within the blinding walls of his shields, Talin was shaking, his mind racing from the panic that had overwhelmed him. _He came to me, that's a good thing, right? But I couldn't..._ The Cadet's thoughts slipped from his grasp and he scrambled to pick up the pieces again. _T-too close... and I heard him... but he didn't form a link. Is that possible? Or did he and I didn't notice?_

The tumble of words sped and slowed as he tried to figure out what had happened. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep ahold of his thoughts. He was constantly stumbling as they disappeared or twisted from his grasp.

_Why did I panic? He said he only wanted to talk but..._ Talin considered for the hundredth time dropping the shield, going back out to talk, but how could he now? He'd retreated. Fled like a scared rabbit back to a hiding place.

Maybe the General wasn't even out there anymore... but what if he was? The teen's throat tightened and a new wave of tremors coursed through him. Cursing, he curled up tighter as the train of thought sheared off again. _I'm safe in the shield. I'm safe. I'm safe..._

…

Gen circled the glowing blue construct trying to see if there was any possible flaw he could tap against to get Talin's attention and found none. _Damn it, Angeal. Why did you have to be such a perfectionist and teach him perfect shielding?_ Not able to find even the smallest crack or badly formed spot, the Commander turned his attention to the 'bird' he'd sent out.

It was still tracking Angeal and, if the track was taking _this_ long, the other 1st was probably not in the tower. Genesis circled again as he considered his options and neither were good by any stretch of the imagination. One would probably not work, and the other... Heaving a deep sigh, he pulled back from the Void momentarily and looked down at Talin's tense form.

"Best try the least traumatic option first," He said as he laid next to Talin and wrapped himself around the teen's rigid form. Holding firmly to the Cadet, Genesis closed his eyes and was again looking down at the colorful sphere. After a silent prayer that this would work, he forced his shadowed form to evaporate, spreading the resulting cloud around Talin's masterwork shield.

It felt wrong, using this skill against someone he cared for, but he needed to do something fast. Once he'd fully surrounded the orb, Gen grit his teeth and commanded the cloud to solidify. Anyone looking from the outside would see only a matt black sphere, no light, no movement, no thought as if it wasn't even a living entity.

As soon as the shell hardened around them, the SOLDIER locked it shut and dropped out of the Void. Talin's shocked gasp for air was followed by a vain attempt to shake himself loose of the restraining mind and arms. Gen held on, changing his position for better control and hooking his legs with the teen's to keep them from flailing.

"C'mon Talin," He whispered. " _Please,_ don't make me get Seph involved..." The struggling continued, decreasing in strength by the minute, but the mind within the shields remained silent and unmoving.

Grip secure on Talin, the Red Commander focused his thoughts on constricting the shell. Another gasp, this time of pain, came from the redhead in his arms. _I'm sorry Love._ Gen didn't slow down but pushed harder, twisting the restricting black sphere tighter around the shield. _Please, just let it crack..._

Almost at the limit of his abilities, the 1st heard the tell tail 'crunch' as one of the linking structures of the shield displaced. A scream tore through the Gen's ears both mental and physical but he didn't have time to stop. With one last push, he found the crack he'd made and solidified a chunk of shadow in it to keep it open.

"Talin!" The Cadet was clawing at his throat and at the Commander's arms in turn. The whispers of thought Genesis caught from the crack were confused, frantic, hurting, scared. That, he could deal with. "It's ok, Little Bird. You're ok, I have you. Breathe. You _can_ breathe. Your mind just thinks you can't."

He kept up the stream of reassuring words, relaxing his tight grip slowly as Talin began to calm, and breathed a sigh of relief himself when the chest beneath his arm rose in a deep inhale at last. It took a long while before the thoughts coming from within the shields were coherent enough to pick apart. Even the short amount of time that Talin had been locked in was obviously enough to cause mild shock.

When a formless question reached him, Gen nuzzled the back of Talin's head before responding. "You're ok, Love, you just had a bit of a mishap is all." He would have to explain later just how serious this had been, but for now, he needed to get that blasted shield down. "Are you feeling a bit better?" A fuzzy affirmative answered him. "Good. Why don't you drop this shield for me? It'll help you recover faster."

The forceful negative had Gen rolling his eyes and wanting to smack Sephiroth over the head. _I love you, you silver fool, but you do make some of the most difficult situations worse sometimes._ Keeping the irritation for his lover out of his voice, the Commander tried again. "He's gone, Talin, and he couldn't get to you even if he were here. The pressure you felt, like you couldn't breathe? That's because I've got you tucked away. None can get to you so long as I keep you wrapped up, Little Bird, so drop this shield now and come out of the Void." Genesis could feel the hesitation and unease as the Cadet shifted within the glowing walls, but, finally, the light wavered and flickered out.

Jade eyes opened and Talin instantly felt the aches of his prolonged wrestling with the 1st who was still holding him. The memory was fuzzy, like a half-remembered dream, but the bruises were more than real enough. With a groan, he shifted into a more comfortable position, untangling arms and legs from Gen's.

The SOLDIER accommodated the change but didn't let him go far. His back was still pressed firmly against the strong chest when he finally settled and relaxed once more. Talin's muddled brain was slowly pulling together what had happened but was struggling with some parts. The room remained quiet, only the sound of their breathing disturbed the stillness till he finally gave in and asked for the information he couldn't seem to gather.

"I don't know all of it," Gen said quietly, "When I arrived, Seph was standing a bit away from you and you'd locked your shields." Talin heard the smallest hint of disapproval but couldn't tell if it had been from the General's presence or his own actions. "He said he'd come to talk to you... Did you?"

The teen's sigh answered that question well enough. "I wanted to, but I- I guess I... panicked." Silently, Talin called himself every name in the book for that lack of control. If he'd just been able to face him, maybe this could have been settled by now.

The memory of hearing the General's voice clicked into place and he turned slightly to look over his shoulder at Genesis. "Can you speak to others in the Void without linking to them? Or... can _he_?" The 1st looked surprised before understanding lit his eyes. _So that's what spooked you..._

"I can't, but I know Angeal and, yes, Sephiroth can speak to anyone across a short distance in the Void without forming a link. I don't know the specifics, but you have to be both well trained and powerful, and those two are as strong as it gets." He could feel Talin relaxing at his words but then tensed slightly at the last.

Genesis felt a twinge of regret for giving the teen something else to worry about, but he wouldn't hide that information, even if it wasn't the full truth. While Angeal had been instrumental in studying and developing the training for SOLDIERs with auras and was a _very_ strong aura user, Sephiroth was the true master of the ability. The Commander would have to relay that tidbit of information eventually, but for now, he needed to get this exhausted redhead back to sleep.

Gen raised his free hand and started massaging Talin's temple, knowing the Cadet must have a good headache going by now. A quiet groan escaped the teen as the pressure eased some of the ache that had been growing. The pain receded some, and he found himself speaking his thoughts aloud instead of just in his head. "I should have just talked to him. I shouldn't have run..."

The fingers paused for a heartbeat before resuming their task. "You're allowed to run, Talin," Genesis said softly into the hair at the back of the Cadet's head.

The teen shifted, burying his head a bit more into the pillow. "But he came to me. You said he would, and he did, and I ran," Talin was all but whispering and the words held the burn of irritation and shame.

Irritation was allowed in Gen's book, but shame... he wasn't about to let that happen. With great care, he knocked his forehead into the back of Talin's head, giving him an extra light bump that wouldn't aggravate his headache. "Yes, I said he would and, yes, he did, but you," and he repeated the light tap of his head, "You have to be _ready_ to talk to him. If you're not, then you don't have to till you are. Take all the time you need and, if you want, one, or all of us, can be with you or nearby. It's up to you Love."

The quiet sound of rain against the window as a storm rolled in was all either heard while Talin processed the advice. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Genesis knew what to tell him based on knowledge of his lovers, or if it was accumulated from firsthand experience. A small smile curled the teen's lip as he rather thought the latter option was the most likely.

Talin had closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxation that was spreading through him as Gen continued massaging his head and neck. He was tired, from the encounter with the General and the run earlier, but he could feel his mind's unwillingness to fall into the sleep his body longed for. A slow brightening of light beyond his closed eyelids made him blink them open to see a light pinkish glow coming from near his head.

With a burst of movement more instinctual than rational, Talin seized the glowing hand, holding it in a bruising grip by the wrist, and wrenched it away from his head. "What...?!" The exclamation was more of a gasp than an actual word as he fought to control the impulse to bolt from the room. In a flash, the Cadet realized that the other hand, not glowing as the right had been, was still holding his own and he quickly took it in a similar hold. "What were you-"

Genesis had frozen the moment he realized his mistake, letting the glow of magic fade from his fingers instantly and not objecting to near crushing grasp on his wrists. "It was a basic spell, one to help you sleep," He kept his tone soft and spoke slowly, trying to reassure the once again spooked teen. "I'm sorry, Talin, I should have asked first." The apology caused the pressure to ease some on his captured wrists but there was no reply, so he kept talking. "I knew you weren't going to be able to fall asleep, so I thought to help make sure you did."

"No..." The voice was hoarse, as if he'd been yelling. "I can fall asleep on my own. I don't... I don't want that." The muscles of Talin's arms had relaxed some and, very slowly, Gen lowered his trapped wrists to the bed. The grip tightened fractionally but the Commander was able to lay his arms down, palms flat on the sheets. Keeping every other part of himself still, the 1st nuzzled Talin's ear and was relieved to feel the body against his loose more of its tension.

"Is it because of what that woman did in the lab? Because they put you to sleep?" A shiver raced down the teen's spine and Genesis heard him swallow hard against the flutter of remembered panic. It took Talin a long moment to reign in and suppress the memory. Less than a minute of time, but it'd left its mark.

Gen nuzzled him again. "You trust me, don't you, Love? Trust that I would never hurt you or let harm come to you?" Knowing the man meant real harm and not the... whatever it was he'd done earlier to crack his shield, Talin took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I _am_ sorry that I didn't ask, that I didn't give you the choice," A light kiss was pressed behind the Cadet's ear, a request for forgiveness before he continued. "If I give you that choice now, would you let me help you get to sleep?"

Talin stiffened but Genesis cut him off before he could outright refuse. "I can weaken the spell and it'd be just enough to get you to sleep. You'd only be under it till you fell into REM, after that you could wake from anything that would normally rouse you." The redhead didn't answer right away, and the SOLDIER had to stop himself from chuckling as he could almost hear the gears turning in the teen's head.

Talin was hesitant. While his gut churned at the thought of being knocked out, the thought of it being done by Gen and that it would only be to get him to sleep, instead of keeping him unconscious, sounded almost tempting. His body ached for sleep, wanted nothing more than for the Commander to curl up with him for the next twelve hours, but the buzz in his head was too loud for true rest.

Patience was something every SOLDIER learned early on and, as bad as he was at it sometimes, Genesis was content to wait for Talin's decision. When he felt the fingers around his wrists slacken and then release entirely, he smiled and rolled his hand to hook his fingers with the Cadet's. The flinch was minor, but Gen took note and reminded himself to go slow.

"You'll stay? After I'm asleep?" The 1st's smile grew at the question and the acceptance it signaled.

"Of course, Love, physically and mentally if you wish." Talin had forgotten about the current location of his shadow and took a moment to look around himself in the Void. It was difficult to see from both sets of eyes, slightly disorienting between light and darkness, but there wasn't much to see. Raising a shadowed hand, he ran his fingers down the curved walls that surrounded him and, although he was trapped, he didn't feel afraid. _Because it's Gen._

The man watched the motion, knew when Talin's hand touched the encircling sphere his mind had become, but felt nothing. Sometimes he wished he could feel like the others did when their shadows touched, but it was no great loss. "Do you want me to keep you wrapped up for now?"

Talin released the control of his mental figure and nodded. "Ya, just for now if that's ok." Remembering to keep his actions small and obvious, the Commander ran his thumb over the teen's fingers where they were hooked together.

"Does your head still hurt?" Another small affirmative dip of his head, "Here then, let's do this." Pulling himself gently from their cuddling, Gen got Talin to roll onto his back and then straddled his hips. Hands landed on his thighs, giving a slightly startled squeeze when the 1st leaned forward, hands held out in front of him. "I can give you a massage like I was before. It will ease your headache and I can use the spell when you've relaxed a bit. Does that sound ok?"

Talin's eyes, originally focused on the outstretched hands, slid up to meet the SOLDIER's. "Uh, ya that's fine..." He flinched when those long fingers touched the sides of his head, pressing back into the pillow as they made their first soft caress. However, when they started to rub along the pressure points in his temples, down past his ears, and up the back of his neck, his resistance faded.

"Do you want to tell me when to cast it?" The affectionate smile that had spread across Genesis' face put Talin even more at ease than his question. The man was far too charming when he smiled like that.

"You pick when, just tell me before you do." Half the words were spoken on a happy sigh while the talented fingers dug deeper into the back of his neck to work a stubbornly tight muscle.

"As you wish." Gen leaned down, giving him a feather-light kiss before resting their foreheads together. "Close your eyes Talin, enjoy my touch, and know that I will keep the promises I've made you." One heartbeat, then two passed before jade green eyes slid closed.

Sitting up once more, the Red Commander kept working as his mind swam with satisfaction. _I hope you two make up soon, Seph. You can't have known what you were doing to have thrown away such a gift as this little phoenix's trust..._

Talin's mind was fighting a losing battle. It wanted to be afraid, wanted him to worry, but he refused. Gen was safe. Safer than almost any other human being, and he would be lying if he did anything but sing the praises of the man's ability to give the best massages.

Hands that gripped the 1st's thighs had fallen to lay limp on the strong legs several minutes before. The only tension in the body beneath him was the push of Talin's head against the pressing fingers when they hit just the right spots. Genesis pitched his voice low, almost a purr, "Ok, Love. Let me help you get some sleep."

Groggy eyes snapped open to meet his and he gave a quiet shushing sound while tunneling his fingers through red hair. "Easy, Talin. Be easy, Love. It doesn't hurt and I will be here when you wake." His voice was comforting, and he felt Talin relax once more but the teen didn't close his eyes again. "Ready?"

A shaky nod, "Ya." At the first sign of glow from his hands, a spark of nervousness flashed in the eyes that had locked with his, and Gen continued his previous quiet reassurances. The jade irises started to glow slightly but then became unfocused and the hands on his legs clamped down as if to a lifeline. "Gen?"

The whisper was confused, slightly pleading but neither knew for what. "It's ok, Little Bird. Let the spell do its work. Rest, I'm here." The Commander spoke softer and softer while his hands worked through the silky hair.

Eyelids fluttered over Talin's unfocused gaze, "Gen..." He felt his head gently pulled one way, then the next, as fingers rubbed along his scalp. "Genn..." For some reason, he couldn't stop saying the man's name as lassitude spread through him. "G- enn..."

At last, the spell pulled the Cadet fully under and his head lolled to one side to be caught by a still glowing hand. "Sleep well, Little Bird." Genesis continued the spell, letting it pull Talin deeper into unconsciousness while he listened for the slowing heartbeat to even out.

A ping against his mind told him that his homing pigeon was back and that it had brought the one it sought. The hiss of his apartment door was followed by the heavy fall of boots. "Gen?!" Angeal had come at full speed, startling the hell out of several tower workers, and had caused a small explosion of messages on his phone. SOLDIERs only ran when there was a problem.

Glad that the spell was still active, Genesis called back, "Up here, 'Geal." The other first leaped up the steps from landing to landing and came to a skidding halt upon seeing Talin under his friend.

"Wha-"

"It's ok, he's fine." Gen cut him off before he could dive into the million questions he would otherwise have asked. "Give me a few more moments to get him fully asleep and I'll explain." The dark-haired first had moved to the bedside and, needing to reassure himself that everything was ok, took Talin's limp hand in his own and rested his other on the back of Gen's neck.

"You'd better explain. It's been a long time since I've been tracked by one of your pigeons and last time..." The last time had been in Wutai... Shaking his head free of the thought, Angeal shifted to kneel on the bed and pulled the redheaded 1st into a kiss. A sharp nip on his lip after a moment made him pull back, but he didn't apologize. Instead, he lay his head on the other's shoulder and waited for the reasoning behind using one of Gen's few birds.


End file.
